Keep the Love Light Glowing
by Passionwriter5218
Summary: Sequel to Love Will Light the Way. You don't have to have read that story although it does help you better understand this one, and the character I created who is important in both stories. 8 years later, Jack and Elizabeth are married and have children, Kate is all grown up and finding her own way in life. Abigail, Rosemary and Lee, Faith.. all characters included.
1. House Full of Love

"Morning" Kathryn Thatcher sang walking through the kitchen door to the cafe as the sun was coming up.

"Morning sweetheart, I was expecting you earlier." Abigail Stanton looked up from where she was kneading dough for bread.

"Sorry, Jack had to leave before dawn today and the baby was just not giving Elizabeth a break. I wanted to make the kids breakfast before I left." Kate said taking off her shawl quickly hanging it by the door and moving to the stove starting to crack eggs into a pan.

"This little one is giving them a run for their money isn't she?" Abigail chuckled.

"One week old and already ruling the house." Kate nodded setting another pan on the stove and putting ham into it.

"I will help you get breakfast started then head over, see the kids off to school and maybe take Tommy for a few hours so she can get a break." Abigail said putting the dough in a pan and handing it to Kate to go into the oven.

"That would be wonderful." Kate nodded adding some slices of toast to the grill as the bell over the front door to the cafe rang as it opened.

"Good Morning Rosemary." Kate smiled as Rosemary walked into the dining room her six year old son trailing behind her. Kate smiled to herself every time she saw little Aaron Coulter remembering the chat she had with Rosemary years ago. Elizabeth had been hours away from having her first baby Abby and Rosemary had let slip that maybe she was open to having a child after all, depending on how Elizabeth made out being a mother. Kate wondered if little Aaron would ever know he only existed because Abby had been such a happy, easy baby.

"Good Morning darling, are we early?" Rosemary asked as Kate walked over to their table.

"Nope I am running late, what can I get you?" Kate asked

"Eggs and toast for me and Lee please, coffee too." Rosemary said.

"Pancakes please" Aaron said.

"Coming right up" Kate said giving them a smile going back into the kitchen and starting their order.

"Morning!" Emily Montgomery hurried into the kitchen hanging up her coat.

"Just in time, can you start the coffee for the Coulters, and I think Molly and Florence just walked in." Kate said glancing back into the dining room as the bell rang again.

"I'll go take their order." Emily said.

"If your all set here I'm going to head over to see your sister." Abigail said reaching for her coat.

"Thank you!" Kate smiled as Abigail headed out of the cafe and the bell rang again as the breakfast rush was starting.

"Florence and Molly both want pancakes and tea." Emily said coming back in.

"Can you bring these to Rosemary and Lee and pancakes will be up in a minute for Aaron." Kate smiled handing her two plates turning back to the stove.

Kate had been running the cafe for six years, though she had been helping out in the same cafe since she was twelve. Abigail had opened the cafe soon after Kate and her older sister Elizabeth had moved to Hope Valley and moved into her house. So after Abigail had bought the cafe and they helped her out, as Kate got older she started working for Abigail after school and Abigail insisted on paying her. Abigail taught Kate all her secrets for cooking and baking and by the time she was fifteen most of the town would agree that Kate was just as good a cook as Abigail. When Kate graduated school she decided not to follow in her sister's footsteps and go to college. She didn't have the heart to leave Hope Valley and her family behind, and she already knew what she wanted to do. She loved cooking and baking and spending her days with Abigail in the kitchen. So Kate started working at the cafe everyday and a few years later when Cody graduated Abigail signed the cafe over to Kate that summer. She was now the owner of Abigail's cafe. Of course Kate would never dare to change the name and Abigail was always there helping her out, but Kate was definitely more responsible. Abigail had been giving the chance to step back and 'enjoy her old age' as she would say, which always made Elizabeth give her a dirty look, and Kate was able to move forward and be in charge. Some of the girls in town now helped out too. Emily Montgomery who was going to finish school this year and little Opal now almost all grown up helped out after school a few hours a week. Kate loved running the cafe, she loved that she saw nearly everyone who was important to her every day when they came in for coffee or a cookie. It made her thankful every day that she and her sister had stayed in Hope Valley and she was able to lead such a life.

* * *

A mile from town Elizabeth Thornton rocked an infant in her arms as she placed an apple into each lunch tin in front of her.

"Mama, mama will you read to me." A little boy said tugging on her skirts and holding up a picture book.

"In one minute Tommy, as soon as your brother and sister are on their way to school." Elizabeth said bouncing the baby again as she started to fuss.

"Chickens are fed." Eight year old Abby said coming in the back door.

"Thank you, Will!" Elizabeth called up the stairs.

"Hello!" They all turned as the front door opened.

"Aunt Abigail!" Abby cried greeting her with a warm hug.

"Aunt Abigail will you read to me?" Tommy asked holding up the book again.

"Good morning everyone! Kate mentioned this little girl was giving you a rough morning." Abigail cooed to the newborn as Elizabeth greeted her with a tired smile.

"She just won't settle down." Elizabeth sighed.

"Here give her to me, come here little man let's read that book." Abigail took the baby into her arms and sat with Tommy on the couch calming the baby and reading to the four year old.

"William you are going to be late!" Elizabeth called again.

"Ma I can't wear these pants they are to short." Will called hurrying down the stairs standing in front of his mother sticking out his legs that clearly showed his ankles.

"What did you grow two inches in your sleep?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Willy we're going to be late." Abby said picking up the lunch pail Elizabeth handed her.

"I can't go to school like this." Will sighed.

"Well your going to have to, we will drop them off to Aunt Rosemary this afternoon and she can take down the hem." Elizabeth said handing him the school books.

"Alright" Will sighed as Elizabeth kissed the top of his head fixing his hair then kissed Abby's cheek.

"Now get to school, don't dawdle or you will be late, have a good day!" Elizabeth called as the oldest children hurried out the front door. Elizabeth collapsed into the sitting chair as Abigail looked up giving her a smile.

"You do have your hands full." Abigail smiled.

"It would be easier if I had more then one hand to work with, as soon as I try to put her down she gets so worked up, and she was up every hour last night, Jack tries to help but she just wants to eat." Elizabeth sighed looking at the baby who was starting to fuss in Abigail's arms despite the rocking and shushing.

"Well she's only seven days old, not to mention that you are doing far to much for someone who just gave birth." Abigail said raising her eyebrows getting up and placing the infant in Elizabeth's arms before sitting down next to Tommy again.

"I am not really, Katie got them up and made them breakfast, and Jack is usually here to help. It was just one of those morning I suppose." Elizabeth sighed starting to feed the baby who settled immediately.

"Why don't I take Tommy to the cafe for the day. He can stay with Kate and I and you two can get some rest, Why don't you feed that little girl and when she falls asleep you sleep with her." Abigail offered.

"What do you think Tommy?" Elizabeth asked turning to the quiet little boy beside Abigail looking at the picture book.

"I want to go to the cafe." Tommy smiled.

"It's settled then, I will send dinner home with the big kids, you are going to rest." Abigail insisted standing up.

"Thank you" Elizabeth gave her a grateful smile.

"Come on little man let's head over to the cafe. What do you say we pull out Cody's old books and trains?" Abigail asked.

"Yes!" Tommy cried He hurried to Elizabeth giving her a half hug before taking Abigail's hand letting her lead him out of the house skipping beside her.

* * *

"Hey Beautiful" Jack smiled coming into the house around noontime. Elizabeth glanced up from where she was again feeding the baby giving him a half hearted smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack asked instantly reading her face as he went to sit beside her.

"I did not get a single thing done today." Elizabeth sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked softly.

"I have not done a single thing, the house is a mess, there's a pile of laundry and I have not even started lunch yet…"

"Elizabeth, it's ok."

"I feel asleep, I spelt almost the whole morning.."

"Good."

"Good? That's not good Jack, we don't have a thing to eat in this house and the children are going to go to school tomorrow in dirty clothing." Elizabeth sighed her voice catching in her throat.

"Hey, it's ok." Jack said soothingly.

"I don't have any excuse, Abigail came and took Tommy first thing this morning and Kate got Will and Abby up and made them breakfast…"

"Elizabeth, it's ok just relax." Jack said again.

"I am failing at this Jack. I don't know how to do it." Elizabeth sighed a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Come here, you are not failing. It's always like this with a new baby remember? It just takes a little while to settle in and a newborn is so demanding, and you were up all night last night. Just give yourself a break." Jack said putting his arm around her and pulling her into his chest to rest.

"Why does four feel so much harder then three?"

"Because Tommy was born in the evening, he ate and fell asleep and has been sleeping through the night since remember? From day one we used to get a good 6 hours of sleep at night before he woke up" Jack said.

"Oh yes, I remember I used to wake him up to feed him he worried me so."

"Until Abigail told you that was silly and to get your sleep and be thankful God gave us an easy baby." Jack nodded.

"Bless that boy." Elizabeth whispered making Jack chuckle.

"Somedays I think it would be easier to be at the school house all day." Elizabeth sighed.

"Do you want to go back to teaching now?" Jack asked pulling away a little to look at her.

"I can't go back to teaching now Lily is to little."

"Not right now, but soon, we could make it work, maybe I could work half days and Abigail can watch her in the mornings, Megan could take over every other lesson so you could feed her in-between. If your not happy Elizabeth we can figure something out." Jack said firmly.

"No, I'm sorry, I am happy. I love taking care of them all day. We said I would go back in a year and that is what I want. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like I wasn't happy here, I'm just overwhelmed." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well of course you are, and your still not feeling strong yourself. I'm sorry I had to leave early this morning. I'll be here tomorrow to help get the kids ready and off to school." Jack whispered kissing the top of her head.

"It was not to bad, Kate made breakfast that helped a lot, I like it better when your here, but I know you had to work."

"Good, now the adults in this house are officially out numbered by the children how did that happen?" Jack chuckled as the baby finished eating he took her in his arms patting her back gently.

"I believe it started with the words, 'what's one more.'" Elizabeth gave Jack a look making him laugh harder.

"If I remember correctly you were agreeing with my quite sincerely." Jack teased following her into the kitchen still holding the baby close.

"Yes well, I think that was the weekend Lee and Rosemary took Kate and all the kids on that fishing trip, yes that was the beginning of summer. I forgot how busy the house was with them all." Elizabeth laughed lighting the stove.

"Speaking of which, I saw Lee in town today he said Rosemary is dying to come over and see the baby again. Why don't I take this little girl on a walk and see if Aunt Rosie can spare an hour or two after lunch to come by for a visit. She's more then willing to hold a baby while you get some washing done." Jack said.

"That would be helpful" Elizabeth nodded.

"We will be right back." Jack smiled kissing her cheek and wrapping a blanket around the baby before heading out the door.

Jack was cleaning up lunch as Kate came in with Tommy draped over her shoulder.

* * *

"He ran around all morning, he barely made it through lunch." Kate smiled as Jack took Tommy from her gently, carrying him upstairs to his bed.

"Thank you for watching him this morning." Elizabeth smiled putting the last dish away.

"Of course, he helped Abigail hang the laundry, and he made rolls with me and and we ran to the mercantile for a few things. He had a busy morning. Wow she's sleeping in her cradle?" Kate asked glancing at the baby sleeping by the open window with the warm spring breeze blowing through.

"Jack got her down. I don't even dare breath to close to her or she will wake up and want to eat again." Elizabeth sighed making Kate laugh softly.

"Did you eat lunch?"

"Yes I did. We're in the midday slow down I thought I would bring Tom back and see if you needed anything." Kate nodded.

"Rosemary is coming over soon so I can do the laundry. You and Abigail taking Tommy this morning was plenty thank you." Elizabeth smiled as Jack came back down the stairs.

"Are you all set if I go back to work?" He asked.

"Yes thank you." Elizabeth smiled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek putting his hat back on.

"I'll be home before dinner." Jack said.

"I will get Will and Abby from school and walk home with them, Abigail and Emily are serving dinner tonight so I will be home too." Kate said.

"Want a ride into town?" Jack asked.

"Yes thanks, see you later." Kate smiled. Elizabeth waved them off watching in the window as Jack swung onto Sergeant and pulled Kate up behind him. She chuckled shaking her head as they trotted off. Her sister was not the same little girl who used to ride on the back of Jack's old horse, but somehow when she was holding onto him laughing as he raced the horse through the field she still looked like she could be. Elizabeth was grateful that over the years despite Kate growing up, her relationship with Jack had only grown with her. Jack was the closest thing to a father Kate ever remembered having, and Jack was quick to step into that roll whenever he needed to, but more often then not Jack was just a friend and a big brother to her. Sometimes they got along to well for Elizabeth's taste, racing horses, playing and daring each other who would go our farther into the thin ice on the pond, teasing her. But mostly Elizabeth just loved the relationship they had. Until she had had children Kate and Jack had been the most important people in her life, it had always been important to her that they got along, that didn't change just because Kate was no longer a child.

"The water is on for tea and it biscuits are in the oven." Abigail said as Kate walked back into the cafe.

"Thanks I'll get the coffee started." Kate said moving around the kitchen.

"Tommy still asleep?"

"Oh yes, he was really tired, and the baby was sleeping in the cradle. Elizabeth might get a minute to herself before they wake up." Kate smiled as Abigail chuckled.

"This too shall pass, one day there won't be anymore babies in that house and she will find herself missing these days, trust me." Abigail said knowingly.

"Oh I know, she knows it too, if there ever stops being babies in that house that is, I can't hardly remember a time before there was a little cradle by the fireplace." Kate joked making Abigail laugh.

* * *

Kate knocked on the front door entering the little house she knew almost as well as her own. The Coulter house was smaller then the one Jack had built for their family. A sitting room, kitchen and one bedroom downstairs with a second bedroom upstairs, but it was cozy and homey. Lee had always said they could add on as needed but they had never really found the need.

"Hello" Kate called letting herself in finding Rosemary standing over the stove making dinner.

"Hello darling, what brings you here?" Rosemary asked giving her a warm smile.

"I was just on my way from the cafe, I can't bring myself to go home quite yet, is that awful?" Kate asked sinking into a chair by the table and Rosemary put a cup of tea in front of her.

"Oh goodness no! I know how hard it is with the new baby and you deserve a break." Rosemary said soothingly.

"Jack came home early so I don't feel to guilty about not going home to help straight away. I saw the kids out of school I will follow them home soon." Kate sighed sipping her tea slowly.

"You wouldn't have happened to see my little man wondering home with those Thatcher children did you?" Rosemary asked.

"He and Will were playing baseball in the field behind the cafe, I told them to wrap it up, they should be five minutes behind me." Kate smiled.

"Ahh good, at least someone is keeping track of him." Rosemary chuckled moving back to the stove.

"I heard Lee was talking about hiring new men for the mill?" Kate asked.

"Well business is booming! And I can't say I won't complain about him having more people so he can be home with me more often." Rosemary smiled.

"Is he hiring people from town?"

"He will put out the notice here of course, though I think he will have to look further too. If someone in town was looking for a job we would know about it. And he want's men not the boys still in school, though he is willing to give them a sweeping job if you hear someone looking."

"So he might bring in more families to Hope Valley?" Kate asked glancing up at her.

"He is looking for respectable family men, but if you like I can ask him to hire some single young men as well. What would you like? Tall? Blond? Or dark hair is rather fetching isn't it.. you know I think you would look rather dashing with a tall man, dark hair, and nice green eyes, or blue I suppose…" Rosemary went on as she tended to do. Sometimes Kate thought she might even forget she was actually talking.

"Rosemary, I don't want Lee to hire me a husband." Kate chuckled rolling her eyes.

"Well Darling you are not getting any younger, you don't want to turn into a spinster living with your sister and all her children do you?" Rosemary asked.

"Of course not, but I am only the same age Elizabeth was when she got married no one called her a spinster."

"Well, not that you two could hear of course." Rosemary said as Kate blinked back her horrified look. As long as she had known Rosemary there were somethings she could never get used to.

"Well thanks for the tea, I should be getting home." Kate said standing up and straightening her skirts.

"Well you know you are always welcome here, I love your visits." Rosemary said giving Kate a warm smile.

"Thank you Rosemary." Kate smiled as Rosemary gave her a warm hug.

* * *

Kate followed the well traveled path through the grove and down the hill entering her own home.

"Hi" Kate said quietly entering the house taking a deep breath. They had only been in the house about 8 years, but something about it always made if feel more like home then anywhere else Kate had lived.

"Hey sweetie." Elizabeth gave her a smile from where she was cooking in the kitchen.

"How was your afternoon?" Jack asked looking up from where he was sitting at the table with Abby.

"It went by fast, there's chocolate chip muffins on the menu for tomorrow."

"Save me one for lunch" Jack smiled.

"Hi there little girl! Look at you not crying" Kate smiled looking at the baby laying in her cradle at Jack's feet.

"We actually had a really good afternoon with her today." Elizabeth smiled as Abby closed her book.

"I'm done with my math, can I go play outside before dinner?" She asked.

"Alright, but it will be ready soon. Tommy went to play by the apple trees why don't you go see him." Elizabeth said glancing out the back window where Tommy was playing with sticks in the shade.

"Will you come Auntie?" Abby asked.

"I need to talk to your Ma for a minute, but after dinner I'll do your reading with you." Kate promised. Abby nodded hurrying out of the house.

"Why don't I go with them, unless you need help with dinner?"

"No I'm just about done, you go spend some time with them." Elizabeth said. Jack smiled giving Kate a wink as he followed her out the door. Lily started to fuss now that Jack had stopped rocking the cradle with his foot and Kate scooped her up going to stand by Elizabeth in the kitchen.

"I stopped by to see Rosemary on my way home from work." Kate said rocking slowly as Lily cuddled into her neck.

"Oh? She was here this afternoon to keep Lily and I company while I did the laundry.

"Lee is hiring men to work at the mill. You should have heard the way Rosemary was talking about him hiring a man for me like some mail order bride, but the opposite." Kate huffed feeling herself get worked up about it again.

"You should know better then to let Rosemary bother you with that." Elizabeth gave her a kind smile turning from the stove, sensing that Kate really needed to talk.

"She said I was in danger of becoming a spinster women living out my life with my sister and her kids." Kate grumbled.

"Oh Katie I'm sorry, as much as we love Rosemary she does still occasionally have her moments." Elizabeth sighed sympathetically.

"This one hit where it hurt." Kate muttered.

"I know, bare in mind that is does come from a place of love, even when it doesn't feel like it, she does love you very much. To her she was just wanting to help you find someone to share your life with, not make you feel like you were turning into an old maid." Elizabeth gave her a little smile running her fingers through Kate's long curls, something that still after so many years seemed to bring them both comfort. Lily seemed to sense to Elizabeth was near and let out a squawk of displeasure that her mother wasn't holding her.

"Besides, we still need you here as long as you will stay." Elizabeth said taking the fussing baby from Kate cuddling her, soothingly calming her down as Jack and the three older kids came running through the back door.

"Is it time for dinner?" William asked.

"It is, go wash up" Elizabeth smiled.

"Look at this worm I found in the hay stack!" Tommy cried holding up the wiggling creature.

"Oh! Tommy not in the house!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Go put in the garden for the vegetables." Kate laughed.

"Just don't tell me where or I'm never going to be able to weed there again." Elizabeth shivered as Tommy ran back outside.

"But Ma I thought you said worms were good for our food?" Abby asked drying her hands.

"That doesn't mean I want to find them with my fingers in the garden."

"Aaron ate a worm at recess yesterday." Will said.

"He did?" Jack asked surprised washing his face in the water-basin as Elizabeth and Kate looked horrified

"Mmmhhmm swallowed it whole." Will nodded.

"Why would he do that?" Kate asked as she and Abby sat down at the table.

"Because Henry said he would pay him a whole nickel. He dared him, you have to do it if it's a dare." Abby said seriously taking her place at the table as Tommy came running back in going to wash his hands. Jack took Lily from Elizabeth so she could bring the chicken to the table.

"I would eat a worm for a whole nickel too." William said.

"You would not." Elizabeth said firmly making the smile wipe off Will's face.

"Yes Ma'am" He said.

"What did Rosie say?" Jack asked.

"He made us promise not to tell Aunt Rosemary."

"She's going to wonder where that nickel came from." Elizabeth chuckled.

"She will never know, he already spent it all on candy sticks in the mercantile!" Abby cried making them all laugh.

"Who's turn is it to say Grace?" Jack asked.

"Mine" Will said as they joined hands around the table. Elizabeth smiled glancing around the table as they started to eat. When she had once considered her family to be just her and Kate, now filled a whole table. Elizabeth herself felt like she hadn't changed very much, a little older, a better cook, a calmer mother, but mostly just herself. Jack had not hanged much either, his hair had little specks of grey in it that Elizabeth actually thought made him look even better. He was a wonderful father, dropping everything when one of the children needed him and making sure to alway be home for dinner and bedtime. Kate, her little sister, was for sure not little anymore. She ran the cafe, and helped Elizabeth around the house and with the kids. Sometimes Elizabeth didn't think she could make it through her day without Kate even if she was just there to chat with her while she made dinner.

Abigail, their oldest child, was just like Kate. Elizabeth sometimes felt like she was raising her sister all over again. Abigail was sweet, with a big heart and a wild soul. Her favorite thing was riding Sergeant with Jack and catching frogs in the stream by the house with her brother. She was always barefoot with her hair in a long braid down her back. She tended to be Kate's shadow and Kate loved it. William was the spitting image of Jack wild dark hair and bright teasing green eyes, and exactly what Elizabeth imagined Jack was like as a little boy. He had a big heart and was always gentle with his little brother and sister. But he loved to run around with Jack and climb trees and get dirty. But at the end of the day he was the first one to crawl into one of his parent's laps as the sat by the fire and still be their little boy. Tomas their youngest boy has Elizabeth's bright blue eyes with blond hair, which no one was quite sure where it came from. Tommy was their quiet boy. He was shy and tended to view the world from behind Elizabeth's skirts. Jack often worried about him but Elizabeth knew he would be ok. He was smart and and so sweet and loving. As he grew he became more comfortable with the world outside their home, and she was in no rush to make him grow up. And then there was Lillian, named after the flowers that grew outside the house every spring, she was born in the morning just as the first Lily's of the season opened up to the rising sun. She had dark almost black soft hair all over her head, and eyes that were starting to turn green like Jack's. It was tough to say what she would be like yet at only a week old. So far she seemed content as long as she was being held and she loved when Elizabeth sang to her softly.

Their family had for sure grown the past few years but they were so thankful for each other. When they had been building the house 9 years ago Elizabeth couldn't have imagined they would get so lucky to have the house so full of love as they do now.

* * *

"This new baby cries to much." Abby sighed sinking into Kate's bed next to her later that night. Upstairs Jack was reading to the boys putting them to bed, and the tiny wails of the new baby could be heard as Elizabeth gave her a bath.

"All babies cry, she's little, give her a few weeks." Kate chuckled putting her book down as Elizabeth's soft humming floated into the room trying to sooth the baby.

"That feels like forever." Abby sighed dramatically again.

"You prayed for years and years for a sister, now you have one and you are complaining about her." Kate shook her head.

"She's to little to do anything with."

"Well of course she is, give her a few years. But in the meantime you can be loving her and teaching her and helping out with her and starting your relationship with her already." Kate said raising an eyebrow at her.

"She's always going to be to little." Abby frowned.

"That is not true you know that, she will grow and one day she will be your friend."

"Even though she's so much younger then me?"

"Sure, you know, your mama was your age when I was born, and we were always each other's best friend, especially when I got older." Kate nodded.

"That's different, you and Mama always say all you had was each other."

"You mark my words, one day soon you will be so glad you have a sister." Kate said. Any sighed opening her reader settling back on Kate's pillows next to her.

"I believe you, even if it does feel like it will take a million years." Abby muttered as she started to read to Kate. Eventually the baby got quiet again and the boys were still upstairs for a while before Jack poked his head into Kate's room.

"Bedtime little girl." He smile.

"Good job, we can read more tomorrow, good night." Kate said as Abby closed the book giving her a hug.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed Mama or I will be up soon to tuck you in." Jack said gently tugging on Abby's braid as she passed him in the doorway. Kate got up pulling her hair from it's clip and running her brush through it.

"Thanks for helping out this morning." Jack said leaning against the doorway.

"Of course, that's what I'm here for." Kate gave him a smile.

"Between you and me, your sister is kind of down, she said today she doesn't feel like she does enough." Jack said softly.

"Like when William was born?" Kate asked. The weeks after William was born Elizabeth had struggled with feeling upset and was worse that Kate had seen her in a long time. Abigail had said it was normal sometimes and they all pulled together and after a few weeks she was back to normal.

"I don't think it's that bad yet, but maybe keep an eye on her for me?"

"Of course." Kate nodded.

"You and me still make a great team don't we?" Jack chuckled to himself. Kate gave him a little smile in return thinking of what Rosemary had said earlier.

"You ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'm just tired." Kate shrugged.

"Alright, get some sleep I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night" Kate smiled as Jack left her room. She heard him checking the doors and closing the windows before climbing the stairs to go to bed. Kate pulled on her nightgown crawling back into her bed and pulling out her Journal settling in for the night.


	2. Happy with you

"Do you believe in true love Abigail?" Kate asked as she pulled a loaf of bread out of the oven.

"I suppose I do." Abigail nodded from where she was knitting in the rocking chair.

"So you think there is someone in the world for everyone?"

"Well not in that way. I don't believe people are made for each other from birth. I believe that people can learn to love each other. And with trust and faith, that love can build into something worthy of a lifetime of happiness." Abigail said gently.

"What if you never find that person? What if someone never learns how to love in that way?" Kate asked gently slicing the bread for toast.

"Alright, what is this about sweet girl?" Abigail asked putting down her yarn and going to join Kate in the kitchen.

"I stoped by the Coulters on my way home yesterday for a visit. Rosemary may have mentioned I was at risk for turning into a spinster." Kate sighed biting her lip as she glanced at Abigail.

"Oh sweetheart that is not true." Abigail said giving her a warm smile.

"She's not wrong, I am almost 23 years old." Kate sighed.

"And look how much you have accomplished in that amount of time! Kate you are a strong independent women who needs no man to stand on her own two feet. If men are intimidated by that it's their own problem. One day you will find a man who can respect that."

"How do you know?" Kate sighed sinking into a chair by the table.

"Because I know, they are out there, look at Jack and your sister."

"Ugh don't even mention them, they are so in love it makes me sick to go home to them after what Rosemary said." Kate muttered making Abigail laugh.

"Well they were not always so in love were they? I seem to remember a time when a certain little girl was more in love with the idea of a relationship between them then they were themselves." Abigail raised her eyebrows at Kate making her smirk.

"And I seem to remember a grown women cheering for them right with me." Kate teased back making Abigail laugh.

"Well maybe they could not see how in love they were but we sure could. That's what life is all about sweet girl. If you asked Elizabeth about Jack your first few weeks here she would have called you crazy. Now look at them."

"I want to find a love like that in my life."

"It truly is a blessing, and not one everyone gets. But you are such a sweet girl with a big heart, you will find love sweetie. But don't go rushing to the first man to show you attention either. You are still young, don't be in such a rush to grow up. Life passes by in a blink of an eye and you can't go back once it's passed." Abigail sighed. Kate gave her a small smile wrapping Abigail in a warm hug.

"You miss Cody today?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"The warm weather is doing it, no one has tracked mud on my floors and I'm not quite sure what to do with myself." Abigail sighed.

"He wrote to Elizabeth a few days ago, he sounds like he is really loving college."

"He is, bless his heart. But I have not been without child in my house in a very long time now and it's starting to feel very empty. I dare say I might be going a little stir crazy if it were not for you being in my kitchen all day." Abigail smiled.

"At least Cody is only a short train ride away." Kate said gently.

"Yes, it's not like after Peter died, but an empty house is still an empty house." Abigail agreed.

"Abigail in all the time that I have known you, you never kept an empty house. You took Elizabeth and I in just weeks after the mine accident, by the time we left two years later you have Cody and Becky and Clara all living here. You have always had the biggest heart Abigail, sometimes bigger then your house." Kate said making Abigail chuckle as she playfully hugged Kate to her side. They both glanced at the window as a bell rang in the distance.

"Sounds like Megan is calling the kids in from recess late today, they must all have a case of spring fever and needed to run it off." Abigail smiled opening the window as a warm late spring breeze blew through making the curtains dance.

"Jack said Elizabeth was itching to get back into the classroom. She had plans to go back last fall but then she got pregnant. I feel bad, sometimes I think she is so torn between being home with the children and being a teacher." Kate sighed.

"I think ultimately she loves being home with the babies most, but she certainly does love teaching. It's just because Lily is so young, in a few months she will be able to spend time here and Elizabeth can pick up a few lessons again like she was doing before." Abigail hummed reaching for the bowl of muffin mix.

"Word around town is Megan is waiting until she is back to get married to Harrison."

"Is that what's taking those two so long!? He proposed to her almost a month ago and when I spoke to her last they still didn't have a date." Abigail chuckled.

"She wants to stop teaching when she is married, so she's waiting until Elizabeth can go back, though that will be almost a year from now, so maybe they will decide to get married sooner."

"And where did you hear this gossip?" Abigail asked.

"I'll give you one guess." Kate grinned and they both laughed knowing exactly where she had heard it from.

"Hello" A voice called from the dining room. Kate smiled recognizing it.

"Good Afternoon Faith." Kate smiled making her way past the curtain out of the kitchen.

"You wouldn't happen to have any hot tea on would you?" Faith asked.

"Coming right up, have a seat." Kate gave her a warm smiled going back into the kitchen and filling a cup of tea bringing it back out to Faith. Faith closed her eyes taking a sip and a deep breath.

"Long day at the infirmary?" Kate asked sinking into the chair across from her, Kate figured she should enjoy the quiet before the afternoon picked up and she was busy again.

"Long day of nothing to do, not a soul is sick, Elizabeth was the only one in town expecting and she and the baby are both perfectly healthy… I spent the day organizing the dressings and bandages." Faith sighed.

"You know some might say it's a blessing to have everyone in town healthy." Kate chuckled.

"Oh and it is! But I wouldn't mind something to keep me busy." Faith smiled.

"You will be begging for a day like this a few months from now." Abigail said knowingly as she brought over a tray of cookies joining the girls at the table.

"Oh I know you are right." Faith nodded rubbing her belly where a little bump was just starting to show.

"What does Charlie think about being a big brother soon?" Abigail asked.

"Well, I thought he would be alright with it, but this morning I took him to Elizabeth's with me, I thought he might want to play with Tommy while I checked on Elizabeth and the baby. I picked up Lily and held her, next thing I know Charlie had thrown himself to the floor crying." Faith said.

"Oh no" Kate chuckled at the thought.

"Sounds like you make have some jealously on your hands." Abigail smiled.

"I am afraid so, and I'm not quite sure what to do about." Faith shook her head.

"He will come around, it's a big change for such a little boy." Abigail assured her.

"Well I hope it happens soon, with Carson back and forth to the hospital in Buxton so much I will have my hands full if Charlie is going to throw a fit every time I pick up the baby."

"Carson seems like he takes the stage out almost every other day."

"It sometimes feels like he does. He is needed at the big hospital there because they are so short staffed. But he hates being away from us for more then a night. Sometimes he takes the stage home just in time to have dinner with us and put Charlie to bed and then has to leave early the next morning."

"Sounds like it would be easier if you went with him and the three of you stayed in Buxton." Abigail said.

"Part of it would be, but I don't want to leave our home, and there is still work to do here. I didn't want to leave before Elizabeth delivered for sure, and now I'm further along and don't want to be out of my home." Faith sighed.

"Any idea on when the hospital will hire more people?" Kate asked.

"No, but Carson told them he can only help out for a few more weeks so hopefully soon."

"That's good he gave them an end date." Abigail nodded.

"Or else I would be afraid they would try to hire him. Oh I should be getting back, I need to put everything away before school is out." Faith took the last sip of her tea placing the empty cup down.

"Thanks for the afternoon break." Faith smiled standing up.

"That's what we're here for." Kate smiled.

* * *

"Mama we're home" Abby sang opening the front door to their house as William followed her in.

"Hello, how was school?" Elizabeth greeted them with a warm smile.

"Miss Green sent you this, and she asked that you come to tea tomorrow, she said you could bring Lily." Abby handed her a small stack of papers.

"Thank you, how was your day Willy?" Elizabeth asked turning to him as he grabbed a cookie from the jar on the table.

"Fine" Will said.

"He had to stand in the corner." Abby smirked.

"Stop it!" Will yelled at her as Abby made a teasing face at him.

"Abigail please go out and feed the goats." Elizabeth said.

"Can I go help Mama?" Tommy asked looking up from where he was coloring at the table.

"Yes you may." Elizabeth nodded as the two ran outside. Elizabeth glanced down at William who was standing in the kitchen making a point not to look at her. Elizabeth went over sitting down in a chair at the old row house table and pulling out the chair next to her for Will to sit in.

"Would you like to talk about why you going into so much trouble today?" Elizabeth asked gently.

"It wasn't my fault, I was talking during history but Drew started talking to me first!" William said firmly. Elizabeth recognized the name of a child who was often in trouble in the classroom.

"Did you ignore him?"

"I tried, but he was making fun of Sam because he lives in the tent. I told Drew to stop and then he started making fun of me." Will frowned. Elizabeth nodded. Will could be wild and spirited, but it was unlike him to act up in school. It was however very like him to stand up for another child, he was so much like Jack.

"What did Miss Green say when you told her what happened?"

"I didn't tell her, I'm not a tattletale! But she saw me talking and when I didn't tell her why she made me stand in the corner."

"Well, talking during lessons is wrong, however standing up for our friends that are being teased is a good thing to do. New time why don't you just tell the teacher what was happening, then Drew will get into trouble instead of you." Elizabeth said gently.

"That's being a tattle and I'm not a tattle. I wouldn't tell her, I can take care of myself." William said firmly sticking his chin out.

"Then you may suffer consequences you don't deserve." Elizabeth warned.

"I don't care. I can take it." William told her. Elizabeth sighed, yes so much like Jack, sometimes she was not sure what part of this little boy came from her, if any at all.

"You are a very brave boy, and a very good friend, but next time make sure you are doing your lessons in school. And I know you don't want to tattle but I will talk to Miss Green about what Drew was saying."

"Alright." Will nodded.

"Thank you for telling me what happened, why don't you go out and play until your father gets home." Elizabeth smiled standing up from the table picking up Lily who was starting to fuss in her cradle.

"Ok" Will smiled running outside almost plowing into Kate as she came in.

"Oh hey slow down there speed racer." Kate chuckled

"Sorry Auntie" William called already out in the yard playing with Abby and Tom.

"How was your day?" Elizabeth asked as Kate pulled off her boots by the door.

"Slow, I heard you have a visiter this morning." Kate smiled.

"Oh you saw Faith?"

"She told Abigail and I about Charlie's meltdown." Kate said making Elizabeth laugh.

"I told her she should come by once a week, get the poor boy used to sharing his mama."

"Probably a good idea." Kate smiled going to the stove to start dinner.

"Slow day at the cafe?" Elizabeth asked again rocking Lily in her arms.

"Yeah, I'll welcome the break though. Abigail sent home some steaks, I though I would start them for you and then take the kids fishing down by the river before sunset. Mr Avery says the sunfish are out full and I thought I would see if I could catch enough for dinner at the cafe tomorrow."

"Oh your putting my children to work are you?" Elizabeth teased.

"Think of it as giving you and Jack some time alone without them, except this little girl of course your stuck with her." Kate smiled tickling Lily's cheek making the baby kick her feet.

"Oh no one is complaining, especially if your starting dinner for us before you go, did you eat?"

"I have smoked pork and sandwiches and fruit for the kids and I. Miles Montgomery and Timmy are come to help us fish too, I told them to invite some of the older boys from school." Kate said turning back to she stove.

"Someone is serious about fishing."

"Someone is serious about filling up the cafe tomorrow." Kate smiled.

"Well I can finish these, why don't you go rally the children and go, the sun will be down soon, don't have Tommy out after dark you know how he gets tired." Elizabeth said.

"We will be back, I think with so many hands we will have enough fish soon." Kate smiled slipping her boots back on and heading out the door. Elizabeth went to the window watching as Kate lead the kids down the road to the lake each with a fishing pole over their shoulder.

* * *

"Dinner is ready!" Rosemary sand out the back window.

"Alright bud let's go eat." Lee said catching the ball Aaron thew and putting it down by the back steps.

"Wash those hands and face before you come to the table." Rosemary said.

"Can I go down to the lake after dinner? Kate was taking Will and Abby fishing, and some of the big boys were going, I want to see all the fish they get." Aaron said as they sat down.

"As long as it doesn't get to dark." Rosemary nodded.

"This is really good." Lee said taking a bite.

"I went to the butchers this afternoon, and Abigail gave me this new recipe. I thought I would give it a try."

"But your not eating it?" Lee asked gesturing to Rosemary's untouched plate.

"I'm just not feeling myself today." Rosemary shrugged putting a little bite in her mouth.

"Are you sick? Grace threw up in school last week! It was so gross I thought Miss Green was going to be sick, she turned green looking at it. And she asked Miss Abigail to come clean it." Aaron laughed like he was telling a joke as Rosemary made a face.

"No, I am quite alright." Rosemary assured him.

"You sure?" Lee asked giving her a look.

"Yes, I am just fine, I must have one to make scones at Abigail's with Dottie at lunch today." Rosemary gave him a smile.

"Did you finish the hat you were making for Mrs Gilbert?" Lee asked.

"Oh well i thought I did, but did you ever realize how big that women's head is?" Rosemary asked.

"I can't say I have" Lee chuckled.

"Well she came in to try it on and it hardly fit over the top of her head. I'll have to start all over tomorrow, but in the mean time i have a lovely hat i can give Elizabeth for her birthday." Rosemary smiled.

* * *

"Hello, where is everyone?" Jack called as he walked into the quiet house.

"Oh, just in time I was just pulling dinner from the oven." Elizabeth smiled at him from the kitchen.

"It smells wonderful." Jack grinned giving her a kiss.

"Have a seat, I just bed the baby and she's down for a nap so we should have plenty of time." Elizabeth smiled.

"And where is that gang of kids we usually have hanging around here?" Jack asked again glancing around the unusually quiet house.

"Kate took them out for a dinner picnic, something about fishing with a lot of older boys in town."

"So we get to have a quiet dinner just the two of us?" Jack asked grinning as she sat down across from him.

"Just you and me." Elizabeth smiled as he reached across the table taking her hand in his larger one rubbing it with her thumb.

"So, how was your day sheriff?" Elizabeth asked as they both started eating.

"Long, not a blessed thing happens in this town." Jack said making Elizabeth laugh.

"That's what Faith complained about today as well."

"That's right she was going to check on the baby today, how is she?"

"Growing, she put on a whole pound since she was born, Faith said she was perfect." Elizabeth smiled.

"Well she eats like it!" Jack laughed.

"I'm sorry about what happened when you came home yesterday afternoon, I know I was out of sorts."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I know it's hard to be home with the children all day. I just want to make sure your happy." Jack said gently

"I am happy, I love our life. I love you and our kids, I wouldn't want to change anything."

"Good, I would never either, we have done a pretty good job haven't we?" Jack smiled leaning back to look around the house.

"Thanks to you." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thanks to both of us." Jack said firmly making her smile.

"Have you heard anything for your mother lately?" Elizabeth asked taking another bite of food.

"She was by last month right? I would say another six weeks or so until we see her again."

"That's right, I forgot about her visit last month."

"Though she knew the baby was due by now so she could show up at anytime I suppose." Jack said smirking as Elizabeth pretended to roll her eyes.

"I'll get the trundle bed ready for the boys to stay on, it's still to cold for her to camp out in the barn like she insisted on doing last summer." Elizabeth smiled as Jack laughed.

"Tom and Julie should be popping up soon to, I would suspect."

"Kate wrote to Julie when Lily was born, I'm just waiting for Julies letter of when to expect them." Elizabeth nodded.

"Maybe they will bring little Charlotte to play with the children, they haven't seen their cousin in almost a year now."

"Maybe we could make the trip to Hamilton later this year?"

"Sure, we haven't made the trip since Willy was a baby."

"Because you and Kate hate the city."

"But we can certainly go for a few days if you want. It's been a while since we saw your Uncle or Viola."

"I look forward to that." Elizabeth smiled as they ate enjoying the silence for a few minutes.

"New family rule, we get Kate to take the kids out once every other week so you and I can have a nice dinner like this together more often."

"Agreed." Elizabeth smiled and they grinned at each other as a little cry was heard from upstairs.

"I'll get her, why don't we take a walk around the pond together and see if we can get the little miss to settle down. Maybe the fresh air will help her sleep a little more?" Jack asked getting up.

"Sounds wonderful." Elizabeth smiled

* * *

"Abigail!" A voice called entering through the cafe. Abigail and Kate both glanced up at each other across the table where they were making bread for the sandwiched at lunch. It was the lull of the day between breakfast and lunch but the urgency in the voice sent them both rushing for the curtain into the cafe where they saw Lee hurrying over.

"Do you know where Faith or Carson are?" Lee asked quickly.

"Carson is Buxton until tomorrow, Faith was going to go over to the Peterson's farm to check on Mr Peterson." Abigail said quickly.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"Rosemary has been sick all night, she's in a lot of pain." Lee said.

"I'll go ask Jack if I can borrow Sergeant he's tied up by the jail, I can ride out and send Faith over." Kate offered glancing out the window seeing Sergeant by then main road.

"Thank you" Lee nodded.

"Let me send you home with some soup" Abigail said quickly hurrying back into the kitchen. Kate rushed across the street hurrying into the jail.

Jack looked up from his desk taking in

Kate's wind swept hair.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked quickly already at his feet.

"Rosemary is sick, Lee needs Faith but she's out at the Peterson farm. Can I borrow Sergeant to ride out and get her?" Kate asked.

"Of course, how sick is she?" Jack asked following Kate back outside and helping her untie Sergeant.

"Lee looks really worried, he said she's in a lot of pain, up all night." Kate said. Jack boosted her up onto the saddle as she took the reigns in her hands.

"Alright, I'll borrow a horse and a wagon and go out and meet you and give Faith a ride to the Coulters, she should be riding in her condition. But go now and tell her I'm five minutes behind you"

"Ok" Kate said turning Sergeant in the direction of the road outside town.

"Be safe." Jack said as Kate nodded nudging the big horse into a gallop as they raced outside of town. Kate hardly pulled Sergeant to a stop before she hopped off hurrying to the front door and knocking.

"Hi Mrs Peterson, is Mrs Shepherd here? Kate asked as soon as it opened.

"Kate? What's wrong?" Faith asked stepping into the doorway.

If your done here Rosemary really needs you. Lee said she was sick all night and she's in a lot of pain." Kate said.

"Of course." Faith nodded picking up her bag following Kate down the dirt path.

"Jack is headed this way with the wagon to give you a ride." Kate said walking beside Faith leading Sergeant behind her.

"Do you know how sick she is? Fever? Nausea?"

"Lee just looked really worried, which isn't like Lee at all so I think it must be bad."

"It unlike Lee to get worked up." Faith nodded looking worried. They both looked up as a wagon came quickly down the road.

"Faith, I'll take you to Rosemary." Jack said reaching down to help Faith up into the seat next to him.

"Kate take Sergeant back to town and close my office. If anyone needs me send them to Bill, I am going to help Faith out where I can." Jack said flicking the reigns.

"Ok" Kate nodded.

"And Kate, telegram the hospital, I need Carson back as soon as he came be." Faith called.

"I will." Kate said climbing back onto Sergeant and riding back into town.


	3. A friend like you

"Hello" Kate called entering the house that evening.

"Hi Auntie!" Tommy called.

"Hi, how was your day?" Elizabeth asked looking up from the stove making dinner as Tommy played by the fireplace with his trains and Lily slept in the cradle near him. It would seem the house had finally found it's peace again after the new baby.

"Did you hear anything about Rosemary?" Kate asked softly hanging up her shawl kissing Tommy on the head as she made her way over to the kitchen.

"I haven't left the house all day, your the first adult I have seen, is she sick?" Elizabeth asked turning to her concerned.

"Lee came in right after the breakfast rush looking for Faith, she's been in a lot of pain for almost a whole day now." Kate said softly so Tommy wouldn't over hear.

"Oh how awful!" Elizabeth sighed her concern growing, they both turned as the front door opened again and Jack came through.

"Papa!" Tommy cried excited to see him as Abby and Will followed him coming home from school for the day.

"Hey buddy." Jack gave him a smiled but the girls could tell it was forced as they watched him give Tommy a hug.

"How was school?" Elizabeth asked Abby and William as they set their books down on the table.

"It was good, Mrs Green says we can start the bug lesson next week." William said.

"How wonderful." Elizabeth gave him a smile.

"Clara came to get Aaron from school today. Can we go over and play with him? She said we could if it was alright with you. Aunt Abigail said we could go over for dinner." Abby said. Elizabeth glanced up at Jack who gave her a look letting her know they needed to talk.

"Why don't you go change out of your school clothes and your father and I will talk about it." Elizabeth said gently running her hands through Abby's long hair. Abby and William hurried upstairs as Elizabeth turned to Jack.

"Your home early." Kate said softly.

"Can you two go to the Coulters? Rosemary is very sick and Lee looks like he's about to drop himself with worry or lack of sleep. I said I would see if you could help out for a few hours." Jack said softly.

"That's why Abigail offered to take the kids this evening?" Elizabeth asked. Jack nodded.

"I was going to ride out to Buxton and pick up Carson, Faith doesn't think she can wait until he comes on the stage tomorrow night." Jack nodded. From the look on his face Kate could tell it was really serious.

"I would love to go help, but the baby.." Elizabeth glanced over at Lily who was starting to stir in the cradle.

"Faith says whatever it is it's not contagious. It's something wrong inside her intestines, but she said you can't catch it. I made sure before I offered Lee your help." Jack said quickly.

"Good, we will go over then." Elizabeth nodded as Lily let out a little squeak and started to cry. Jack went over lifting her up and rocking her in his arms gently.

"Would Abigail mind keeping Tommy too?" Elizabeth asked as the three older kids came back down the stairs.

"No, she said he was welcome. I should get going before I lose the daylight, how do you feel about me spending the night in Buxton and riding back with Carson first thing tomorrow?" Jack asked handing Lily to Elizabeth who immediately began looking for a meal from her.

"I feel better about that then I do about you two riding home in the dark." Elizabeth nodded sitting on the couch and settling in to nurse the baby.

"Who needs Doctor Shepherd?" Abby asked.

"Aunt Rosemary is not feeling well, Papa is going to ride to Buxton and bring him back." Elizabeth said as Jack began putting on his coat.

"Is she real sick?" Will asked biting his lip looking between the three adults in the room.

"She is, but Papa is going to get Doctor Shepherd to help her." Elizabeth said gently.

"I need to go, You three be good for Aunt Abigail and for your mother understand? I will be back in the morning after breakfast." Jack said giving each of the children a hug.

"You will bring Doctor Shephard back to make Aunt Rosemary better right?" Tommy asked softly.

"I will" Jack nodded.

"Why don't I walk them over to Abigail's and meet you at the Coulters?" Kate offered.

"Thank you" Elizabeth nodded from the couch as Kate helped the children into their boots.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jack said giving Kate a hug.

"Be safe." Kate whispered.

"I will, if she gets worse telegram the hotel in Buxton and I will bring Carson back in the night." Jack said softly.

"I will, alright come on you guys, I bet Aunt Abigail will let you help her make cookies for after dinner." Kate forced the perk back into her voice as she tied Tommy's boots.

"Can we make peanut butter cookies?" Tommy asked slipping his hand into Kate's as they left.

"You can ask, if she has everything I bet she will let you." Kate said closing the door behind her.

"There's apples and smoked ham in the ice box you can take with you." Elizabeth said watching Jack quickly pack a bag.

"I have them thank you."

"How bad is she?"

"Faith is really worried, she will be staying the night there to help Lee but they both needed a break before they were awake for the whole night." Jack said kneeling in front of her.

"Of course, We will bring Aaron home with us tonight, I would offer Kate to stay and help but I don't think I can manage five children myself." Elizabeth said gently.

"And you shouldn't try, she's still little and your still recovering." Jack said softly running his finger down the infant's soft cheek. Lily turned to look at him making him smile at her.

"You be good for your Mama little girl, let her get some sleep tonight." Jack whispered kissing the baby's forehead softly.

"Be careful, don't rush home unless we send for you, we will have it covered here." Elizabeth softly.

"I will be fine, I'll see you tomorrow, don't do to much, let Kate and the kids help" Jack whispered raising up to kiss her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, see you soon." Jack gave her a smile kissing her again before heading out the door.

* * *

"Good timing." Kate called as Elizabeth came up the walk to the Coulter's house Lily wrapped up warm in her arms.

"The kids ok with Abigail?"

"Yeah, although they know something is wrong. Aaron looked pretty upset, hopefully Will can cheer him up." Kate said.

"I hope so, this came on so suddenly I just saw Rosemary two days ago and she was perfectly fine."

"Well let's hope it's gone as quickly as it came." Kate said.

"From your lips to God's ears." Elizabeth nodded as Kate opened the door and they let themselves in.

"Lee" Elizabeth called softly. Lee came from the bedroom and Kate sucked in a breath. Lee looked worse then this morning, pale, dark circles under his eyes and his face creased with worry.

"Elizabeth, thank you for coming." Lee said.

"Of course, how is she?" Elizabeth asked shrugging off her shawl and putting the baby in Aaron's old cradle Rosemary insisted on keeping out for when Elizabeth came visiting.

"She's in a lot of pain, in and out, she can't seem to rest comfortably." Lee sighed.

"Why don't you get some rest, Kate and I will take care of things for a few hours." Elizabeth said putting a gentle hand on Lee's arm soothing him.

"Thank you, she will be happy to see you." Lee nodded with a sigh.

"Can I go sit with her?"

"Of course." Lee nodded as Elizabeth disappeared into the bedroom behind him.

"How is she?" Kate asked softly as Lee turned to her.

"Faith gave her something to manage the pain, but it makes her all out of her head. She's sleeping a lot so I guess that's good, she could use the rest." Lee said softly going over to the cradle. He gave Lily a sweet smiled before starting to rock it gently.

"I thought I would make you some food to have on hand here. Some soup and bread for when Rosemary is feeling better. I will go sit with her when Elizabeth has to feed the baby but I should have a good hour or so before she's hungry again." Kate said going into the kitchen with her basket full of things.

"I know everyone tells you your just like Elizabeth, and you are truly, but I think a great deal of Abigail rubbed of on you growing up as well." Lee said giving her a smiled Kate returned warmly.

"Speaking of Abigail, Aaron is fine with her and we will take him tonight to stay with us."

"Oh I can't ask you to do that. Now with Jack gone and a newborn in the house." Lee shook his head.

"You didn't ask, we're insisting. William and Tommy would love a sleep over with him." Kate said.

"Thank you, so much, truly Kate I don't know what I would do without you all, you and Jack and Elizabeth as such good friends to us."

"That's what we're here for, why don't you go lay down in the guest room, you look ill yourself Lee and your going to be up tonight caring for her." Kate said tying an apron around her at the kitchen table.

"Come get me if she needs anything."

"I promise we will" Kate nodded moving the cradle closer so she could rock it with her foot as she started to mix everything into a bowl.

"Thank you Kate."

"It's what we're here for Lee, go get some rest." Kate said softly as Lee disappeared up the stairs.

Kate started the stove as in the next room Elizabeth gently sat down in the chair next to Rosemary who lay in bed. She didn't wake up as Elizabeth gently smoothed her blankets and pushed back her hair. She was pale with red cheeks from fever. Elizabeth didn't think she had ever seen her so still, it made her stomach drop to see the light gone from her friend's face.

"Oh Rosemary, what are we going to do with you?" Elizabeth said softly closing her eyes and bowing her head in prayer for her friend.

"Elizabeth?" Rosemary whispered softly waking after a little while as Elizabeth looked up from her book.

"Hi, look at you, what happened I just saw you two days ago you looked fine." Elizabeth said softly.

"It came on suddenly, Faith thinks it's pretty serious." Rosemary said softly. Elizabeth sighed taking in her friend, her face was scrunched in pain, her skin was somehow even more white then earlier with dark circles under her eyes. She looked sicker then anyone Elizabeth had ever seen.

"Well, you are going to be just fine. Lee has gone to get some rest but I am here to keep you company, and Kate is in the kitchen making your something mouthwatering I am sure." Elizabeth said forcing a smile.

"I can't eat anything, really you two need not worry yourselves over me." Rosemary said softly.

"Well it will be here when you are feeling better and ready for it. And there is no where else I would rather be, then visiting you." Elizabeth told her gently.

"Do you sometimes ever think about how far you and I have come?" Rosemary asked giving her a little smile.

"You and I? It never stops surprising me." Elizabeth smirked making Rosemary laugh softly sending her into a coughing fit. Elizabeth offered her some water as Rosemary caught her breath. Elizabeth squeezed her hand gently, it pained her to see her usually loud and outgoing friend so quiet and sickly.

"I had many friends growing up and when I was acting on the stage, none of them were every as good a friend to me as you are." Rosemary said.

"Rosemary, don't be silly, your just a good a friend to me." Elizabeth waved her off not like how Rosemary was talking like she was not going to get a chance to say these things again.

"I got off that stage coach so many years ago with every intention of stealing Jack from you. We were not friends those first few weeks, now look at us, you helped me deliver my son, your the most true friend I ever had."

"And I am still going to be that friend when you feel better, please stop talking like this Rosemary." Elizabeth said softly taking her hand gently again.

"If something happens to me.."

"Rosemary." Elizabeth shook her head cutting her off.

"Please Elizabeth, if something happens, will you help Lee with Aaron? He's a good father but Aaron is so soft sometimes, he needs a women to care for him and sing him songs sometimes still." Rosemary said softly swallowing thickly and winching in pain as she tried to move.

"I promise, I will, but you are going to be here to do those things for a long time." Elizabeth nodded as Rosemary closed her eyes again, seemed warn out from their short conversation.

* * *

Kate knocked on the door a little while later peeking her head in as Lily fussed in her arms.

"I just changed her but I think she's hungry." Kate whispered.

"She probably is." Elizabeth stood softly so not to wake Rosemary taking the baby in her arms.

"How is she?" Kate asked softly as Lily settled in her mother's arms.

"She thinks she's dying." Elizabeth sighed glancing over at her friend so pale and still in her bed.

"Well is she or is she just being her usual Rosemary dramatic?" Kate asked looking at Elizabeth with wide eyes.

"She has no ounce of energy to be her usual Rosemary." Elizabeth shook her head rocking the baby.

"Is she going to die? Elizabeth, She's fine right?" Kate asked when Elizabeth just shook her head.

"I don't know Katie." Elizabeth whispered her eyes filling with tears. Lily let out a squawk as she grew impatient for her food and Elizabeth left the room to feed her as Kate sank into the chair she had just been in.

"Rosemary, your not allowed to leave me understand? You can't leave me here with Elizabeth and Abigail, who will fill me in on town gossip, and giggle with me over boys in church and be my safe place when I need to get away from that house full of kids?" Kate whispered.

"You are not allowed Rosemary, your not." Kate said firmly as if that could suddenly change things.

* * *

"How is she?" Abigail asked quietly as Kate came in later that evening.

"Sick, she's really sick Abigail." Kate said softly.

"Oh no." Abigail's face fell.

"I should get the kids home." Kate glanced into the dinning room cafe where Clara was playing with Aaron Coulter and the Thornton kids.

"I can run the cafe tomorrow myself if you need to help out." Abigail offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Clara can help me and the girls as well."

"Thank you, Jack is bringing Carson back in the morning, I will see what he says. Maybe I can come in after breakfast."

"Just worry about Rosemary, I'll take care of this old place." Abigail said as Tommy looked up seeing them whispering.

"Is Aunt Rosemary better?" He asked causing the other children to look up as well.

"Nurse Faith and Uncle Lee are going to take care of her tonight, and Aaron, we thought you might want to come have a sleepover with Will and Tommy." Kate said trying to make her voice upbeat.

"I want to go home." Aaron said softly.

"I know, but right now your mama needs rest, maybe if she is feeling better tomorrow we can go see her." Kate said gently.

"Well I think a sleepover sounds like a lot of fun! Why don't I walk you all home." Clara said standing up giving Kate a sad smile.

"You all have a good night, and I will see you tomorrow." Abigail said giving each child a warm hug as they were leaving.

"I'll check in with you tomorrow morning." Kate said softly.

"Send Rosemary my love." Abigail sighed wrapping Kate in one of her famously warm hugs. Kate allowed herself to stay there a minute soaking in the warmth and comfort that was Abigail. For as long as Kate could remember Abigail always had this power to make her feel safe and so at home no matter what.

"Come on everyone, let's get you home it's almost bedtime." Kate said as she and Clara lead the gang of children outside.

William was the first to run ahead and the others quickly followed chatting and laughing ahead of them.

"She's really sick huh?" Clara asked softly as she walked next to Kate.

"It's awful, Elizabeth is talking like she think she might die, Lee looks so worried, she is hardly talking, she would eat anything."

"What does Faith say?"

"She had gone home to rest before we got there, she plans on staying the night tonight. If anything happens she's going to come get us and I'm to telegram Jack so he can come back with Carson in the middle of the night."

"Well Rosemary is nothing if she isn't brave, stedfast and determined. She won't go down without a fight, and she has a lot to fight for." Clara said softly as Aaron stoped running looking back at them.

"I want to go home to Mama" He said softly.

"I know sweetie, soon, just not tonight." Kate said taking his little hand so he could walk beside her.

* * *

"I think Aaron was trying to pull me down the road to his house on the way to school today, he wants to see Rosemary so badly." Elizabeth sighed pulling off her boots later the next morning after walking the kids to school.

"I have to admit I was surprised when the sun came up and no one had come to get us to send for Jack." Kate nodded looking up from the recipe book she was looking over.

"Well we at least know she didn't get any worse in the night. Is Lily asleep?"

"Yes, about ten minutes ago, Tommy is playing on the swing in the yard." Kate nodded over to the cradle in the sitting room.

"When she wakes up I'll feed her and go over to the Coulters, give Faith a break for a few hours. I can't imagine being with child and working through the night." Elizabeth said softly.

"I will take Tommy to check on the cafe, and while we are in town I will pick up some groceries and anything else they need." Kate nodded. They both looked up at the door opened and Jack came in closely followed by Carson.

"Jack!" Elizabeth hurried to him giving him a warm hug.

"Welcome back" Kate smiled at Carson.

"Thanks, and thanks for sending Jack to get me, it was a much faster ride then waiting for the stage coach tonight." Carson said.

"Do you know what she might have?" Kate asked.

"I have my suspicions based on what Faith told me but I need to see her first."

"I figured we should get a hot meal in him before we send him over" Jack said.

"Of course! Both of you sit I will get you a plate." Elizabeth said hurrying to the stove as Kate joined the men at the table.

"She's so sick Carson, I have never seen her like that before." Kate said biting her lip.

"I'll take a look as soon as I get over." Carson assured Kate.

"I will go over with you, Your wife was there all night and I am sure she could use the rest." Elizabeth said as she put two plates in front of them.

"I have to get into town and take care of a few things but I can be where you need me." Jack nodded.

"Can you come home after lunch and stay with Tommy, maybe Kate and I can get some of their laundry done before the kids get out of school?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course" Jack nodded.

"Times like this make me grateful for how close our little town is." Carson said giving them a smile.

"Me too" Kate nodded.

"Thank you for breakfast, I should get over there and see how our patient is." Carson said standing up as Kate hurried to clean his empty plate.

"I'll come over as soon as the baby is up" Elizabeth nodded.

"See you soon." Carson nodded heading back out the door.

"How was the ride?" Elizabeth asked Jack as she sat down next to him.

"Not bad, I am glad we didn't need to leave in the middle of then night. How was everything here?"

"I stayed with her for a while yesterday, she hardly said two words all day it's so unlike her. When the medication Faith gave her wore off she was in a lot of pain, Faith gave her more and is always made her so sleepy."

"Well Hopefully Carson can do something, how were the kids?"

"Fine, they came back from Abigail's late, Aaron is sleeping on the trundle bed in the boys room. I'll pick up some clothes and things for him today I assume Lee is in no shape to care for him and Rosemary."

"Your probably right." Jack nodded. Elizabeth sighed folding herself into his side as he put an arm around her holding her close.

"I missed you, it's been a long time since you were gone all night."

"I missed you too, it's been a long time since I was able to hear myself think." Jack smiled making her laugh.

"I know we want to help out the Coulters but let's all be home by dinner tonight. I'll pick up something from Abigail's so you don't have to cook, but we have all had a pretty crazy two days and I would like us to be able to sit and reset together tonight." Jack said softly. Elizabeth smiled, No matter how loud and busy the house could get she and Jack both seemed to savor the moments they were all together as a family rather then going separate ways.

"I would like that" She nodded leaning up to give him a gentle kiss. They pulled apart when Lily let out a squawk from her cradle and the pink blanket moved as she kicked her feet.

"Oh let me see this girl, oh hello there teeny tiny one." Jack smiled lifting Lily from the cradle and holding her close.

"Tommy is playing out back, he will be happy to see you too."

"I should go say hi to him before I head into town. I will be back for lunch and you can go take care of Rosie. Maybe I'll being Tommy into the office with me." Jack said rocking Lily in his arms.

"Just don't put the keys down. Remember with Will locked himself in the cell with the keys?"

"Oh your never going to let me live that down are you." Jack laughed rolling his eyes.

"Not ever." Elizabeth laughed as she took Lily from him.

"Well, good." Jack laughed giving her a quick kiss again before going outside. Elizabeth watched from the window as Tommy ran across the field into Jack's arms and Jack tossed him in the air making him laugh. Her mind still worried about her very sick friend, but her heart was happy that her family was all together again.


	4. Worry

**Just finished watching The Greatest Christmas Blessing! I mean i knew it would be exactly what it is and with that name but it's still really sweet, I'm hooked, I can't wait for the rest of the season! But I like being able to play out their life as if Jack had lived and it sucks to not see him there. So after that was done i had to edit and upload another chapter.**

"Hey, she won't settle?" Jack whispered coming down the stairs in the middle of the night finding Elizabeth laying back on the sofa with Lily in her arms.

"She actually fell asleep a while ago, it's me who can't seem to sleep." Elizabeth sighed running her fingers over the baby's soft dark hair.

"Rosemary?" Jack asked softly sitting beside her, he held out his arm and Elizabeth eased the baby into his elbow. Lily let out a sleepy sigh wrapped in her blanket as she snuggled against Jack going back to sleep. Jack lifted his other arm tucking Elizabeth under it and pulling her into him holding both his girls close.

"I'm just so worried Jack." Elizabeth whispered a tear falling from her cheek.

"I know, me too." Jack nodded wiping her cheek with the pad of his thumb kissing her softly before pulling her tighter into his side. She lay her head on his shoulder as he kissed the top of her head. The day had passed with no change in their friend. Carson had said she needed surgery to get better. Which meant traveling to the hospital in Buxton. However he thought she was to sick to make the long trip.

"I don't know what do to. I want to help out but… Carson says we just have to wait and see if she gets well enough to travel."

"We can pray, and help out Lee and Aaron, you are doing all those things Elizabeth. You are a good friend to her." Jack said firmly.

"I feel like it's not enough. What if she doesn't make it Jack? Rosemary is our family, what are we going to do without her." Elizabeth whispered her words catching in her throat.

"I don't know sweetheart, but I have faith that God will do the right thing. Rosie is a good person and he will not leave her to suffer, even if that does mean taking her from us, she won't be sick anymore." Jack said softly.

"Oh Jack." Elizabeth cried softly burying her face in his neck.

"I know, I know." Jack whispered running his fingers through her hair.

* * *

"Let's be quick alright sweetie, then Uncle Jack will walk you to school." Elizabeth said later that morning as she lead Aaron into his house.

"Pa!" Aaron called as Lee met them at the door sweeping him into a big hug.

"Hey there he is, we missed you." Lee smiled. Jack sucked in a breath watching his friend, Lee looked tired, pale, he hadn't had time to shave in days, his clothes looked slept in and his eyes held so much worry.

"Can I see Ma?" Aaron asked.

"Quietly alright, I think she is resting, Nurse Faith will bring you." Lee said. Faith nodded taking Aaron and leading him into the back bedroom.

"How is she?" Elizabeth asked as Lee turned back to them.

"No change, Carson is hoping we see something by the end of the week so we can travel. That means not giving her anything for the pain so she is awake more and can try to eat so she's in a lot of pain now." Lee sighed.

"It's going to be alright." Jack told him gently. Lee was usually so optimistic and easy going, it was awful to see him so beaten down.

"I can't thank you enough for taking our boy."

"He is welcome with us as long as you need." Elizabeth assured him.

"If we can do anything for you.."

"You do plenty, we are just glad we can do something to help." Jack assured him.

"Why don't I go see how they are doing." Elizabeth said gently slipping into the bedroom with Faith and Aaron.

"You look like you need to get some rest Lee." Jack said rocking Lily in his arms gently.

"No one slept much last night here, but I need to go over the books for the mill."

"The mill? Lee you need to take a break. You are wearing yourself to thin already, you won't be any good to Rosemary if your sick too." Jack frowned.

"I can't just leave my men hanging,"

"What about Mike, he does a find job when your gone?" Jack asked.

"For a few days sure, but he has enough on his plate with overseeing the men and the orders. If I start having him do the books and numbers and all the office work the man would never sleep, he's already picking up all the slack." Lee sighed

"Well what can I do?"

"No Jack, you do enough…"

"What about hiring some help? Even if it's just for a few weeks until she's better."

"That might be a good idea." Lee nodded.

"Why don't you write up something, I can bring it by Yost's later and he can put it out in some local papers?" Jack offered.

"Thank you Jack."

"You would do the same for us Lee, it's what we do." Jack assured him. Lee smiled turning to Lily in his arms as she looked up at him.

"When Rosie is feeling better you and Elizabeth should take a nice vacation and leave the kids with us. You deserve it." Lee said letting the baby grab his finger.

"I'll take you up on that." Jack smiled as Elizabeth and Aaron came back into the kitchen.

"Hey, have a good day alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Lee gave him a hug.

"I'll be home before dinner. I can help with homework." Jack said as Elizabeth came to stand next to him.

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled as Jack slipped the baby into her arm.

"Make sure Lee gets some rest, and once Faith is rested up you should go back home, you didn't get much sleep last night." Jack whispered.

"I will" Elizabeth gave her a smile.

"Ready for school pal?" Jack asked plastering a smile onto his face and turning to Aaron who just nodded.

"Come on, I'll come check on you all at recess." Jack smiled taking Aaron's hand as the headed out the door.

* * *

The days begin to bleed into each other and Kate lost track of them. Though she know it can't be more then three or four days she feels like her brain is turned off and they are all just doing what they need to do. Kate wakes before the sun is fully up, getting ready and starting breakfast. At some point Jack or Elizabeth come down to finish and she goes to the cafe. She helps Abigail and serves food and cooks, Jack drops Tommy off when he walks the older kids to school and her youngest nephew being in the kitchen is always a welcome distraction for everyone. After the lunch rush she leaved Tommy with Abigail and goes to the Coulters where Elizabeth and Faith and Lee and Carson are trying to balance sleeping and running the house and caring for Rosemary, one of them always doing their chore one handed as they rock Lily in their arms. Kate jumps in where she can because Lee is falling apart, Faith is asleep on her feet, Elizabeth has to stop every two hours to feed the baby and somehow Rosemary is getting worse. There is no chatter or teasing or fun in the house that is usually full of it. She and Elizabeth leave there to be home in time for the kids to get home from school, Abby holding tightly to Tommy's hand as they walk down the dirt path. Aaron always dragging his feet and looking like he could burst into tears at any minute because he just wants to go home and it hurts Kate to look at him for to long. Jack comes home early and tries to bring some joy into the house. One day he comes home with a candy stick for each child, another day he saddles up Sergeant and does lap after lap around the yard taking turns with the kids. They are all doing anything the can to get them to laugh and smile because it's gotten so bad that even Tommy is picking up on the worry and spends most of his day attached to Kate or Elizabeth's skits as if he is afraid something will happen to them too. Evenings are for homework, and dinner and their own house keeping. Trying to keep track of 5 children and baths and laundry and bedtime. Kate is almost grateful the days are so long because when she finally crawls into her own bed at night she is to tired to even think to worry about Rosemary. She is run down and worried and dearly missing her friend but they keep marching on, another day passes and they all pray for some hope.

* * *

Kate glanced up from the counter inside the cafe as the door opened and a man Kate had never seen walked in. Living in a tiny town like Hope Valley it wasn't very common that she didn't know every person that walked into her cafe by name.

"Good morning" Kate greeted him with a smile, smiles were not common around here lately. It had been almost a week since Rosemary got sick and everyone in town was solemn with worry. But a newcomer, and a customer needed a smile so Kate forced one.

"Good morning, I heard this was the place to go to get a nice hot breakfast." The man said looking around the cafe. Kate glanced at him, he was tall, with light hair, thin, with kind green eyes as he offered her a smile.

"We are the best place in town, but that might because we are the only place in town." Kate smiled as he came closer to the counter.

"Can I have coffee and one of those wonderful looking blueberry muffins?"

"Of course, are you passing through? I don't think I have seen you before." Kate said filling a coffee cup.

"You know everyone in town?"

"Hope Valley is a small place, you may make front page of the paper for being a visiter." Kate said making him laugh.

"I'm Eric, I'm visiting from the city, a Mr. Coulter asked me to come and help out managing the mill for a little while."

"Nice to meet you Eric, welcome to Hope Valley." Kate gave him a smiled as she passed him the cup of coffee.

"Have you lived here your whole life?" Eric asked taking the plate as Kate handed him the muffin. He didn't move from the counter to sit at a table to her surprise. But the cafe was empty so she welcomed the company ignoring all the chores waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Most of it, I was born in the big city, lived there until I was ten. I'm Kate Thatcher by the way."

"Thatcher? Like the Hamilton Thatchers?" Eric asked surprised looking her over.

"Umm, I suppose I was, now I'm just a Hope Valley Thatcher." Kate smiled pouring a cup of tea for herself.

"I grew up poor in Hamilton, your family was like royalty in my neighborhood, I saw you drive by in a car once when I was a kid." Eric smiled as if he was proud of it making Kate laugh.

"The be fair it was most likely my cousins or my sister, they are older and always got to leave the house more then me" She smiled.

"So when did you end up here anyway?"

"Almost fifteen years ago now, My sister took a teaching job here and I came along when I was a kid, we really liked it here so we stayed."

"Surprising, not that this is a bad place, just that you came from so much to this little town."

"If you can believe it, it was a lot smaller when we came." Kate chuckled.

"So what do you know about this Leeland Coulter I'm supposed to meet? Since this town is so small and you know everyone." Eric said and Kate grinned at his teasing voice.

"Lee is very kind, he has been wonderful to my family and a really good friend. He is more then fair to all his workers, you are lucky he asked for you." Kate said firmly.

"Why does he need the extra help? Is he looking for someone to take over?"

"No, he's not near retirement age, his wife has been ill for a while and she's not getting better, he needs to take time off to care for her and their young son." Kate said softly glancing down at her cup so Eric couldn't see how bothered she was.

"I'm guessing his wife is a good family friend as well?" Eric asked softly.

"The very best." Kate nodded as she looked up to meet his eye again.

"I'm sorry, I hope she gets better, I will do what I can to help out."

"That means a lot, thank you." Kate gave him a soft smile.

"Well I better get to my meeting, any tips to get the job?" Eric asked.

"Well I don't know, I think you should only get it if you deserve it." Kate gave him a teasing smile for a second before it seemed to fade. What as she doing? This was so unlike her to talk to a stranger like this.

"Well don't you think I'm good for it?"

"Lee is under a lot of pressure right now, but usually he's a lot of fun. I bet if you can make him laugh he will appreciate that." Kate said gently.

"Great, thanks for the tip, if I get the job I will help him out. Sounds like they are good people going through something pretty bad."

"Thank you."

"So, maybe I'll see you around Kate?"

"You know where to find me." Kate gave him a smile as Eric returned it warmly picking up the last of his muffin and heading out the door. Kate watched him check his watch and then head down main street towards Lee's office.

"Who was that?" Abigail asked coming into the dining area from the kitchen.

"Hello, Kate? Who was that man?" Abigail asked again when she realized Kate wasn't paying attention to her at all.

"Hum? Oh sorry Abigail, he was someone Lee asked to come help out at the mill. See if he can take over while he and Rosemary are at the hospital in the city." Kate said picking up a rag and dusting the shelves.

"Well Lord knows the Coulters deserve all the help they can get. Have you been to visit them lately?" Abigail sighed sadly.

"Elizabeth and I were there yesterday, I hate seeing her so sick." Kate nodded.

"The day certainly doesn't seem the same without Rosemary flouncing in with the latest gossip."

"Carson says they are leaving next Monday for the hospital."

"I thought they were going to wait for her health to improve a little?" Abigail asked.

"He was, but she's not, it's risky to travel with her so sick, but it's their only chance, if they stay here she surly won't make it." Kate said trying to shrug off the news because if she thought about it to much she was sure to burst into tears.

"Well, then let's start setting aside food for them to take on the trip shall we?" Abigail asked her own eyes watering as Kate nodded and they went back into the kitchen.

* * *

Kate lay in her bed that night staring up at the ceiling. Sleep was not coming tonight no matter how hard she tried. The moon was full and shined in her window as Kate rolled over with a sigh dreading the sun coming up not knowing if she would be able to make it through the next day with no sleep. She wasn't surprised when the door creaked and she looked up to see Abby standing in the doorway. Kate dearly loved all her nieces and nephews, but she was closest with Abby. Maybe because she was the oldest and had become Kate's responsibility the most. William had been a wild toddler and if Elizabeth was not holding tightly to his hand he would take off down the street at full speed. Kate had walked with four year old Abby while Elizabeth chased Willy around town. Or maybe the fact that Abby reminded her so much of herself, either way it wasn't unusual for Abby to end up in Kate's room when something was bothering her.

"Hey" Kate smiled sitting up holding the blanket up and Abby hurried over crawling under it.

"You can't sleep either?" Kate whispered. Abby shook her head.

"Aaron was crying, he wants to go home to Aunt Rosie and Uncle Lee. Mama was talking to him, then I heard her and Pa whispering. Is Aunt Rosie going to the hospital?"

"Yes, Doctor Shepherd is going to take her in a few days, he's going to try to make her better." Kate nodded.

"I'm scared."

"I know, me too." Kate sighed.

"It's scary when grown ups are scared too." Abby whispered.

"Adults get scared, but your right, it does make it more scary for kids when the adults are scared." Kate nodded.

"Even Pa is scared." Kate just nodded, she had only seen Jack afraid of something very few times, and even now as an adult it was still unsettling.

"Maybe tomorrow we can do something to make Aunt Rosemary feel better?"

"I bet she would love if you made her a nice get well card." Kate offered.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Abby asked biting her lip as she looked up at Kate. Sometimes when Abby just couldn't sleep Kate would send her back up to her bed. She tended to get a lot less sleep when her bed was shared with a little girl who kicked in her sleep. But she could use the comfort just as much tonight.

"Yeah" Kate nodded as they both lay down pulling up the blanket.

"Will you tell me a story about when you and Mama were little?" Abby asked.

"How about the time when we went swimming with Cousin Julie at the summer house, but Julie forgot her swimming costume and we had to run from Uncle to hide her when he came home early?"

"Mama doesn't break the rules!" Abby cried giggling.

"Oh your mama has broken plenty of rules in her day." Kate smirked.

* * *

"Morning" Kate practically yawned as she walked into the kitchen of the cafe the next morning.

"My did someone not get enough sleep last night?" Abigail chuckled.

"I had a visiter in the middle of the night in the form of a little girl who sleeps sideways in the bed." Kate sighed.

"I'm surprised just one with everything that's going on."

"Don't be. I woke up and Jack was on the sofa. Apparently Will, Tommy and Aaron all ended up in Jack and Elizabeth's bed." Kate said pulling the fresh bread out of the oven.

"Well one person just came in I started their order it should be up any minute." Abigail said.

"Morning!" Emily Montgomery came in smiling.

"Emily, your not working today are you?" Kate asked.

"I thought I would come help out for a few hours. I know how busy everything is with Mrs Coulter, I thought I could give you a break." Elizabeth said tying on her apron.

"Thank you, this order is up if you don't mind bringing it out." Kate said handing her a plate.

"Oh no, Kate I think you should bring it out." Abigail cried jumping up from where she had just sat down.

"Oh I was going to start the eggs."

"Oh nonsense I can start those." Abigail practically took the bowl from Kate's hands.

"No no you are running this cafe for me every afternoon I can handle the mornings."

"Kate, it's good for costumers to get some face time with the owner. Go go, Emily and I will take care of the kitchen she's right you deserve a break." Abigail said now pulling the egg basket from Kate's hands.

"Alright" Kate raised her eyebrow at Abigail but picked up the plate pushing past the curtain into the dining room.

"Oh, hello again." She smiled when she saw Eric, the man from yesterday sitting at the table as she put his plate in front of him.

"Good morning, I heard this was the best place to eat in town." Eric smiled.

"It's the only place to eat in town." Kate smiled.

"I wanted to come see you, say thanks for the tip yesterday." Eric said.

"You got the job?"

"Yes, your right Mr Coulter was fair and seems like he really knows what he's talking about. I know he's going though a hard time so I'm going to do anything I can to help him out."

"Thank you, it really means a lot." Kate nodded.

"Well, for the only place to eat in town this cafe is pretty slow." Eric said looking around the empty room.

"It's still early, our breakfast rush starts in about an hour." Kate smiled at his teasing.

"Well in the meantime you look like you could use a cup of coffee, and you have nothing better to do." Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no I have to start breakfast and clean the stove pipe.." Kate started reaching up to touch her hair. She had gotten ready in the dark hoping not to wake Abby.

"Oh I'll take care of breakfast, here sweet… err Kate sit down, you have time." Abigail said coming into the dinging room with a cup of coffee setting it down on the table stumbling over her usual pet name for Kate as she gave Eric a smile.

"Kate narrowed her eyes at Abigail, usually she had to worry about Rosemary eavesdropping, she didn't think she had to worry about Abigail too. Eric shot her a smile as Kate sank into the chair across from him.

"Apparently I have a few minutes." Kate smiled as Abigail gave her a wink disappearing into the kitchen again.

"So tell me more about my new town of residence." Eric said taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Oh that may take a very long time." Kate smiled.

"Well, it would appear you have time." Eric grinned.


	5. Nothing to Tell

"There we are, all set." Lee said softly as he carried Rosemary out of the house laying her across the back seat of their car gently.

"Here, let's get you comfortable" Elizabeth quickly stepped forward tucking a blanket around her as Jack came out of the house carrying two trunks.

"But I want to go too." Aaron said following Lee as he walked around the car getting it ready for their long trip.

"Son you can't come. The hospital is no place for a child and your mother needs her rest." Lee said gently.

"But I don't want to stay here, I want to go with you. Please let me come I will be good I promise." Aaron begged. Kate sighed as she held Lily close rocking her softly, it was hard to watch from where she stood on the porch.

"The trunks are tied down. They won't be going anywhere." Jack said.

"Thank you Jack, for everything. I don't know that we could do this without you and Elizabeth." Lee sighed as Jack shook his hand.

"That's what we're here for, have a safe trip, let us know if you need anything." Jack said. Lee nodded and they gave each other a quick but loving hug before Jack turned going to stand next to Elizabeth who was fixing Rosemary's hair.

"She would hate to drive with such a hair style." Elizabeth said softly. Jack kissed her cheek before picking up Rosemary's limp hand giving it a squeeze.

"See you soon Rosie." He whispered.

"Pa I really want to come with you." Aaron said again his eyes welling up with tears. Lee knelt down putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I wish you could come with us too. But you need to stay here and take care of the house and go to school. And Ma and I will be back as soon as she is better alright?" Lee asked. Aaron nodded as a tear did fall.

"Come on say good bye to Ma." Lee lifted him up and the little boy placed a kiss on Rosemary's pale cheek she stirred enough to give him a smile. Kate stepped forward as Lee gave Aaron a hug again.

"When you get back, I have something very important to tell you, maybe we can have one of our fancy tea parties just you and me." Kate whispered to Rosemary giving her hand a squeeze before stepping back as Lee put Aaron down.

"We will be just fine." Elizabeth assured Lee who looked so torn.

"I know, I just wish I didn't have to leave him when he's so upset." Lee sighed as Kate put her free arm around Aaron and he looked on tearful from her side.

"If anything happens, I can have him up to you in a few hours." Jack assured Lee gently. Lee nodded.

"We should get going, we're picking Carson up in town and going, hopefully we are back soon."

"let us know what is going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"I will" Lee assured her before climbing into the driver seat of the car.

"Rosemary, don't you worry. We will take care of everything here, you just focus on coming back home to us soon." Elizabeth whispered fixing the blanket around her friend one last time.

"We'll be praying for you" Jack said as Elizabeth stepped back and Lee started the car. Kate tried not to think that that might be the last time she would see her dear friend.

"I want Mama" Aaron cried softly allowing Elizabeth to pick him up and sooth him.

"Want me to go get the kids from Abigail's and you can take him home?" Kate asked hugging Lily to her tightly holding back her own tears.

"Yes please, i'll see if i can get him to settle down." Elizabeth nodded.

"Here, I'll walk you home." Jack said gently taking Lily as Kate headed into town.

"I can stay home this afternoon." Jack offered.

"No, it's right Kate and i can manage." Elizabeth sighed as they started walking down the path.

"You doing ok?" Jack asked softly.

"I'll be better when they arrive safely." Elizabeth whispered rubbing Aaron's back.

"Me too." Jack nodded kissing the side of her head.

* * *

"Mama Aaron won't come down stairs, he says he doesn't want supper." Abby said hopping into the kitchen that evening.

"Want me to go?" Jack asked looking up from where he was helping William with his homework with Tom in his lap.

"No I'll go, Abby set the table please?"

"Do I set a place for Aaron?"

"Yes" Elizabeth said climbing the stairs as Kate took the chicken off the stove putting it on the table.

"Why don't you boys go wash up for supper." Jack said sending the boys into the washroom. Lily started crying from the cradle and Jack went to sooth her quickly.

"Did you see Uncle Lee and Aunt Rosemary leave?" Abby asked softly.

"Yes, we were there to see them off." Kate nodded.

"Was Aaron sad?"

"Yeah, we were all sad." Kate nodded.

"We saw them drive through town to pick up Doctor Shepherd. Miss Green stopped class so we could all say a prayer for her. " Kate opened her mouth to reply when there was a knock on the door.

"Telegram for you sheriff." Mr Yost handed Jack a note.

"Thank you." Jack took it turning as Elizabeth and Aaron were coming down the stairs. Kate and Abby were staring at him from the kitchen and the boys were poking their heads out of the washroom all watching Jack. The house seemed frozen as he tore it open and his eye skimmed it.

"They made it to the hospital, she's settled in a room, Carson is hoping to do surgery when she gets some strength back." Jack said and everyone seemed to let out a breath at the same time.

"There now, your mama's in the hospital with lots of people to make her better." Elizabeth said rubbing Aaron's back reassuringly.

"Can I ride Gracie into town after dinner and tell Abigail?" Kate asked.

"Yes, and stop by the Shepherd's as well and let Faith know." Elizabeth smiled as they all gathered around the table.

"May I say Grace?" Abby asked.

"It seems we have a lot to be thankful for tonight." Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

"Faith!" Elizabeth called as she walked down the main street in town seeing Faith coming out of the mercantile.

"Elizabeth how are you?"

"Fine, I could ask you the same." Elizabeth said as Faith rubbed her sore back.

"After the news from Kate last night I don't think I feel anything beyond relief." Faith smiled.

"Me too, how are you holding up with Carson being gone?"

"It's not easy, but hopefully he can get Rosemary better and they will be home soon."

"I hope so too." Elizabeth nodded.

"Your out by yourself today?"

"I came with two children but I seem to have lost them along the way. Abigail wanted to keep Lily for a few minutes and Tommy went to go visit Jack at his office while I was running my errands. I should go track them down though and meet the older three when school gets out." Elizabeth smiled.

"I don't know how you do it Elizabeth. I find myself worn thin with just Charlie, I can't imagine how we will manage with another baby." Faith sighed.

"Oh well you would be surprised what your capable of. It's hard work but I wouldn't have it any other way. It helps that I have Jack and Kate at home. But I have a lot of other help too, speaking of which." Elizabeth said as Abigail came out of the cafe with Lily fussing in her arms.

"I think she's hungry." Abigail said.

"Oh goodness is it that time already, it's a wonder we can still lift you." Elizabeth cooed to the baby taking her in her arms. Lily settled immediately looking up at her.

"I hope I can be half the mother you are." Faith smiled at Lily.

"Of course you are, I know it feels overwhelming now, and it is the first few weeks, but then you settle into a new routine and you wonder how you ever lived with out them, each and ever single one of them." Elizabeth brushed her fingers over Lily's dark hair.

"And we are always here to help." Abigail added. Lily remembered she was hungry again and began fussing.

"Can I feed her in the sitting room before I have to pick up the kids?" Elizabeth asked turning to Abigail.

"Of course." Abigail nodded.

"I'll let you go, will you pass one any information you hear from the hospital?" Faith asked.

"We will." Elizabeth nodded as she and Abigail went back to the cafe. Elizabeth settled into the sofa to feed the baby.

"Lunch rush is over, it's just Florence and Dottie finishing their tea." Kate said coming in with a pile of plates giving her sister a warm smile.

"Good, we are just about out of them ham, and there's not enough turkey to put on the menu for tomorrow." Abigail nodded.

"I'll run to the mercantile before I leave for the day, The roast and potato's I ordered should be in." Kate said.

"Kate, Abigail we're leaving." Florence called.

"Have a good afternoon, see you tomorrow." Kate called waving back.

"Everyone seems to be in better spirits today." Abigail noted.

"Word spread about Rosemary, I think the whole town is breathing a little better knowing she's at the hospital." Kate nodded starting the dishes. They both looked up at the bell over the door rang again.

"I know who that is." Abigail smiled.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked.

"It could be anybody." Kate shook her head.

"I believe it's the same person who came in for coffee at this same time every day this week." Abigail raised her eyebrows.

"There are plenty of people.." Kate started.

"Only one who comes after the lunch rush to insure your not busy." Abigail cut Kate off. Kate rolled her eyes at Abigail as Elizabeth stood up moving Lily to her shoulder to burp her.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth asked again.

"It's no one." Kate said quickly.

"Oh, is it a secret?" Abigail asked.

"What aren't you telling me!" Elizabeth cried practically stomping her foot.

"No secret! There is nothing to be a secret!" Kate cried.

"Hello!" A man's voice called.

"She will be right out Eric!" Abigail called back.

"Eric?" Elizabeth asked as Kate shushed them both.

"Don't you have to go get the kids?" Kate asked turning to her sister.

"Don't you have to go pour coffee for a gentleman suitor?" Elizabeth teased making Kate practically clamp her hand over Elizabeth's mouth as Abigail laughed into her hand.

"Leave!" Kate glared at her sister.

"Fine, but I have to walk by the cafe windows to get to the school and I may or may not have to stop by the big front window to fix Lily's blanket to get a good look at this man." Elizabeth said as Kate shot her a dirty look.

"Your impossible" Kate hissed picking up the coffee pot and walking into the dining area.

"Good afternoon" Kate smiled pouring him a cup of coffee.

"So I found the old coal mine last night when I was out walking." Eric said picking up on a conversation they had had over the course of a few days now.

"Was I right?" Kate smiled sitting down across from him.

"Ever bit as creepy as you described." Eric nodded.

"I'm so thankful it's not in use anymore, it was so dangerous." Kate nodded.

"I still can't find this grove you described though."

"Did you follow the foot path into the woods?"

"Yes and I went down and followed the wagon tracks for a mile!"

"It's not on the wagon tracks, it's to the left, over the bridge."

"Ahhh, that's where I made the mistake." Eric nodded.

"It's beautiful this time of year, you should try to find it again."

"Maybe you could show me where it is?"

"I.. yeah, yeah I can do that." Kate nodded quickly she tried to Ignore Elizabeth passing by the window. Luckily her sister just gave her a teasing look and kept walking.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, Saturday?"

"Yeah, are you working here?"

"No, Abigail runs Saturdays."

"Perfect, can I meet you at your house?"

"Oh, sure" Kate nodded, they were silent for a minute.

"Where do you live?"

"Oh right" Kate laughed.

"Go down main street past the row houses and follow the wagon tracks across the meadow. It's the big house on the hill." Kate said.

"How about noon time?"

"Noon is great." Kate nodded.

"See you tomorrow." Eric smiled taking his last sip of tea and leaving. Kate picked up his tea cup going back into the kitchen luckily Abigail seemed to have disappeared.

* * *

"Come on Gertie cut it out." Kate said as the old milk cow swatted her with it's tail again. Kate brushed it off and tried to finish the milking.

"I mean it Gertie." Kate grumbled again as the wiry tail hit her cheek again. Kate was pretty sure the grumpy cow knew exactly what she was doing. Kate sighed standing up with the full milk pail.

"I should turn you loss in the pasture so Gracie and Sergeant can pester you again, I know how much you love that." Kate said moving the stall and closing the stall door. The barn door swung open as Elizabeth came in just as Kate picked up the bucket again.

"Oh this is where you went off to hide." Elizabeth said closing the door behind her.

"I wasn't hiding I was doing the chores." Kate sighed.

"Avoiding me?"

"Avoiding the house full of small children." Kate muttered.

"What's this about Eric?" Elizabeth asked.

"My your upfront." Kate smirked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because there's nothing to tell! He has hardly been here a week he's just helping out Lee and I am friendly with him."

"Abigail thinks it was more then that." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm glad you and Abigail gossip about my life but your both wrong." Kate said firmly. Elizabeth studied her for a minute as Kate put down the bucket surrendering to the fact that she wasn't get out of here anytime soon.

"Are you mad?" Elizabeth asked losing the teasing nature that was in her voice before.

"No, I didn't tell you anything because there was nothing to tell. He was just a man who came into the cafe regularly. Plus there were so many other things going on." Kate said softly.

"I know it's been a little crazy around here." Elizabeth nodded.

"However, I probably would have told you today anyway because he asked me to go walking with him tomorrow." Kate said.

"He did?" The smile returned to Elizabeth's face.

"Before you get excited, it doesn't mean anything. He's a nice person and I have been telling him about the town, it's nothing really." Kate said quickly.

"Alright, I believe you. But you will tell me if it does become something right?" Elizabeth asked.

"You will be the first to know" Kate said the sarcasm returning to her voice as she picked up the milk bucket again.

"Hey, I don't care what's going on, your important to me too. I'm never to busy to talk ok?" Elizabeth said gently.

"I know, thanks." Kate nodded as they started leaving the barn heading back to the house.

"I know it's been crazy around here since Rosemary got sick but no matter what goes on, or how old you get, what you are going through still matter." Elizabeth said gently.

"Thank you, that's a nice reminder." Kate gave her a smile.

"You and me right? No matter how crazy life gets, it's you and me." Elizabeth reminded her. Kate smiled at the familiar saying they had said to each other since before she could remember.

"You and me" Kate repeated.

"Come on let's go join the rest of this crew for supper." Elizabeth smiled as they entered the house.

* * *

"Who are you?" William asked opening the door quickly the next day poking out only his head.

"Oh umm hi, I'm looking for Kate?" Eric said

"But who are you?" Will asked crossing his arms over his chest and frowning at him.

"Willy! I'm sorry!" Kate said coming to the door opening it all the way greeting Eric with a smile.

"That's alright." Eric smiled relieved he had the right house.

"This is my nephew William, Willy this is Eric, he's a friend of mine." Kate said waving Eric through the door into the house but Will seemed to stand his ground.

"Eric who? Where did you come from?" Will asked.

"Hey Will, give Auntie Kate some space buddy." Jack called walking into the sitting room.

"But we're not supposed to let people into the house we don't know." William said as Jack lead him away from Kate and Eric.

"Well it looks like Auntie knows him, come on." Jake said leading Will out to the back porch.

"Sorry." Kate said the rest of the house seemingly empty.

"Oh I get it, this is a nice place." Eric said looking around the big open house.

"Jack and Lee designed it, most of the town helped them put it up right after Jack and Elizabeth were married." Kate nodded.

"I didn't even think to ask about your family" Eric said as Kate slipped her shawl over her shoulders and they left the house going back down the path. Willow followed after them and Kate decided to let the yellow dog tag along.

"We didn't really get into personal details." Kate said with a little shrug.

"That was your nephew who answered the door?"

"Yes"

"And his father who called him away?"

"Yes, that was Jack." Kate nodded.

"Should I keep guessing?" Eric asked making her laugh.

"My parents died when I was young, I lived with my sister Elizabeth. She was married almost 9 years ago now to Jack and they have four children."

"Elizabeth."

"Yes, you have probably seen her around town, she looks just like my but taller, and probably at lest a few kids trailing after her." Kate said making Eric laugh.

"So You have four nieces and nephews?"

"Yes, Abby is 8, William who you saw is 6, Tommy is 3 and Lily is the baby, she's a month old. And then Aaron Coulter is staying with us too."

"Abby, short for Abigail? As in the cafe?"

"They are both names after the same women yes" Kate chuckled.

"Very sweet."

"Abigail took Elizabeth and I in when we first came here. She was and always has been so good us, she's like a mother to Elizabeth and I and a grandmother to the kids."

"That's sweet, I bet she was grateful they named their first born after her. Abigail seems very nice."

"She is, and she was, we both were. She's technically Abigail Kathryn. After both of us." Kate nodded.

"Oh that is really nice." Eric smiled.

"They are all named after someone. William is after my father. Thomas is after Jack's. Lillian is after the flower but her middle name is Rose"

"As in Rosemary Coulter?"

"Mmmhmm." Kate nodded softly.

"How is all that, I heard that they made it to the hospital?"

"Carson is hoping to do surgery tomorrow last we heard. It's risky, but she's in good hands. There's a special prayer for her at church services tomorrow."

"I will make sure to attend and pray for them" Eric nodded. Kate gave him a smile as she came to a stop.

"Here's the grove." She said. The woods opened up to a clearing. Weeping willows hung down blowing in the breeze as the pink buds of spring danced around.

"Wow, you were right this is amazing." Eric said looking around. Kate took a deep breath, if she could bottle up a smell to call home, this would be it.

"It's my favorite place in the whole valley." Kate smiled.

"I can see why."

"What about your family?" Kate asked.

"Pretty standard, mother, father, two older sisters."

"Are they still in Hamilton?"

"No, we moved from there when I was ten. My father got a place out west and we got a little ahead and did better. We're from St George now."

"And your planing on going back when Lee gets back?" Kate asked gently.

"I hadn't really thought about it, but yes I suppose so."

"You must miss them, I know I would miss my family if I went somewhere far for a while."

"Right now I'm just trying to do a good job and help out Mr Coulter and his men in keeping the mill running."

"Well, the whole town thanks you, that mill is what keeps this town running." Kate said running her finger over a bud just starting to open.

"So what else is there to do for fun around here?" Eric asked looking around the meadow.

"Not much in Hope Valley, we tend to make our own fun."

"Well what's your favorite thing?"

"I like riding my horse, spending time with my friends."

"Horse?"

"Yes."

"I didn't think Hamilton Thatchers would ever dare ride a horse."

"Well we haven't livd in Hamilton in a very long time. I grew up mostly here anyway. I'm very different from the girl who left the city." Kate said with a little shrug.

"I can see that, I get the feeling your not like most girls." Eric gave her a little smile.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kate asked softly looking up at him.

"No, no actually I think it's great you seem like one of a kind Miss Thatcher." Eric said as Kate smiled turning away from him.

"I'll show you where the rabbits have their nests this time of year, maybe we can find some baby bunnies." Kate smiled leading him further down the trail.

* * *

"Well what does Elizabeth say?" Laura whispered leaning over the table keeping her voice quiet. Kate rolled her eyes at her best friend as she rolled out the dough. Laura had come to visit Kate at work and Abigail had disappeared upstairs giving Kate a chance to tell Laura about her walk.

"Elizabeth doesn't say anything because it isn't anything." Kate said putting the pie crust into the dish as Laura handed her the bowl she was mixing.

"Of course it's something."

"It's not, he's helping out the Coulters, I am being friendly to him while he is here. But he's not staying, when Rosemary is better and Lee is back he's out of a job again, and he's going back home." Kate filled the pie and put the top crust on.

"We both know if he's a good worker Lee won't just kick him out."

"Regardless, I don't think he has plans to stay, his family isn't here."

"Well then what on earth is he doing leading you on!" Laura practically stomped her foot. Kate shushed her quickly putting the pie in the oven and pulling out a chicken. They fell silent as Emily came in with dirty plates and brought full ones out into the dining room, the soft murmur of the busy cafe reminded Kate that they were in the middle of the lunch rush.

"He is being friendly I am being friendly, I understand he's not staying why is everyone making such a big deal about this." Kate muttered.

"Sorry, Elizabeth is making a big deal about it?" Laura asked sensing her frustration

"No, well, maybe a little, Abigail did the other day. I just don't want to draw attention to it. There's enough going on right now." Kate sighed.

"Rosemary is sick and you don't get to be happy?" Laura asked.

"It's not that, it's just… I feel selfish enjoying myself when she's so sick."

"Well she's in the hospital, You can't do anything for her. We both know Rosemary would want you to go out and have fun and not be home worrying about her?" Laura raised her eyebrows. Kate shook her head knowing she was right.

"There is just to much going on right now, I don't have space in my head for anything else."

"I understand that. Any word from the Coulters?" Kate shook her head.

"Carson was going to do surgery as soon as she was strong enough, or at least recovered from the trip. Hopefully that is soon."

"I should let you get back to work." Laura said as Emily came hurrying in again.

"Kate we just filled all the tables." Emily said picking up two more full plates.

"Ok I'm coming out now, saw you later." Kate said picking up a plate.

"Let me know if you hear anything?" Laura asked

"I will" Kate nodded following Emily into the dining room.

* * *

"Hello" Jack called opening the door to the house and letting himself in.

"Hi, good timing." Elizabeth gave him a smile depositing Lily into his arms and hurrying to pull a roast out of the oven.

"Hello sweetie where's the rest of the gang?" Jack smiled kissing Lily's forehead as he followed Elizabeth into the kitchen.

"They came home and went right outside to play, Tommy went with them. I love spring" Elizabeth smiled as Jack gave her a kiss.

"Children playing outside all afternoon is my favorite thing too, they go to bed so much faster." Jack smiled as he made a face at Lily earning him a little twitch of her upper lip. Since she had started smiling a week ago everyone was doing all they could to get one out of her. Even Bill Avery would make faces and dance around trying to get her to smile. The baby however was still very picky with them, giving everyone even more more reason to try and win one out of her as it became a competition. Elizabeth was winning with a whopping twelve smiles. Jack and Kate were tied for second with seven each, and Abigail was a close third with six.

"Dinner is almost ready, Kate is working tonight so she won't be home until late."

"Are the children around or do you need me to go round them up?" Jack asked.

"They are out back… oh no." Elizabeth sighed glancing out the window. Jack followed her seeing the four children running around the yard with Willow.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"William was playing in the creak again." Elizabeth sighed

"How can you tell?" Jack asked squinting out the window putting Lily on his shoulder to lean forward more.

"His shirt is caked in mud and so are his pants up to his knees." Elizabeth shook her head pumping water into the bucket.

"He reminds me of myself when I was his age." Jack chuckled.

"Did you drive your mother just as crazy?" Elizabeth sighed.

"Oh Elizabeth no harm done, he's a little boy." Jack said.

"I don't have a problem with him playing in the creak. But he did yesterday and got his school clothes dirty, and then he did it again today with his second pair. Now I am going to be up all night doing laundry so he has something to wear to school tomorrow." Elizabeth said firmly turning to Jack.

"He's wearing school clothes?" Jack asked putting Lily in the cradle.

"Yes, and I have told to him to change into work clothes when he came home before going out to get so dirty." Elizabeth nodded.

"I'll take care of it." Jack said going to the door to the back porch.

"William, come over here please." Jack called. William jumped from the tree he was in running over to Jack who was standing in the doorway.

"Want to see the frog I caught in the creek Pa?" Will asked excited reaching for the canning jar by the back steps.

"No, I want you to come in here and look at your clothes." Jack said stepping back so William could step into the kitchen.

"They got a little dirty." Will said softly looking down at his clothes.

"A little, they need to be washed before you go to school tomorrow do you think that happens by magic?" Jack asked firmly.

"No sir" Will said.

"You have been told to change out of your school clothes before you go and get dirty is that right?"

"Yes sir"

"And you disobeyed. And now your mother will have to be up late washing your clothing tonight, what to you have to say about that?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry Mama, but Tim and Sam were going right to the creak, we had to catch the biggest frog first and if I came home they would have gotten there first and I would have lost." Will said talking quickly.

"That is not an excuse Will and you know that. Your friends will wait for you to come home and change. Now you owe your mother a better apology." Jack said cutting him off glancing at Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry Ma, it won't happen again." Will said.

"Thank you, I should hope not." Elizabeth said gently.

"To be sure that you learned your lesson on Saturday you will stay home and help your mother with the laundry until it is all done." Jack said.

"Oh but Pa we were going to go fishing Saturday!" Will cried.

"Then you better work fast and help a lot on Saturday." Jack said firmly leaving no room for discussion.

"Yes sir." William nodded.

"Go change and set the table for dinner please, bring those clothes down with you I will have to start washing them now." Elizabeth said.

"Yes Ma'am" Will nodded climbing the stairs to his bedroom.

"How was that?" Jack asked softly when he was gone wrapping his arms around Elizabeth's waist.

"That was good, thank you for the back up." Elizabeth smiled leaning back in his arms to see his face.

"Well it's not fair that you have to do it all the time anyway. And he should know better then to make extra work for his mother. If I help you with the laundry do you think we can get some time to ourselves tonight after the kids are in bed?" Jack asked raising his eyebrows.

"And what did you want to do with that time sheriff? A little light reading? Helping me darn some socks?" Elizabeth teased.

"Actually I had something else in mind" Jack whispered.

"I can't imagine what that would be." Elizabeth chuckled pulling from his arms going to the stove to finish dinner.

"I didn't get an answer yet, where are you going?" Jack said quickly making Elizabeth give him a teasing laugh.

"Dinner!" Elizabeth called out the back door as the rest of the kids ran over.

"Hey!" Jack cried again laughing as Elizabeth gave him a teasing grin.

* * *

"Kate! Kate!" Laura yelled running into the kitchen waving a paper in her hand the next afternoon.

"What is it?" Kate asked looking up at her in surprise as Laura rushed pulled a paper from her pocket

"I was in the mercantile and a telegram arrived for Jack. I told Mr Yost I would deliver it but he's not in his office. Do you know where he is? It's from Mr Coulter.

"He went to Southwood for the morning to help out there. I can't open it can I?" Kate asked glancing at Abigail as she came down the stairs with Lily in her arms.

"I was going to bring is to Elizabeth but she's helping out at the school today and they are in the middle of class." Laura said.

"You best just open it, Jack won't be back for a while, and if it's news about Rosemary we need to know now." Abigail nodded.

"Can you do it?" Kate asked handing her the paper her hands shaking. Abigail put Lily in the basket taking the note from Kate opening it up. Kate held her eyes as Abigail scanned the page and then broke out into a smile.

"Surgery went well, she's awake and eating and they should be home by the end of the week." Abigail beamed.

"Yes!" Laura cried.

"Thank the Lord." Kate breathed a sigh of relief hugging Abigail tightly.

"You better go tell Elizabeth and Aaron." Abigail said handing Kate the paper back.

"Will Elizabeth be back soon?" Kate asked, the lunch rush had just finished and she had not even seen her sister come in to leave the baby with Abigail.

"I don't think so, she was just here to feed the baby ten minutes ago before going to help out at the school house, but for this I'm sure she won't mind you interrupting class." Abigail said.

"I will be right back!" Kate smiled throwing on her shawl and hurrying out the door. She hurried down the street not caring that she was acting like a child herself until she almost ran into Eric.

"Oh! I am so sorry." Kate cried righting herself by grabbing onto his arms.

"That's alright, you seem in a hurry, anything I can help with?" Eric asked.

"I just have good news about Rosemary I want to bring to her son." Kate said.

"That is a reason to hurry, I take it she's doing well?"

"Better then well, she might be coming home soon." Kate felt giddy with happiness.

"Well then you better go spread your joy." Eric laughed as Kate gave him a smile continuing to the school house. She climbed the steps quietly, the doors open to welcome in the sunshine. Megan Green sat at the teacher desk looking over papers while Elizabeth stood in front addressing the whole class with a history lesson. Kate smiled remembering all her days spent sitting in this room with her sister upfront teaching. She saw Tommy sitting in the front row, still so small his feet didn't reach the floor. He wasn't officially in school until he turned five, but when Elizabeth went to help out he liked to tag along. Usually he just sat in the front and colored or practiced his letters. William sat two rows behind him listening intently, he always did have a love for history. Abby sat in the middle of the classroom next to her friends carefully taking notes from the book as Elizabeth spoke. Aaron sat next to Will staring out the window. Kate watched Elizabeth glance at him sighing sadly but letting him be. Elizabeth turned seeing Kate in the back of the room giving her a questioning look as she continued talking. Kate waved the telegram.

"Turn to page 65 in your books, Opal begin reading out loud please." Elizabeth said quickly. Opal stood up in the back of the room now one of the oldest student in the class, Kate could remember when she was the five year old starting school. Opal starting to read as Elizabeth quickly made her way over to Kate.

"Is it Lee?" She asked in a whisper moving out from the doorway so the children couldn't see them.

"She did well, she's good, they will be home by the end of the week." Kate smiled.

"Oh thank heavens!" Elizabeth whispered putting her hands to her chest letting out a sigh of relief.

"Can we tell Aaron?" Kate asked.

"Of course." Elizabeth hurried back into the classroom coming back out just as quickly pulling Aaron with her.

"Aaron we got a telegram from your father today, your mother is doing much better and they will be coming home soon." Elizabeth told him quickly.

"She's all better!?" Aaron cried his eyes going wide.

"She still needs a lot of rest, but she will get better soon." Kate smiled.

"Hurray!" Aaron yelled jumping into the air before throw his arms around Elizabeth's waist as she hugged him tight.

"Thank God she's coming home." Elizabeth sighed.

"I can't wait to have out Rosemary back." Kate agreed.


	6. Important People

"Are you going over to the Coulters today?" Abigail asked as Kate hurried back into the kitchen grabbing plates of food.

"I'm hoping to, they got home last night Elizabeth took Aaron home and helped get Rosemary settled but I stayed home with the kids. I'm hoping to see her today." Kate nodded hurrying back into the dining room.

"Pancakes and toast with jam, can I get you any more coffee?" Kate asked setting the plates down.

"All set thank you." Florence and Molly gave her a smile. Kate wiped down a a table picking up more dirty plates taking them back into the kitchen.

"Did Elizabeth say how she was doing?" Abigail asked picking up their conversation.

"She said she was still weak, but she was looking good."

"And Aaron must have been happy to to home?"

"He was over the moon. He missed them so much, Elizabeth took him home last night and I don't think I have ever seen a child more excited."

"I can imagine! After the breakfast rush why don't you go over and spend some time with them." Abigail offered.

"I can't do that, it's Saturday it will be too busy to leave you."

"I already asked Clara and Emily to help out today, I knew you would want to go see her. If you leave right after breakfast you will be back in plenty of time to help."

"If you're sure." Kate said rinsing dishes in the wash bucket.

"I insist, let them know I will be by before dinner with some food."

"I'll make sure Lee clears out the fridge to make room for the weeks worth of meals." Kate said making Abigail laugh.

* * *

Kate knocked on the door to the house and it opened quickly.

"Aunt Kate! Mama's home!" Aaron cried greeting her.

"I see that, is she awake?" Kate asked.

"Yeah she's resting on the couch. Can I play with William and Tommy?"

"Sure, I think Uncle Jack was taking them fishing, they are down by the lake." Kate smiled.

"Pa I'm going fishing with Uncle Jack!" Aaron yelled.

"Don't fall in." Lee called walking to the door giving Kate a smile.

"Welcome home." Kate smiled giving him a warm hug as Aaron ran past them outside.

"Good to be back, your sister is on her way I think."

"Is Rosemary up for a visit?" Kate asked.

"She will be so happy to see you, come on it." Lee smile.

"Well, look who decided to come back to our little valley." Kate grinned as Lee let her pass and she saw Rosemary sitting on the couch with a book in her hands.

"What can I say, I knew you all couldn't live without me." Rosemary waved dramatical closing her book. Kate laughed going to her side giving her a warm hug.

"We missed you." She sighed holding her friend tightly.

"I missed you too darling." Rosemary whispered holding her just as tight.

"I brought you muffins and bread and soup, and Abigail is sending everything over when she comes for dinner. She plans on fattening you all up I think." Kate said moving to the ice box to put them away.

"You are to good to us Kate, you and Elizabeth and Jack did so much for us, I don't know what we would have done without you." Rosemary sighed shaking her head.

"It was our pleasure, thats what we're here for." Kate smiled sitting next to her as the door opened again.

"Hello" Elizabeth called softly letting herself in.

"Oh Elizabeth." Rosemary smiled holding her arms open as Elizabeth bent to give her a hug with one arm holding Lily with the other.

"I can't think you enough for taking care of Aaron and everything else." Rosemary said as Elizabeth settled onto the couch next to her with Rosemary between her and Kate.

"We were happy to, we're just glad to see you feeling better again." Elizabeth said.

"And look at this sweetheart, look how big you are little girl." Rosemary cooed to Lily who offered her a little smile.

"How are you feeling?" Kate asked Rosemary.

"Better, a little tired, and sore. But stronger everyday."

"Good, it's so good to have you home." Elizabeth smiled.

"So, fill me in! What did I miss while I was gone?" Rosemary asked.

"Well they got a new shipment of fabric at the mercantile. Mr Yost but some of the really nice ones away until you can take a look at them.." Elizabeth started.

"Oh come now you know that's not what I want to hear!" Rosemary cried interrupting her making Kare and Elizabeth laugh.

"I heard Molly and Florence saying that George Clancy was making eyes at Rebecca Grey in church last week. She said they went walking together after with a picnic basket." Kate said.

"Now this is news" Rosemary smiled.

* * *

"What are you still doing here?" Abigail asked coming into the cafe kitchen later that night.

"I wanted to make the bread for the week, how was your visit with Rosemary?" Kate asked.

"Wonderful, she ate a few muffins I brought over, I'll make more for her tomorrow."

"It's so good having her back." Kate agreed pulling the pan from the oven

"You should got home, church comes early tomorrow morning."

"I will, I used up all the flour I'll get some at the mercantile Monday morning." Kate said pulling on her boots.

"Don't worry about that, are you alright getting home in the dark?" Abigail asked handing Kate a lantern.

"I think I have walked the path a few million times." Kate smiled at her concern.

"Of course, see you tomorrow" Abigail smiled as Kate picked up the lantern letting herself out. The town was dark and quiet as she started down the gravel road, she passed the saloon turning down the dirt road when footsteps came running up behind her. Kate spin around almost letting out a scream when she saw someone running towards her until she saw it was Eric.

"You scared me!" Kate cried when he caught up to her.

"Sorry, I didn't want to yell, thought I might wake some people up, but I wanted to catch up to you." Eric smiled gently taking the lantern from Kate holding it up to light the path.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you walk by my window above the Saloon, are you just getting off work?"

"Yeah, I don't work tomorrow. I wanted to get some things started for the week, hopefully it's a little less busy now the the Coulters are back." Kate nodded.

"I saw them, Mr Coulter stopped by the mill today to check on everything."

"He must be grateful you ran everything so smoothly when he was gone."

"He seemed like he was." Eric nodded. They walked in silence for a minute, the spring frogs peeped into the night and somewhere in the trees an owl called.

"It's peaceful here." Eric said looking up at the stars.

"Does this mean you're leaving?" Kate asked gently.

"Because I think it's peaceful?"

"No, because Lee is back."

"Oh, well I'm not sure, he's still not back to work, he said he would be out another week to take care of his wife at home."

"Well, thanks for helping out, it was really great of you." Kate shrugged at the house on the hill came into view. The warm lamp light came through the window in the kitchen and she could see the shadows of two people moving around the kitchen cleaning up from the day.

"So I guess I should go?" Eric asked softly.

"Thanks for walking me home, you can take this back into town. Just leave it on the porch of the cafe." Kate nodded toward the lantern in his hands.

"So you think I should go after Mr Coulter comes back?"

"Well that was the plan wasn't it?" Kate asked softly.

"Yeah, I guess." Eric shrugged.

"Are you having second thoughts? Did Hope Valley grow on you so much in just a few weeks?" Kate teased.

"Not The Valley exactly" Eric said with a little shrug so softly Kate was almost sure she had imagined it.

"Will I see you in church tomorrow?" She asked as they neared the porch.

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Eric nodded softly, he reached out giving Kate's hand a little squeeze before he left. Kate stood on the steps watching the lantern light fade slowly as he walked back down the dirt path. She sighed quietly opening the door to the house and going inside.

"There you are, I was just about to go saddle up Sergeant and ride over to the cafe." Jack said greeting her with a smile.

"Why does everyone seem to think I would get lost on the way home today? I do know the way even in the dark." Kate grumbled under her breath as she took off her boots.

"Jack and I just made some popcorn on the stove, the kids are all in bed, do you want to join us?" Elizabeth asked sitting down on the sofa as Jack joined her.

"I'm so tired, I think I might just go to bed." Kate sighed.

"Alright, I packed us a picnic tomorrow, I thought we could go to the grove after church. Jack is bringing the kite, Abigail will probably come too." Elizabeth said.

"Great, good night" Kate said giving them a little smile.

"Good night" Jack said softly as Kate when into her room closing the door.

"She's a little strange today." Jack said softly as Elizabeth leaned back into him. "Mmmm" She hummed in agreement.

"I thought with Rosemary back she would be a little more happy, seems she's in an even worse mood." Jack thoughtfully ran his fingers through Elizabeth's hair.

"She is happy the Coulter's are back. But with Lee going back to work that means Eric will be leaving."

"The new man running the mill?"

"Yes, he was only hired for when Lee was out of town. Now that Rosemary is healthy again I don't think he's staying."

"And Kate likes him?" Jack asked.

"They have been seen walking together quite often. Sometimes he was the only one who could make her laugh when Rosemary was sick. Abigail seemed to say he stopped by the cafe everyday when it was quiet to see her." Elizabeth nodded.

"Ahhh, now it's making sense." Jack nodded.

"He seemed like a nice man, from what Abigail said. It's to bad he's leaving." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well why doesn't Kate say something?" Jack asked.

"Something like what?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, that he should say, that she cares for him?" Jack asked.

"Well she can't just say that!" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Why not? I can tell you our lives would have been a lot easier if you had told me when you started having feeling for me." Jack said.

"Oh? You know when that moment was?" Elizabeth raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Sure, it was when your grandmother send you and Kate all new things, they were dropped off in a dozen trunks outside the saloon. You shouldn't carry them in and I swooped in, your night in shining armor." Jack puffed out his chest as Elizabeth trued to silence her laugh with her hand, not wanting to wake up all the children.

"Not exactly Sir Arther" she giggled as Jack's face fell.

"What? That was one of my best moves." Jack frowned.

"One of your most show off if you ask me." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Alright well then when?"

"Do you remember our first real dinner? Alone at Abigail right after she opened the cafe?"

"Right after I got my orders to leave? I hadn't told you I was leaving yet."

"Yes, that night I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, doing exactly this." Elizabeth sighed snuggling closer to him as he tightened his arm around her.

"You know, if you had told me not to go I would have stayed in a heartbeat." Jack said softly.

"I wanted you to want to stay."

"Well I did, that's why I came back for you. That's what I'm saying! If you had said something that night at dinner…"

"Are you unhappy with the way things turned out?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course not, this is all I could ever dream of, more then I could dream of. I was so thick headed back then. Anouncing I don't want a wife or children to such a beautiful girl." Jack shook his head as if he was still disappointed in himself.

"No arguments here." Elizabeth smirked as he reached out poking her side making her giggle.

"I love you, a lot." Jack whispered into her hair when she lay back again.

"I love you a lot too." Elizabeth smiled softly.

"I'm glad we are where we are, and I wouldn't change anything. But I just wish it was easier for Kate."

"Kate will make her own story, just as we made ours. Life is not meant to be so neat and perfect. It's supposed to be messy, the important people stick around through the messy parts. That's how you know they are important." Elizabeth sighed her eyes closing softly.

"We should get you to bed, that baby is going to be up and hungry before you know it." Jack said gently.

"Five more minutes." Elizabeth muttered clearly almost asleep.

"Alright, five more minutes." Jack agreed with a smile knowing full well he was going to have to carry her up to bed, and not minding one bit.


	7. Past and Future

**Hey everyone, it's been longer then i had planned but there was a death in my family and i am just trying to get back into normal life and setting time aside for the self-care that writing is for me. The next chapter is basically done so be on the look out for that, also my spell check stopped working on my computer so sorry for any errors. I think i caught them all but who knows.**

Elizabeth sat on the blanket in the shade watching Jack run around the meadow with the children. Abigail sat by her with Lily asleep between them.

"You must be happy things are back to normal" Abigail smiled as Abby squealed chasing Jack around the field, her brothers at her heels.

"I am, though I almost don't know what to do with myself." Elizabeth smiled.

"Life is funny that way." Abigail agreed.

"Abigail! You have a letter" Kate smiled waving the paper in her hands as she walked up to them.

"Oh thank you! It's from Cody" Abigail smiled tearing it open.

"I saw his writing in your mailbox while I was getting the eggs at the mercantile. I knew you would want it." Kate smiled setting the jar down with the rest of their lunch careful not to wake the baby as she sat beside the two older women.

"Jack is running off some of the kids energy and then we will eat." Elizabeth said as Abigail's eyes scanned the page.

"He's coming home!" Abigail cried excitedly.

"That's wonderful!" Elizabeth smiled.

"When will he be here?" Kate asked

"He say classes finish on the 20th of this month and he will be home on the next train. That's surprising I would have thought he would have wanted to stay in the city for a little while." Abigail said.

"Sounds like someone might be a little home sick to me." Elizabeth said.

"Oh do you think so?" Abigail asked her face suddenly turning to worry.

"I'm sure it's nothing a summer at home can't fix. It seems like he loves college, but it seems like he is ready for a break and some time at home." Elizabeth reassured her.

"Well it will be so good to have him home." Abigail smiled.

"Wait, the 20th, that's in a few days." Kate said.

"Oh goodness, this must have gotten lost on the mail stage, that is coming up." Abigail nodded checking the letter for a date it was written.

"Less time for you to wait." Elizabeth smiled.

"It is, I will have to write Becky and see if she knows he's coming home. Wouldn't it be wonderful if they could all come for a visit at the same time?" Abigail asked looking like she was excited enough to bounce right off the blanket.

"Cody, Becky, her husband and their baby? Yup I'd say that's a full house." Kate nodded sharing a smirk with Elizabeth.

"How long was it this time?" Elizabeth asked her sister.

"Long, she went 6 months without having anyone else in her house. Clara and Jesse moved out in November when their house was finished." Kate said seriously. Abigail rolled her eyes catching onto the girls teasing her.

"Alright you two! Someday you will both have an empty house and you will know why I was always so happy to fill mine up!" Abigail said laughing at them.

"Not anytime soon thank the Lord." Elizabeth smiled reaching down to brush Lily's soft hair as the baby stirred in her sleep.

"Mama! We're hungry!" Tommy cried running over with Jack and his older siblings at his heels. Lily woke at the yelling grinning up at everyone sitting around her.

"Well look at this little girl! Just like your Aunt Rosie." Jack smiled lifting her up into his arms as Tommy sat down in Abigail's lap.

"I think we have a favorite for everyone today, including fresh raspberries." Kate smiled helping Elizabeth set out lunch. Abby's hand was in the bowl before Kate even put them down on the blanket.

"Guess who is coming home in the summer for a few days." Abigail said as they started eating.

"Cody!" Will cried. Cody was someone William had always looked up to, he tended to follow the older boy around like a puppy wanting to be just like him.

"Mmmhmm, school is done and he will be home until the fall." Abigail smiled.

"Hurry!" Will cried jumping up almost overturning his plate.

"Oh goodness" Elizabeth laughed as Will ran through the grass yelling.

"I thought you ran off all their energy?" Kate chuckled.

"So did I! That kid has a unlimited amount I think" Jack sighed.

"Willy come finish lunch." Elizabeth said catching Will and sitting him next to her putting his plate back on his lap.

"Can we have a big family dinner together this week? Like we always used to?" Tommy asked.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Abigail nodded.

"Can Uncle Lee and Aunt Rosie come too?" Abby asked.

"And Mr Bill?" Will added.

"Of course, big family dinner just like we always used to." Abigail agreed. Kate smile she loved those dinners just as much as the kids. It seems since Cody went away to school they had happened a lot less. Then Clara moved out, Lily was born, Rosemary got sick, it had been months since they had all made time to sit down together.

"Well how about Friday?" Jack asked.

"Can we make strawberry ice cream for dessert?" Will asked.

"Well I don't see why not." Abigail smiled.

"I can't wait for Cody to be home" Abby smiled.

"You and me both." Abigail nodded.

* * *

"Auntie, someone is coming" Abby called softly outside the barn. Kate came out carrying the milk pail with her. She saw Eric making his way down the dirt path toward the house.

"Finish feeding the chickens and bring this to your Ma alright?" Kate asked setting the milk pail down outside the chicken coop. She started walking down the path meeting Eric before he made it to the house.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"I was hoping to see you after church today but you seemed to hurry off."

"Oh yeah we were having a picnic with Abigail. Is there something you needed?" Kate asked.

"Do you have time to take a walk?" Eric asked. Kate glanced back at the house.

"We were actually about to have dinner."

"How about if I come by in an hour?"

"I was going to watch the kids so Jack and Elizabeth could go for a walk." Kate lied playing in the dirt with her bare feet, so unlady like but now that the warm weather was here Elizabeth seemed to be the only one in the house who could stand to keep her feet in boots.

"I feel like you're avoiding me." Eric said firmly making Kate glance up at him.

"I am." She stated matter of factly catching him by surprise.

"Why? I thought you enjoyed our time together?"

"I did, I did very much. But you're leaving." Kate said.

"I haven't decided anything yet."

"We both know you won't stick around a place you don't have a job. Lee goes back to work this week."

"Lee offered me a job."

"What?" Kate asked now her turn to be surprised as she glanced up at him.

"Yeah, he said I did great work and that he wanted to keep me on, expand the mill maybe."

"Are you going to stay?" Kate asked.

"I was, until you started avoiding me." Eric shrugged.

"Why am I such a big factor in this?" Kate asked softly.

"Because, because I don't know, it just feels like you are."

"That doesn't make any sense"

"Haven't you ever felt something you can't explain?"

"Like a splinter?"

"No! Like a feeling, about a person."

"No"

"Well I do, and I believe that you do too, but you're to afraid to admit it. That's why you have not been avoiding me when you thought I was leaving."

"So you know everything now?" Kate asked firmly.

"Tell me I'm wrong" Eric challenged, Kate looked down at her feet again.

"You are so hard to read Kate. You can talk for days about this town and the people in it, but the only thing I know about you is that you live with your sister and her family."

"There's nothing to know."

"I think there's a lot, you say your life started here, but you were eleven years old when you moved here. You had a life before this you don't talk about." Eric said gently.

"I don't like to" Kate shrugged.

"Well, I think it's a part of you, and I would really like to get to know you." Eric pushed her gently. Kate glanced back towards the house. Abby was standing on the porch holding the milk pail watching her. In the window she could see Tommy and Will's face before Elizabeth shooed them away.

"I have to go in for dinner. I'm working until six tomorrow, maybe we could have dinner at the cafe after?" Kate asked.

"I would like that." Eric nodded giving her a smile that Kate returned.

"See you tomorrow." She said softly heading back towards the house.

* * *

It was dark when Elizabeth wondered out onto the back porch knowing she would find her sister there. Kate sat on the steps enjoying the cool late spring air with Willow at her feet. Upstairs Jack was reading to the boys before bed and you could just make out his soothing tone. Elizabeth sank down next to her sister. Willow wagged her tail in greeting, but the once playful puppy was now an old girl and it took more then that for her to get up from her comfortable place in the grass.

"There's a wolf owl in the tree over there." Kate pointed to the end of the field where the woods.

"The fact that you can catergorize an owl from this far away tells me you have been spending to much time with Bill." Elizabeth said making Kate smirk.

"Actually Lee taught me that when we went camping last year."

"I don't know if I'm more surprised that you know that information, or that Lee does." Elizabeth said dodging Kate's little swat with a laugh.

"I saw Eric came by before dinner today?" Elizabeth asked. Kate nodded.

"You know you're welcome to invite him in, I would like to meet him. I feel like Jack or I would have bumped into him around town but we haven't. Are you hiding him from us?" Elizabeth teased.

"I'm not hiding him, he works a lot picking up all Lee's work."

"Lee is going back to work, does this mean Eric is leaving?"

"Lee offered him a job, he thinks he's going to stay." Kate said ignoring Elizabeth clap her hands in excitment.

"I'm not going to be home for dinner tomorrow, Eric and I are having dinner together." Kate said.

"Are you going to tell me about him? What is going on between you two?"

"I don't know. He seemed frustrated with me today. He said I don't talk about myself enough or something." Kate muttered shrugging.

"What did he say exactly?"

"That I can talk for days about here and the people and my job, but that he doesn't really know anything about me."

"Is that true?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, I guess so. There's nothing to know about me anyway."

"Sure there is Katie, there's a lot to know about you. You just don't like to remember it."

"Did you? Talk to Jack about things?"

"Well, Jack knew us as soon as we came here, he saw the struggle we had to adjust. But yes, we talked about his life and family, our life in Hamilton and our family. It's not always fun. But it is important when getting to know someone." Elizabeth said gently.

"I just don't see how it's so important." Kate sighed.

"You never knew Mother, Father died when you were barely two years. You were raised by your perfect older sister… but Grandmother, Hamilton, all the governesses and rules and history. It's still a part of who you are Katie. Even if you want to forget it."

"I suppose" Kate said with a little shrug.

"I know life has not always been fair. But hiding from it won't make it any better, trust me. I feel better when I talk things through with someone I care about."

"Alright, I will." Kate nodded.

"And bring him by for dinner, I would love to meet this man before there's a wedding." Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow as Kate sunk her elbow into her side and they both laughed.

"You always lived your life with such a guarded heart Katie, but sometimes to move forward in life you have to let your self be venerable and feel things." Elizabeth said growing serious again.

"Alright" Kate nodded.

"You coming in?" Elizabeth asked standing up.

"Yeah, come Willow" Kate stood patting her leg as the dog got up following them into the house.

"Boys are asleep, I told Abby she could read for a few more minutes before lights out." Jack said coming down the stairs.

"I think I am going to bed. There's so much to do at the cafe, and to get ready for the big dinner when Cody is here." Kate nodded hiding a yawn in her hand.

"Oh! The perfect dinner to bring a guest." Elizabeth smirked giving Kate a look.

"With Rosemary, Abigail and you at the same time? No thanks." Kate said as Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at her for being grouped with Rosemary.

"Soon." Kate promised.

"Good night." Jack called as she went into her room closing her door. Elizabeth sank down onto the couch with a content sigh. Jack handed her a cup of tea sitting next to her as she smiled her thanks.

"So can I know what that was about or was that one of your sister secrets?" Jack asked.

"She's thinking about seeing someone, or I should say someone wants to see her." Elizabeth said softly.

"That man from town who was helping Lee out?" Jack asked.

"Yes Eric, but apparently they were talking about her being more open with him, and that's something I think she struggles with. She doesn't like to talk about our life in Hamilton, I think that's my fault."

"How could that be your fault.?" Jack asked putting his arms around her as she tucked herself into her side.

"It's aways been her and I. I didn't want us to need anyone else, she was my sister, my only family. I wasn't willing to share her."

"Elizabeth you were so young when she was born, it couldn't be your fault. You are both where you are today because of the decisions you made for both of you at such a young age." Jack said gently.

"I suppose, but after raising children as an adult, I look back and think of how much Kate was missing, even if I was just a child myself, she was my responsibility."

"Actually she was your grandmothers responsibility, you both were. But she wasn't enough and you stepped up and did what you needed to do for Kate. I think you were extraordinary, and you still are." Jack said as Elizabeth just gave him a little smile.

"I think you did, and still do an amazing job. And there are 5 happy, smart, loving, kids in this house to prove that. And yes I count Kate as a kid." Jack said making Elizabeth laugh.

"I'm going to go say good night to Abby and turn her light out." Elizabeth said standing up.

"I'll turn down the lamps down here. Monday morning comes bright and early." Jack agreed.

* * *

Monday after work Kate rushed upstairs to the old bedroom she used to share with her sister. It had been Kate and Elizabeth's room when they first came. Then it was Becky and Clara's when the sisters had moved out. When Becky left for school and Clara got her own place, Cody had finally moved from his bed in the hallway to having the room. Though it had had many owners, the room still felt ass homey as it did after sleeping there with her sister for years, she remembered watching her sister get ready for her first date with Jack in this very room.

Kate quickly changed out of her work dress which was covered in flour and slipped into her nicer dress she had hung up this morning. It wasn't one of her fanciest, but she had bought it the last time they were in Hamilton and it was a nice Sunday dress. She smoothed down the light purple dress, sliding white stockings and her dressy boots onto her feet. She went to the dressing table pulling her long wavy hair from the bun she always wore at work and let it hang down her back pining part of it off of her face. Smoothing her hair with her fingers watching it bounce back into place, she tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach. Abigail was out having dinner with the Coulters, and Emily had helped Kate finish the dinner rush. Laura was helping out serving coffee to the few people that may come by before closing, but hopefully the cafe would stay quiet. Kate glanced in the mirror one last time, she realized how much she looked like her sister, that gave her some confidence, her sister has always been her biggest roll model. Kate slipped downstairs quietly where Laura was stroking the fire in the stove watching it slowly go out.

"Mr Avery is in there having coffee, wow! You look beautiful!" She said turning to give Kate a smile.

"Thanks, not to much?"

"No, Just enough, I like the hair." Laura smiled tugging on a little curl

"Thanks, I'm nervous." Kate muttered.

"Don't be. You look great." Laura assured her.

"Thanks for closing the cafe tonight."

"Of course, I'll fill the last coffee cups and do this dishes, you just enjoy yourself. I heard Abigail saying something about calling on Faith after dinner since Carson was out of town again so you should have plenty of time." Laura gave her a knowing smile making Kate laugh. They both turned when there was a knock on the back door and Laura hurried to open it. Eric stood in the doorway, his dark hair combed back from his face, wearing a nice shirt and dress pants.

"Good Evening" Eric gave Laura a smile stepping inside before he saw Kate standing nearby.

"Hello." Kate smiled.

"You look lovely." Eric grinned.

"So do you" Kate smile.

"You know, it's warm for a spring evening, There is the table set up on the back porch, why don't you have dinner out there." Laura offered.

"That sounds good to me, will you be cold?" Eric asked Kate gently.

"No" Kate smiled reaching for her shawl and leading the way outside. She gasped looking at the table, it wasn't the usual table and chairs that sat on the back back porch. Someone had set out a table cloth and candle and fine china dished with food and treats. Kate looked back at her friend but Laura just shook her head.

"Seems like Abigail knew the night would be nice." Laura just smiled closing the door going back into the kitchen. Eric pulled out Kate's chair and she sat down gently before he sat down across from her.

"This looks delicious." Eric smiled.

"I'm afraid I can't take credit for any of it. Abigail set this up all on her own." Kate smiled.

"I wanted to apologize for the other night. I didn't mean to sound so forceful. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into anything of course. I simply find you, well, so intriguing and remarkable and exceptionally different. I wish I could know you better." Eric said gently.

"No, I understand. You weren't wrong, I don't always like to talk about my life in Hamilton before coming here. But I realized that part of getting to know someone is getting to know everything, and I would like you to know everything about me." Kate said making Eric smile.

"I would very much like that too." He agreed.

* * *

The air was dark and chilly when Eric stood offering Kate his arm and she linked her's into his, leaning against him for some warmth. Laura had cleaned everything up and left the cafe ready to open in the morning meaning Kate didn't have to stay and wash the dishes.

"Can I walk you home?" Eric asked picking up the lantern that sat on the back steps.

"I would like that." Kate smiled not taking her arm from his as they started down the quiet main street.

"That was really one of the best meals I think I ever had." Eric said softly.

"Abigail is the greatest cook I have ever met." Kate agreed.

"The company at dinner was rather wonderful too."

"I agree" Kate smiled feeling the color rise in her cheeks as Eric watched her. Dinner had been lovely. She didn't shy away from his questions as she had before. She felt better knowing that he knew her better somehow. She was comfortable with him knowing her, and she knew much more about him. His fear of wood spiders, love of fishing, and pure detest of cats. Kate chuckled thinking of the barn cat at home who tended to greet every guest who came to the farm. She made a note to warn Eric of the cat who liked to rub up against legs hard enough to knock you over. They walked in comfortable silence through the narrow wooded path a bit longer.

"I enjoy spending time with you." Eric said.

"It's mutual." Kate nodded.

"I would like to see you again, perhaps we can have dinner, or a nice picnic after church on Sunday?" Eric asked.

"That sounds lovely. Cody is coming home thing week and Abigail usually likes to host a big family dinner, but maybe we can work around that?" Kate asked. Eric nodded, they had talked about how important this self made family was to Kate, he understood their important rolls in her childhood.

"Of course, I would like to meet Cody, the way you talk about him he sounds like he would be just like Jack."

"He is, He wanted to be just like Jack when he was growing up, Abigail was so afraid he would become a mountie when he finished school." Kate laughed a little.

"If it's alright with you, I think I would like to call on you more." Eric said.

"I would like that." Kate nodded.

"And maybe we could start courting?" Eric asked again, seemingly as nervous as Kate felt.

"That would be good." Kate smiled.

"Good." Eric smiled back.

"Thank you for walking me home." Kate said lingering on the porch.

"Thank you for agreeing to dinner."

"Will I see you tomorrow for your coffee?"

"You will." Eric chuckled.

"Tomorrow then." Kate laughed.

"Tomorrow." Eric smiled taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it before walking back down the path. Kate lingered on the porch until she couldn't see the lamp light anymore and then went back inside. To her surprise Elizabeth was up waiting for her. She silently closed the book she was reading on the couch as Kate slipped into the house pulling off her boots.

"Well, your home rather late." Elizabeth gave her a teasing smile as Kate sank down next to her.

"Do I have a curfew now?" Kate asked.

"No, but don't tell Abby, when she starts seeing men she will." Elizabeth said making Kate smile.

"Did you have a nice time?"

"I have a lovely time, really wonderful." Kate smile.

"That is the face of a girl with something to tell."

"Nothing to tell really, just that, we decided to start courting, seeing each other more."

"And your bringing him to dinner for me to meet when?" Elizabeth asked as Kate rolled her eyes.

"Next week we can pick a evening, I promise." Kate sighed.

"Wonderful, let me know, he can come here, perhaps Abigail can take the children for a few hours and we can have just the adults." Elizabeth smile.

"I'll mark the calender." Kate teased standing up heading into her room.

"Hey, you seem happy." Elizabeth said softly as Kate turned back to her.

"I am" Kate smiled.


	8. Family

"What about this one? To plain?" Abigail asked coming down the stairs in her usual Sunday dress the next afternoon. Kate glanced up from the plate she was washing.

"That looks fine." Kate assured her.

"But I'm going to be in the big city, I want to make sure I don't look like I'm from the country. I don't want to embarrass Cody!"

"Abigail, Cody will be so happy to see you he won't care if you're in rags." Kate chuckled.

"Well I certainly don't want to wear that! Let me see how my dress from your sister's wedding looks, maybe I can press it by tomorrow." Abigail said hurrying back up the stairs as the bell over the cafe door rang.

"Be right with you." Kate called quickly drying her hands. She was just about to go through the curtain into the dining room when Rosemary burst through almost knocking into her.

"Oh Darling there you are! Listen I wanted to talk to you about a rumor I heard." Rosemary said. Kate glanced into the empty cafe and ushered Rosemary into the kitchen putting a cup of coffee in front of her when she sat down at the table. Kate wanted to roll her eyes but she was honestly to happy Rosemary was back to normal she couldn't help but smile.

"What's the rumor?" Kate asked.

"Actually there's two, I heard there's a cattle run coming through town, did Jack say anything?"

"No, but I was gone early this morning so I didn't get the chance to talk to him."

"I heard Ned Yost talking to Bill about it. Something about ordering extra supplies, you mark my words those cowboys are not as God fearing as one might hope. With all the women around Hope Valley and them being so untamed Jack will have to be on high alert as sherif of this town." Rosemary said firmly.

"I'm sure Jack will protect us just fine. Besides they aren't going to run hundreds of cattle through the center of town. Most likely they will be a mile or so away if they make camp here." Kate said.

"Well either way Jack should be on high alert."

"I will make sure he's aware of it." Kate nodded

"Good."Rosemary nodded taking a sip of her coffee.

"What else is new in town?" Kate asked.

"Oh well I also heard Emily saying that you have a gentleman suiter coming by every afternoon, is that true?" Rosemary asked grinning at Kate.

"Rosemary, do you think I can keep track of the amount of men coming in and out of the cafe every day?" Kate sighed. Rosemary's eyebrows shot up.

"Not what I meant." Kate sighed as Rosemary chuckled.

"Well I told her not to be spreading rumors but I will be one of the first to know when there is someone right?" Rosemary asked.

"Of course." Kate nodded.

"Well good." Rosemary nodded as the bell dinged again.

"Be right with you!" Kate called.

"Well I should go, I know how busy it gets around here at lunch time and how that can make you so flustered." Rosemary said finishing her coffee.

"It doesn't… never mind, thanks for the chat Rosemary." Kate smiled.

"Of course darling see you tomorrow." Rosemary waved going out the back door as Kate went into the cafe to start the lunch rush.

* * *

"Word is there's a cattle run coming through town. They should be here Thursday morning." Jack said at dinner that night.

"Rosemary said something about that, she said to tell you to be on high alert." Kate said making Jack chuckle.

"Real cowboys?" Will asked his eyes lighting up.

"Real cowboys." Jack smiled at his excitement.

"Can we see them Mama please?" Tommy asked.

"Of course we can go see them! You know when I was little, Uncle Tom and I used to pretend to be cowboys." Jack said before Elizabeth could answer.

"I want to be a cowboy! Sleeping under the stars." Will nodded.

"Sleeping under the stars in the open sky, that is my favorite thing. The fresh air and the freedom." Jack sighed leaning back in his chair as if he were daydreaming. Kate glanced at her sister who was looking bothered by Jack's statement. She carefully cut her chicken eating silently, glancing between Jack and her sister.

"Can we camp out with the Cowboys?" Tommy asked.

"Certainly not!" Elizabeth said quickly.

"Please Ma!" Abby asked.

"Of course not, no one in this house is sleeping among wild men, and animals for that matter." Elizabeth said firmly.

"Your Ma's right. But we can certainly go see them. I have been thinking about buying a bull. Maybe we can have a calf come next spring." Jack said.

"Oh yay!" Will cried.

"Jack, that's not safe" Elizabeth said frowning at him a little.

"Oh sure it is. We can take the wagon, as long as the kids stay in get wagon they are safe from the cattle." Jack nodded.

"Can't we just ride horses like the real cow boys?" Abby asked.

"Yeah!" Tommy nodded.

"I can make a lasso! I'll catch our cow!" Will cried.

"You know how? I'll set up a target in the barn let's see if you can hit it." Jack teased

"I want to try!" Abby cried.

"I want to catch Gerty!" Tommy nodded.

"Gerty doesn't move she's be easier to catch then the target!" Jack said making the three kids laugh.

"We can skip school to see the cowboys right Pa?" Abby asked.

"Well sure, it's only one day.." Jack nodded.

"Your father and I will discuss this after dinner." Elizabeth said firmly making the table fall to silence.

"But we can still see them right?" Abby asked after a minute. Kate kicked her gently under the table letting her know that was to far for Elizabeth's current mood. Elizabeth shot her a look and Abby dipped her head back down to her plate.

* * *

Kate looked up surprised as the door to the cafe kitchen swung open early the next morning.

"Oh Abby! What are you doing here, don't you have school?" Kate asked as her niece looked up at her fiddling with her skirts.

"You left before we woke up today." Abby said softly.

"Well yes, Aunt Abigail wanted to pick up Cody at the train station so I was alone for breakfast I needed to come early. Did you need something?" Kate asked glancing up at her. Abby looked down at her boots not answering.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kate asked putting down the bread she was making and softening her voice. Abby was a lot like herself, it wasn't always easy to open up.

"Ma and Papa were fighting last night after we went to bed, I heard them." Abby said softly.

"Oh, well that happens sometimes, not often but sometimes they disagree and that's ok." Kate said gently.

"Mama was yelling, she said Papa doesn't want to be here." Abby went on, tears springing into her eyes at the thought.

"That's not true, of course he want's to be here."

"He was gone this morning." Abby said and Kate fought to keep her face calm.

"He probably had to work." She said.

"But what if he didn't! I don't want him to leave. I don't want them to fight." Abby cried.

"Hey it's ok" Kate soothed wrapping Abby in a hug while she calmed down.

"I know it's unsettling when they don't get along. But they always figure it out and it's fine. And your father does not want to leave, he changed his life to be able to be home with us all."

"That's what Mama said, she thinks he doesn't like it anymore."

"Oh, this is about the cattle run." Kate said piecing it all together.

"Abigail, he's not going to go off and be a cowboy, I promise." Kate said firmly.

"But Mama was saying he wasn't happy here, what if he wants to be a mountie again?" Abby asked. In the distance Kate heard the bell ringing for school, but she couldn't stand to send Abby off when she was clearly still upset.

"Come on" Kate put her arm around Abby, leading her over to the sofa and sitting down pulling Abby with her. Just the feel of the sitting room was calming, how many times in the past dozen of years had Kate found comfort in this space with Abigail or her sister or Rosemary.

"First let's get this out of the way. You were ease dropping, and you know that is wrong." Kate said raising her eyebrow in a look she knew mirrored one her sister often gave. Had Abby been in a better mood she would have teased Kate for it, but now she just looked down playing with the hem of her skirts.

"This is what happens when we ease drop on conversations we are not invited to be a part of. We don't understand it all and it can leave us feeling confused, and we can't very well ask questions because then people will know you were listening when you were not supposed to be. Your parents fight sometimes, and it's hard when they do because we are so used to them getting along so well. But it happens, and it's not a bad thing, adults don't always agree and it's ok to talk it out, even if it gets loud. Further more, you know your Ma did not get much sleep the night before because she was up all night with the baby, so she was tired and probably feeling short tempered. I promise you, your Pa is not leaving, to be a mountie or a cowboy or anything else. He lived that life, he loved it, but he gave it up when you were born because he loved you and your brothers and sister so much more than that. I know it's hard when people we love don't get along, but your parents will be fine. For all you know they have already made up and your worrying for nothing." Kate said.

"You promise? Because Greorgie's parents were fighting last year and his Pa moved to Mancado after."

"I promise, nobody is going anywhere." Kate said firmly.

"Alright l'm so glad I have you Auntie." Abby smiled hugging Kate clearly feeling reassured.

"You know I'm always here for you, anything you can't talk to your parents about, that's what I am here for ok? No matter what."

"Ok" Abby nodded.

"Good, now, no more ease dropping."

"Alright." Abby nodded. Kate rose going to the table and writing out a note.

"I'm going to tell Miss Green I needed your help so she doesn't keep you after school for being late. Don't tell your Mama I covered for you, promise?" Kate smiled handing Abby the paper making her laugh.

"Promise" Abby giggled tucking it into her pocket.

"Head off to school, I have to clean all this up, I'll see you at dinner ok?"

"Ok, bye" Abby smiled letting herself out and Kate watched in the window as she skipped to school.

"Morning Kate, Abigail back yet?" Clara asked coming in as Kate was collecting the dishes.

"No, I don't expect her back until this afternoon, she wanted to do some shopping in the city before Cody's train came in." Kate said as Clara started helping her clean up. It was the usual lull between breakfast and lunch and Kate enjoyed the break.

"I can't wait to have Cody home for the summer." Clara smiled.

"Me too, I can't believe he kept it a surprise for Abigail, she was in tears when she read his letter. Becky and her husband wrote as well, they will be coming up for a week of two to visit as well." Kate nodded.

"Oh we can meet Becky's new baby! Abigail is sure to have a full house." Clara smiled.

"Just the way she likes it." Kate agreed making Clara laugh.

"And how's Rosemary?" Clara asked as Kate started drying the dishes.

"Getting stronger and stronger everyday. Yesterday she was shooing Lee out of the kitchen so she could cook, she said she couldn't believe the state he let her kitchen get it."

"Sounds like she is good as new."

"I don't know who was more excited, Rosemary to be back on her feet or Lee that she was bossing him around again." Kate laughed with Clara.

"Good old Lee."

"How's Jesse? Did he say anything about the mill?" Kate asked.

"Just that he was glad Lee was back. Though Eric did a fine job of running things. I'm hoping now that Lee is back Jesse and I can take a vacation somewhere. Maybe go camping for the weekend." Clara sighed. Kate glanced up at her giving her a little smile. Clara and Jesse had been married five years and both wanted children but had never had any, it put a strain on their marriage making it hard for both of them.

"Well let me know if you need me to look after the house while you're gone." Kate said gently.

"Thank you, I will. I should go, I told Rosemary I would stop by with some fabrics for her to look at. I just wanted to pop in and say hi." Clara said picking up her basket.

"Here, bring this for her, left over from breakfast." Kate said putting a few muffins into the basket.

"I'll see you later" Clara smiled letting herself out.

"Oh hello Elizabeth!" She smiled as Kate looked up and her sister walked in Lily tucked in her arms and Tommy by her side.

"My it's like grand central station in here." Kate smiled greeting Elizabeth as she came in.

"Are you busy?" Elizabeth asked gently placing Lily in the basked Abigail kept for her as Kate bent to kiss Tommy's head as he rushed off to the back porch to play with the old baseball.

"Not really, you need me to watch them?" Kate asked smiling at the baby who grinned up at her.

"No, I was just looking for some company." Elizabeth shrugged handing Lily her rattle to play with and opening the curtain so she would watch Tommy playing in the yard from her seat by the table.

"Would this have anything to do with the fight you and Jack had last night?" Kate asked playing some dough on the table and starting to roll it out.

"Did you hear us?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"No, but some other little ears did."

"Oh no, I knew something was bothering her, she wouldn't talk to me about it. I should have known." Elizabeth sighed.

"She was fine, a little concerned, but I talked it out with her, she's fine." Kate said firmly.

"Never the less I don't want to send her to school upset." Elizabeth sighed.

"To be honest with you she was a little late to school today. She won't tell you because I told her it was our little secret. But I didn't want to send her to school upset either. But we talked and I assured her you and Jack would be just fine and she seemed fine when I sent her off." Kate said with a little shrug pulling a tray of cookies from the oven.

"Thank you Katie, you didn't have to do that." Elizabeth gave her a little smile.

"Of course I did. Besides, that's the best part of being the aunt. I know you want them to come to you, but sometimes they just can't. And when they can't, I want them to come to me."

"I want them to go to you too. I'm glad as Abby gets older she know that she can, every child needs that person in their life." Elizabeth agreed gently taking a warm cookie and taking a bite.

"I can make you some real breakfast." Kate chuckled.

"Who knew one day you wold be making breakfast for me?" Elizabeth smiled as Kate put some toast on a plate handing it to her.

"Who was your person to talk to?" Kate asked.

"Abigail of course."

"No, I mean before Hope Valley" Kate said taking a seat next to her and munching on some toast herself. They didn't often talk about their past anymore. They had so many years between today and when it had been just the two of them. Part of Kate didn't even like to remember the part of their life before they had come to Hope Valley. Before Jack and Abigail, Rosemary and Lee and everyone else had become their family. But sometimes, when it was just her and her sister, Kate liked to remember the days when it was just the Thatcher sisters against the world.

"Oh, well It was Viola when we were little, then she got older and would tattle on me. But by then Julie was old enough to share secrets with, and she always kept them much better." Elizabeth said with a little smile, Kate smiled thinking of her two older cousins.

"And then there was you, you were always the best secret keeper. Though your advice was not always the best, sometimes it was just nice to tell you my secrets and have someone listen, even if you were just a toddler and didn't understand them" Elizabeth said giving Kate a warm smile. Kate returned it, Elizabeth had not grown up with an easy life. Though their wealthy grandmother raised them and they wanted for nothing material. She was not warm or comforting, the girls had always had to find that in each other. While Elizabeth had always been Kate's comfort, Kate was so much younger than her and she knew the early years had been hard on her sister, losing both their parents and being responsible for an infant.

"I got better at the advice part though." Kate said with a smile.

"You did for sure." Elizabeth agreed.

"So what did you and Jack fight about?" Kate asked.

"It was my fault. I accused him of being bored here, of not being happy because he wasn't off chasing gangs. I know it's not true, but he was so excited talking about the adventures of the cattle run, I think I got a little self conscious." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well it take two to argue." Kate said gently.

"It does, but it's much easier when one was up all night before with the baby and not listening to reason. I'm afraid this one was my fault."

"Well, I love Jack, but you're my big sister so I'm always on your side. Jack was excited about the cattle run. I don't think he wants to be a cowboy, but I picked up on him missing the adventure too. When he was talking to the kids, his eyes just lit up. He does miss it, even is he likes being home more." Kate said causing Elizabeth to give her a little smile.

"I know how he feels, just like I miss teaching, but love being home, it's still a part of me. I know it's a part of him, but when I bring it up he says it's not. I think the fact that he doesn't talk about it makes me worry even more than if he did. And I know he doesn't talk about it because he knows it will make me worry." Elizabeth sighed.

"Sounds like you two are in a bad circle." Kate raised an eyebrow.

"We are, there's just so much going on since Lily was born then Rosemary was sick and Aaron was with us… I feel like we are two ships passing in the night sometimes. Between putting the kids to bed, the baby awake so much at night still and early mornings, lately we're lucky if we get five minutes alone to just catch up on the day."

"Well, why don't you go home and make your husband a nice lunch, Tommy can hang here with me, hopefully this little girl will take a long nap." Kate cooed at Lily who still played happily in her basket.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! That's what I am here for, putting out these family fires left and right today." Kate smiled making Elizabeth laugh.

"Thank you Katie." Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm going to go bring Jack his coffee I'll tell him to go home for a long lunch, and don't forget Abigail is having dinner here tonight." Kate said as Elizabeth stood putting her plate in the wash bucket and gathering Lily in her arms again.

"You are my favorite sister." Elizabeth smiled giving Kate a hug.

"That's just because I'm your only sister" Kate smiled.

"Well if i had more sisters you would still be my favorite." Elizabeth teased.

"Let me say bye to Tom" Elizabeth said as Kate took Lily.

"Oh little girl, what are we going to do with them all huh?" Kate said as Lily smiled at her again. The older the baby got, the more fun she became able to smile and coo at everyone who talked to her.

"Hi Lily Pad, What's this mess huh? What are your Mama and Papa doing? They are being pretty silly if you ask me." Kate said making faces as she talked as Lily gave a toothless grin reaching for her nose.

"Don't worry, Auntie has this all under control." Kate laughed.

* * *

"Hi Papa!" Tommy called swinging open the door to Jack's office letting himself in as Kate followed behind.

"Hey little man! What are you doing here?" Jack smiled catching Tommy up and tossing him over his head before setting him down.

"Mama went home and I'm staying with Auntie this morning" Tommy smiled proud that he was old enough to not have to go home like his little sister.

"Well that sounds like fun." Jack smiled turning to Kate as she put his coffee cup on his desk. Kate could see past his smile into his preoccupied eyes and knew he was just as distressed about the argument as Elizabeth was.

"Here's your coffee and Tommy picked out a muffin for you." Kate said.

"Thank you, such service I get." Jack smiled sitting back down at his desk taking Tommy into his lap letting him draw in his notebook with a pencil.

"I can watch him for a few hours if you're busy" Jack offered.

"I'm not, breakfast rush ended and Clara is coming to help with lunch since Abigail is gone, it's a nice day he can play out back or in the kitchen. Actually Elizabeth came by this morning." Kate said.

"Everything ok?" Jack asked and Kate could tell he was trying not to sound worried even though he clearly was.

"Yes, she asked me to send you home for a long lunch, she wanted to talk to you, hopefully the baby sleeps through and I'll keep this guy until the kids are out of school." Kate said softly though Tommy didn't seem to be listening to them.

"Yeah, I can wrap up here and take the rest of the day off." Jack nodded quickly.

"Great, that sounds like a good plan to me." Kate gave him a smile which Jack returned looking a little more relaxed.

"Papa can we go for a ride on Sergeant?" Tommy asked.

"Sure bud, how about a quick ride and I'll bring him back to you so I can finish up here and go home?" Jack asked Kate.

"Great, see you soon." Kate smelled heading back across the street to the cafe finally enjoying some quiet after a busy morning.

"Excuse me Ma'am, I was under the impression that the cafe was open?" Eric smiled standing in the dining room as Kate went inside.

"Hi" Kate smiled happy to see him.

"Hi, I saw it was empty, I thought I would stop by and see how your morning was."

"Busy, and I don't mean the cafe." Kate chuckled making a cup of tea.

"It seems it, what's going on?"

"Jack and Elizabeth had a disagreement which I know doesn't sound like much but it doesn't happen often so it's a little upsetting when it does. For the kids I mean. I know it's something they will work out."

"You sound very sure."

"Oh I am."

"So are you a believer in true love, you know the ones you read about in books?" Eric asked taking a sip of his coffee. Kate smiled sitting down across from him with her own cup of tea. Very few things about her childhood stuck, but one was that her Grandmother had always said ladies only drink tea.

"I think it's rare, but yes. I do believe in it. If you saw Jack and Elizabeth from the beginning you would too." Kate smiled.

"Well I would like to meet them."

"Believe me Elizabeth is saying the same thing. Tonight is a big family dinner for Cody but maybe in a few days."

"Great, I don't eat anywhere but here and the salon so my nights are free. Not many supper invitations for the new man in town." Eric said making Kate laugh.

"How is it staying over the Saloon? I know Jack used to hate it, he ended up living in the Jail until they got married."

"Luckily this town doesn't seem like it gets to rowdy, The only people there are the other unmarried men at the mill, and we all have an early morning so no complaints."

"It was a lot worse when we were a mining town." Kate agreed.

"I should get going, Mr Coulter was wondering if we could get some sandwiched around noon time for the office lunch?"

"Sure, Lee, you and Jesse?" Kate asked.

"Yes, ham if you have it, turkey if you don't. Oh and something about not telling Mrs Coulter because Dr Shephard said something about Mr Coulter cutting back on salted meats and apparently Mrs Coulter can't find out." Eric added making Kate laugh.

"Tell Lee his secret is safe with me. I'll bring them by before the lunch rush." Kate smiled.

"Ok, have a good day." Eric smiled drinking his last sip of coffee.

"You too." Kate smiled clearing the cups.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as Jack made his way home. In a few more weeks the walk home in the middle of the day would be hot and sticky, but spring was still lingering and there was a nice breeze making it more enjoyable. He was glad Kate had taken Tommy for the morning so he and Elizabeth could have a chance to talk. He loves his family and all his children dearly but sometimes he missed the days when it was just him and Elizabeth. Kate had always been old enough to know when they needed time alone to talk. But it was harder with four small children, especially when there was a demanding newborn in the house. Not that Jack would trade Lily for anything. Willow sat on the front porch guarding the house as she always did when Jack was away during the day. If Jack had been a stranger she would have barked alerting Elizabeth someone strange was coming. But because Jack was Jack, she just lifted her head and wagged her tail as he climbed up the steps.

"Hey Willow, good girl." Jack scratched her ears before she lay back down and he opened the front door.

Jack softly leaned against the door frame as he let himself into the house. The afternoon sun shown through the window, casting a soft light and warming the room while the soft spring breeze blew the courtins. He watched silently as Elizabeth gently rocked in the rocking chair Bill had made before Abby was born. She rocked softly humming as she fed Lily, running her fingers through the baby's soft dark hair lightly.

"Hi beautiful." Jack said softly. Elizabeth looked up, not all that surprised to see him.

"Beautiful is almost asleep." Elizabeth said softly running her fingers over the baby's soft cheek.

"No she's adorable, you're beautiful."

"Hardly." Elizabeth sighed touching her hair that was pulled into a loose braid.

"No truly Elizabeth, you are beautiful all the time, especially when you're taking care of our babies. You just glow." Jack whispered. Elizabeth blushed looking down at the baby again not saying anything. Jack went to her side kneeling on the ground as Lily finished eating and Elizabeth gently cuddled the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I'm sorry I was accusing you of being bored." Elizabeth said softly.

"I'm sorry I ever gave you a reason to think I was unhappy." Jack reached out taking her free hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

"I hate when we disagree." Elizabeth sighed.

"Me too."

"I was so short with you."

"I wasn't any better with you, I know your tired and your days are long, I should have been more aware of that. I'm sorry."

"We both are, let's just call it a bad night and move on?" Elizabeth asked.

"Deal" Jack smiled raising up to kiss her deep and long taking her breath away.

"Do you have to go back to work?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nope, I'm all yours until we go to Abigail's." Jack smiled.

"How about some lunch together?" Elizabeth asked.

"That sounds wonderful, and then I'll take this little girl for a walk and you can have a nice bath and a nap." Jack offered.

"I love you." Elizabeth grinned as Jack kissed her gently pulling her up from the chair.

* * *

Kate closed the Cafe when the bell rang dismissing the kids from school. Though she doubted anyone would come, Abigail had been telling anyone who would listen for more than a minute that Cody was coming home today.

"Come on Tom, let's go find everyone." Kate smiled as Tommy jumped up from where he was playing with his trains around the kitchen table. He slipped his hand into Kate's as she lead him out the door onto main street as Abby and Will came racing down the road with their books in their hand.

"Is he here yet?" Will cried.

"The stage isn't due for another ten minutes." Kate laughed.

"Willy wasn't paying attention all day he was so afraid to miss it." Abby said.

"That's not true!" Will made a face at her.

"Did you talk to Mama?" Abby asked glancing up at Kate.

"Yes I did, Your Pa went home for lunch and they should be on their way here as well." Kate nodded as Abby let out a sigh of relief.

"There's Mama and Papa!" Will cried as Kate turned to see Jack and Elizabeth walking hand in hand down the road, Lily tucked into Jack's arm.

"Mama!" Tommy yelled as they kids took off running to them. Elizabeth tried to gather all three in her arms.

"Hello, did you all have a good day?" Jack asked.

"Yup, and now Cody is coming!" Will cried.

"Really, I can't say I heard that news." Jack teased.

"Can we wait for them at the stage stop?" Abby asked.

"You bet, that's why Mama and I were coming down to meet you all." Jack nodded.

"Come on we can't miss it!" Will cried grabbing Jack's free hand and pulling him over to the little porch on main street where the coach stopped to let people off.

"Did you have a good day sweetie?" Elizabeth asked running her hands through Alb's long curly hair.

"Yes Ma'am, did you make lunch for Papa?" Abby asked.

"I did, we had a lovely afternoon." Elizabeth gave her a smile. She knew Abby had been worried, but she didn't what to tell her Kate had talked to her this morning. Somethings should just be special between the little girl and her aunt.

"Good." Abby smiled taking Elizabeth's hand and skipping along beside her as Tommy held her other one.

"I bet that's the stage" Kate said nodding towards the dirt path leading out of town where dirt was starting to blow. A second later the horses and stage coach appeared.

"They are here." Elizabeth smiled as they made it to the little porch just as the stage coach pulled up. Kate took Lily as Jack stepped up opening the door and offering a hand to Abigail as she climbed down.

"Goodness look at this welcome party!" Abigail grinned as Tony gave her a warm hug.

"You can't leave us for more then a few hours and not expect to be sorely missed." Elizabeth laughed hugging her friend.

"Well look who it is." Jack grinned drawing their attention back to the coach where Cody was climbing out. Kate grinned as Jack shook his hand warmly before Elizabeth gave him a warm hug and all the children jumped around him. Cody must have grown almost a foot while he was away at school, his once blond hair was turning darker and he wore a suite and greeted them all like such a gentleman. He was not the kid they had sent off when the semester started, he was a man now.

"It's so good to see you." Kate smiled hugging him with one hand.

"Oh look at you, I have heard a lot about you little one." Cody smiled letting Lily grab his finger waving it.

"The newest little Thornton." Jack beamed.

"What are you up to now 7?" Cody teased.

"Jack wishes." Elizabeth muttered just loud enough for Kate and Abigail to hear making them laugh.

"Let me take these" Jack took their suitcase from the road.

"Cody can we play catch before dinner?" Will asked at the group started in the direction of the cafe.

"Do we have time?" Cody asked turning to Abigail.

"Tonight is all about you, we can make time." Abigail smiled.

"Come on!" Will cried pulling Cody towards the back field.

"I want to go too!" Abby cried.

"Go on, take Tommy, I'll send Aaron out when the Coulters come maybe you can start a team." Elizabeth said as Abby and Tommy ran after them.

"Sweetie do you need my help?" Jack asked.

"No, you go on and play too." Elizabeth laughed. Jack set the bags down the the cafe porch kissing Elizabeth's cheek quickly before running off calling out to the kids."

"Children." Elizabeth shook her head laughing at them.

"Let me see this little girl, I missed you today." Abigail smiled taking Lily from Kate and cuddling her as they went inside.

* * *

As the sun went down the cafe became full of all the people Kate loved most happy to welcome Cody home. After dinner she sat in the sitting room chatting with Abigail and Rosemary. Lily was asleep in the basket at her feet and Elizabeth was beside her with Tommy in her lap his eyes growing heavy. Lee had pulled out the chess board and he and Bill were in the middle of a game, Aaron perched on Lee's knee watching. Jack and Cody were trying to teach Abby and Willy how to play poker around the table by the stove.

"It is good to be all together again." Elizabeth sighed contently running her fingers through Tommy's dirty blond hair.

"It's going to be a wonderful summer." Abigail agreed with a smile.

"What do you think should we get this crew home?" Jack asked glancing at Tommy who now seemed to be fully asleep.

"We probably should." Elizabeth nodded as Jack gently took Tommy from her and the boy stayed asleep on his shoulder.

"See you all tomorrow, it's so good to have you home Cody." Elizabeth smiled as they said goodbye to everyone and started home. Abby and Will ran ahead catching fire flies in the dark. Tommy was asleep on Jack's shoulder and Lily was tucked in warm in Elizabeth's arms.

"How's Friday sound?" Kate asked breaking their comfortable silence.

"Friday for what?" Jack asked.

"For Eric coming to dinner?"

"You mean you are finally going to bring him for us to meet?" Elizabeth asked grinning.

"Don't act like I have been hiding him from you!" Kate shot her a look making Jack chuckle.

"Friday sounds lovely." Jack nodded.

"I'll see if Abigail can keep the children." Elizabeth agreed.

"Actually, maybe they should be there, He wants to meet my family, they are my family." Kate said.

"That's very brave." Jack chuckled.

"Just no humiliating stories, nothing about when I was a little kid, or that time I flipped the boat over in the lake, or anything else." Kate said firmly.

"What about that time…" Jack started.

"Not about when I got stuck in the tree either!" Kate said making Jack and Elizabeth both laugh.

"Fair enough." Jack agreed as they came to the clearing where their farm was. Willow barked a greeting hurrying over to them.

"Can we play on the swing?" Willy asked when the adults caught up to them.

"It's bedtime now, you will have plenty of time tomorrow." Elizabeth said gently.

"But the sun is still out." Abby said pointing to the setting sun that was just light enough to not require a lantern to walk home.

"That's because summer is coming, but Ma's right it's bedtime and you have school tomorrow." Jack said opening the door.

"You coming in?" Jack asked as everyone went into the house past him.

"In a minute, I just want to enjoy this." Kate smiled leaning against the porch railing as the sun was going down.


	9. Kiss and Tell

Elizabeth came down the stairs quietly, she stood on the bottom step watching Kate nervously pacing the house. She would walk to the front window looking out for a minute before going back into the kitchen opening the oven and checking on the pie then go back to the window.

"Your going to wear a hole in my floor." Elizabeth said coming down the stairs all the way making Kate jump.

"I am not." Kate muttered.

"Are you nervous?" Elizabeth asked

"No! Of course not. There's nothing to be nervous about… you promised no silly stories from my childhood." Kate said pointing a finger at Elizabeth who raised her hands to show she wasn't looking to pick a fight with her sister.

"I promise Katie." Elizabeth chuckled.

"And I can't even ask you what you would do because you never had to go through this. I think you had it easy." Kate frowned.

"Are you worried what he will think of Jack and I?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I'm worried what you and Jack will think of him." Kate sighed.

"You are?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"Yeah, If you and Jack don't like him then we don't stand a chance." Kate said with a little shrug.

"Oh Katie, I will keep an open mind I promise." Elizabeth smiled.

"And you will talk to Jack?"

"Well I think Jack will be open minded…" Elizabeth started as Kate gave her a look.

"I'll talk to him." She chuckled.

"Thank you." Kate nodded.

"Of course, now what can I do to help you in here?" Elizabeth asked looking around the kitchen.

"Nothing, the table is set, dinner is almost done."

"Lily is fed and sleeping so hopefully we get through dinner before she wakes up."

"Why do we have to dress up for dinner tonight?" Abby asked coming down the stairs. Elizabeth reached out retying the bow at the bottom of her braid smoothing down her light pink dress, one that was usually saved for church on Sundays.

"Because we have a guest coming over and it's important to be presentable when there is a guest." Elizabeth said.

"Aunt Rosemary came for tea yesterday and we didn't have to put on shoes and wear our best dresses." Abby frowned.

"Aunt Rosemary is not really a guest." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well who can tell the difference?"

"If they come in without knocking, they aren't a guest." Kate smirked as Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"So Aunt Abigail is not a guest either?" Will asked bounding down the stairs.

"Not exactly, they are more family than guest." Elizabeth nodded letting Abby free as she ran her fingers through William's hair.

"Well who is coming to dinner tonight?" Will asked dodging her hands.

"One of your Auntie's friends. And he is a true guest so I expect everyone to be on their best behavior." Elizabeth said.

"Is it Laura?" Abby asked.

"No, it's a new man in town."

"A man?" Abby asked raising her eyebrows at Kate in a way that was not unlike a face Elizabeth often gave her.

"That's what I said." Jack nodded coming down with Tommy hanging from his back as there was a knock on the door.

"That's him" Kate said glancing at the window.

"Go on, answer it." Elizabeth smiled as Kate hurried to the door. She pulled it open greeting Eric who looked like he was dressed up in his Sunday best too.

"Hi." Kate smiled.

"Hello, these are for you." Eric smiled handing her a handful of wild flowers.

"Thank you, come on in." Kate took them stepping to the side allowing Eric into the cabin.

"Eric, this is my sister Elizabeth, her husband Jack and the kids Abigail, William and Thomas, Lily is the baby she's sleeping." Kate said.

"Everyone, this is Eric." Kate glanced at her family.

"Nice to meet you, we are so glad you could make it to dinner." Elizabeth smile.

"Thank you for having me."

"Nice to meet you, Lee says you do good work" Jack said extending his hand.

"Well Mr Coulter is a good boss." Eric nodded shaking Jack's hand firmly as Kate met Elizabeth's eyes.

"Oh I brought something for you guys too." Eric smiled pulling out three candy sticks from his pocket. The kids immideatly jumped at them, each taking one.

"Oh wow!" Tommy cried.

"Can we eat them now?" Will asked.

"After dinner you may, what do you all say?" Elizabeth asked.

"Thank you." They chorused.

"Your welcome, those used to be my favoriate when I was a kid too." Eric smiled.

"Well you must be starved, why don't we all sit and start on diner." Elizabeth said as they gathered around the table.

"You have a beautiful home." Eric said glancing around.

"Thank you, Jack made the plans and had a big hand in building it, but we had a lot of help from everyone in town." Elizabeth smiled.

"I like how you made it so the fireplace warms the whole house, must be cozy in the winter." Eric nodded. Kate noted that Jack looked pretty impressed by this.

"Yes it does, keeps the cold out, you ever experience a winter in the west?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes sir, my family is about a day's train ride north of here, we have some awful winters." Eric nodded.

"I was in the northern territories one winter, it was the hardest thing I could imagine." Jack nodded.

"Makes you more greatful for the summer heat i suppose, Kate mentioned that you fought in the war up north when you were in the service. My uncle did as well." Eric nodded, Jack looked even more impressed as Kate smile and Elizabeth winked at her.

* * *

"Thank you very much for dinner." Eric said shaking Jack's hand again as the sun was going down.

"Of course, you are welcome anytime." Elizabeth nodded.

"Especially if you bring more candy." Will added making them laugh.

"I'll walk you a little ways to town." Kate smiled following Eric out. He offered her his arm as they made they way down the porch and started slowly walking down the dirt path.

"So, how do you think I did?" Eric asked.

"I think you did just fine, were you nervous?" Kate asked.

"Of course, I know how important they all are to you, I want them to like me."

"Well the kids like anyone, Elizabeth liked you, Jack tends to be a little protective but I think you impressed him too." Kate smiled.

"Good" Eric smiled.

"Thank you for the flowers."

"Mrs Coulter said I could pick them from her garden, Mr Coulter said something to her about me coming here for dinner I think." Eric said.

"Oh, I suppose that means I need to have a talk with Rosemary again." Kate sighed.

"She looked like she wanted to ask me a million questions but she held back."

"Well I'm sure she won't hold back when she comes in for her coffee tomorrow morning." Kate smirked.

"Maybe you should go back, it will be dark soon, if you walk me all the way to town I will feel the need to walk you home and then we will be stuck in this circle." Eric said making Kate smile.

"We usually have a picnic by the pond after Church, with the Stantons and the Coulters, maybe you could join us Sunday?" Kate asked.

"I would really like that" Eric smiled taking hold of her hand, he surprised Kate a little by suddenly leaning in and pecking her lips with her quickly before she knew what was happening.

"Is that ok?" Eric asked softly.

"It's ok, but I wasn't ready." Kate grinned.

"Sorry, should I warn you next time?" Eric asked.

"Well, I do feel I could do a better job with some warning." Kate said trying to act serious as she nodded.

"Of course, Kate Thatcher I'm going to kiss you again." Eric said just as serious as his green eyes sparkled. Kate smiled as she leaned in to meet his this time softening her lips to his. She felt his hand gently go around her back holding her close, the kiss lasted a little longer before he pulled away.

"Thank you for dinner." Eric smiled.

"Thank you for putting up with me family." Kate grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Eric squeezed her hand again. Kate watched him walk further down the path into the woods before turning back grateful they were out of view of the house. Kate wanted to skip back home, but she resisted, instead just toeing off her boots and sinking her toes into the cool spring dirt. She could still feel his lips on hers as she reached up to touch her bottom lip smiling softly to herself. She had been kissed before, once by James Maddison when they were 7 and he declared they both should practice. Though she didn't think that actually counted. And again when she was 18 by John, a boy who had stayed in town for a summer helping his uncle on the farm. But this was the first kiss that Kate felt like really mattered. She walked slowly back to the house, Willow ran up to meet her wagging her tail. Instead of going up the porch steps Kate kept walking going down the path that lead to the little pond on the side of the house. When Jack had bought the land so many years ago Kate had loved it, and she never stopped being so greatful that they got to live on the ridge. It was far enough from town that they were away from the business, but still just a short walk that they could get back and forth a few times a day. They had the house and barn, along with the pond, that was big enough for skating in the winter, a garden for vegetables and flowers, and enough land on the side that they could build another house, Jack offered selling it to Lee or Jesse to build on but they had wanted to stay closer to town. Kate was just glad that she was able to live in such a beautiful place. Kate sat down on the log that Jack had carved into a seat by the pond, not ready to go back into the busy house yet. She wasn't surprised when Elizabeth wondered out in the last of the sunlight, sitting down beside her.

"He seems like a really nice man." Elizabeth said, breaking the silence.

"Good, he likes you guys too, he was nervous, but I think he feels better about it now. I invited him to the picnic Sunday with Rosemary and Abigail." Kate said.

"Good, you know Rosemary she will be upset if she doesn't meet him soon." Elizabeth nodded.

"So I noticed you walked him a ways, out of view of the house, did he happen to kiss you good night?" Elizabeth asked giving her sister a sly smile.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell." Kate shook her head.

"This lady better tell her sister! I couldn't keep any secrets from you when Jack and I started courting." Elizabeth smirked.

"At least you could send me to bed before you started necking on the couch with him." Kate teased making Elizabeth slap Kate's arm.

"There was no necking!"

"You act like I didn't creep downstairs to spy on you a time or two." Kate teased as Elizabeth shot her a look.

"So that's a yes on the good night kiss then?" Elizabeth asked.

"As if I could ever keep anything from you." Kate rolled her eyes.

"You and me right?" Elizabeth asked making Kate turn to her with a soft smile.

"It's been a long time since we said that." Kate said softly.

"It's been a long time since it was you and me, but your still my favorite sister. Even if I have my own kids and you are… doing whatever it is your doing with Eric. Still you and me right?" Elizabeth said giving her a smile making Kate laugh softly.

"You and me." Kate nodded.

"Come on, the kids are going to bed and Jack is making popcorn." Elizabeth said standing up and holding out her hand. Kate smiled allowing her sister to pull her up as they headed back to the house.

* * *

"Heading into town?" Jack called from the porch as Kate rode by on Gracie.

"Yeah, until dinnertime." Kate nodded.

"Mind if I join you for a ride?"

"Sure" Kate nodded as Jack headed into the barn coming back a minute later on Sergeant.

"It's been a while since we went for a ride." Jack said pulling Sergeant up beside Gracie.

"We have both been busy." Kate nodded.

"Speaking of that, I wanted to thank you for bringing Eric to dinner yesterday." Jack said as they both nudged their horses into a slow walk.

"Of course, he wanted to meet everyone, and Elizabeth made it clear she wanted to meet him too." Kate shrugged.

"What I mean is, thank you for allowing me to meet him on such formal terms." Jack said.

"How else would you?" Kate asked confused.

"I mean, You're an adult, and you make your own choices. I know Elizabeth has always been your gardian and her opinion matters to you. I guess I always hoped I would be a part of a dinner like that, but I never wanted to expect to be." Jack said gently, Kate turned to him surprised.

"Jack, you know your the closest thing I ever had to a father. When you married my sister you became my family too. What you think matters to me just as much as what Elizabeth does. I'm surprised you don't know that by now." Kate said giving him a teasing smile.

"You know, they say your children are done being children when they are adults, you're an adult, you have a job, you run a cafe, you don't need looking after. You're courting a man. I just thought, that was the last step of growing up, courting, and now that you're courting you wouldn't want me in your life as much, I would just be your sisters husband, not the man you grew up with." Jack said.

"Of course I always what to be in your life, and I always want to be that father you never had, but I understand if you don't want that anymore. If you had out grown it." Jack said.

"Never, I always need you Jack, no matter what." Kate said making Jack smile.

"Good, then you should know, i plan keeping a strict eye on Eric. only the best for my little shadow." Jack said.

"I expect nothing less." Kate chuckled.

* * *

"Aunt Abigail!" Tommy cried as Abigail turned from the self at the mercantial.

"Hi sweetheart!" Abigail smiled as Tommy gave her a hug.

"Who are you here with?" Abigail asked scanning the store.

"Mama was bringing lunch to Pa and she said i was big enough to come and get the mail by myself." Tommy said looking important.

"Well you are getting mighty old."

"Yeah, but the only mail is this boring letter from cousin Julie." Tommy shrugged making Abigail smile.

"Well are you to big to walk back to your Pa's office with me?" Abigail asked tucking her basket over her arm.

"No." Tommy smiled slipping his little hand into her's as the left the store and crossed the street as Elizabeth was coming out of Jack's office.

"Oh you're alone!" Abigail smiled.

"Willly went to play at the Coulters and Rosemary insisted on keeping Lily while I ran into town, and Abby is helping Kate in the cafe." Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, I heard you had something big happen in your house last night." Abigail smiled as they started walking down main street. Tommy ran ahead his barefeet kicking up little clouds of dust as he jumped through the grass.

"We did, what did Kate say about it?"

"Not much, just that it went as she had hoped, it doesn't seem that Jack kicked him out of the house." Abigail chuckled.

"Jack was better then I thought. And Eric seems very nice, it's just a little hard to picture my sister courting so seriously, do you know he kissed her good night." Elizabeth said softly.

"Well she is growing up." Abigail chuckled.

"I know, I know, part of me is happy for her, and this other part of me wants to turn back time and make her stay fourteen." Elizabeth sighed.

"There is no book on this." Abigail agreed.

"If we get through this maybe I should write one." Elizabeth said.

"One down, four more to go." Abigail chuckled.

"Oh no, I'm keeping the rest of them small." Elizabeth said as Tommy came running back holding a worm up.

"Look Mama! For your garden!" Tommy cried putting it in Elizabeth hand and running back down the path. Abigail chuckled as Elizabeth looked like she was swallowing back a scream.

"Tommy said there was a letter from Julie?" Abigail asked handing Elizabeth a cloth from her basket to put the worm in.

"Yeah, she's been writing pretty often. She want's us to go to Hamilton for a visit."

"Are you going to?"

"Probably, I would like to wait until Lily is a little older, but maybe come Fall. We haven't been back since William was a baby, it's just hard." Elizabeth sighed.

"Hard traveling with all the children?"

"No, hard for me. Selfish I suppose, I somehow find myself missing my Father and Mother even more since having children of my own. We should be going back to visit them too in Hamilton."

"I understand, it must be very hard." Abigail said soothingly.

"It's not so bad when we are home. But lately, the past few times we went back… They were never in Hope Valley, but they were in Hamilton, and to be there without them is hard. To not have Father able to run around with William in the gardens of my mother holding my babies, it just hurts more when we are there."

"I'm sure, you have loving family there but it's not the same. If it really bothers you so much don't let Julie pressure you into going."

"But we need to, it's harder for Aunt Agathia and Uncle Henry to travel. And Viola has her own children. Perhaps it will be a nice little vacation."

"Well you know if you ever need any company, or for me to watch the children just let me know." Abigail said as they approached the Coulter house. Elizabeth turned giving her friend a smile. Through the years and all the places life had taken them, Abigail was always right by her side offering her so much support and love from their first night in Hope Valley.

"Thank you" Elizabeth squeezed her friend's hand as they watched Tommy ahead of them running up the porch steps into the house. Not more then a few seconds went by before Rosemary came out of the house waving her arms.

'Oh Elizabeth! There you are!"

"Is everything alright? Where's the baby?" Elizabeth asked quickly.

"Oh she's just fine, she's napping. Will said Kate was courting Eric? Is that true? Why didn't she tell me? Goodness I feel at though…" Rosemary started. Elizabeth put her hand up stopping her friend knowing once Rosemary got going it would be hard to get a word in.

"You will meet him tomorrow Kate is bringing him to the picnic after church." Elizabeth said.

"Oh. Well then alright, that's that." Rosemary nodded.

"Speaking of Kate I should get back to the cafe. Somehow my quick trip to the store turned into a walk out here." Abigail smiled.

"See you tomorrow." Elizabeth smiled.

"How about some tea then? You might as well stay until the baby wakes up." Rosemary offered.

"Sounds good." Elizabeth smiled following her inside.

* * *

Sunday morning Kate lifted Tommy into the back of the wagon bed before climbing up herself. She sat on the plank next to Abby while the boys fought in the back.

"If either of you gets dirty your father will make both of you carry firewood until dark." Kate warned.

"I'm not afraid of Pa!" Will said firmly putting his hands on his hips.

"Well you best be or you'll be pulling splinters out of your arms for weeks." Kate raised an eyebrow at him. Despite his braveness Will and Tommy both sat down on the floor of the wagon behind the girls bench as Elizabeth came out of the house tying Lily's bonnet on her head.

"Why is it that every Sunday we are rushing to make it to church no matter what time we are up." Elizabeth sighed as Jack jogged over from the barn.

"If those chickens get out one more time I think we should eat fried chicken for a month." Jack said as Kate reached for Lily and Jack took Elizabeth's hand helping her into the front wagon seat.

"Then we would have no eggs come winter." Elizabeth said taking Lily back in her arms.

"What's for lunch Mama?" Tommy asked.

"I think Aunt Abigail is making salt pork, with cornbread and some cookies." Elizabeth said as Jack climbed up beside her.

"Yummy" Tommy smiled. Kate squirmed in her seat fixing her hair again as the wagon lurched forward when Jack whistled to Sergeant and Gracie.

"I should see if I can make a new fence before dark." Jack said.

"It's Sunday Pa, you can't work on Sunday." Abby said as Kate tried to adjust her corset through her dress.

"That's right Jack, forget about the chicken coop." Elizabeth nodded.

"I mine as well have with the amount of times I have chased the chickens back from the yard this week." Jack muttered.

"Oww!" Abby yelped as Kate elbowed her side trying to fix her dress.

"Sorry." Kate said quickly putting her hands back in her lap.

"You look fine Kate, that dress first you nicely." Elizabeth said glancing back at the girls.

"Can we eat by the grove today?" Will asked.

"As long as you stay out of the trees in your Sunday best." Elizabeth nodded.

"Maybe if I dig under the fence more, perhaps I can get Cody to help me tomorrow evening." Jack said clearly still annoyed at the chickens. Kate tried to hold her hair clip into place as they went over a bump.

"Maybe if you train the barn cats to herd them in like Willow did when we had the goats." Will offered.

"If only cats were as easy to train as dogs." Elizabeth chuckled.

"That reminds me, I think a mouse got into the feed bag last week." Jack said.

"Now your going to complain about the barn cat?" Abby asked giggling making Tommy laugh.

"Maybe you should stop complaining and be grateful for what you have." Elizabeth said raising an eyebrow at Jack.

"Well that will be mighty hard if our farm is over run by mice and chickens" Jack muttered.

"Is that going to happen?" Tommy asked looking worried.

"Yeah, and they are going to crawl into your bed at night and eat your toes." Will said making a face at him.

"Ewww!" Abby cried.

"William that is enough, Thomas that is not going to happen your Father is in a sour mode I surly hope he gets over unless he wants to ruin our day." Elizabeth said.

"Your right." Jack agreed softly as everyone settled back down again. Kate played with the hem of her dress wondering if the lace had always looked like this or if it was fraying. Then the reached up to fix her hat again as they went over another bump her elbow landing on Abby's head this time.

"Owww! Would you stop fidgiting!" Abby said rubbing her head frowning at her as if she wasn't reprimanding someone 14 years older then her.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop" Kate said gently putting her hand over the bump on Abby's head.

"You are not yourself today." Elizabeth said glancing back at the girls.

"She's nervous about sitting with that boy at church" Will teased from behind Kate.

"You be quiet!" Kate said narrowing her eyes at him as Will made a face at her.

"Goodness how many children do we have?" Elizabeth muttered turning back around leaving Kate to fend for herself.

"She is nervous." Jack whispered.

"Well of course that's natural I can't say I blame her." Elizabeth agreed adjusting Lily in her lap pulling the baby bonnet to keep the sun out of her eyes.

"She said he asked her to sit with him during the service today." Jack whispered. Elizabeth glanced back where Kate now seemed to be busy with a more friendly conversation with William and Tommy.

"Is she going to?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, she didn't supply the information. I didn't want to come right out and ask." Jack shrugged.

"Of course." Elizabeth nodded and they fell silent as the main street came into view.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked.

"Well if she doesn't sit with the family anymore we are going to have to rethink out whole seating arrangement! Goodness knows Abby and Will won't get through the service if there isn't an adult sitting between them." Elizabeth frowned making Jack chuckle.

"Don't worry to much dear, it's Sunday." Jack teased. Elizabeth laughed playfully swatting his arm.

* * *

"He seems sweet" Rosemary said as she and Elizabeth sat on the picnic blanket that afternoon. Jack and Lee were in the clearing flying a kite with the kids. Abigail was slowly walking around the shady grove with Lily sleeping in her arms. Kate and Eric sat in the sun watching the kids running around laughing at Jack and Lee failing to get the kite in the air.

"He does, he makes her nervous." Elizabeth nodded.

"Well that's all normal."

"I know, I am happy for her." Elizabeth nodded.

"But?" Rosemary asked.

"But nothing, I am happy for her."

"Of come now Elizabeth, this is me your talking to." Rosemary waved her off.

"It's a little scary I suppose. Trusting someone else with her, I know she's an adult, but…"

"Of course, she's still your sister, your little sister. And this isn't just a friend. This is someone who can break her heart." Rosemary nodded.

"Life has so much heart break." Elizabeth sighed.

"I know, and of course you know. But there's only so much of the world you can protect them from."

"I guess we will just see what happens. No reason to get ahead of ourselves and worry about things that we have no control over."

"Speaking of courting where's Cody?" Rosemary asked.

"Oh he wanted to take Emily for a walk after lunch."

"Oh I'm not sure I can handle all theses kids growing up. Kate was just a little girl when I met her, Emily was practically still hiding behind her mother's apron."

"Don't blink or that will be these kids pretty soon." Elizabeth said nodding at the group of children giggling as the Jack dodged the falling kite.

"Oh goodness don't say that." Rosemary moaned as Elizabeth chuckled.

* * *

"So you survived the weekend." Kate said as she sat on the rock watching the sunset.

"I did." Eric nodded.

"It was a big weekend for you, meeting the whole family."

"I like it, they are all really nice, I know why they ware all so important to you now."

"You don't think they are all crazy?" Kate chuckled.

"Well, you gave fair warning about Rosemary. But really, I just think your lucky to have them."

"So, you really plan on staying then? In Hope Valley?"

"I do, at least for now, Mr Coulter is a good boss, I don't mind staying over the saloon, and I don't think I could leave you." Eric said softly looking up at her making Kate blush.

"Well you are welcome anytime." She smiled.

"Maybe we should get dinner this week?"

"Abigail is doing the dinner rush Tuesday."

"Why don't I borrow a buggy from the livery, we can take a ride out of town."

That sounds great." Kate smiled.

"Hey Kate, you ready?" Jack called. Kate turned where Jack was lifting Abby into the back of the wagon as Willy scrambled over the edge. The setting sun casting long shadows in the grass behind them.

"I still feel like Jack doesn't like me." Eric said softly making Kate smile.

"He will, he's protective, it's kind of his thing. Hey if you want to get on his good side, he needs to build a new chicken coop."

"I will offer my help when I see him in town tomorrow." Eric smiled as they stood up.

"See you for breakfast tomorrow?" Kate asked softly.

"Yes, I probably should kiss you good night in front of your family right?" Eric whispered. Kate glanced back were Elizabeth was settling the kids in the wagon as Jack tied up the horses. Sure that they were all busy she leaned in quickly and Eric met her kissing her lips gently making her smiled as she pulled away.

"I could get used to that." Eric smiled.

"Me too" Kate grinned before heading over to the wagon. Jack offered her a hand as she climbed into the back.

"What a nice day we had." Elizabeth said as Jack jumped up beside her whistling to the team.

"I agree." Kate smiled.


	10. Honey Bees

"So tell me about this carnival on Saturday." Eric said as Kate poured him a cup of coffee.

"It's been going on forever, Abigail says it's 30 years old now."

"What happens?" Eric asked as Kate sat down across from him at the table.

"Well it used to be a day the coal mine was closed, the only one all year. Everyone comes out, there's games all day and baking contests and good food. Everyone from town comes out to take part."

"What kind of games?"

"Tug of war, there's a tree chopping contest, 3 legged race, bake off, someone usually gets a baseball game going after lunch." Kate smiled remembering the fun.

"Oh I am pretty good at the three legged race myself, are you looking for a partner?"

"Nope, Abby and I are the reigning champs, we have to defend out name." Kate smiled.

"Humm sounds like a challenge, I heard Cody Stanton is looking for a partner. "

"Your on" Kate smiled.

"Do you have to work that day?"

"Nope, the next few days will be busy because we will be making pies and cakes to sell, but the cafe will be closed that day."

"So I can spend the day with you?"

"Sure" Kate smiled happily.

"Do you need help getting ready?"

"Why are you good in the kitchen?" Kate teased.

"Well not exactly, but I'm willing to try." Eric shrugged making her laugh.

"That's ok, day after tomorrow we're having a baking party. Abigail. Clara, Rosemary, Elizabeth and maybe Faith. A few women from town are going to come help us get everything ready."

"Good, well I should get back to work." Eric finished his coffee standing up from the table.

"See you later" Kate smiled cleaning up the cups as she went back into the kitchen.

"How do you feel about meat pie for lunch? I got this wonderful recipe from Clara I thought we could try?" Abigail asked.

"Sure" Kate nodded starting to wash the dishes. They both turned when the back door opened.

"Morning." Jack said taking off his hat.

"Hi Jack." Abigail gave him a smile.

"I'm doing some repairs on the school house today, is Cody around? I could use some help." Jack said

"Oh yes, he's out back fixing the fence for me." Abigail nodded.

"Poor Cody comes home and you all put him to work." Kate said making them laugh.

"Well I'll help him with the fence, we can finish it faster and then I'll pay him for his time helping me. Lee won't be dropping off the lumber for another hour anyway." Jack said.

"Thank you Jack." Abigail smiled.

"What kind of repairs does the school house need?" Kate asked.

"Nothing to major, just some upkeep. I want to oil the doors and clean the stove and fix a few tight windows." Jack said

"That school house is still in good shape all these years later that is for sure. It stood through a lot of winters and bad storms with no damage. You did a good job building it." Abigail said. Jack gave her a little smile of thanks.

"It's surely the best love letter I ever did see." Kate teased.

"It is romantic that is for sure, flowers fade, this is a building that will stand forever." Abigail agreed.

"Well if anyone deserves it it's Elizabeth." Jack smiled heading out the back door to find Cody.

"They are lucky to have each other." Kate smiled.

"They sure are, a love like that is once in a lifetime, that's for sure." Abigail nodded.

* * *

"Hi Pa!" Will greeted him as Jack came into the house just before dinner the next evening.

"Hi yourself." Jack grinned rumpling his hair as he made his way into the kitchen were Elizabeth was making dinner and Abby was beside her helping chop up carrots. He pulled her into his arms kissing her soundly making her laugh.

"Your in a good mood today." Elizabeth smiled as Jack tossed Tommy into the air as he ran to him to say hi.

"I am, I was in the woods about an hours ride from here and guess what I found." Jack said. Kate and Will gathered around them in the kitchen to share his excitement.

"A dear?" Tommy asked.

"Better" Jack said.

"A rabbit?" Abby asked.

"Nope" Jack smiled.

"Give us a hint" Will said.

"Alright, let's see, your Ma puts it in her tea every morning." Jack said giving Elizabeth a smile.

"Honey!" Tommy yelled

"You found a hive?" Kate said.

"That's right, the biggest that I ever did see." Jack smiled.

"Well what does that mean?" Will asked.

"It means tomorrow Mr Bill and Uncle Lee and I are going to go over to the hive and harvest the honey." Jack said.

"How much honey is it?" Abby asked.

"Well we won't know for sure until we get to it. But Mr Bill says its enough to fill our house stock, and Uncle Lee's and his, and the cafe's and still have some to sell to Mr Yost at the mercantile." Jack said.

"Oh Jack that's amazing!" Elizabeth cried.

"A little extra money in our pockets maybe your Ma and I can take that trip for our anniversary I have been promising her for years." Jack smiled kissing Elizabeths cheek again.

"Well how come you never went?" Will asked.

"I'll give you three reasons, one, two and three." Jack said pointing to each of the boys and over to Lily who was sitting in her highchair watching them amused.

"Can I go with you to get the honey?" Will asked.

"Sorry buddy, but it can be pretty dangerous. We're going to have to wear lots of protective clothing and be very careful." Jack said.

"But I will be!" Will said.

"William your father told you no." Elizabeth said firmly.

"When you're a little older you can come." Jack told him.

"Will you take all the bee's honey?" Tommy asked looking worried.

"No, not all of it, we will leave enough for the bees, and they will make plenty more it's still early in the summer." Jack assured him.

"We have a lot of empty canning jars at the cafe. I'll bring them home tomorrow you can use them to store the honey" Kate said.

"There's some in the root cellar of the barn as well." Elizabeth nodded.

"Great, Lee is going to borrow the spinner from the mercantile. Hopefully we can get it all spun and canned by this weekend, maybe we can sell some at the fair on Saturday."

"I can make a honey cake to give out." Kate nodded.

"And one for us?" Abby asked.

"One for the house too." Kate smiled.

* * *

"Abigail do you mind if I take the canning jars for the honey?" Kate asked the next morning.

"Certainly, they are going to sit empty until fall." Abigail nodded. Kate started putting the jars in a box when the back door opened.

"Aunt Abigail do you have a net?" Abby asked.

"Cody said you have a net and we want to catch the frogs by the pond." Tommy added.

"My that sounds like fun." Abigail laughed.

"Where does your mother think you are?" Kate laughed.

"She's having tea with Aunt Rosemary, she said we could, all the kids are down by the pond fishing and we want to to catch some tadpoles." Abby said.

"Here you are." Abigail handed her a the net.

"Can we take these cookies for everyone?" Tommy asked eyeing the tray of cookies cooling on the windowsill.

"You may, let me put them in a basket." Kate smiled taking the cookies from the tray.

"If you catch enough trout I can fry some up for you for dinner tomorrow." Abigail said.

"Yayy!" Abby smiled

"Where is your brother by the way?" Kate asked filling the basket.

"I think he went to go find worms" Abby shrugged.

"Alright, here you go, and be home for dinner tonight." Kate called as the kids ran back outside.

"Well we're going to need to make another batch of cookies." Kate said. Abigail laughed.

"I'll do it, I love the kids running around here, mud and all." Abigail smiled looking at the muddy footprints across the kitchen now.

"It is nice that they are on school break for the summer. Today they were all asleep when I left the house. Even Elizabeth was up after the sun."

"Well she should take advantage of it, if she plans on taking over the school herself this fall."

"I hope she can, with Megan getting married this summer, she doesn't want to run the school. Elizabeth wants to take it over, but Lily is still little and Elizabeth hasn't been the only teacher since before Abby was born. She helps Megan out a lot, but there has been so many babies she hasn't had time." Kate nodded.

"Well Tommy is starting school with her, and if Lily is here she's certainly close enough for Elizabeth to pop in and out durning the day, and we can walk Lily over to there. Besides she will be seven months old, she won't be needing Elizabeth to nurse as much durning the day."

"I know, I just hate for her to take on to much, she's stubborn, I'm afraid she might take on more then she can manage and then not give in when she needs help." Kate sighed.

"Look at you all worried about your sister." Abigail chuckled.

"Speaking of which I promised Rosemary I would try to get over there for tea, are you all set for dinner?" Kate asked.

"Yes, Clara and Emily are both helping, enjoy your evening off." Abigail smiled.

"Tomorrow I want to get started on some cakes for the fair." Kate said picking up her basket.

"Sounds good." Kate said giving her a smile and heading out the door. She waved to the kids gathered at the pond as she went down the walk nearing the Coulters house. She knocked before letting herself in.

"There you are Darling we were just talking about you." Rosemary gave her a smile from where she was sitting with Elizabeth and Faith around the table.

"Oh really? What about?" Kate asked setting down her basket and joining them.

"We were just talking about planing a dance for this summer." Rosemary said.

"She want's you to show off Eric." Elizabeth nodded giving her a look making Kate smile.

"Well I was thinking about bringing him with me to Megan's wedding this summer." Kate said.

"Oh that reminds me I need to finish her vail for her fitting next week." Rosemary said.

"I wonder if I will make it to the wedding." Faith sighed rubbing belly.

"I think by the time the hot summer hits you would rather have a new baby then still be pregnant." Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh I hope so" Faith agreed.

* * *

In the woods an hour from town Jack sat with Bill and Lee in the shade eating their lunch. The Mid afternoon was still hot and the fire raging near them was not helping. But the smoke had calmed the bees enough for them to harvest almost all the honey. Jack figured then had another hour of work before they had all the honey they needed. Then a nice cool dip in the pond by the house was in order.

"The bees are starting to get restless even with the smoke. We would be extra carful this last dip in, probably only one of us should do it, no need to make them more angry." Bill said biting his sandwich.

"I can get the honey out, you and Lee start loading the wagon." Jack agreed.

"I'll fill the water bucket after this to put that fire out as soon as we're done." Lee nodded.

"Best to get some sand too, make sure it's really out, it's hot enough that a strong wind could start it up again." Bill said.

"I will." Lee nodded. They ate in silence for another minute when they heard a rusting in a bush a few feet away from them. Bill reached for his gun as Hand and Lee slowly put down the lunch.

"A bear?" Lee asked.

"If it is it's just a cub." Jack whispered.

"Where there's a cub there's a protective mother." Bill said getting to his feet and glancing around the clearing.

"They must have smelled the honey." Jack said as he and Lee stood up.

"Maybe if we make a loud noise we'll scare it off." Jack whispered.

"Worth a shot." Bill said aiming his gun at the bush.

"Hey Bear!" Lee shouted waving his arms and stomping his feet.

"Hey bear get out of here!" Jack yelled as loud as he could. The bush rustled again as Bill pulled the safety off his gun when suddenly Will shot up out of the bush.

"I'm not a bear!" He cried grinning like they were playing a game. Bill gasped quickly turning his gun away from being aimed at the young boy. Lee let out a sigh of relief sinking back onto the log. Jack felt his heart racing.

"William Thatcher Thornton do you know what you have just done!" Jack yelled. Will's face instantly fell, Jack could be stern with the kids, but neither he or Elizabeth were not ones to raise their voice and yell.

"Come here, now!" Jack said. William crawled out from the bush dragging his feet as he went to stand in front of Jack.

"Do you know what you have done, do you know what could have happened!" Bill had his gun aimed at you because we thought you were a bear. Suppose he had shot at you." Jack said loudly, his voice was shaking over how close Will had come to being hurt.

Well I didn't mean to…" Will started.

"I don't care what you meant. You disobeyed your mother and I by coming here after you were told not to. I am extremely up set with you. Not only did you not listen and break our trust but you put yourself in danger." Jack went on not letting him finish.

"I'm sorry." Will muttered looking at his shoes.

"No your going to be sorry. If we can't trust you to listen to us then you can't play on your own. You are not to leave the house unless you are with your mother or I, until I say other wise." Jack said.

"But Pa it's summer! All the kids are out…" Will started.

"And you will not be one of them! Get home now. We will finish this later." Jack said. Will turned on his heels matching back down the path swinging a stick in anger.

"Jack…" Lee started as Jack took a deep breath, his fear had turned to anger and he was trying to control it again.

"Was I to harsh?" Jack asked turning to his friends.

"No, that could have been a lot worse, he's lucky." Bill said.

"He needed to know hoe serious it was." Lee agreed.

"I can't wait to get home and explain to Elizabeth why he had a gun pointed at him today." Jack sighed.

"Let's finish up here and yo can get home to your boy." Lee agreed. They started packing up lunch when suddenly they heard a blood curling scream. Jack instantly knew what had happened as he took off running to the giant hive Bill and Lee at his heels. Will was rolling around on the ground screaming as a swarm of bees surrounded him. The stick he had been holding lay by the hive where he had bumped the tree stump with it.

"Get the water!" Bill yelled as Lee grabbed the bucket. Jack ran to Will getting stung himself as he tried to pull the little boy up to his feet. Lee splashed the water bucket on them and Bill quickly covered them both with the big blanket as Jack raced away from the swarm carrying Will. When they were far enough away they all stopped to catch their breath. Will was still crying at Jack set him down, he had welts of stings rising up all over his arms and legs, even a few on his face.

"Take him to Carson." Lee said quickly.

"I think I need to." Jack nodded.

"I'll clean up here and take the wagon over to your place, you take him to Carson now, Lee you should go let Elizabeth know." Bill said.

"Alright, come on buddy, it's alright." Jack said lifting Will into his arms again and quickly heading toward town.

* * *

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled rushing into the infirmary with Kate holding Lily at her heels.

"It's alright, he's alright." Jack said catching her shoulders and trying to calm him down.

"Lee just said… what was he even doing there?" Elizabeth asked catching her breath.

"He must have come looking for us. He wanted to help us." Jack said.

"How is he?" Elizabeth asked as Carson came into the entryway.

"He's resting, he's going to be in pain, and sore for a few days. He has close to 30 stings on him. I bandaged what I could, and put lotion on them to help with the itching and burning, but he's in for a rough few days." Carson sighed.

"Thank you Carson." Elizabeth sighed.

"Can I see him?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, go ahead back, we need to talk." Jack said taking Lily from Kate as she ducked into the main room.

"I swear Elizabeth when he came out of that bush I was so mad. I yelled at him I was so mad. And then he was hurt and…" Jack sighed hugging Lily to him taking comfort as the little baby cuddled her head into his neck.

"I know, I know. He still did an awful thing, I guess this is a lesson learned." Elizabeth sighed.

"He is still in trouble, even if we do smother him in hugs and kisses." Jack said.

"I agree." Elizabeth nodded.

"Come on lets go see our boy." Jack sighed putting his arm around her as they went in to see him.

* * *

"Is he asleep?" Jack asked softly as Elizabeth came into their bedroom that night.

"He is, hopefully he stays comfortable." She nodded sliding into the bed next to him.

"I can't imagine how he would be all wrapped up like that." Jack sighed.

"Well I told him to call us if he needs us. Tommy is sleeping in Kate's room so he won't wake him up." Elizabeth said, Jack just nodded looking up at the curtains blowing in the summer night breeze.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Elizabeth asked softly propping herself up on her elbow to look at him.

"I just… I have never been so scared in all my life. Even before the bees. Bill had a gun aimed at my son. We thought he was a bear, we weren't going to shoot unless it charged us. But oh Elizabeth… I couldn't believe it my heart was pounding when he popped out of that bush, I couldn't yell at Bill fast enough to not shoot." Jack said.

"I know, I can't imagine how that must have felt." Elizabeth said softly.

"I yelled at him, I never thought I would yell at out kids, but I yelled."

"Well he needed to know how wrong he was."

"I know but, maybe if I hadn't gotten so mad, if I had not raised my voice he wouldn't have taken off and the bees won't have.."

"Jack, it's not your fault." Elizabeth said running her fingers through her hair soothing him.

"I have been scared, when that man had a gun pointed at you when you went chasing after him your first week here, when Kate was almost kidnapped in the city ten years ago, when I had to go to the war when Abby was only a baby and I didn't know if I would see her again. But seeing Will today, I have never been so afraid." Jack said.

"I know, I know. But he's going to be alright. Just keep reminding yourself he's going to be alright, and I am sure he learned his lesson." Elizabeth said gently.

"I hope so." Jack sighed.

"You know, your mother did always say he was just like you." Elizabeth said giving Jack a little smirk. Jack cracked a smile.

"I suppose I probably would have done the same thing at his age." Jack shook his head.

"Like Father like Son I always say." Elizabeth smiled laying down.

"Well if that's true we are really in trouble when Abby and Lily get bigger, they are just like their mother." Jack said. Elizabeth laughed swatting at his arm making Jack laugh.

"Life may be messy, but at least we're in it together." Elizabeth sighed.

"Amen to that." Jack agreed.


	11. Baking Day

**I know I suck, it's been to long! I hope to have the next chapter up sometime this week.**

The next morning Abby and Tommy woke up and had breakfast and went out to play as they spent most of their school break. Elizabeth gave Will a bath, and he sat on the sofa watching her clean the kitchen scratching at his bandages. Elizabeth glanced out the window, Lily was napping on the shaded porch in her basket, Tommy was playing with bugs in the grass and Abby swinging on the wooden swing under the big tree.

"Don't scratch darling you will scar." Elizabeth said gently.

"There's nothing else to do." Will sighed.

"Well I'm going to the cafe soon to help your aunts get ready for the festival Saturday, you will have to come with me, perhaps Cody will play checkers with you if you ask nicely." Elizabeth said gently. William was still in a lot of trouble for what he had done the day before at the bee hive, but she did feel bad for the boy. Her and Jack had decided he will have to stick by either of their sides for a week, as long as he could prove they could trust him again.

"What about Abby and Tommy?" Will asked.

"Abby wants to come help us bake, and Uncle Lee is taking Tommy and Aaron fishing I believe." Elizabeth said folding the laundry she had brought in from the line.

"Oh but Ma can'e I please go fishing! I will stay with Uncle Lee I promise!" Will said quickly.

"No sweetie you can't. Dr Shephard want's you to keep the stings on your hands wrapped with the oil on them so they heal. And you are still in trouble, your father told you, you are to stick by him or me until you are told otherwise." Elizabeth said gently but firmly.

"Yes Ma'am" Will said slumping back into the couch.

"Do you remember the talk we had about trust last night, about how you have lost our trust, and until you can earn that trust back, we can't believe that you will do the things you are supposed to do." Elizabeth said putting down the blanket she was folding and going to sit next to him.

"Trust is a very important thing William. Especially in a family. If we can't trust you then we can't believe anything you say. That's not how we want things to be like, is that what you want?" Elizabeth asked running her fingers through his thick black hair. Of their four children he looked the most like his father. Acted the most like him too, Will was brave and stubborn, but with a soft and loving heart.

"No ma'am" Will whispered.

"Perhaps, you can think of a way to earn trust back. The sooner you have our trust back the sooner you will have some freedom back." Elizabeth said standing up and going back to the laundry.

"Maybe I could watch Lily while you do the laundry Mama." Will offered.

"That would be very helpful, you can go outside, if you stay on the porch near her, if she wakeup you can call for me." Elizabeth nodded. Will jumped up running out the back door. Elizabeth expected him to race all the way down the porch and was surprised when she didn't hear the baby wailing because he had woken her up. She watched in the window as he gently sat beside the baby's basket peering in and gently moving her sun bonnet from falling into her eyes and tucking her light blanket around her, ever so careful not to wake her up. Elizabeth smiled softly shaking her head, yes, he was just like his father.

"Did Uncle Lee say we could fry the fish up for dinner too?" Abby asked walking beside Elizabeth as they walked into town. Elizabeth held Lily in her arms and held Abby's hand, Tommy held onto her apron with one hand skipping beside her chatting a bucket of worms. William trailed behind his sister carrying Elizabeth's basket.

"Why don't you talk to your father when we get into town, perhaps he will agree to having the Coulters over for dinner if he's not to tired. He and Uncle Lee can fry the fish." Elizabeth nodded.

"Speaking of which are you sure you want to bake with us Abby, you know you can go fishing with your uncle and the boys if you want." Elizabeth said.

"I'm sure." Abby nodded giving her a little smile. Elizabeth returned it, sometimes it felt like little Abigail was growing up so fast, a few months ago she would have hated woking in the kitchen instead of fishing. Part of Elizabeth loved her getting older, the other part wanted to keep Abby her little wild girl as Jack so lovingly called her.

"There'a Pa's office, can I go ask?" Tommy asked when the town came into view.

"Yes, Abby go with him please and walk him to Uncle Lee's office then we will meet you at the cafe." Elizabeth said.

"Alright" Abby nodded taking Tommy's hand as they hurried across the street. Elizabeth continued to walk with Will until they got to the cafe letting themselves in.

"Oh there he is! Poor sweet boy how are you!" Abigail cried rushing over to give William a hug wrapping him in her arms.

"I'm ok, is Cody here?" Will asked.

"I expect him back soon." Abigail said nodded giving Lily a smile as she grinned at her from Elizabeth's arms.

"Where's Kate, I expected the lunch rush to be done by now." Elizabeth said glancing around the kitchen.

"Oh it is, she gets her special visiter after lunch, yes she does, I bet you know who that is." Abigail cooed to Lily making her laugh and kick her feet.

Elizabeth handed the baby to her taking the basked from Willy setting it on the table as she went to the doorway into the dining room. Kate and Eric sat by the window chatting quietly. Elizabeth was about to go back into the kitchen when Kate waved to her giving her a smile waving her over.

"I'll be right back." Elizabeth said, Abigail nodded putting Lily down on her blanket to play and turning her attention back to William.

"Good afternoon, hi Eric how are you?" Elizabeth asked giving them a smiled as she went over to the table.

"Hi Mrs Thornton good to see you." Eric gave her a warm smile.

"We were just discussing the festival on Saturday, are you letting William go?" Kate asked.

"Oh I don't know, Jack and I have to discuss it, if we do he will have to stick by us he won't have the freedom to run around with the kids." Elizabeth sighed.

"Poor guy, I ran into a bee hive once, it was awful." Eric nodded.

"Yes, he's a bit uncomfortable but Dr. Shephard gave him so oil and it seems to help a lot. He is punished for disobeying though, it's not just teasing the chickens, this was a big problem and it could have been an even bigger one"

"He was hiding in the bushes, Bill thought he was a bear and he was almost shot. I have never seen Jack so shaken up." Kate nodded.

"Wow, yeah that would have gotten me a good whipping as a child." Eric nodded.

"Well Jack and I don't believe in that, we have however told him he is stuck by one of our sides until he can earn so trust back." Elizabeth said.

"Seems like a fair punishment to me." Eric nodded.

"I should go so we can start baking" Kate said standing up.

"I should get back too, lunch break is just about over, I'll see you later?" Eric asked

"I'll be here for dinner." Kate nodded.

"Wonderful, have a good day Mrs Thornton" Eric smiled

"You too." Elizabeth gave him a warm smile as he left the cafe. Elizabeth helped Kate clear the table as they put the tea cups on the counter.

"You two look happy." She said.

"We are" Kate smiled.

"He seems like he comes here a lot."

"A few times a day."

"I wasn't under the impression you two where spending so much time together."

"Just in the cafe, can he join us for dinner Sunday night again?" Kate asked.

"Of course, he is always welcome."

"And would it be alright if I spent most of the time at the festival with him?"

"Kate you know you don't have to ask."

"I know, sometimes it feels like I do." Kate shrugged.

"Well, I appreciate knowing anyway. Perhaps this Sunday the kids can stay with Abigail and we can just have adults for lunch." Elizabeth offered.

"That would be good." Kate smiled as they went into the kitchen where Abigail was giving William what looked like a second cookie.

"Abigail" Elizabeth frowned.

"Oh he's a growing boy it's good for him." Abigail waved her off giving Will a wink making him grin.

"Here I am." Rosemary smiled floating through the door with Abby trailing after her.

"Mama, Aunt Rosie said you should buy me more pink dresses. That's my color." Abby said. Kate chuckled, the walk down the street from Lee's office to here had been enough for Rosemary to get to Abby it would seem.

"Well Aunt Rosie doesn't know that pink gets dirty very easily and you have to be able to pass your dresses down to your sister. Besides you look lovely in all colors." Elizabeth told Abby gently.

"Now Elizabeth it is near to early for a young girl to know her color pallet." Rosemary said making her way over to Lily.

"Why does everyone insist on telling me how to raise my children this afternoon." Elizabeth muttered as Faith came in with Charlie tugging on her skirt.

"Good afternoon." Faith smiled.

"Oh let me take this from you!" Kate cried taking a crate full of pan's from Faith's arms.

"I hope you didn't carry that all the way into town." Abigail said offering her a chair.

"Oh no, Carson came home for lunch and walked us into town, I just carried it across the street." Faith waved off their concern.

"Never the less you are about to pop! Next time have him walk you all the way here." Rosemary said firmly. Faith glanced at Elizabeth.

"She's in fine form today." Elizabeth muttered as Rosemary and Abigail started sorting through baking pans.

"We should start with the cakes first, while those are cooing we can make the cookies and frosting." Abigail said taking charge. Little Charlie settled in to play trains by the sofa and Lily was content to watch them from her basket. Will was content to play with Charlie for a little while, but he was happy when Cody came home and took out the checker board to play with him. It was late in the afternoon when Lily was crying to be fed and Charlie was tugging on Faith's skirts sucking his thumb when they all stopped for tea.

"Well, I would say this is a job well done." Abigail smiled looking over the kitchen table over flowing with cakes and trays of cookies and sweets.

"We may rot the teeth of everyone in Hove Valley." Faith chuckled as she held Charlie in her lap and his eyes started to get heavy.

"Has anyone started their picnic baskets for the men to bid on yet?" Elizabeth asked patting Lilly's back to burp her.

"Carson insisted on making ours." Faith chuckled.

"I made all Lee's favorites, last year he bid on the wrong basket and I must have told him twenty times which was mine, I'm hoping if he knows which one has everything he likes it will help him remember." Rosemary rolled her eyes.

"I haven't even started yet, but I have to make a basket for Jack, myself and all five of the kids, Jack always knows ours is the biggest one there." Elizabeth smiled.

"Actually, you don't need to put my lunch in there." Kate said softly as her sister looked up at her.

"Well of course I do, it's a long day you need to eat. You know I don't mind."

"I just meant, I think I'll make my own basket this year." Kate said. All eyes shifted between Kate and Elizabeth.

"Oh, oh yes of course." Elizabeth said quickly.

"For Eric?" Abby asked. Kate blushed a little but nodded.

"Well, my my my." Rosemarys teased.

"I mean, I can eat with you guys if you want.." Kate started.

"Oh nonsense! Of course you should amen your own basket I wasn't even thinking." Elizabeth said quickly.

"Can I eat with Auntie too?" Abby asked.

"No, you will eat with us." Elizabeth told her.

"Sweetheart, this is very romantic you know. A man bidding on his lady's basket, it's not place for children. Kate darling I know just the place you should eat, there's this little shady spot just behind Lee's office, nice and private." Rosemary said going Kate a sly smile.

"Or perhaps by the lake is good." Abigail offered up the most visible part of town from anywhere.

"Oh you!" Rosemary waved Abigail off making them chuckle.

* * *

"All asleep." Jack said as he came out to the porch where Elizabeth was feeding Lily that night.

"Good, thank you, I was afraid William wouldn't be able to sleep." Elizabeth said running her finger down the babies soft cheek as she looked up at her.

"He seems better tonight, hopefully he stays on the mend. How was he today?"

"He was restless this morning, we had a talk about him gaining trust back. He was able to play with Cody while were were baking this afternoon so that made him happier. Tomorrow is laundry day though and I fear he will have to much energy to sit in the house with me all day." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well I will come home at lunch and take him for the afternoon back to work with me. He can be just as restless in the office with me as he can at home with you." Jack said gently.

"Thank you, he would enjoy that too." Elizabeth said giving him a little smile.

"It will give me a chance to talk to him, man to man, about respecting his mother." Jack said nodding. Elizabeth leaned over putting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her gently. They enjoyed the soft breeze of the summer night in silence for a few minutes. Lily fell asleep and Jack took her in his big arms, she curled up into his chest sleeping in a little ball.

"Kate asked if she could spend Saturday with Eric." Elizabeth said softly.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I said of course she could. But then we were talking about making the bidding baskets for lunch and I mentioned how I had to make ours for so many people. Kate then said she wasn't planning on having lunch with us and was going to make her own basket."

"Well, I suppose that does make sense." Jack sighed.

"Does it make me an awful person that, I don't mind her seeing Eric, but I am a little jealous he's switching up our family tradition. I mean, we have eaten lunch together for the founders day picnic since Kate was eleven years old. You can't change a tradition that is that long standing." Elizabeth sighed.

"No, it doesn't make you awful. It's a part of her growing up and we have to accept it, but that doesn't mean you have to like it." Jack said gently.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Elizabeth sighed.

"I should have a talk man to man with him too." Jack said pretending to be gruff. Elizabeth chuckled.

"I just worry, I think she really likes him, it's hard trusting someone else with her heart." Elizabeth sighed.

"I know, I would hate to see her hurt." Jack agreed. Lily stirred as a breeze blew though and Jack tucked her blanket around her a little tighter. Elizabeth watched him smiling.

"I just hope she gets as lucky as I did." Elizabeth smiled softly. Jack looked up meeting her eyes.

"She will, I'm not that amazing." Jack said giving her a little smile.

"No you are Jack, you somehow manage to work all day, come home and make all our children feel special, and then spend nights like this with me. You are a wonderful husband and father." Elizabeth smiled. Jack ducked his head kissing her lips softly.

"I love you." Jack whispered.

"This is my favorite part of the day." Elizabeth sighed snuggling closer to him.

"Do you have everything you want Jack?" Elizabeth asked after he was quiet for a minute.

"Sweetheart, you are more than I ever could have dreamed of wanting." Jack said softly.

* * *

Saturday morning Kate put on one of her best dresses slowly spinning around in her mirror.

"You look pretty." Abby said softly. Kate glanced up to see her niece standing in her doorway.

"You look pretty too. That dress Aunt Abigail made you fits perfect." Kate gave her a smile. Abby shrugged looking down at her calico dress.

"I have a hair ribbon that would look really nice with that? Can I do your hair?" Kate asked. Abby nodded slipping into Kate's room. She sat down in the chair at Kate's desk as Kate picked up her brush starting to brush out her long wavy hair.

"Mama says you are going to have lunch with Eric today." Abby said.

"Yeah I am, but I'll be around the rest of the day."

"Even for the three legged race?"

"Of course! It's you and me, we have won three years in a row we need to keep that up." Kate assured her making Abby smile.

"There, pretty as a picture." Kate smiled tying the front of Abby's hair back with the pink ribbon.

"Do you think I will be as pretty as you and Mama one day?" Abby asked turning to face Kate.

"Oh Abigail, of course! You already are. Everyone always says how much you look like us. You are beautiful, and as you get older you become more beautiful. And you know what else? You are smart, and kind, and independent, and brave. All these things just make you more beautiful."

"Was your mama beautiful?"

"Yes, I heard that she was. Grandmother always said Elizabeth looked just like her so I think she must have been." Kate nodded

"I wish I knew her."

"Me too" Kate smiled gently.

"Hey gang let's get going!" Jack called opening the front door. The wagon was already loaded up with all the picnic food and things they would need for the day. Kate slipped her little basket under the bench seat. Gracie and Sergeant were hitched to the wagon, Sergeant stomped his feet impatiently as Gracie lazily watched a cricket hopping by her feet.

"Hi girl." Kate petted her horse's nose slipping her a carrot to munch on.

"Papa will you do the egg toss with me?" Tommy asked stepping out onto the front porch.

"You bet, we can practice when we're eating lunch." Jack grinned at him swinging him up and putting him into the back of the wagon. Abby climbed up settling on the back bench fixing her skirts as William raced outside.

"Mama said she's coming, Lily needed a new dress." Will said climbing into the back on his own.

"That's fine, they won't start any of the games for an hour or so." Jack said offering Kate his hand as she climbed into the back sitting on the bench next to Abby. Will stood behind them holding onto their shoulders.

"Yummy that smells good." Tommy licked his lips peering into the basket.

"Hey you! Out of there of we won't have any lunch!" Jack teased as Elizabeth came out of the house.

"This little girl spit up all over her dress, I packed an extra just incase it happens again." Elizabeth said handing Lily up to Kate as Jack helped Elizabeth into the wagon and climbed up next to her.

"I'll hold her for a while." Kate offered as Elizabeth reached for the baby. Jack whistled to the horses and the wagon perched forward. Kate held Lily in her lap so the baby could see out, making sure her sunbonnet kept her face shaded. At Lily chewed on her fist watching the world roll by slowly.

"Are you going to race Sergeant in the horse races Pa?" Will asked.

"Not this year, I'm afraid this boy is getting to old to be running any races." Jack shook his head.

"How old is Sergeant?" Abby asked.

"Well let's see, I got him a year before I came to Hope Valley and that was twelve years ago. And he was trained for five years before that by the mounties." Jack thought out loud.

"That means he's 18 years old." Will did the math in his head.

"Smart boy." Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Is he so old Pa?" Tommy asked sounding worried.

"Oh not so old, but old enough for me not to be racing him, that's for the young farm horses."

"We can get a new horse? Please Pa I like watching you race!" Abby asked. As Jack chuckled.

"Mr Bill is going to be getting a new horse next spring. I'll race his horse next year." Jack assured her.

"Is Mr Bill getting to old to race like Sergeant is?" Tommy asked.

"Thomas!" Elizabeth said but Jack just laughed.

"Exactly" Jack agreed.

"But don't tell Bill that" Kate said.

"That's right." Elizabeth nodded as the town soon came into view.

"I'll put the wagon here and set the horses out back in the field to graze, Will can you give me a hand? " Jack said parking the wagon in front of the cafe and hoping down reaching up to help Elizabeth down. Lee and Rosemary drove by in their car.

"Morning!" Rosemary waved.

"Uncle Lee can I have a ride?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, hop in" Lee smiled stopping the car as Tommy and Abby jumped from the wagon hopping into the back of Lee's car next to Aaron.

"We'll be over by the bake sale." Rosemary said.

"I'll fine you there, Abby watch your brother." Elizabeth called as they waved and kept driving.

"Morning everyone." Abigail smiled coming out of the cafe kitchen.

"Kate!" A voice called. Kate turned to see Eric walking over from the saloon.

"Can I go?" Kate asked handing Lily to Elizabeth

"Of course, see you later." Elizabeth smiled. Kate grinned heading off to meet Eric. Elizabeth watched as he kissed her cheek before taking her hand and leading her down main street where a crowed was gathering.

"And then there were two." Elizabeth sighed grinning up at the baby smiling up at her.

"Come on little Miss let's go find your brother and sister." Elizabeth smiled.


	12. Trust

The founders day was always one of their favorite days of the year. The morning was spent gathering together and chatting with friends as the men and boys played a baseball game. There was the bake sale and the basket bidding and everyone found a quiet shady spot to eat lunch. After there was tug of war, a pie eating contest, foot races, horse races and arm wrestling. Egg toss and maybe another baseball game before it was time for supper. At the end of the day everyone was tired, full of good food and in need of a bath.

"I have to say, I have never seen anything quite like this." Eric smiled sitting beside Kate on the bench watching the last inning of the second baseball game of the day. Jack and Lee were on opposite teams, they enjoyed playing together, but the friendly rivalry was making this game much more fun to watch. Kate laughed as Jack chased after Lee trying to tag him out. Lee dodged him making Rosemary and Elizabeth burst with laughter as Jack looked so disappointed and Lee continued to tease him.

"They are one of a kind." Kate agreed.

"And you and Abby won the three legged race again, tell me what's your secret?"

"We practice a lot, and sometimes I swear we're the same person. We don't trip over each other."

"Same person?"

"She's a lot like me when I was her age." Kate smiled watching her niece sitting up in a tree with her friend cheering on her father. Abby's bare feet dangled as her long wavy hair blew in the breeze.

"I can see that." Eric smiled watching her too. The game ended when Jack finally caught up to Lee tagging him for the third out. Both men collapsed onto the ground trying to catch their breath as the town rawred with laugher.

"One would think they were putting on a show." Eric smiled as everyone was gathering their things making their way back to the wagons. The sun was low making the sky a bright red and orange. Children were alseep on their parents shoulders while others dragged their feet worn out from the fun day.

"They think they are too, you should see them playing chess after Sunday lunch in the winter. Once Abigail banished them outside because they almost upset the whole table they got so competive." Kate chuckled.

"I can imagin." Eric grinned.

"I actually have some news, I got a telegram from my mother yesterday."

"Oh, is everything alright?" Kate asked. They walked slowly behind everyone.

"Oh yes, she and my father want to come for a visit. They are coming in a week." Eric nodded.

"Oh how wonderful, you must miss them."

"Well I do, but truthfuly, I think they are coming to meet the girl I write home about so often." Eric said. Kate felt her cheeks turning red as she looked down at her boots smiling.

"Would you like to have dinner with them while they are here?" Eric asked.

"I would love to." Kate smiled.

"Good, they will be so happy to meet you." Eric smiled.

"I would be happy to meet them too." Kate grinned.

"Come on Auntie!" William called from the wagon up ahead.

"I should go, I'll see you at church tomorrow?" Kate asked.

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Eric gave her hand a squeeze before Kate turned hurrying to the wagon and climbing in.

"See you tomorrow" Lee waved as he drove by.

The way home was quiet. Tommy sat up front almost asleep leaning against Elizabeth's shoulder as Jack whistled softly. Will leaned over the wagon side dragging a long piece of grass in his hands along the ground. Lily snored in Elizabeth's arms as the wagon rocked along. They had all had a long and busy day. Kate smiled to herself softly thinking about what she and Eric had talked about. Elizabeth glanced back to check on the children and looked at Kate.

"That's quite a smile." Elizabeth said softly. Tommy shifted to lean against Jack who wrapped his arm around him holding the sleepy boy close, he only needed one hand for the horses, they knew the way home. Elizabeth turned in her seat to look at Kate.

"Eric said that his parents were coming into town next week, he asked me to meet them." Kate said softly.

"That's quite an important step, are you ready for it?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think I am. I hope they like me."

"What's not to like?" Jack asked giving her a little wink.

"It just makes me kind of nervous." Kate shrugged.

"That's normal, just be yourself, Eric likes you so that should be all that matters to them. At least you have warning, remember when Jack's mother first showed up?" Elizabeth asked. Kate chuckled nodded. Elizabeth first meeting with Charlotte Thornton had not gone perfectly, but they had grown to love each other. Charlotte still spent most of her time on the road, Jack often said he didn't think she would ever put down roots and Kate agreed, she was a wild sprite that a part of Kate envied. Charlotte did still pop up without notice, more often then she used to now that there were grandchildren to visit. They knew when they had gone more then three months without seeing her to keep fresh sheets on the guest bed and make a spot for Charlotte's horse Jem in the barn. Charlotte would pop in, sometime overnight they would wake up to her making breakfast, she would often stay for a week spending time with them before disappearing with little notice again. They were used to it and she and Elizabeth had smoothed out their relationship so they were a well oiled machine, Charlotte helping with the chores and minding the children often giving Elizabeth a much needed break.

"When is Grandma coming?" Abby asked.

"Well she was here right before your sister was born to help your Ma out, I expect her here about the end of summer." Jack said.

"She knew Elizabeth was going to go back to teaching, maybe she plans to come the first week to watch the baby." Kate agreed.

"Well I bet she will want to meet Eric when she does come." Elizabeth smiled. Despite Kat not being her actually grandchild, Charlotte always had a soft spot for Kate, Jack often thought Kate reminded Charlotte of herself when she was young, giving Kate a special place in her heart.

"Now that is a frightening thought." Kate sighed making Jack chuckle.

* * *

Sunday morning it seemed the whole town felt as tired as Kate did. She wondered if the church bells had dragged everyone out of bed that morning as she sat between Jack and Abby in the church pew. Jack checked his pocket watch as people were still filing into the school house well after then 9am mass should start. After enjoying such a long day just the day before, everyone seemed like they were reluctant to get out of bed. Lee had paracticaly dragged Aaron into church as he sulked, Kate had caught Faith hiding a yawn behind her hand and even Lily fussed more then usual as Elizabeth stood up now trying to bounce her. By the time Cat Montgumary took the children off to teach Sunday school Kate felt all the adults breath a sigh to have some time away from their cranky children. Kate sat back in her seat, the room was hot and stuffy as she sat shoulder to shoulder between Jack and Abigail. Tommy's head was nodding in Jack's lap as he struggled to keep his eyes open and Kate knew exactly how he felt. She was just about to excuse herself to get some fresh air to wake herself up when church came to an end. She rose to sing the last hyme and then finally was able to go out into the sunshine as everyone filed out of the building. Cat dismissed Sunday school and all the children came running over from the tree where they sat listening to her tell bible stories.

"We listened to Noah's ark today." Will said.

"And what did you learn?" Elizabeth asked.

"That I sure wish I could be on an ark with lions and elephants and all the animals of the world!" Will cried. Jack chuckled.

"I don't think that was exactly the point of the story." He said ruffling Will's dark unruly hair.

"Oh goodness that breeze feels good." Abigail sighed as she came down the steps.

"Hey Jack what do you say to a rematch of that game yesterday." Lee asked.

"Your on" Jack grinned.

"I suppose we should get lunch started then." Abigail laughed.

"Let's eat in that shaded spot by the lake, if I have to sit in the hot sun one more minute I will puddle." Rosemary said. Abigail nodded as they made their way over to the shade.

"I'll help you with lunch." Jack said wrapping his arm around Elizabeth's waist.

"If you have any hopes of winning against Lee you should go make your baseball team." Elizabeth teased. Lee over heard her and turned as he and Jack made eye contact and ran off each trying to talk the best men in town to being on their team.

"Come on children, let's go have some lunch and we can watch the game." Elizabeth called as Abby and Tommy followed her over to the blanket Rosemary was putting out. Kate turned to see Eric making his way over to her.

"Good Afternoon." He smiled.

"Hi, have you been recruited to play?" Kate asked.

"Well Lee asked me and I agreed, then Jack asked me and I was afraid to say no to him."

"A wise choice." Kate chuckled.

"So then Cody took my place on Lee's team and I am first baseman for Jack." Eric grinned.

"Well for your sake I hope you win."

"Me too." Eric said making Kate laugh.

"Join us for lunch? Abigail made pork sandwiches." Kate offered glancing toward the shaded spot under the trees where Rosemary was spreading two blankets and Abigail was putting out food as Elizabeth was gathering all the children.

"Well I can't say no to Abigail's cooking." Eric smiled as they made their way over to the group.

"Morning" Eric greeted them.

"Oh good there you are, Abigail extra meat for Eric, I need him in high performance today." Jack said jogging over and patting Eric's back before anyone else could say anything.

"Jack" Elizabeth shook her head.

"What? he's my secret weapon and I need him ready to go." Jack said.

"What's wrong Jack, worried about losing?" Lee teased as he sat down next to Rosemary.

"Isn't it supposed to be about having fun?" Abby asked.

"That's right it is." Abigail nodded.

"I'm going to cheer for your team the loudest Pa!" Will cried ignoring them.

"That's my boy!" Jack grinned as Abigail passed out the food.

"How exactly does this work?" Eric asked Kate softly as they each took a sandwich.

"Well, Jack and Lee will tease each other up until the game, during the game they will continue to tease but it will sometimes reach a level that has us covering the little kids ears if the game is really close. In the end someones wins, they gloat about it for five minutes then they shake hands and go get a drink together as if it never happened." Kate shrugged.

"This I have got to see."

"They are like brothers I suppose, they have been through a lot together, in the end it's always friendly."

"What about Rosemary and Elizabeth, do they ever get in on the fun and start a rivalry?"

"Oh no, they usually sit together talking about how silly both their husbands sound." Kate chuckled.

"So Rosemary and Elizabeth have always been friends? They seem so opposite to me."

"Of course, they don't always agree, but they do always support each other and respect each other. Oh well except for when Rosemary first came here, now that I remember it did take a while for Elizabeth to warm up to her."

"Why what did she do?"

"Well she was engaged to Jack, and she came here looking to be with him again when Jack and Elizabeth were courting." Kate said. Eric nearly choked on his sandwich in shock as Kate quietly laughed. Luckily no one else was paying them any attention.

"Rosemary and Jack?" Eric gasped taking a sip of water.

"Oh yeah, that's quite the story, I will tell it to you some time." Kate grinned.

"Well I can't wait to hear this." Eric said.

They finished lunch together, and the men started making their way over to the empty field.

"See you later."Eric said as Jack waved him over.

"Wait" Kate called him back and quickly pecked his lips making Eric grin.

"Good luck." She whispered. Eric jogged over to the field grinning.

"I would get these back inside before they get hit with a foul ball." Abigail said picking up a stack of the plates, Kate hurried to help her as they went back to the cafe.

"I'll go get us some seats." Rosemary said as a crowed was already starting to form.

"Can I go Ma?" Abby asked.

"Me too?" Tommy jumped up.

"Yes, stay with Aunt Rosie" Elizabeth said as Rosemary nodded taking them and Aaron with her over to the field.

"Can I go to Ma?" Will asked.

"I will walk you over when we are all cleaned up." Elizabeth said as Will's face fell, it had been a week since his run in with the bees and he was clearly tired of being stuck to one of his parent's sides.

"Oh but please Ma can't I go watch the baseball game?" Will begged.

"I need to bring this back to Aunt Abigail, when I come back we can go." Elizabeth said standing up and gathering the blankets and remaining dishes in her arms. Lily was napping in her little basket in the shade. Elizabeth hated to wake her and Rosemary and Jack were in plain sight. Elizabeth wanted to trust William though part of her was almost positive the little boy would run off to join the fun the minute she turned her back. This was a good test however.

"Stay here with your sister please, I will be right back and we will go together." Elizabeth said. She double checked that Jack saw she was leaving and the baby was there before she went up the road to the cafe.

"I brought the rest of the things." Elizabeth said entering the kitchen were Kate and Abigail we cleaning up.

"Did the game start yet?" Kate asked.

"Not yet, Rosemary is saving us seats." Elizabeth assured her.

"Thank you. Where's the baby?" Abigail asked putting the bowl on the shelf.

"Napping in her basket. Will is with her, though I expect he left her to go watch the baseball game." Elizabeth sighed.

"Boys will be boys." Abigail chuckled.

"Some boys are to much like their father." Elizabeth muttered looking out the window. She squinted into the distance. She could just make out where the crowed was gathered, to her surprise she did see Will sitting a ways off under the tree with the baby.

"Maybe you don't give him enough credit." Kate said softly going to stand by her.

"Your probably right, he is such a good boy." Elizabeth smiled. She turned to see something brown lumbering out from behind the trees slowly.

"What's that?" Kate asked, it almost looked like a small wagon but there was no horse and the space between the trees was much to narrow for that.

"I don't… bear! It's a bear!" Elizabeth cried suddenly as she flew out of the care. A big bear was headed right for Will and Lily. Elizabeth held up her skirts running as fast as she could yelling for Will to turn around. Kate and Abigail were right behind her. Will looked up at her then turned seeing what she was yelling about and Kate saw his eyes grow wide. On the other side of the cleaning Jack had heard her too and everyone turned to see the big bear who had stopped and froze when Elizabeth had started yelling. Jack and Lee took off towards the children, Bill grabbed his gun following them but everyone was to far away to get to them. Will had picked up his baby sister and was holding her tight to his little body as he slowly backed up. Jack, Lee and Bill came running and yelling and the startled bear turned and ran back into the woods. Elizabeth and Jack got to the children at the same time. Will was visibly shaking as Lily cried, uncomfortable with the way he was holding her. Jack soothed the baby as Will wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's neck crying into her shoulder as she held him tight. Rosemary stood near by, Tommy's face buried in her neck and Abby and Aaron clinging tightly to her skirts watching. Abigail hurried over to help her comfort them when she saw Will and Lily were ok.

"Are you alright? You were so brave" Elizabeth whimpered holding him tightly.

"You saved your sister Will." Jack nodded rubbing his back. Lily was calm now, having no idea what kind of danger she had just been in. Kate took her from Jack holding the baby tightly.

"Jack that was so awful." Elizabeth whispered.

"I know, but they are both alright" Jack said softly pulling Elizabeth close to him William tightly between them.

"I'm going to take some men and track the bear, see if it has cubs near by. Maybe we can scare if out far enough that it won't be back." Bill said coming up to them.

"I'll come with you." Jack said.

"No, you sit this one out, I got plenty of help." Bill said nodding to where Eric, Lee, Cody and a few other men from town were standing by.

"Thank you Bill" Jack said. Bill nodded before waving the men over and they followed him into the woods.

"You ok?" Eric asked softly stopping to talk to Kate.

"Just shaken up." Kate nodded, she still felt like she was trying to catch her breath, but she felt better holding Lily, the baby held a fistful of her sleeve watching Eric.

"Well they are alright, William is really brave." Eric said gently reaching out his hand and Lily grabbed his finger.

"Thank you for helping."

"Of course, I'll come check on you later on."

"I don't know where we will be."

"I'll find you." Eric promised before jogging off to join the rest of the group. Elizabeth put Will down a he stopped crying but he held her hand tightly.

"Let's go home." Jack said softly feeling like their day would be better in a place where they all felt safe. They waved goodbye to everyone as they made their way home. Lily fell back to sleep in Kate's arms and she tucked the baby into her cradle at home, grateful she was to young to remember this.

"May I play outside?" Abby asked.

"I don't know sweetie, with Mr Bill and chasing the bear if might be safer inside." Elizabeth said gently.

"I'll watch them." Kate offered.

"Go on, Bill will keep the bear from here." Jack nodded. Kate followed Tommy and Abby outside, sitting on the porch watching the line of trees on the edge of the yard as the two children played on the swing.

"You don't want to go out and play?" Jack asked looking at Will who sat on the couch.

"I can't, you and Ma are in here." Will said. Jack looked at Elizabeth and they both sat on the sofa next to William.

"You were in trouble because you did not listen and you broke our trust, we needed to be able to trust you again. Today you proved that you have earned that trust back." Jack said.

"I did?" Will asked.

"I trusted you to stay next to your sister and watch her. I know you wanted to go watch the game, but you stayed with the baby like I asked. Now I know that when I ask you to do something, you will do it. That is trust." Elizabeth nodded.

"You listened to your Ma, and you saved your sister today, you were very brave, and very smart. And we are very proud of you." Jack nodded.

"I was scared." Will whispered.

"It's ok to be scared, I would have been scared to. Being brave doesn't mean your not scared. It means you keep your head on straight, you did the right thing. You didn't run, you didn't turn your back to the bear. You picked up the baby and you were calm and backed up slowly just like we taught you." Jack nodded.

"You did all the right things today." Elizabeth nodded.

"So I can go out and play?" Will asked grinning.

"You have certainly earned it." Jack laughed. Will jumped up letting out a yell before running outside to join his brother and sister.

"Well I would say he's no worse for the ware." Jack smiled putting his arm around Elizabeth.

"But I might be, I think today took five years off my life." Elizabeth sighed as Jack chuckled kissing the top of her head.

"I will tell you one thing I know for sure." Elizabeth said.

"What's that?"

"That little boy is so much like his father."Elizabeth smiled.

"Well I won't disagree with you there." Jack smiled.

* * *

Kate was sitting on the log by the pond that evening as Eric walked up.

"You looked so peaceful I almost didn't want to bother you." He said sinking down next to her.

"Your not a bother." Kate gave him a smile.

"We found the bear den, she had two little cubs, likely wondered into town looking for food. Bill thinks she will stay gone for a while now, she was scared off, hopefully it's the last we see of her."

"I hope so summer is almost over, the cubs will be grown soon then she won't have to go so far for food."

"I thought Bill was going to shoot her, but when he saw the cubs he got all soft, said the children were alright and there was no harm done so to let her be. I didn't know he had such a soft heart."

"It's buried, but he has a very big heart. Especially when it comes to children and animals. I think Jack will be like him when he gets older, grumpy on the outside but all mushy on the inside." Kate laughed making Eric chuckle.

"This is a very nice spot." Eric said looking out over the pond where the sun was setting making the sky a bright orange.

"I love it here." Kate agreed softly.

"Do you ever miss where you grew up?"

"Never"

"Wow, that was fast, no thought put into that answer, I grew up in a much smaller house, in a much poorer neighborhood of Hamilton and I miss it."

"I miss the people, well some of the people. My aunt and uncle, Julie and Viola. But I don't miss the city, or the big house. If Elizabeth ever moved back you wouldn't go with her?"

"Elizabeth would never go back."

"But say she did?"

"It would be the hardest choice of my life." Kate sighed hoping she never had to make that choice.

"Would you ever go back?" Kate asked turning to Eric as he sat quietly.

"Probably not, my family isn't there anymore. There's nothing for me there, never really was. Besides this place is growing on me." He smiled as Kate grinned.

"I told you it would." She smiled.

"You did, a lot of things grew on me here." Eric said and Kate felt color rise into her cheeks knowing he was talking about her.

"I'm excited to meet your parents." She said hoping to change the subject away from herself.

"I'm excited for them to see Hope Valley, and meet you, they will like you."

"I hope so"

"What's not to like?" Eric smiled taking Kate's hand and giving it a squeeze.

* * *

Monday afternoon Jack looked up from his desk to see a red Mountie coat riding into town. Jack was surprised, usually he received word if a Mountie was coming to town, and that didn't happen very often. He got up going to the office door and opening it.

"Hello" Jack greeted the mountie as he dismounted in front of Jack's office.

"Officer George Mayer"

"Sherif Jack Thornton." Jack said as they shook hands.

"Jack Thornton, I remember your name from the academy, I hadn't realized you had left the force."

"About 7 years ago, what can I do for you?"

"I'm from Hopkinton, I'm looking for an Eric Willson and word is he is in your town." Jack resisted the urge to make fists with his hands as he frowned.

"You know him?" George asked looking at Jack's face.

"Yeah I know him, what has he done?" Jack asked his mind going through all the things Eric could have done. He glanced across the street feeling a little better when he saw Kate working in the cafe through the window. It didn't matter as long as she was safe.

"I'm afraid that's for his ears only. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Yeah, he works at the mill down the street. He's usually in the main office, but if not Lee Coulter will be there and he will know where to find him." Jack nodded pointing down main street.

"Thank you kindly." George tipped his hat to Jack.

"Your welcome to leave your horse here, and take lunch with me after." Jack offered hoping he could find out what Eric was wanted for.

"Thank you." George nodded heading down the street. Jack leaned against the porch railing watching him make his way down the road as Abigail came walking up her basket of groceries in her hand.

"Good morning Jack." She gave him a smile.

"Morning Abigail." Jack nodded not taking his eyes off of George.

"Is he a friend of your?" Abigail asked looking where Jack was.

"Not really, we may have just passed ways in the Academy." Jack shook his head.

"So he's here on business then? Is anything wrong?"

"Whatever it is, he's looking for Eric" Jack frowned.

"Kate's Eric?" Abigail asked suprised.

"He certinaly won't be Kate's Eric after this." Jack said firmly

"Does Kate know?" Abigail sighed.

"No, don't tell her yet. I'll talk to her tonight after I find out what happened." Jack said.

"Jack, don't jump ahead. He might not have done anything wrong." Abigail said gently.

"They wouldn't have sent a mountie if he didn't do anything wrong." Jack said as Abigail sighed.

"Do you think you might be being a little quick to judge?"

"Abigail she's my sister, she grew up in my care. It's my job to protect her from people like that. It doesn't matter what he did, he's done with Kate." Jack said firmly going back into his office. Abigail sighed crossing the street going into the cafe knowing there was no talking Jack down now.


	13. What Eric Did

"Hey it's busy, did the mercantile have eggs?" Kate asked giving her a smile as Abigail came back into the cafe.

"Yes, here you are." Abigail put the basket on the table as Kate picked up an egg cracking it into the bowl.

"Thanks, the chickens are just not laying lately. They hardly give enough for Elizabeth to make breakfast this week. Jack says it's because of the heat." Kate said. Abigail watched her silently just nodding.

"Everything ok?" Kate asked seeing Abigail looking worried out the window.

"Of course, just fine. I'll go take some orders." Abigail nodded heading out into the dinning room. Kate looked after her before glancing out the window the way she had come. The street was quit, just Jack stood in the window of his office looking out towards Lee's mill. Kate shrugged going back to work.

* * *

Jack paced in his office for another minute before getting up and going outside. He whistled for Sergeant and the horse trotted over from the field behind Abigail's where he spent his days. Jack slipped onto his back not bothering with a saddle and quickly rode him towards home. Willow barked as Jack rode up the dusty path. Abby looked up from where she was scattering grain in the chicken coop.

"Mama, Pa's here" Abby called. Elizabeth looked up from where she was hanging the laundry on the line as Will came running over to greet Jack. Tom sat at Elizabeth's feet next to Lily's basket shaking a rattle as the baby reached for it, kicking her legs.

"This is a surprise, hungry for lunch already?" Elizabeth teased grinning. Her smile faded as Jack got closer and she saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked glancing at the children around them.

"Can we talk?" Jack asked sliding from Sergeant as Will took up his spot next to the baby's basket again.

"Of course, children why don't you go play on the swing." Elizabeth said scooping Lily up.

"What about the chickens?" Abby asked.

"You can finish that later, run along." Elizabeth said.

"I want to swing first! Can you push me?" Tommy asked Will as they ran off to the apple trees Willow following them. Jack was forever grateful for their watch dog. Willow had taken it upon herself to watch over the children from the day Abby was born, it always made Jack and Elizabeth feel better to know the smart dog was always trailing the children.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked again as she and Jack walked towards the house.

"What happened, is it Kate?" Elizabeth asked. Jack shook his head ushering her inside and closing the door behind them so they children wouldn't overhear.

"A Mountie came to my office today." Jack said.

"What's wrong? Do you have to leave?" Elizabeth asked still worried.

"No he was looking for someone. He was looking for Eric." Jack said.

"Kate's Eric?" Elizabeth asked surprised, Jack nodded.

"What did he do?"

"I don't know, The Mountie wouldn't tell me, I sent him to the mill to find Eric and then came here." Jack sighed. Lily fussed in Elizabeth's arms and she started rocking slowly to settle the baby.

"Well it doesn't mean he did something wrong."

"They don't send a Mountie if he didn't do anything wrong Elizabeth." Jack frowned. Elizabeth could see he was worked up and she tried to think rationally for them both.

"Ok, well what did Kate say?" She asked.

"I didn't tell Kate. Kate is never finding out about this. He is going to disappear and she will move on and be better for it." Jack said firmly.

"I understand you're upset Jack, but Kate has a right to know what is going on." Elizabeth said firmly. She was rarely so firm with Jack. It wasn't often that they didn't agree, and when they did disagree they were always open to listening and respecting each other's opinions. This was the first time in a while Elizabeth felt like they were just butting heads and getting no where.

"Why upset her more then he already has? Isn't she better off just thinking he lost interest and road off into the wind."

"She will always wonder what she did wrong to make him go without so much as a good bye." Elizabeth shook her head.

"She's to young for this."

"She's not a child."

"Oh now she's not a child? Because you say so? Because she's your sister?"

"No, because she's a grown women, Jack I never put Kate between us for as long as you have been in her life. You know I value your opinion with her just as much as I do all our children."

"Until you think my opinion is wrong"

"No, until I feel you are being unfair. I know in your eyes she will always be your little shadow and your trying to protect her. But she's not a little girl and she deserves to know what is going on." Elizabeth said softening her voice.

"I knew he was going to hurt her." Jack sighed softening his own to match her's, it was always that way with them. They might raise their voice to disagree, but the minute one softened their voice and stopped the argument it was over. The other would become soft and a compromise would be reached. Elizabeth sighed feeling the relief of their partnership return.

"We don't know what he has done yet Jack. I'm not saying you're jumping to conclusions, but I am saying he hasn't given us a reason to worry about Kate's safety, let's not get worked up until we have a solid reason to." Elizabeth said shifting Lily in her arms again. Jack took the baby from her holding her close and she rubbed her face in his neck.

"I don't want him near Kate without someone else there."

"Until we know what he has done, that's fair. Who else knows?"

"Just Abigail, and probably Lee by now." Jack said.

"Kate should know, now before more people do and she hears about it from the wrong person."

"Your right, I will head back into town and talk to her." Jack nodded.

"I feel as though I should go with you." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well then let's." Jack nodded.

"I'll ride ahead with Sergeant and see what Lee knows and them meet you at Abigail's." He said slipping Lily back into Elizabeth's arms.

"I'll take the children into town with me, maybe Faith can mind them while we talk to Kate." Elizabeth said. Jack nodded heading out of the house. The kids came running over when they saw him.

"Are you going back to work Pa?" Tommy asked.

"Soon, your mother is taking you into town with her for a little while, perhaps to stay with Mrs Shepherd for a few minutes, I want you all to mind her." Jack said.

"Is something wrong?" Abby asked softly. Jack reached down rubbing her cheek with his rough thumb, she was their oldest, and so responsible, but still so small. She was only a little younger then Kate was when Jack first met her. He silently willed his daughter not to grow up as fast as Kate had.

"Nothing I can't fix." Jack winked at her making Abby smile.

"Pa can fix anything." Will said strongly putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest.

"That's right." Jack grinned swinging up onto Sergeant's back.

"Can I ride with you Pa?" Will asked.

"Alright, hold tight I didn't put the saddle on." Jack said pulling William up to sit in front of him.

"I'll meet you at the infirmary." Jack said as Elizabeth came out of the house putting Lily in the pram. She nodded as Jack took off.

"What's going on Mama?" Abby asked walking beside Elizabeth as Tommy skipped ahead of them.

"There is just something your father and I need to talk to Aunt Katie about." Elizabeth sighed.

* * *

Kate stood by the sink washing the last of the breakfast dishes when Jack and Elizabeth came through the back door into the kitchen.

"Hi, what are you two doing here?" Kate asked giving them a smile.

"Actually I was wondering if we could talk to you about something important." Jack said. Kate glanced at Elizabeth and her smile faded when she saw the look in her eye.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"You three chat, I'll take care of the cafe" Abigail said going into the dinning area and closing the curtain tightly behind her.

"What's going on?" Kate asked again.

"Let's sit down." Elizabeth gestured over to the sofa. Kate sat and Elizabeth sat down next to her but Jack stayed standing.

"Jack had a visit from a mountie this morning." Elizabeth started.

"What happened? Is something wrong? Are they forcing you back to war?" Kate asked looking quickly at Jack who paced in front of them.

"No no, nothing like, he came here because he was looking for Eric." Jack told her.

"Eric?"

"Yes, he wouldn't share any information with me, but he went off to find him, I don't know where they are now."

"Well why? Why would a mountie come?" Kate asked glancing between Jack and her sister.

"Jack seems to think he is in some kind of trouble."

"Of course he's in trouble, they don't send a mountie if it wasn't trouble." Jack said quickly. Elizabeth shot him a look that clearly said to control himself as Jack sighed sinking into the chair across from the girls.

"I don't understand." Kate shook her head.

"What we're saying is, we don't know for sure, but we think Eric might be in trouble." Elizabeth said gently.

"And you're not to see him again" Jack added firmly.

"Jack" Elizabeth shot him another look. Jack stood up pacing again.

"Jack is being a little forward. However I do think it's in your best interest to keep your distance, until we find out what is going on." Elizabeth said. Kate just nodded.

"I understand." She said.

"You do?" Jack asked turning to her surprised.

"Yes, but I think he should have a chance to explain himself." Kate added. Jack opened his mouth to disagree but Elizabeth cut him off.

"That sounds fair, right Jack? He deserves a fair chance." Elizabeth said. Jack swallowed what he was going to say.

"Fine, but you still don't see him alone." Jack said.

"Alright" Kate nodded.

"I'm sorry it has to be like that, I know you thought highly of him, I thought he was a good man too." Elizabeth said softly. Kate just shrugged.

"The children are over at the infirmary with Faith, I know they would love to have lunch with you, do you have time to sit with us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, let me just get this chicken in the oven." Kate stood going back to the kitchen as Jack went to go get the kids.

"Kate, I know this feels hard, but it will feel better. Jack is just trying to keep you safe until we know what's going on." Elizabeth said gently.

"I know, I understand." Kate nodded.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this."

"I'm just surprised, it doesn't seem like Eric."

"Well, people have a way of showing us what they only want us to know. It happens to the best of us, remember Billy Hamilton?"

"Yes of course."

"It can be so hard to build trust with someone Katie, it takes a long time time to build and just a second to break."

"I feel like I'm learning the lesson you were trying to teach Will last week." Kate said giving her a little smile.

"We're always learning in the life sweetie, even as adults we have to keep learning the tough lessons." Elizabeth said gently smoothing Kate's wavy hair back.

"Auntie! You're going to have lunch with us right?" Tommy asked rushing through the back door with Jack and the rest of the kids at his heels.

"You bet!" Kate forced a smile onto her face.

"Is there blueberry pie for after?" Will asked.

"Of course."

"Only for children who eat all their vegetables." Jack added.

"Look Mama Dr Shepherd took out my splinter." Abby said holding up her bandaged finger.

"Oh wonderful I bet it feels better."

"Can I have ice cream with my pie?" William asked.

"Go on and have Aunt Abigail find a seat we will be in in a minute." Elizabeth ushered the children into the dining area. Kate took Lily from Jack holding the baby close.

"Were they too much for Faith?" Elizabeth asked

"She did seem worn out, but she always does now, she was heading home when we left to rest." Jack said.

"Perhaps I should go and take Charlie off her hands for the afternoon. She surly can't get any rest with a little boy running around and she does need it." Elizabeth sighed.

"Why don't you both go, you deserve a break to Kate." Abigail said coming into the kitchen.

"Oh no that's alright." Kate shook her head.

"You have dinner prepped, and I can clean up from lunch and make a tray of cookies, as long as your back before we're busy I think a break will do you some good." Abigail offered. Kate glanced at Jack who nodded, it was common knowledge all over town that Eric tended to stop by the cafe when it was quiet in the afternoon, clearly they were trying to get her out of the building if he did come by."

"Alright" Kate nodded.

"Come on, we better go see to those children and get them some food." Elizabeth said as they headed to a table.

* * *

The bell over the door to the cafe rang and Abigail looked up from the pie she was making. Jack and Elizabeth had just left with Kate and all the kids. Jack was headed back to work and Kate and Elizabeth were going to pick up little Charlie Shepherd and take all the children to swim at the lake and cool off. The windows were open letting in the summer breeze and she could hear the noise town outside as people went about their day. When the bell rang she had a pretty good idea of who it was as she hurried into the dinning area drying her hands on her apron.

"Good afternoon Abigail" Eric smiled greeting her at the counter as she stood in front of him.

"What can I get you?" Abigail asked her face and voice firm. She looked Eric up and down firmly for any hint of what had happened that morning.

"Oh, well I was just wondering if Kate…"

"Kate isn't here." Abigail said not letting him finish, she didn't think she had ever been this rude in her life, but she would be darn if she let Eric anywhere near her girl without him being interrogated by Jack first.

"Oh, do you know when she will be back? I was hoping to talk to her." Eric said his tone changing as he sensed Abigail was not her usual happy and charming self.

"You should really talk to Jack before you plan on talking with Kate." Abigail said. Eric frowned for a minute then realized what she was saying.

"I'm guessing that you saw the mountie coming into town today?" Eric asked.

"I did, and he stopped to talk to Jack and ask about you."

"And now I'm not allowed anywhere near Kate?" Eric frowned

"When a mountie comes looking for someone it tends to raise a few flags." Abigail raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, well I can assure you…"

"It's not me who needs assuring." Abigail said nodding towards the window. Jack stood out on the porch across the street his arms crossed as he watched them through the window. Eric followed her eyes seeing Jack too.

"I suppose I should go to talk to Sheriff Thornton."

"I certainly would." Abigail nodded. Eric nodded leaving the cafe. Abigail watched as he crossed the road stepping up to Jack. She shook her head, he had a lot of explaining to do, and Jack would not be easy on him.

Jack didn't say anything to Eric but waved him into his office closing the door firmly behind him.

"I understand you have some worries." Eric said taking a seat. Jack stayed standing his arms crossed as he leaned on his desk looking down at Eric.

"Well I think it's only fair I am owed some kind of explanation." Jack said.

"Of course, I can assure you I am not a danger to anyone in any way?"

"The Mountie was here on business, he wasn't here for a social call." Jack frowned.

"Yes, he was looking for someone."

"Looking for you?"

"No, someone he thinks i might know."

"Listen, I'm going to need the whole story before we start figuring this out." Jack sighed.

"My cousin Jason and I were both hired to work at a mercantile when we were done with school. We were in the big city and it was a busy store and Jason used to steal money from the cash box. His family was hard off, harder than mine. Now I'm not saying he was right, and I'm not saying I was right to not turn him in either, but he had his reasons. Anyway stealing a few pennies here and there soon turned into whole quarters and even a dollar before he was caught. Well of course we were both fired, as it should have been. I went on and found another job, but Jason realized there was easy money in stealing. He soon made a name for himself, he was up on those wanted posters in the mountie office. He was sinning, but he was still family, we couldn't turn him away when he came to the table asking for supper some nights. It was wrong, but he was always such a good kid, he was just lost. I hadn't seen him in years, but he came to North Oaks last month when I was there. He had tracked me down and needed some help."

"Did you give it to him?" Jack asked.

"No sir, I sent him away, but I didn't turn him in either. I know it was wrong, but he's family. He was almost caught leaving town but he got away. That Mountie has been tracking him and knows I'm his family. He said he thought Jason would be in the area and was asking if I has seen him."

"Have you?"

No, I haven't. And I swear if I do I will tell you, I won't let him ride free anymore." Eric said. Jack sighed uncrossing his arms, it appeared maybe he had been a little quick to judge.

"How do I know this is the truth?" Jack asked going around his desk to sit in his chair.

"Because I wouldn't lie to you sir. Kate is really important to me and I know how you protect her. I would like to earn your trust, because I know with out it I won't be able to be able to see Kate anymore."

"Well you're right about that." Jack said leaning back

"And I understand why, but I hope you can believe me when I tell you that I don't want to cause any trouble."

"I do believe you."

"You do?" Eric asked looking surprised, Jack almost chuckled at his reaction.

"Yeah, I have a younger brother, he used to be trouble. He's not anymore, has a wife and family and makes an honest living. But when he was young he used to get himself into trouble. Nothing to bad, but more then the mountie in me wanted to see that's for sure. Life is not always kind, and people do things to deal with the hardships we aren't proud of. If your cousin shows up around Hope Valley I do expect you to let me know. But in the mean time, as long as you keep on respecting Kate, I won't keep you from her." Jack said.

"Thank you sir!" Eric smiled.

"When I tell Elizabeth what happened she's going to tell me I was too hard on you." Jack sighed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I don't blame you." Eric said standing up.

"Well maybe you best tell Elizabeth that because I think she will blame me." Jack chuckled making Eric laugh.

"Kate and Elizabeth took the kids down for a swim at the lake but she will be back in the cafe before dinner. You could go over before it gets to busy and let her know what's going on."

"Sure I will." Eric nodded heading to the door.

"Thank you for being honest with me."

"Thank you for hearing me out." Eric nodded. Jack watched him head back to the mill before he crossed the street into the cafe.

"I saw two men go into that building, only one came out, those aren't good numbers." Abigail said eyeing Jack as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Eric is heading back to the mill turns out I was a little quick to jump to conclusions. He explained everything, I told him to come by here later and explain it all to Kate."

"So he's fine?"

"He's fine." Jack nodded.

"Elizabeth is not going to be happy with you for stirring all this up." Abigail smirked shaking her head.

"I know, I know, I am feeling pretty guilty myself" Jack sighed.

"Jack you had cause for worry, we all did. Eric is new in town and he is very close to Kate. You were just trying to keep her safe, we all were in agreement with you on keeping him away from Kate. Don't beat yourself up too much, you're her big brother it's you job." Abigail told him gently.

"Will you make sure Kate has a minute to hear him out today?"

"Of course" Abigail nodded.

"Thank you." Jack said finishing his coffee.

"Good luck" Abigail called after him. Jack just waved her off making her laugh as he went back to work.

* * *

Abigail was taking the chicken out of the oven when the bell over the door rang.

"If you're here for dinner your a bit early but I can get you some bread while you're waiting she called not looking up.

"Actually I was wondering if I could talk to Kate." A voice said. Abigail put the pan down going into the dining room.

"Eric, hello." She smiled.

"Hi Mrs Stanton."

"Kate's not back yet but I expect her any minute, why don't you take a seat and you can wait for her." Abigail said

"Sure thing" Eric nodded.

"I am sorry for the way I sent you away earlier." Abigail said pouring him a cup of coffee.

"I understand, there were a lot of questions raised." Eric nodded.

"Well we still should have given you a chance to say your peace before, we just wanted to protect her." Abigail sighed.

"Kate is clearly pretty well loved around here" Eric nodded

"Son you have no idea." Abigail said firmly

"I would never do anything to hurt Kate."

"Good, because you seem like a nice man and I would hate to see you run out of town with torches and pitch forks."

"That serious?"

"If that's the worst that happens to you, you will be lucky. Elizabeth might have been Kate's guardian, but most people in this town had a part in raising Kate. We took that seriously and still do. Most girls have two parents you have to worry about, Kate has about ten."

"I understand." Eric nodded.

"Good, because so help me if you hurt that girl you won't have a place to rest your head for miles outside of town." Abigail said.

"It would seem Jack's not the only one who's trust I am earning."

"No he's not but you're not doing such a bad job." Abigail nodded. They both looked up as they heard Kate's voice, she was walking down main street with little Charlie Shepherd holding her hand as she chatted to him. Eric went to the window watching as Kate brought him to the infirmary leaving him with his father before crossing the street and going into the kitchen.

"Abigail you will not believe the afternoon we had. It was so nice to swim, and Charlie ran around with Tommy all afternoon I bet he will sleep good tonight and give Faith a much needed rest." Kate said hanging up her hat and washing her hands.

"That's wonderful, you have a visiter." Abigail said. Kate looked up surprised to see Eric and Abigail standing in the dining room watching her.

"I.." Kate started.

"It's ok, Jack knows he's here. I am going to run out and set the tables outside it's such a nice night." Abigail said quickly hurrying outside to give them some space.

"Hi, I missed you when I came by after lunch." Eric said stepping towards Kate.

"Faith was so tired, Elizabeth and I took all the kids swimming." Kate shrugged.

"I came here looking for you, Abigail sent me over to Jack, it sounds like I might have created some drama." Eric said gently.

"It's not every day we have a mountie riding through town looking for someone." Kate looked up at him.

"I know, I want you to know I explained everything to Jack, and it's ok. They are looking for a cousin of mine, but I haven't seen him, and if I do I will turn him into Jack."

"That's all?" Kate asked.

"Yeah that's all." Eric nodded.

"Oh thank God!" Kate smiled making Eric chuckle.

"The way Jack was sounding this morning I thought you might be on the run from the law." Kate sighed.

"No not me, but I understand the cause for worry, you're a pretty special girl. I would want to protect you too." Eric said making Kate blush as she looked down at her boots.

"Well for what it's worth I'm sorry I was avoiding you today. And I am sorry I let Jack go a little crazy on you, you don't deserve that." Kate said gently.

"Hey, I told you, I understand. Jack and I will be friends yet I promise you, I'm working on softening him up." Eric said making Kate laugh.

"I was really worried he would let me see you though." Eric said gently cupping her cheek and lifting her face to look at him.

"Can we just forget about this day and keep moving forward like we were?" Kate asked softly. Eric leaned in kissing her gently her lips melting into his before he pulled away.

"Is that a yes?" Kate smiled.

"It's exactly what I want to." Eric smiled. She leaned in kissing him again, they both jumped apart when the bell over the door rang.

"Well well, we came in for dinner, I do hope we're not interrupting." Rosemary said giving Kate a sly smile.

"Of course, take a seat I'll be right with you." Kate nodded feeling her face turning red.

"I should get to work, have you eaten?"

"Not yet, my stomach was in knots all day." Eric shook his head.

"Well have a seat I'll bring you some food." Kate smiled. He backed her cheek before going into the dining room as Abigail came through the back door.

"I tried to hold them off, sorry." Abigail sighed.

"It's alright, I should be getting to work anyway." Kate smiled.

"So I'm going to assume based on that smile everything is alright then?" Abigail asked.

"It's all alright." Kate grinned.


	14. Wedding Day

Sunday afternoon Kate put on her prettiest dress and helped Abby put wild flowers she had picked into her braid. The school teacher Miss Green was getting married, she had filled in for Elizabeth the past nine years, now she was getting married and going with her husband to his family's town ten miles away. Much too far to teach school, but Elizabeth would be taking over again come the fall term.

"There, pretty as a picture." Kate smiled tucking that last flower into Abby's hair. Abby grinned at herself in the mirror admiring her hair.

"What's a wedding like?" Abby asked.

"Well everyone will be all dressed up and Miss Green will wear a beautiful white dress. At the church they will say vows and we all pray over then, and then after there's a party with dancing and music and good food."

"I have never been to a wedding."

"Well you went to Dr Shepherds, and Clara and Jesse's but you were little."

"Have you been to a lot of weddings?"

"Not to many, but I went to Aunt Rosie and Uncle Lee's. And you parents wedding of course."

"Was Mama beautiful?"

"She was the most beautiful bride, You've seen the picture of their wedding in the hall."

"It's not the same."

"You're right, well I can assure you she was the most beautiful I have ever seen a person in my life." Kate said making Abby smile.

"Are you going to get married?"

"Perhaps, some day." Kate shrugged starting to fix her own hair.

"I don't want you too"

"Why not?"

"Because then you will move away like Miss Green." Abby said softly. Kate looked up turning to her.

"Not everyone moves away when they are married, I certainly won't. My work is here, I love Hope Valley far to much to leave, not to mention you all are here. I could never leave you." Kate said.

"Promise?" Abby asked putting up her pinky.

"I promise." Kate nodded wrapping her own pinky around Abby's making her smile.

"Are you girls ready?" Elizabeth asked poking her head into Kate's room.

"Ready." Kate smiled.

"Mama, you look so pretty." Abby smiled gently fingering Elizabeth's light blue dress. It was one of her special ones from Hamilton. Kate had on one of her Hamilton dresses too. They hadn't been back to the city in a few years so it was rare that they got so dressed up in their special dresses. Abby's dress was beautiful, a birthday present hand made from Rosemary but definitely not as nice as the ones from the big city.

"Maybe next time we can go to Hamilton we can buy you a dress. But you look beautiful no matter what." Elizabeth said giving her a smile.

"We all ready?" Jack asked poking his head in.

"Yes, all ready" Elizabeth smiled as they headed out to the wagon.

Jack pulled the wagon up to the front of the church as everyone in town was making their way there. Jack tied up the horses as Will hopped down from the back.

"Can we play on the swing with Aaron?" Will asked.

"Not in your suite." Elizabeth reminded him handing Lily to Kate so she could climb down.

"That's right, no getting dirty, you kids have to stay nice and clean for the day." Jack nodded lifting Abby down and setting her on the ground.

"There is the Thornton crew." Rosemary smiled as she and Lee walked up with Aaron who was tugging at his tie.

"Good Morning, Aaron don't you look handsome." Elizabeth smiled.

"This tie makes me feel like I'm going to be sick" Aaron muttered.

"Me too" Will nodded tugging at his own collar.

"Oh you two look like perfect little gentleman." Rosemary waved them off though neither boy seemed to take any comfort in hearing that.

"Look Bill is wearing a tie." Elizabeth said as Bill walked over to their group shaking hands with Jack and Lee.

"Your wearing a tie Mr Bill?" Will asked.

"Sure am, I heard you can't get the cake after if you don't wear a tie nice and straight." Bill nodded. Kate smirked as Will quickly tightened his tie to look like Bill.

"Let's go find a seat" Jack said as he and Lee ushered the kids into the church Rosemary and Elizabeth followed cooing over Lily in her little dress. Kate was about to follow when someone called her name. She looked down the road to see Eric walking towards her. He was dressed in his best suite, fancier then the one he wore to work everyday. His hair was combed back and his shoes were shined. Kate felt her breath leave her for a minute and she gasped to get it back as he closed the distance between then.

"Hi" He smiled.

"Good Morning" Kate smiled back.

"You look beautiful" Eric said, Kate felt the color rising in her cheeks as his eyes looked over her dress. She never knew how to accept compliments, Elizabeth was wonderful as graceful brushing them off and returning them, Kate would have to work on that herself.

"You look very nice too." She whispered.

"Should we go get a seat?" Eric asked offering her his arm. Kate took it and they climbed the steps. The Church was already pretty full as they slid into a bench behind Jack and Elizabeth and the kids.

"Every time I am in mass I always wonder what if must have been like to go to school here." Eric said looking around the school house.

"It was wonderful, Elizabeth is the best teacher, we always had a lot of fun. She is excited to go back to teaching fully, though she is nervous especially about leaving the baby."

"I'm sure she will be in capable hands with you and Abigail." Eric smiled.

"Did you know Jack built this?" Kate asked.

"Did he?" Eric asked glancing around impressed.

"Yeah, once when Elizabeth and I were in Hamilton for a while, they were just hardly courting, he build it for Elizabeth, it's probably the most romantic thing ever." Kate said.

"They have quite the love story, I still don't feel like I have heard all of it."

"Well, I think it's probably going to be one of those that never end." Kate smiled softly as the music started and the wedding began.

* * *

"I don't ever want to get married." Will said firmly as they climbed down the steps after the mass was over. The bride and groom had stolen away for a few minutes of alone time as Abigail, Kate, Clara and Faith were laying out the dinner for everyone. The tables were set up in the middle of main street where the sun was warm and the cool wind blew the table clothes in the breeze as everyone else was slowly making their way over from church.

"Why not?" Jack asked. Holding Tommy in one arm and holding Abby's hand as she skipped next to him.

"Because when you get married you have to kiss a girl!" Will cried. Jack Elizabeth, Lee and Rosemary chuckled.

"I think it's romantic" Abby sighed.

"You are to young to think such things." Jack cried.

"On nonsense she's nine now, that's plenty old" Rosemary said giving Abby a little wink.

"You know pal when I was your age I used to think kissing girls was yucky too." Jack said.

"You don't anymore." Will said.

"Yeah Pa, now you kiss Mama every day like 100 times!" Tommy cried.

"Well I don't know about 100, however I should kiss her 100 times a day." Jack said leaning over and kissing Elizabeth's cheek making her blush.

"Oh stop you." Elizabeth playfully pushed him away giggling.

"I'll tell you something William, one day, when you find a girl as pretty as your Ma, if there is such a girl out there, you will want to kiss her 100 times a day, mark my words." Jack said.

"No one is as pretty as Ma" Abby said

"Your Ma is very beautiful, however I am a lucky man that I have so many beautiful women in my life, you included." Jack said making Abby smile Elisabeth smiled watching Abby beam up at him. Jack was a wonderful father, he always knew what to say, especially to his daughters. Jack always credited Kate with that, he often said that he had raised Kate, with Kate's permission. They had grown together, her from a child to an adult, and him from a man to a husband and father.

"Auntie Kate kisses Eric, I saw them." Abby whispered.

"Are you spying on your aunt?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"No, I was minding my own business bringing the milk in from the barn and I saw them."

"Is Auntie in love?" Tommy asked.

"Oh it's much to soon to know that, Auntie and Eric are getting to know each other."

"Yuck" William said again making a face.

"Oh stop that you." Elizabeth waved him off as they gathered around the tables outside as Kate finished laying out dinner.

"This looks good." Eric smiled.

"It better, I don't think I have ever fed this many people before."

"Your food is good, it's always good don't worry." Eric said resting his hand on her arm calming her.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I can't sit with you during dinner."

"That's alright I know you have to work, but will you have time to dance with mer after?"

"I'll make time." Kate said making Eric grin.

* * *

After dinner the tables were cleared away. Someone brought out the victrola and music started playing, people were dancing and chatting as the sun was slowing going down. The children were playing and running between dancers skirts as everyone was enjoying themselves. Jack held Elizabeth close spinning her around the dance floor as she laughed getting dizzy. He stopped holding her tightly in his arms slowly swaying with her.

"Elizabeth Thornton you somehow get more graceful on your feet." Jack smiled. Elizabeth rolled her eyes making a face at him.

"No I mean it. You are by far my favorite person to dance with. I'm glad you choose me as your dance partner for the rest of your life." Jack said. Elizabeth smiled up at him.

"Getting all sentimental over this wedding are we?" She teased softly.

"Well on a day like this I can't help but remember our own wedding day. It's probably the very best day of my life."

"Mine too" Elizabeth whispered standing on her toes to kiss him softly as the music ended. There was a little cry off to the side and they looked over to where Rosemary was rocking Lily.

"I should go feed her."

"Alright. I'm going to go dance with one of my other ladies." Jack teased. Elizabeth smiled ducking out of the way as Jack turned scooping Abby off her feet as she ran by him chasing her friends.

"Hi Papa" She smiled

"Hi darling, are you having fun?"

"Yup, I like weddings." Abby smiled as Jack set her back on her feet putting her shoes on top of his starting to dance with her slowly.

"How come Mama is such a good dancer?"

"Well she took dance lessons when she and auntie lived in the city." Jack said glancing over to the side where Kate and Eric were dancing. Kate was laughing at something Eric was saying as he held her close, to close if it were up to Jack.

"Now you're the one spying on Auntie." Abby teased him.

"I just like to keep an eye on everyone in my family." Jack said. Is Auntie in love the way Mama was in love with you?" Abby asked.

"Oh I hope not." Jack muttered remembering back when he and Elizabeth had been courting. He hoped all the things he had been thinking and feeling weren't in Kate and Eric's head as well, but he figured he probably wasn't that lucky. The song ended and Abby ran off to play with her friends again. Jack spotted Kate heading into the kitchen to clean up at the party was starting to end for the evening.

"Jack help my move these tables?" Lee called. Jack nodded making sure Rosemary was keeping an eye on Tommy he lifted the end of the picnic bench Lee had as they started walking it back towards the church.

"Couldn't help but notice how cosy Kate and Eric were on the dance floor." Lee said.

"Yeah thank's for that reminder." Jack sighed.

"I'm glad you figured out what was going on and didn't keep him from her. He seems like a nice guy." Lee said.

"Yeah so far they seem to compliment each other well."

"Your not happy about it?" Lee asked knowing his friend so well after all these years.

"Still getting used to it I think."

"Well what does Elizabeth say?" Lee asked as they set the table down and both leaned back on it to chat.

"She's happy for her, I'm happy for her too. I'm just…." Jack trailed off looking back at the small group of party goers waving as Megan and her new husband climbed into his car driving down the dirt road.

"Afraid of that?" Lee asked

"Yes, is that awful?"

"Nahh, come on Jack you have been a big part of Kate's life for a long time. I mean I would be concerned if you weren't worried about her getting married and moving far away." Lee said clapping Jack on the back.

"She has the cafe, and she loves Hope Valley, but I'm afraid she might love someone more." Jack sighed as the two men started making their way back.

"Well, I don't envy you that's for sure. But the best you can do is support her, whatever her choice." Lee said.

"I know." Jack grumbled making Kate laugh.

"Oh aren't you just the prettiest baby in your little dress." Kate cooed at Lily fixing her dress. It was a hand me down from Abby, Rosemary had made it for her before she was even born. It was a beautiful pink dress with white lace, it was a pity babies grew so quick and she soon out grew it. But likely Elizabeth had saved it and it fit Lily perfectly now. Kate hummed softly as she slowly danced the baby around the empty room.

"Hi" Eric said popping his head into the kitchen.

"Hi" Kate grinned.

"Did you get to see Megan off?"

"Yes, she made sure to stop in and say good bye to Elizabeth and I."

"You're going to miss her huh?"

"She was just a wonderful friend. She taught me my last few years of school after Abby was born. And she was so good with Elizabeth popping in and out of the school house to teach lessons here and there between babies."

"Well Greenwood isn't to far, perhaps she will come back to visit."

"I hope so, but I have her new address so we will write often." Kate said.

"Thank goodness for mail" Eric said. He smiled at Lily as she chewed on Kate's arm.

"Oh, drool monster, I think she's getting teeth." Kate sighed trying to juggle the baby and dry her arm on the dish towel.

"Here, I can help." Eric said putting his hand out for the towel but instead Kate put Lily in his arm.

"Oh, hi, you know I have never held a baby before?" Eric said gently turning her to face him.

"Well you're a natural." Kate smiled watching as Eric placed a hand on her back. He gently patted her a few times.

"Oh be careful Elizabeth just…" Kate started but before she could finish Lily spit up sending white all over Eric's nice shirt.

"Fed her." Kate giggled as Eric looked horrified.

"Alright, first and last time I hold a baby." Eric said holding Lily out. Kate put the baby in her basket and wet the dish rag wiping off Eric's shirt gently.

"Sorry." She said holding back a grin.

"It's alright, I was asking for it I guess." Eric chuckled as Elizabeth came back down the stairs.

"Oh no, did she get you?" She laughed.

"Just a little bit." Eric laughed.

"He's being modest it was like a volcano." Kate giggle.

"Lily, that's not polite." Elizabeth laughed picking up the baby as she happily kicked her feet.

"If you drop it off tomorrow I can wash it for you." Kate offered.

"No need, no hard done." Eric said.

"You about ready to go?" Elizabeth asked Kate starting to collect her things.

"Yeah, I'll meet you out front in a minute." Kate nodded as Elizabeth headed out onto the porch.

"Sorry again about that." Kate said brushing the spot off one last time.

"It's alright. She's cute enough to make up for it. I don't have much experience with babies besides making funny faces at them until they smile." Eric said making Kate laugh.

"You seem like you are so comfortable with them all the time, all of them."

"Well I have been around everyday since Abby was born." Kate shrugged, she glanced out the window where Jack was lifting Tommy into the bed of the wagon.

"I should go, it's been a long day." Kate said.

"Yeah of course." Eric boded as Kate took off her apron.

"Hey Kate?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think about having children of your own one day?" Eric asked softly.

"Yes, I think I would want that one day." Kate smiled.

"I think about it too." Eric nodded

"What do you think about?"

"That I don't know if I would be very good at it, but I would like to try."

"I think you would be good at it." Kate smiled

"See you for breakfast tomorrow?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Kate smiled standing on her toes to kiss him gently before hurrying out to the porch.

"There you are." Elizabeth said as Kate climbed up onto the bench beside Abby.

"Sorry, the kitchen was a mess." Kate said as Jack whistled and the wagon started home.

"Oh, are you sure nothing else was keeping you?" Elizabeth asked looking back, giving Kate a sly smile. Kate just shot her sister a look and Elizabeth smiled turning back to face forward.

* * *

"Morning Abigail." Elizabeth smiled gliding through the door to the cafe pushing the pram.

"Good morning, aren't you all early birds today." Abigail smiled as Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist in a warm hug.

"Jack took the day off to take Will and Abby fishing with Bill. They left before the sun, I thought the little ones and I could stop by for breakfast." Elizabeth smiled.

"Of course of course have a seat I'll get you some tea, my don't I feel safe with Hope Valley's two men of the law out in the woods." Abigail said ushering them to a table by the window making Elizabeth laugh.

"Lucky for us I think we can make it through the day without them." She chuckled sitting down and glancing out the window at the quiet street.

"Is Auntie here?" Tommy asked.

"She just took Gracie out to the Peterson's farm for some eggs, I expect her back soon." Abigail said pouring some milk for him.

"That's good she rode Gracie, she misses riding her." Elizabeth smiled softly.

"Oh you don't have to tell me, the days she rides that horse into town she's just looking for ways to get out and ride her all day. We don't even needs eggs but it was quiet and she insisted. She's like Jack that way." Abigail laughed.

"She is." Elizabeth smiled.

Abigail brought their breakfast out quickly and sat down with them having a cup of tea.

"Aunt Abigail you make the best pancakes ever." Tommy said taking a bite that hardly fit into his mouth.

"Thank you little man." Abigail chuckled wiping dripping maple syrup from his chin.

"How are you feeling about taking over the school all on your own in a few weeks?" Abigail asked turning to Elizabeth.

"Truthfully a little nervous. I was more then ready when Megan was here and we were talking about it. But now that she's gone and it's really all going to fall on me, I think it will be harder than I first thought." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well you have done it before and you did it wonderfully."

"Yes but I would just fill in here and there, I haven't been the only teacher since Abby was born."

"Elizabeth you have taught that school room beautifully though everything, through moving here, through trouble with your family, raising Kate on your own. When Jack was here, when he was gone, babies, snow storms, everything going on in town. You are a wonderful teacher and I have never once doubted your ability to put life's problems behind you and focus on what was best for the children of this town. You have done it before and I have no doubt you will do it again. And we are all here supporting you." Abigail said in her gentle yet firm way.

"Than you Abigail." Elizabeth smiled softly giving her friend's hand a squeeze.

"Yeah Mama you'r the best teacher ever." Tommy added making both women laugh.

"That's right she is, and how do you feel about starting school this year young man?"

"Well I like staying at the cafe with you and Auntie better." Tommy shrugged.

"Oh but you will love school, getting to play with all the other children, learning and recess." Abigail said.

"But it's not fair that Lily gets to stay here all day." Tommy sighed.

"Lily is a baby she can't go to school yet. I'll tell you what, you are always welcome to come by and visit at recess, and you will still come every day when your Mama comes to pick up Lily after school." Abigail assured him.

"Yes Ma'am" Tommy sighed eating his breakfast.

"Not so keen on going to school?"Abigail asked Elizabeth softly.

"I don't think I could convince him to go at all if I wasn't going back with him." Elizabeth whispered.

"Well all children are nervous. Remember Abby's first day. You had to sit on the steps of Jack's office all day so she could see you from the window." Abigail said.

"Kate and I switched off" Elizabeth chuckled making Abigail laugh.

"Not William though, he was so excited for his first day he didn't even want me to walk him to school."

"Well Tommy is different, he has a much gentler soul." Abigail said running her fingers through Tommy's blond hair.

"He does, I think he has a lot of my Mother in him." Elizabeth nodded as Lily let out a squeal from the buggy.

"And this little Lady, you can already tell she's going to be trouble!" Abigail teased, picking Lily up and holding her close.

"Mama Aaron is outside with Aunt Rosie, may I go play?" Tommy asked glancing out the window.

"Yes, but come back when they leave." Elizabeth nodded. Tommy ran to the door almost crashing into Kate.

"Morning" Kate grinned coming in the door greeting them in the empty cafe.

"There you are! I thought you went to England for those eggs" Abigail said.

"Nah, just took the long way, I passed Jack and Bill and the kids. They haven't caught anything yet." Kate said setting the basket of eggs down and sitting down beside her sister stealing one of her blueberries as Elizabeth swatted her hand.

"Good, the longer they are out for the day the more work I get done around the house." Elizabeth said.

"Behind on chores?"

"It's the end of summer and I still haven't finished all my spring cleaning." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well of course not, with three young children and a newborn who can blame you. Sometimes I think you as much to hard on yourself." Abigail said waving her off.

"Speaking of busy, Is it alright if I am gone Saturday?" Kate asked.

"I suppose we can manage, where are you going?" Abigail asked.

"Eric thought it would be nice to take his parents for dinner at the fancy hotel in Buxton." Kate said biting her lip.

"That sounds like a nice treat." Elizabeth smiled.

"When do his parents get in?" Abigail asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon stage, they have a room over the saloon until Saturday. Eric is going to give them a ride into the city Saturday we will have a nice dinner and they are staying there until the train back on Monday." Kate recited the schedule by memory.

"Are you nervous?" Elizabeth asked popping another blueberry into her mouth.

"No why?" Kate asked.

"Well what if they don't like you?" Elizabeth smirked clearly teasing her.

"Oh don't do that, of course they will love you sweet girl what's not to like." Abigail soothed standing up and taking the basket of eggs into the kitchen Lily still tucked into her elbow.

"What won't they like?" Kate asked looking worried. Elizabeth just shrugged looking like she was trying to think of something as she buttered her toast.

"You're mean." Kate muttered crossing her arms as Elizabeth giggled. Kate snatched the toast out of her hands taking a bite making a face at her sister and followed Abigail into the kitchen to start cooking.


	15. Meet the Parents

Wednesday afternoon Kate stood at the stage stop outside the mercantile with Eric her hands playing with the hem of her dress sleeve. It was starting to fray and she was pretty sure the more she tugged at it the worse it got but she couldn't seem to stop herself. She would have to bring it to Rosemary and was sure to be scolded by her for giving into her nervous habit. Eric reached over taking her hand from has sleeve and squeezed it. Kate looked up giving him a smile.

"Why are you so nervous?" Eric asked

"Meeting your parents."

"That's no reason to be worried they are going to love you."

"How do you know? Elizabeth was teasing me yesterday and now I can't get it out of my head." Kate sighed.

"i know they are going to love you, because I love you and that's all the matters." Eric said making Kate grin as she felt the color rush to her cheeks

"I love you too, but it must matter some."

"If my parents, for some wild unforeseen reason decided they didn't like you, I would still love you."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." Eric smiled. Kate kissed his lips gently pulling away just as smoke was blowing up in the road into town.

"Stage is here." Kate said. Eric held her hand as they watched it get closer and closer coming to a stop in front of them. Kate took a deep breath as Eric hurried to open the door. A middle aged man stepped out first, he wore a suite with a pocket watch hanging out and walked with a little limp as he climbed down the steep stairs. He looked like an older version of Eric as Kate watched both men put a hand up helping a women down. She wore a travel suite and was shorter then Kate which was saying a lot because Kate was shorter than most women.

"Hello Mother" Eric gave her a warm hug as the women fussed over him straightening his collar and fixing his hair.

"Oh Margret leave the boy alone." The man said giving Eric a warm handshake.

"Mother, Father, I would like to introduce you to Kate Thatcher. Kate this is my Mother Margret and my Father George." Eric said as they all turned to Kate who was hanging back a ways.

"Lovely to meet you." Kate said smiling.

"Oh what a charming girl, we have heard so much about you." Margret said giving Kate a warm hug.

"Yes, I dare say Eric goes on and on about you in his letters." George nodded as Eric frowned a little, Kate just smiled.

"He talked about you as well. I can tell he misses his family." Kate said as Eric and his father started picking up the trunks off the stage.

"We can bring these into your room at the saloon, I already have the key." Eric said as they both lifted a heavy trunk.

"You men do that, Kate and I will go find ourselves a place to get a cup of tea." Margret said.

"Meet you at the cafe in a minute." Eric smiled leading his father across the street as the stage rolled away.

"My this is quite the small town isn't it."

"It is, small but mighty I say." Kate agreed.

"That makes a rather pretty picture doesn't it." Margret said looking out over the lake and the church. Kate smiled proudly.

"Why don't we go to the cafe for that tea, you must have had such a long day of travel."

"Oh it's not so bad, and we have a few days rest before going back. Now is this the cafe you run?" Margret asked as Kate opened the door.

"Yes this is my little place, I have a lot of help so I can't take all the credit." Kate smiled ushering her over to a table by the window.

"Well it is quite lovely in here."

"Thank you, let me go get a pot of tea I will be back." Kate said hurrying into the kitchen. Abigail was making dough for the dinner rolls as she gave Kate a smile.

"Eric's mother is here for tea." Kate said filling the teapot with water and putting it on the stove.

"I saw from the window, It looked like the first meeting went fine, no cause for worry." Abigail said.

"You were spying from the window?" Kate asked horrified.

"Oh sweet girl I can all but promise you everybody in town was spying on that from out their windows." Abigail chuckled as Kate frowned.

"Here, bring these out to the table, I'll bring the tea out when it's hot." Abigail handed Kate a plate of cookies and gently pushed her back into the dining room.

"The tea will be out in a minute, I thought we could munch on these while we wait." Kate said sitting back down as Eric and George came in.

"Oh are these your chocolate chip?" Eric asked reaching for a cookie as he sat beside Kate putting his arm on the back of her chair.

"Yes, I made them this morning." Kate smiled leaning back into his arm.

"So Kate, I feel like we hear about you so much but we don't know that much about you." George said.

"Oh, well there's not much to know." Kate squirmed a little, she hated when attention was all on her, in her opinion she was a very boring person.

"Don't let her fool you, Kate is full of surprises, she's one of the best horsewomen in this town." Eric said.

"I don't know about the best, it's just a fun hobby." Kate blushed.

"Do you own horses?" Margret asked surprised.

"Oh just one, Gracie, I have had her since I was 15, I don't ride as much as I would like, but I do love riding when I can." Kate shrugged

"You live on a farm then?"

"It's small, two horses, a milk cow, some chickens a few apple trees and a small vegetable garden."

"So your family aren't farmers then?"

"No, we just enjoy the land and the animals."

"What do your parents do then?" George asked leaning back in his chair as Abigail came over with the tea pot. Kate felt her heart stop for a minute as Abigail seemed to freeze a few steps away from the table.

"Oh father…" Eric started not sure what to say as the silence seemed to hang in the air for long time thought Kate was sure it was only a few seconds.

"My parents passed away when I was young." Kate said softly.

"Oh, oh I am so sorry." Margret said quickly as Eric took Kate's hand in her lap giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you, but it's alright. I was very young, I don't remember my life with them and I consider my life now very lucky." Kate said giving them a strong smile.

Abigail came over to the table putting the tea pot down.

"Oh Mr and Mrs Wilson, allow me to introduce Abigail Stanton. Abigail opened this cafe herself a long time ago and taught me everything I know about cooking and running it." Kate said as Abigail placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Pleasure to meet you." Abigail smiled.

"You as well, how long ago did you open this place?"

"Oh let's see, a great many years, this little girl was still running around barefoot with a long braid down her back I French braided it myself most morning if that's any idea." Abigail said making them all smile.

"You are close then?" Margret asked.

"Abigail is family." Kate smiled up at her. Abigail smiled heading back into the kitchen.

"Well, if you don't mine me asking who do you live here with?" George asked.

My older sister Elizabeth raised me. She is married now with children of her own."

"But you should see it Mother, everyone in this town is family, they all take care of each other I don't think I have ever seen anything like it." Eric added.

"It seems like a nice community, though old fashioned I must say." George nodded looking out the window.

"We are a little behind but we're catching up. The telephone is in our big offices and a few houses. There's a few more cars in town though not many." Kate shrugged.

"Eric said you grew up in Hamilton in a big house, it must have been quite the change."

"I came here when I was young, it was a big change, but I think it was a change for the better." Kate nodded.

"Eric seems to think so too. He speaks of making a life here." Margret nodded. Kate glanced over at Eric who was smiling as she squeezed his hand again.

After chatting for a while Eric offered to walk his parents back to the saloon so they could rest for a while and then meet them for dinner there.

"Will you be joining us for dinner Kate?" Margret asked as they stood up.

"Oh I have to serve dinner at the cafe tonight. But I will see you for lunch tomorrow, I have tomorrow afternoon off." Kate said. She knew If she asked Abigail to cover the cafe she could easily join them for dinner, but she also respected that they might want some time as a family without her.

"Well we would love to meet your sister and her husband while we are here." George said.

"I am sure that can be arranged." Kate smiled seeing them out to he door.

"What time do you finish today?" Eric asked softly.

"Late, I want to prep as much as I can for tomorrow, Clara is helping out but she's been under the weather lately so I don't want her to work to hard." Kate said.

"I'll come by and walk you home after sunset." Eric offered.

"Ok, see you then." Kate smiled as he gave her a quick kiss then hurried to catch up with his parents. Kate picked up the dishes on the table and went into the kitchen, stopping short when she found it full. Abigail looked guilty but Elizabeth, Rosemary, Clara and Faith all stood there grinning at her. Kate rolled her eyes putting the tray down.

"I just want it on the record I stoped them from entering the dining room." Abigail said.

"Oh we wouldn't have gone that far we promise!" Faith cried.

"Were you all here listening?" Kate cried.

"Of course not, we came to have tea with Abigail." Elizabeth said. Kate made a face at the twinkle in her sister's eye that was always a sure sign she was lying.

"We were not listening in darling we were just here for support." Rosemary nodded. Kate sighed. As much as she wanted to dislike them all for overstepping, she loved all these women too much to do anything but laugh at them.

"So it went well then?" Clara asked.

"Very well." Kate nodded.

"They sounded very nice." Faith nodded.

"Congratulations on another big step in your relationship. You know in my opinion, many times a man doesn't wait long to purpose to a women after she has met his parents." Rosemary said quietly.

"Oh don't rush them!" Abigail waved her off.

"They want to meet you and Jack, perhaps we can have them over to dinner at the house?" Kate asked Elizabeth.

"Of course. I'll see what night works for Jack." Elizabeth nodded.

"Oh no fair." Rosemary frowned.

"I am taking them on a tour of the town tomorrow, if we happen to bump into you I will introduce them to you too." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Lovely! What time is this tour perhaps?"

"Afternoon."

"Oh how wonderful I have so many errands to run in town tomorrow afternoon!" Rosemary clapped her hands making Faith chuckle.

"Well while we are all here, let's have some tea." Abigail said ushering all the women into the sitting area of the kitchen where Lily was laying on her blanket kicking her feet.

"There's cookies too." Kate said bringing over the plate of cookies left as she sat on the sofa next to her sister.

"If I eat one of your cookies I will not be able to stop and I shall bust the seams of my dress" Rosemary said.

"My dress is already busting at the seams." Faith said making them laugh as she reached for a cookie.

"How much longer do you think?" Kate asked

"I am ready anytime this baby is." Faith sighed rubbing her very swollen belly.

"Babies come when they want to not when we want them to I am afraid." Abigail said.

"Clara you should have a cookie you have been eating like a little bird lately." Rosemary said as Clara sipped her tea.

"Chocolate haven't been settling my stomach lately." Clara sighed.

"Is it upset?" Faith asked.

"Not much, just some foods. Jessie things I might be developing an allergy, he has a cousin who gets very ill when he eats certain things." Clara shrugged stirring her tea with her spoon.

"Clara!" Elizabeth cried.

"What?" Clara asked looking up at all the other women in the room staring at her.

"Clara are you sure you're not expecting?" Rosemary asked softly.

"Oh well I don't… Jesse and I have been married for 5 years if I were to have children it would be before this I am sure." Clara shook her head.

"Things can sometimes take time." Elizabeth said softly.

"Yes, I mean look at Lee and I." Rosemary nodded.

"Abigail?" Clara asked turning to her. Though she had remarried, Abigail would always be a mother-in-law to Clara. And Abigail always had a nose for babies. She often knew a women was pregnant before anyone else, sometimes even including the women. She had guessed all of Elizabeth's, and she had spent 2 days convincing Rosemary before she believed her.

"I won't say I haven't suspected.." Abigail said softly. Clara and Jesse had wanted a baby for years now, Kate suspected everyone in the room was afraid of getting Clara's hopes up just to have it not be true.

"Why don't you come by the infirmary tomorrow, we can have a quick look." Faith offered softly. Clara nodded looking down at Lily who gurgled and kicked her legs sucking on her fingers.

"Hope, as wonderful as it sounds, can sometimes be a very scary thing." Abigail said as if reading Clara's mind. Elizabeth reached down scooping up Lily and put her in Clara's arms. Clara held her as Lily snuggled into her neck as if sensing what Clara needed from her.

"Either way, we are here for you." Rosemary said.

"thank you all." Clara gave them a smile. Kate looked around the room, yes, this was truly better then any other place she could imagine living.

* * *

"Mother was begging me to get your cookie recipe, she really liked them." Eric said as he and Kate walked slowly down the dirt wagon path. The summer night was dark and warm, Eric carried a lantern lighting their way as fireflies danced around and bats flew overhead.

"I will gladly give it to her." Kate smiled.

"They were really impressed by you. They have never met a women who ran her own business before like you do." Eric said taking Kate's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell them about your parents. It just never came up, I don't know if it was my place.. I never thought they would outright ask like that." Eric said softly.

"It's alright no harm done."

"Are you sure? I understand if it must feel awful."

"It's not a wonderful feeling to be reminded that I don't remember life with them. But I don't know any other life, it doesn't make me sad like it would if I had grown up with them." Kate shrugged a little.

"I have made it clear that your sister raised you, and she of course does remember your parents so it would be best if when they meet they didn't bring it up. They understand of course."

"That's good, thank you." Kate nodded as they passed the hill over looking the line of row houses.

"I was thinking of renting a row house." Eric said as they both lingered to watch the lights twinkling in the windows.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the saloon can be noisy at night, and it would be nice to have more than just a bedroom to live in." Eric nodded.

"The row houses don't have indoor pluming."

"Well it wouldn't be long term. I would like to buy a piece of land and build my own house some day." Eric said looking at Kate out of the corner of his eye.

"My favorite is the third one in" Kate said pointing to the dark house. The row houses used to be full of families but now many sat empty. The mine had been closed over ten years. The town rented out the houses to families who needed them, but most only used them for a few months before buying their own land or moving on.

"Why is that?" Eric asked.

"That's where Abigail lived when we came here, we lived there with her for a while before moving into the cafe with her. A few years later Elizabeth rented that same house and we lived there for a few years until Abby was born."

"It looks well cared for."

"We repainted it when we moved in, and Jack painted the outside soon after they got married. We tried to take care of it, partially to have a clean house, but mostly because it meant so much to Abigail. That was her home with Noah and Peter, her last memories with her family were in that house. I think part of it always felt like her's to us. We wanted to make sure she knew it was well cared for."

"Noah and Peter?" Eric asked as they started walking again.

"Noah was her husband, and Peter was her son, Clara used to be married to him. They both died in the mine accident they had here. A lot of men did, when Elizabeth and I first came this town was mostly made of up widowed women and children who had just lost their fathers and older brothers."

"That's awful."

"The mine ruled this town. Abigail and the other mothers fought to change that and stand on their own two feet. Then Lee came in and built the saw mill and started giving out jobs and we started thriving."

"So why did a tiny little mining town need a Mountie?"

"Well from what I hear there was no law. Bill wasn't here so there was no sheriff. It was just the mine running things. But really Jack was sent here by my family. We didn't know that at the time but my Grandmother sent him here to take care of Elizabeth and I." Kate said.

"No way!" Eric cried making Kate laugh.

"Jack was not happy, he wanted to be off chasing the bad guys and gang runners. Not babysitting two city girls in a little sleepy town."

"Your kidding, how long did it take for him to get over that?" Eric chuckled.

"Oh not long, I would say it was two weeks before he was making eyes at Elizabeth and there was no looking back after that." Kate smirked making Eric laugh.

"And the rest is history?" Eric asked.

"Exactly." Kate smiled at the house came into view. Kate smiled taking a deep breath, the summer night air was thick.

"Storm is coming." Kate said as the wind blew the long grass on the edge of the woods around the land.

"How can you tell?" Eric asked.

"You can feel the rain in the air, it's cooling off too, We're sure to get some thunder and lightning tonight"

"Maybe you can, it just feels like a hot summer night to me." Eric said as they came up to the well worn dirt path to the front porch.

"Thank you for tea with my parents today."

"It was my pleasure, they seem really kind."

"They are, they can be a little over bearing sometimes, but they really like you, they said something about you being a good girl to spend the rest of my life with." Eric said grinning as Kate felt herself blush. The rest of her life was a strange thing to think about.

"Thank you for walking me home." Kate said.

"My favorite part of the day is walking you home at the end of it."

"Mine too." Kate smiled. Eric leaned in kissing her gently. As he did his hand went up holding the back her her neck gently, deepening it before pulling away and Kate found she had to catch her breath.

"See you tomorrow." Eric smiled holding up the lantern as he started home. Kate opened the door slowly. The children were asleep. Elizabeth sat on the sofa reading and Jack was near her holding Lily asleep in his arm as he sketched at the desk.

"Hi" Kate whispered.

"Hey sweetie, did you have a good afternoon?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Yeah, did you hear from Clara?"

"She is going to see Faith tomorrow."

"I'm going to pray extra hard for her."

"Me too." Elizabeth smiled.

"What's wrong with Clara?" Jack asked.

"Oh nothing to worry about." Elizabeth brushed him off gently. Jack took the hint, some things were still just between the sisters and he was ok with that.

"You hungry?" Jack asked.

"No I ate with Abigail and Cody before closing up."

"Alright, I'm going to put this little girl in her bed." Jack said turning off the lamp on the desk and slowly standing up making his way to the stairs.

"I'll be up in a minute." Elizabeth said closing her book a Kate sat down beside her on the sofa. Jack nodded heading up the stairs slowly, shushing Lily so she didn't wake up.

"Did Eric walk you home?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah he did."

"Good, he's a good man."

"He said his parent's likes me too."

"Oh of course they did, I never had a doubt." Elizabeth smiled.

"We were looking at the row houses on the way home, Eric was thinking about renting one. I told him he should rent the one we had."

"So he's serious about sticking around and putting down roots?" Elizabeth asked raising her eyebrows. Kate nodded.

"What if you two get married and you end up living back in that house?"

"That will be so strange." Kate said as they both laughed softly.

"Well I am really happy you found someone so kind."

"Me too" Kate smiled.

"Alright, I'm going up to bed, should I leave the light on?"

"No, I'm going to bed too."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

* * *

Kate woke up with a start as a flash of light brightened her room for a second. It was followed by a low rumble of thunder and then the quick patter of little feet above. Kate stood wrapping her shawl tightly around her thin summer nightgown. The summer day had been so hot the air felt heavy, it was a relief now as the cool air rolled in with the thunder. Kate got out of bed going to the window shutting it to keep the rain out. There was another quick patter of feet running down the hall above her head and Kate chuckled. Though she loved thunderstorms, the kids did not. Kate opened her door softly, she lit the stove and put the teapot on the burner. Willow scratched at the back door and Kate let her out following her sitting down on one of the rocking chairs. Willow ran out into the dark, coming back a minute later. A big clap of thunder rang through the sky followed by a low rumble. Willow practically laid on Kate's feet as she settled down.

"Some watch dog you are, scary cat." Kate laughed scratching her ears. A flash of lighting lit up the night sky making it look like daylight for a second. The ran started thumping loudly as it started to pour. The back door opened and Jack came out holding two cups of tea. He silently handed one to Kate before sitting down in the other rocking chair next to her.

"Wasn't sure if you were coming." Kate said sipping her tea. The air had a chill and a cool breeze blew and she was glad for the warm drink.

"Of course I was, I would never miss our thunderstorm watches." Jack scoffed.

"More like you just lose your spot in the bed." Kate chuckled.

"That too." Jack sighed. Even since Abby was a toddler a summer storm sent her running to Jack and Elizabeth's bed. Jack would get up making room for her and he started sitting out on the back porch to watch the storm, Kate would join him. And it became a habit. Especially now that there were even more kids in the bed. Jack and Kate would sit outside while Elizabeth would sing or tell them a story getting them back to sleep. By the time the storm had moved on Kate would go back to bed and Jack would go up and carry the sleeping children back to bed.

"We need this rain, it probably still won't be enough. But at least is't something for the crops." Jack said watching the ran pour down.

"I heard Mr. Miller talking about his crops not doing well." Kate said.

"Everyone is, we had a dry spring, and no rain since May, harvest is going to be weak this year." Jack sighed leaning back, his chair softly squeaked as he rocked back and forth. Another low rumble of thunder sounded further off, it was a fast moving summer storm.

"Jack can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, can't say I will know the answer." Jack teased.

"You bought this land to live here with Elizabeth before you were married, before you were even talking about getting married."

"Yes I did." Jack nodded.

"What made you so sure? That she was the one you wanted to marry and make a life with?" Kate asked.

"Well, I can't say I know for sure. I guess it's just a feeling. I just knew I loved her. I couldn't picture my life without her. I knew I would do anything for her, I loved you. I just felt that, life is hard, it's not always easy and things happen. But if you have the right person by your side it makes life worth living."

"When did you know that? That she was the one to make your life worth living? Do you remember?" Kate asked.

"Well I guess I always knew I wanted to since, she and Abigail went into the mine remember that?" Jack asked. Kate nodded, it and been one of the scariest days of her life knowing her sister was in the mine. Jack had taken care of her that day, that was the first time Jack and Kate had truly become friends.

"But that was just silly young man thinking. I thought she was pretty and smart, strong, and so darn stubborn." Jack said making Kate laugh.

"But I was sure I wanted to when we were in Hamilton, when Julie and Tom were hurt after crashing your Uncle's car." Jack said.

"You were fighting in Hamilton. I remember you both being so cold." Kate frowned a little.

"Sometimes it's the disagreement that make you see what you truly want. I was scared Elizabeth would decide you both should stay in Hamilton. I was worried I wasn't the person she wanted to spend her life with because I didn't have a big job like your family wanted. Like I thought Elizabeth wanted. I knew then, I was so scared because I was so afraid of living my life without her." Jack said. Kate smiled softly. Jack was not usually so open and candid with his feelings. At least not with anyone except Elizabeth, Kate loved moments like this when they had their little talks. Jack was truly the only father figure Kate had in her life. She was always so grateful he had stepped up and been that person for her. Not many men were willing to take on the responsibility of a young girl before they were even married.

"And that's when you build the school house." Kate said softly.

"I wanted to make sure she had something to come back for."

"You know she would have come back for you."

"I know that now, but back then… I wanted to make sure I was doing everything I possible could." Jack said making Kate chuckle. The thunder was further away now, no more big crashed just low rumbles off to the north. Kate could hear Elizabeth's quiet voice singing through the open window upstairs.

"I think we're pretty lucky." Kate said finishing her tea.

"You know something little shadow I think you're right." Jack smiled softly using his old nickname for Kate.

"I should put the kids back in the beds so I can get some sleep." Jack said as Kate picked up tea cups.

"Come on Willow." She softly called the dog as they all went back inside.


	16. Fight Night

Abby sat in her Aunt Abigail's kitchen stool swinging her legs as she licked a spoon of fresh made cream. She glanced toward the closed curtain separating the kitchen from the dining room, then back to her Aunt Abigail who was rocking her baby sister to sleep.

"Why are some things only for grownups?" Abby asked.

"Well sometimes it's easier for adults to talk without having to entertain children." Abigail said.

"Are they talking about boring stuff?" Abby asked.

"Probably." Abigail winked at her as she slipped the sleeping baby into the cradle giving it a few soft rocks to make sure she was really asleep.

"Can I lick the bowl too?" Abby asked picking it hopefully.

"Save some for your brothers, they will be back any minute. Why didn't you want to go with them and Cody?" Abigail asked taking the bowl from her and putting the spoon in the wash tub. Abby shrugged glancing toward the curtain again.

"What are you so worried about sweetheart?" Abigail asked softly sitting down next to Abby.

"Do you think they are talking about getting married?"

"Eric and Auntie Kate? Well I suppose they might be talking about their future, but it is to soon to be making such decisions, they are still getting to know each other." Abigail said tucking a few hairs that had fallen from Abby's long braid behind her ear. Abby just nodded, sometimes she was so much like Kate Abigail couldn't help but smile. It felt like it was 10 years ago and little Kate was sitting in her kitchen.

"Do you not like Eric, do you not want them to get married?" Abigail pushed a little. Abby shrugged again.

"He mostly just walks Auntie Kate home at night, and comes to have lunch or dinner with her here." Abby said.

"Humm, i see. Well I wouldn't worry. I am sure you will know him better before they get to serious." Abigail said gently. Abby just nodded as Will came crashing through the door as fast as he could, Tommy and Cody at his heels.

"Cody caught a snake, a big garden snake!" Will yelled.

"I touched it!" Tommy yelled.

"It went right across the road, it was big Ma, probably two whole feet!" Cody cried sharing in their excitement. Abigail smiled while softly quieting them so they didn't wake the baby.

"Uncle Lee almost ran it over with his car, good thing he has a car and not a wagon, it would have spooked a horse for sure." Will said as Cody nodded.

"Well that is a good thing indeed. Oh boys there's the bowl of fresh whipped cream to be licked." Abigail said as Tommy and William quickly ran over.

"What did the cream go on?" Cody asked, holding out for the better dessert.

"It went on the pie I'm serving the Thorntons and Wilsons for lunch." Abigail said quickly moving her lemon meringue pie out of reaching distance.

"Oh man." Cody frowned.

"I am sure they will not eat the whole thing you may have a piece after." Abigail winked at him.

"Can we go out and play in the field?" Will asked taking a last big swipe of the bowl and licking his finger clean.

"Oh yes can we? Aaron and Aunt Rosie are there!" Tommy said looking out the window.

"Alright you may, but stay close your parents will be looking for you." Abigail said as they all jumped up, Cody included.

"Come on Abby let's go play Uncle John, Cody you're the middle first!" Will cried loudly as their bare feet raced across the door.

"Quiet please the baby, and mind the…door." Abigail said as it slammed shut behind them. Lily let out a wail as Abigail hurried to quiet her before she bothered Elizabeth.

"And now you're a school teacher is that right Mrs Thornton?" Margret asked. Elizabeth had been more than happy to have an early lunch with Kate and Eric and his parents. And Jack had even asked Bill to take over for him so he could join them as well. What had started out as a pretty good meeting was starting to go down hill pretty quickly at the mention of Elizabeth's job as Kate chewed her lip nervously.

"I am yes, I have taken time off but school starts in a few weeks and I am going back full time." Elizabeth nodded glancing back at the curtain where she could hear the baby crying.

"It must be such a task, caring for children, running a school and tending house." Margret said raising her eyebrows that made Kate feel not unlike how she used to around her very strict grandmother.

"Oh, well it can be, I have a lot of help." Elizabeth said as the baby quieted down and she turned back to the table.

"Elizabeth manages it all wonderfully." Jack said taking her hand. Kate bit her lip glancing between Jack and Elizabeth and Eric's parents as they sat in silence for a minute.

"Well yes! you must have help. I mean how could you possibly manage?" Margret asked firmly as if it was impossible.

"Well I have Jack and Kate of course." Elizabeth said, Kate could tell she was trying not to be offended.

"But they both work as well, Does your oldest child care for the rest?"

"Abby helps out certainly but she is much to young to care for her siblings alone. The older three will go to school with me, and the baby will be here in the cafe with her aunt and our dear family friend." Elizabeth said.

"I just can't picture working outside the home personally, I don't think I could have lived with myself if someone else was raising my children." Margret waved Elizabeth's explanation off.

"Perhaps some are better at multitasking than others." Elizabeth muttered softly. Jack gently put his hand on her back soothing her.

"What do you do for work Mr Wilson?" Jack asked.

"Oh this and that, we struggled when the kids were younger I won't tell a lie. Living in the big city wasn't easy but we made it work. I was a handy man, a delivery man, I fixed wagons, I could shoe a horse and we had a garden out back that gave enough produce to get us through the long winters."

"Hard working man." Jack smiled.

"Had to provide for the family." George said firmly.

"I understand that." Jack nodded.

"Mr Thornton fought in the war up north 8 years ago Pa, when he was a mountie." Eric added.

"Well I thank you for your service, what made you leave the mounted police?"

"My family. I was taken away before Elizabeth and I were married, and again just after our first daughter was born. Luckily that second time was only for 10 weeks, but it was ten long weeks, and I didn't want to always be worried about being pulled from my family again." Jack said.

"Understandable. I'm a family man myself." George nodded to Jack. Kate glanced out the window where Clara was hurrying across the street from the infirmary. Kate gently nudged Elizabeth with her foot bringing her attention to Clara just as they saw her enter through the kitchen.

"Would you excuse me for just one minute." Elizabeth said as she and Kate quickly stood up hurrying into the kitchen where Abigail was hugging Clara. Kate took a second to wonder if it was a happy hug or a sad hug when Abigail pulled away she had tears in her eyes but then she smiled.

"I'm going to be a grandma." Abigail beamed. Clara laughed, smiling bigger then Kate had seen her in a long time as she let out a squeal jumping up and down and Elizabeth pulled Clara into a tight hug.

"I am so happy for you" Elizabeth smiled.

"Does Jesse know yet?" Kate asked.

"Not yet, I was going to go home and cook him a nice dinner to tell him." Clara smile.

"A wonderful idea!" Elizabeth grinned.

"I should go, but I wanted to share the good news."

"We are so happy for you" Kate smiled.

"I'll come check on you tomorrow afternoon, I'll bring some treats for tea," Abigail said as Clara hurried back out. Kate smiled watching her, at least one thing was going right this afternoon.

* * *

"Well that wasn't to bad." Eric said as he held Kate's hand as they walked through the woods after lunch.

"Wasn't to bad? It wasn't to great." Kate said grimacing.

"Well they were just getting to know each other."

"Your mother seemed kind of judgmental about Elizabeth working." Kate said gently not wanting to offend him but still feeling the need to defend her sister.

"I think she was just surprised. It's rare to find a women working after she is married. And even more rare for her to keep working after having children." Eric shrugged. Kate frowned.

"Elizabeth is a wonderful teacher, she would be doing a disservice to the children of the town if she stopped teaching." Kate said firmly.

"Of course, you are right, she is a wonderful teacher." Eric quickly agreed. Kate sensed he was just trying to keep them from arguing.

"It's good of Jack he lets her keep working." Eric added. Kate stopped in her tracks surprised.

"Jack? Jack doesn't let Elizabeth do anything. Elizabeth does what she wants and Jack supports her." Kate said loudly.

"Of course, of course I didn't mean…"

"Are you saying that if you were to ever get married you wouldn't LET your wife work?" Kate asked not letting him finish.

"Well I just wouldn't want her to need to."

"Elizabeth doesn't need to."

"Of course not I'm just saying a women's place…" Eric started and Kate felt her eyes widen in horror at his words.

"What I meant was.." Eric started to correct himself, but Kate had heard enough as she turned on her heels and was storming off.

"Kate! Kate where are you… I didn't mean anything simply…" Eric started.

"Don't follow me" Kate yelled stomping down the dirt path quickly.

By the time Kate climbed the porch steps she was so mad she wanted to scream. She ignored Abby when she called Kate to join her with Aaron and the boys playing on the swing as Kate stormed into the house.

"Oh Kate!" Elizabeth jumped on the sofa where she was chatting with Rosemary and feeding Lily over tea. No doubt telling her all about the awful lunch. Kate ignored them both, angrily pulling off her shoes. She should have gone to lunch barefoot like she wanted.

"Katie, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing." Kate grumbled going into her room and closing the door firmly. Kate collapsed into her bed feeling tired and worn out in the middle of the day. She replayed what had happened slowly in her head. If she was honest she wasn't exactly sure what had happened, it was going alright and then it wasn't. She just knew it left this horrible gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach and she hated the way it made her eyes start to water when she thought to hard. Kate threw her quilt over her head blocking out the world curling up in a ball.

Rosemary and Elizabeth had been left sitting in the sitting room stunned by Kate's behavior. Even when she had been younger she rarely acted on such strong feelings.

"What in the world was that about?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Well in my opinion there's only one reason why a lady would act so upset, it's always about a man." Rosemary said.

"Lunch wasn't great, but none of it was about her and Eric, they were fine, they went for a walk after." Elizabeth sighed bringing Lily to her shoulder to burp her.

"Well I'd take it something happened on that walk." Rosemary said raising an eyebrow at Kate's closed door.

"Poor Kate, I believe this is their first argument, and I'm pretty sure it's over me." Elizabeth sighed.

"The first one is always the worst." Rosemary nodded softly.

"I should go talk to her." Elizabeth said handing Rosemary the baby.

"Hello little one, hi Miss Lilian Rose." Rosemary cooed, she was the only one who used Lily's full name. Elizabeth thought it was just because Rosemary liked to remind everyone who the baby was named after.

"Why don't we go out and see what those big kids are doing, yes let's go find your brothers and sister." Rosemary stood up tying the baby's little sunbonnet onto her head before going outside. Elizabeth got up going to Kate's door and knocking softly.

"Katie, do you want to talk?" Elizabeth asked softly as she opened the door.

"No" Kate mumbled.

"Do you remember when you were little and you used to try to shut out the world… it never did you any good, one way or another it all comes tumbling out. Why don't you tell me what happened." Elizabeth said softly sitting at the foot of Kate's bed as Kate was still covered in her quilt. Kate said nothing as her sister waited patiently. Elizabeth knew how Kate worked when she was upset, it was like trying to get a scared kitten to come to you.

"Let's see, can I guess?" Elizabeth asked, the blanket heap made a movement to nod.

"Did you and Eric have a fight?" Another nod.

"Was it about lunch?" A third nod as Elizabeth pulled the blanket off Kate's head.

"Was it about me?"

"That kind of started it." Kate said sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest hugging them tightly.

"Kate, what Mrs Wilson said was harmless, you don't need to defend me." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Of course I do! She was acting like you don't care about anything but teaching, like you can't raise kids and run a house. You do it all, you have been raising me since you were ten years old!" Kate frowned.

"Well, I will thank you for sticking up for me, is that what the fight was about?"

"Eric said if he were to get married his wife wouldn't work, like he wouldn't allow her to work." Kate muttered.

"I see, and you had hopes of running the cafe for a long time, and becoming his wife." Elizabeth said not really making it a question. Kate shrugged softly not wanting to fully admit she had truly considered a future with Eric.

"Well Katie, we are often a product of how we are raised. We were raised in a home where we have lot's of help and skills like piano and needle point were important. We came here and had to learn how to live a different way, learn this other way of thinking we didn't really know existed. Eric was raised by parents who think one way, if you think another, and if you truly want a future with him, perhaps it's worth showing him another way of thinking." Elizabeth said softly.

"You think I snapped at him?" Kate asked.

"I think lunch left us all with a bitter taste in our mouths, and that can cause us to act before thinking." Elizabeth said gently.

"I suppose you're right, I should probably go find him." Kate said standing and fixing her bed.

"That's not to say you're wrong of course, you are a wonderful cook, you worked hard to learn those skills, and you love the cafe. Don't let any man make you become something you don't want to be." Elizabeth said.

"I won't." Kate nodded.

"Good" Elizabeth smiled tucking a stray curl behind Kate's ear. They both headed out the door onto the back porch to find Rosemary when Cody came quickly riding up, pulling his horse to a stop so hard he kicked up dust.

"Cody, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"Miss Shepherd started having her baby. Ma went over but she had to leave the cafe, I know it's your day off Kate but she sent me to ask you if you want to close it down or serve dinner?" Cody asked as Rosemary and the children hurried over.

"What's wrong?" Rosemary asked.

"Faith went into labor, Abigail went to help." Elizabeth said quickly.

"I'll serve dinner." Kate said quickly going to the barn to saddle Gracie.

"Do you need help?" Rosemary asked.

"No thanks, I'll stop by the Montgomery's and ask Emily to help me." Kate called.

"Ma wanted to know if someone could take Charlie for the night too, Clara has him now." Cody said.

"Of course I will go right over and get him." Rosemary nodded as Kate rode out of the barn.

"If Eric stops by what shall I tell him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Can you sent him to the cafe?" Kate asked.

"Of course, have a good night." Elizabeth nodded as Cody and Kate headed back towards town.

* * *

"More tea?" Kate asked filling Bill's cup as she cleared his dessert plate.

"Thank you, have you heard anything from the Shepherd's yet?" Bill asked.

"Not yet" Kate shook her head.

"Well, no news is good news." Bill said folding his paper, he was the last one to finish dinner.

"You closing up?" Bill asked glancing around the empty dining room.

"I'm not chasing you out, give me a yell if you want more." Kate said taking the tea pot back into the kitchen.

"Busy night" Emily said drying the last of the dishes.

"I think it's more people waiting to hear news of Faith than anything." Kate said as Emily gave her a knowing smile. They both turned when the kitchen door opened expecting to see Abigail but instead it was Eric looking in.

"Emily I can finish up here, you can go home, thank you for your help." Kate said.

"Sure, see you later." Emily said putting the dish away and heading out closing the door behind her. Kate glanced into the dining room, Bill was lost in his paper absentmindedly stirring his tea. Eric bounced from foot to foot nervously.

"I went to your house, Elizabeth said you were here." Eric said softly.

"Yeah, Faith's baby was coming Abigail had to go help, did you eat dinner?"

"Yeah, I took Mother and Father to the saloon." Eric said. Kate nodded gesturing to the sitting area as they both sat on the sofa.

"So you ended up having to work tonight?" Eric asked.

"Faith's baby was coming, Abigail usually helps deliver all the babies in town so she went to help." Kate nodded.

"Well happy news for the Shepherd's." Eric said trying to keep the small talk going. Kate sighed deciding to just jump in.

"I snapped at you earlier, I'm sorry. I know we have different ways of thinking, I should have explained myself more before just expecting you to understand." Kate said.

"Well I truly didn't mean to start a fight."

"I know, I didn't either." Kate said.

"I really enjoy my time with you Kate, when I think about my future you're in it. That is so important to me." Eric said softly.

"I know, you're in my future too, but so is this cafe." Kate said softly.

"I understand it's important to you, maybe we can figure something out we agree on. What if Abigail toon the cafe back for a while, if we had a family?" Eric asked. Kate frowned a little.

"Abigail gave me this cafe, I worked hard and earned it. Just because I didn't change the name doesn't mean it's not all mine. Abigail helps out because she loves the work, I do all the heavy cooking and book keeping and running this place. Abigail is retired and she deserves that retirement." Kate said firmly.

"I just can't see having a family who a women who leaved it to go to work every day." Eric said his voice getting firm as well. Kate stood up turning to face her kitchen before turning back to Eric.

"Well then I guess it won't be with me then." Kate said turning back to him with her hands on her hips. Eric's face fell, like he really wasn't expecting Kate to be so firm about it. Then he nodded once, standing up picking up his hat and making his way out of the cafe. Kate sank down into a chair at the table her head in her hands, motionless until she heard the floorboards creak. Kate looked up surprised to see Bill standing in the doorway holding his own dishes, looking like he had cleaned up the last of the cafe himself. She had forgotten he was still there.

"Thank you" Kate said hurrying to take them from him and put them into the wash bucket with a small splash of water hitting her dress. Kate sighed, it was one of her nicer dresses, she hadn't had time to change before coming to work. Water was not a big deal, but it did make her feel like nothing was going right today.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Bill said.

"I know, I'm sorry I forgot you were here." Kate said putting an apron on to wash the dishes.

"I don't mind, I come here for the food not the attention." Bill waved her off.

"There's one piece of pie left? Finish it off for me?" Kate asked nodding toward the almost empty apple pie plate.

"None for me, being it home for Jack." Bill said. Kate nodded turning back to the dishes putting them on a dish towel to dry. She was tired, her brain was tired, she would finish the rest in the morning.

"For what it's worth, I think you're right." Bill said gently.

"Thank you" Kate gave him a little smile putting the apron away as Bill lit an lantern for her.

"I'll walk you home, it's late." Bill said.

"Gracie is outside I'll ride her home."

"I'll ride with you then, too late for a girl to be out on her own." Bill said. Kate smiled gently leading the way out and closing the door behind her, she knew there was no use arguing with that, Bill would always think of her as a little girl. It was a silent ride home through the dark woods. There was a light on in the house and Kate could see Jack and Elizabeth up in the sitting room.

"Alright then, you're home." Bill said gruffly.

"Thank you for the company." Kate said slipping off Gracie.

"You know I always thought your sister was one of the strongest women I knew. Raising you, living here, all on her own. You're pretty strong too, don't go letting a man tell you how to live your life." Bill said.

"Yes, I understand what you're saying." Kate nodded.

"Good, well I'll be by for breakfast tomorrow."

"I'll have the coffee ready." Kate nodded. Bill gave her a tip of his hat before turning his horse and heading back into town. Kate took of Gracie's halter and saddle settling her into the barn for the night before going into the house.

"Any news from town?" Elizabeth asked as soon as Kate walked in. Kate shook her head.

"Poor Faith, well I suppose we will know by tomorrow." Elizabeth sighed sitting back on the sofa again.

"Did I see Bill riding by with you?" Jack asked looking up from his sketch book.

"He wanted to walk me home." Kate nodded.

"Everything alright?" Elizabeth asked looking up at her again. Kate shrugged.

"The same."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm just really tired, and I have to open tomorrow, I don't expect Abigail to get up after a long night. Clara is going to help me but I want her to go easy." Kate said.

"What's wrong with Clara?" Jack asked.

"She's expecting" Elizabeth smiled.

"Well how about that" Jack grinned.

"I'll send Abby down after breakfast to help out too." Elizabeth told Kate as she headed to her room.

"Thanks, night."

"Good night" Jack called as Kate closed her door to sleep.

"What's going on with her?" Jack asked.

"She and Eric had a fight today, it's a misunderstanding at best, they aren't seeing eye to eye on some things." Elizabeth sighed.

"Poor Kate."

"It can be so hard, when you care so much about someone, but you also can't agree on something important."

"Well things like that are what makes a relationship stronger if you ask me." Jack said picking up his pencil again.

"It's true, they do." Elizabeth nodded.

"Doesn't make you feel any better when you're in the middle of the fight though. Jack sighed as Elizabeth nodded again.

* * *

"Molly want's eggs and toast, and Florence said pancakes and fruit." Clara said hurrying into the kitchen. They were at the end of a busy breakfast as Kate started cracking eggs into a bowl. Abby was by the sink washing dishes, Abigail was sleeping upstairs having just come home at sunrise. Rosemary had taken the boys so Elizabeth could go stay with Faith for a while and Lily was playing in her cradle by the window.

"Thanks, do you need to sit?" Kate asked glancing over at Clara as she wiped her forehead with a damp cloth, the late august day was already hot and standing over the stove wasn't helping matters.

"I'm alright, I'll go fill some coffee cups." Clara said.

"I could do it" Abby offered quickly. Kate gave her a grateful smiled and nodded as Abby hurried out to the dining room not leaving Clara room to argue.

"I remember when you were just a little older than her helping out in the cafe." Clara said sinking into a chair and tickling Lily's toes.

"Me too, here, you look flushed." Kate said handing Clara a glass of water as she flipped the pancakes.

"Nausea a bit, honestly I welcome it though." Clara smiled sipping the water.

"Good Morning!" Carson beamed coming into the cafe through the kitchen door.

"Congratulations to you!" Kate smiled.

"Thank you, thank you! I came to get Faith some muffins for breakfast." Carson said as Kate handed him a little basket of goodies she had made up.

"Did you decide on a name yet?" Clara asked.

"Sarah, Sarah Grace Shephard." Carson said, he seemed like he couldn't stop smiling.

"How beautiful." Kate gushed.

"And how does Charlie like his baby sister?"

"Honestly he seemed rather bored of her." Carson said making the girls laugh.

"Well you have a wonderful little family." Kate smiled.

"That I do, I am a lucky man, I should get back to Faith, oh Elizabeth said she will be back in an hour to feed this little girl." Carson said giving Lily's nose a little tap with his finger making her laugh.

"Great" Kate smiled putting the pancakes and eggs on a plate as Carson left. Abby came back out and Kate handed her the plates before Clara could get up. Abby hurried out happy to be given such responsibility.

"You should go home and rest, I have it covered." Kate said. Clara looked better, though still pale.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, breakfast is done, and Abby is here to help me prep lunch, and I expect Abigail up soon too." Kate said.

"Thank you." Clara sighed untying her apron.

"Get some rest." Kate said as Clara left. Abby came back into the kitchen.

"Mr Bill is finishing his coffee I gave him some more. And there's no one new coming in." Abby said.

"Good, I'm going to start some chicken pie for lunch can you just check on Molly and Florence when then are done?" Kate asked. Abby nodded.

"Look, Mr Bill tipped me a whole nickel" Abby said holding up the shiny coin.

"What are you going to do with that? Kate asked rolling out the dough.

"Save it up for college" Abby said tucking it safely into her dress pocket.

"Oh? Well that's a wonderful idea, what are you going to study in college?" Kate asked.

"I want to be a teacher like Mama" Abby smiled sitting on the stool and swinging her bare feet.

"A teacher?"

"Mmhhmm I want to be a teacher and teach kids how to spell and read and do math."

"Do you want to be a teacher in the big city?"

"No, I want a little school house like Mama has, all the kids together. That's more fun." Abby said. Kate gave her a little smile not telling her that it might not happen. The world was changing quickly, little one room School houses like the one in Hope Valley were quickly being replaced by big buildings that separated children by grade, and sometimes even gender. Though Kate doubted that would happen here anytime soon. Their little Valley didn't have enough kids to put in their own grade, the world was certainly moving towards that. Lily let out a little cry from her cradle. Kate went to scoop her up.

"Are you tired of being in there, don't worry Mama's coming soon to feed you." Kate cooed bouncing the baby on her hip as she put the dough in the pie pan. Abby went out to clear more plates as Kate sang to the baby filling the crust of the pie with chicken. She chatted to the baby as she worked, lost in thought and jumped when there was a tapping on the window. She was surprised when she saw Eric watching her. Kate put the pie in the oven before opening the door to him.

"Hi" Kate said still holding the baby not sure what to say.

"Hi, do you have time to talk?"

"Umm, yeah I have a minute." Kate said closing the door behind her as they went out to the front porch.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I had this awful feeling in my stomach all night. I'm sorry if I upset you and I want you to know, I'll be your Jack. I support you Kate, whatever you want to do, I support you. I just can't stand to think of a life without you." Eric said quickly.

"I mean, we would have to agree…" Kate started.

"I agree, whatever it is I agree because I see now that, as long as you are in my life, nothing else matters." Eric said. Kate smiled feeling color in her cheeks as she looked down at her shoes.

"I was watching you, through the window. I was watching you cook and talk to Abby and take care of the baby, I believe you can do it. You do it now. I believe in you Kate, and I believe in us. Please, forgive me for being so stubborn?" Eric asked.

"Forgiven" Kate smiled. Eric let out a sigh and leaned in kissing her softly. Kate forgot they were in plain view of the street and could have lingered there forever until she felt the baby pulling on her apron string at her neck. Kate pulled away turning her attention to the baby.

"I'm sorry." Eric said again.

"I'm sorry to, I'm just glad it's over." Kate said as Eric smiled.

"Alright, I should get back to work, I was going to come at lunch and see you but I couldn't hold it in any longer." He admitted making Kate laugh.

"I'm glad you didn't." She smiled.

"I should get back, Lee is going to be looking for me, I'll see you later."

"See you later" Kate smiled bouncing the baby on her hip as she watched Eric head back towards the mill office. Kate went back into the kitchen putting Lily on her blanket to crawl around as Abigail came down the stairs.

"Good Morning!" Kate smiled pouring her a cup of tea.

"I believe it's almost afternoon, I slept longer than I thought I would." Abigail sighed.

"Well you needed it after being up all night, Carson came by for the basket of food." Kate said putting the tea cup in front of her.

"Oh good, did they settle on a name?"

"Sarah Grace."

"Lovely name for a lovely baby" Abigail smiled.

"Who does she look like?" Kate asked.

"Last I saw, like this but pinker" Abigail said pointing the the fresh watermelon making Kate laugh.

"I sent Abby to Rosemary's, I can help you for the rest of the day." Abigail said as Kate nodded going back to her pie.

"I wanted to ask you something, is there a reason the kids don't know Eric well?" Abigail asked.

"They know him" Kate frowned a little.

"They see him Sundays at church, and when he walked you home at night, but it seems to me like you keep him at a bit of a distance from them." Abigail said.

"I suppose I hadn't realized." Kate said softly.

"I was just wondering if there was a reason you kept him from the kids."

"I guess I like to keep them separate, my time with Eric is, with Eric, to focus on him, when I'm with the kids I like to focus on them." Kate said glancing down at Lily who had rolled onto her belly and was reaching for her rattle.

"I understand that. It makes sense, but you might want to think about combining the two. If you want both groups to remain important in your life, it's always good when they work well together. I mean, look at Jack and Elizabeth, you were a part of that from the very start, had Jack not been so attentive and caring to you, do you think Elizabeth would have married him?"

"No, I don't think she would have." Kate said thinking back, There were times when Abigail had whisked her away for an evening so Jack and Elizabeth could have a quiet dinner together. But there had been plenty of times Kate had had dinner with them as well.

"I think a certain little lady has been feeling a little left out of her favorite aunt's life, and she probably has younger brothers who feel the same." Abigail said gently.

"I'll take care of it." Kate nodded.


	17. Drought

"When can we see Mrs Shepherd's baby?" Abby asked over dinner that evening.

"Soon, she's very small right now, but she will get bigger and I'm sure Faith will be bringing her to church on Sundays in a week or two." Elizabeth said.

"Even smaller than Lily?" Tommy asked glancing at his baby sister who sat on Jack's lap pounding on the table with her hand. Lily noticed everyone at the table was looking at her and gave a toothless grin.

"Even smaller than her." Elizabeth nodded.

"How many more days until school starts?" Will asked.

"18 more days, this summer went by fast." Elizabeth said.

"Did you do everything you wanted to?" Jack asked.

"I did." Abby nodded.

"Well, I didn't get to learn to drive Uncle Lee's car yet." William frowned.

"Your to young to drive a car!" Kate chuckled.

"I am not." Will frowned.

"You wouldn't be able to reach the pedals or see where you're going." Abby nodded.

"Aunt Rosie drives the car and I heard Mr Bill say that anyone in the world had to be a better driver than Aunt Rosie." Will said. Kate and Jack chuckled behind their hands while Elizabeth shot them a dirty look.

"William that is not nice."

"Yes ma'am" Will muttered going back to his dinner.

"I wanted to take the train on a trip." Tommy spoke up.

"I know, Lily was to little to go this summer, but we will be going on a train trip this winter." Jack announced.

"To where?" Abby cried.

"All of us?" Tommy asked.

"Yes all of us. We are going to go to Hamilton to visit Mama's family." Jack said. Kate grinned as the kids practically jumped out of their seats with excitement. She knew Jack and Elizabeth were thinking about taking them all to Hamilton, but now that it was official she felt like she could jump around too. It would be so good to see her cousins and family again.

"When are we going?" Tommy asked.

"Not for a while, not until after the frost sets in or the garden will go bad, I would say just before Christmas." Jack said. Kate grinned, Christmas in the city was the best time to be there.

"We will see cousin Julie?" Abby asked

"Yes, and Cousin Viola and Uncle Tom." Elizabeth nodded

"Yes!" Will smiled, he loved Jack's younger brother.

"Alright finish your dinner then." Jack smiled as they settled back into their seats.

"Kate are you still going into the city with Eric and his parents this weekend?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not this time" Kate shook her head.

"That's a shame, I thought you two had made up." Jack said.

"We did, and we also decided it might be better if he gets some time with his parents on his own, and I maybe take some space from them." Kate said with a little shrug.

"Sometimes removing yourself from a situation before it becomes hard is the best thing to do." Elizabeth nodded.

"Besides I thought I would take this gang camping." Kate nodded towards the kids who watched her with wide eyes.

"Really?!" Will cried.

"Yeah, I have the weekend off, we can head into the woods and pitch our tent, catch some fish for dinner, make s'mores, camp out and maybe go on a little hike." Kate smiled. She tried to not feel guilty over how excited the kids looked. Not long ago these kids had been the most important people in her life, she hated to think that she truly had been pushing them to the side lately to spend time with Eric.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea to me." Jack grinned shooting Elizabeth a smile that made her roll her eyes.

"Can we make hotdogs over the fire?" Tommy asked.

"Sure" Kate laughed

"Can Aaron come too?"

"We can ask Aunt Rosie but I don't see why not." Kate shrugged.

"Hurray!" Abby, William and Tommy were out of their seats and dancing for the second time that night. Lily laughed watching them.

"Seems like we will never get dinner finished." Elizabeth smiled.

"Let them have their fun, this weekend we have ours." Jack said just loud enough for her to hear making her laugh again.

* * *

The Monday after the weekend camping Kate was washing dishes after lunch as Cody came home. He was helping Lee in the mill for the summer.

"I heard all about your camping trip." Cody said leaning against the stove top.

"The kids had fun." Kate smiled.

"Little Aaron Coulter was going on and on about swimming in the lake, good for you for having it in you to take them all on your own." Cody said. Kate noted the sarcasm in his voice. Next time you can come, I just wanted to spend some time with them." Kate said as Cody shot her a teasing smile. Kate loved Cody dearly, he was like a brother to her, especially the short time they had all lived under Abigail's roof back when they were younger.

"Oh I had a message for you." Cody said as he picked up his shoulder bag to leave.

"Who was it from?" Kate asked.

"Humm… i can't seem to remember." Cody comically tapped his chin like he was thinking hard. Kate rolled her eyes passing him a tray of fresh cookies.

"Oh yes, now I remember." Cody smiled grabbing one.

"Eric is back, he asked you go see him in his room above the saloon." Cody said wiggling his eyebrows at Kate teasing her again. Kate felt her face flush red as the picked up the dish towel waving it at Cody as if to hit him. Cody laughed jumping out of the way.

"Can't catch me." He teased as Kate went for him again.

"Oh come in your not even trying!" He said just as Kate flicked again hitting him in the arm with a good snap. Cody rubbed his arm defeated as Abigail came down the stairs.

"She hit me" Cody pretend to tattle on Kate.

"Serves you right." Abigail said. Cody waved them off heading towards the door.

"Eric is back, do you mind if I go see him?" Kate asked.

"No, go on he will be happy to see you." Abigail smiled as Kate pulled off her apron skipping out the door.

* * *

"Mama, there's no water coming out." Abby called from the well where she was pumping water into the bucked. Elizabeth sighed, the indoor plumbing had stopped, she had hoped the outdoor well would be alright but apparently that wasn't working either. Elizabeth went out to the back porch.

"You and Will each bring a bucket from the stream then, one for the wash and one for drinking." Elizabeth called. She watched as Will and Abby grabbed an empty wooden bucket taking off for the stream in the woods. Elizabeth went to the pump pumping it a few times, a drop fell but nothing else, the big wooden rain barrow beside the house was dry too. It had been the driest summer she could ever remember in the valley. Elizabeth glanced up at the childless blue sky. The day was hot and sticky even this early.

"The garden is drying out." Jack said walking up to the house from the barn.

"The well is dry, I just sent the kids for drinking water." Elizabeth said as they both went back into the house.

"I'll carry more later for the garden. It won't do us any good if it dries up and we lose all that food."

"When is it going to rain?" Elizabeth sighed opening the window hoping any little breeze would cool off the house.

"Not today that's for sure. I'll come by at lunch, we can take the kids swimming in the pond." Jack was pulling on his boots.

"All summer Jack, besides for a few passing summer storms we haven't had enough rain for anything, and now the well's dry…" Elizabeth stood with her hands on her hips watching him.

"Hey, it's going to be alright."Jack said standing up putting his hands on her elbows calming her.

"How do you know?" Elizabeth sighed.

"Summer is almost over, we will be getting rain as soon as the fall chill sets in. And in the mean time we can go back to carrying water from the creek every morning. It's not great but it worked just fine for us before." Jack said gently.

"Your right, it just worries me."

"Don't worry, we're not farmers, we don't make our livelihoods based on the weather. Just try and stay cool and I'll see you in a few hours for a nice cool swim." Jack said kissing her forehead as Elizabeth smiled softly as him.

"Stay cool" she called as he hopped onto Sergeant riding into town.

* * *

Kate stepped out onto the porch early the next morning t to escape the hot kitchen as Jack rode up to work.

"Morning" She called as Jack hopped off Sergeant tying him up by the field.

"Grass is so dry horses can't even eat." Jack muttered walking over to Kate.

"Your office should be nice and cool, Lee put a fan in there for you, apparently he did all this research on cross winds and stuff, he opened all the windows to the north and put the fan in and shut the shutters to all the windows facing south. He swears his office is coolest place in the valley so he got one for you. Though if you ask me we could use one here in the kitchen a lot more, slaving over a hot stove when it's 90 degrees before nine in the morning is no fun." Kate chattered.

"Well I'll bring you the fan, I won't be in my office today." Jack said taking the cup of cold water she handed him.

"Why not?

"I'm going over to the Pattersons to help dig a fire trench."

"In this heat?" Kate asked surprised.

"John is afraid of a forest fire, everything is so dry. If they catch fire and their land goes up they won't make any money this winter and all the animals in town will go hungry with none of the grain they grow." Jack nodded.

"Is it even safe? It's so hot out?"

"There's a few men there, we're going to stop at noon before it gets to hot. Might go back tonight and dig some more by lantern light, at least it will be cooler.

"Well I'll make you all something cold and send Cody over with it in a few hours." Kate said as Jack handed her the empty cup.

"Thank you, if anyone comes looking for me send them there."

"I will." Kate nodded watching Jack go before going back inside.

"Jesse is worried too." Clara said when Kate came in.

"About the rain?"

"Mostly about how dry everything is getting. I heard Bill talking about holding a town meeting after church Sunday."

"Well it's the end of summer, i'm sure the rain will come with fall, we just have to wait it out and hope it comes soon." Kate sighed.

* * *

"Your it!" Will yelled tagging Abby in the back as he chased her in the pond.

"No fair! You were walking, it's supposed to be a swimming race!" Abby yelled. Tommy sat in the shallow water near them playing with his boat Jack had made him out of newspaper.

"You didn't tell me you would be digging a fire wall all morning, it feels dangerous in this heat." Elizabeth said, the bottom of her skirts getting wet as she bent over dangling Lily's feet in the cool water as she baby sucked on her arm contently.

"It's alright, lot's of men helping and we are sure to drink enough. Besides look at me, I'm fine." Jack said laying back in the shade munching on a peach.

"Well I feel better when I know where you are." Elizabeth sighed as Kate walked over fanning herself.

"You look like you had a long morning." Elizabeth said straightening up looking at Kate's red cheeks.

"Abigail and I decided to close the cafe until this heatwave lets up. It's to hot to be cooking in a kitchen all day and no one is coming into town in this heat anyway." Kate said pulling off her boots and sinking her feet in the cool water.

"Can't say I blame you." Elizabeth said putting the baby down in the shade next to Jack.

"Is it this hot everywhere?" Kate asked.

"Paper says we might break a record if this keeps up." Jack nodded

"Bill is holding a town meeting tomorrow."

"I heard, not sure he has the power to make it rain though." Jack chuckled.

"Something about saving water for drinking." Kate said.

"Well the well is dry but the creek behind the house has enough to keep us for a while we'll just have to start hulling water up every morning again." Jack shrugged leaning back on his elbows and looking up at the cloudless sky.

"We should go get out of this heat." Elizabeth sighed.

"Your probably right, wouldn't want these kids getting sunburn." Jack stood up going to the kids playing calling them into the shade as Kate helped Elizabeth gather their things.

"What are you doing the rest of the day?" Kate asked.

"Jack needs to go back to work, I would like to start planning some lessons for when school starts, and all the children will need a bath tonight."

"Well I can help with dinner, how do you feel about some steaks cooked on a fire outside instead of heading up the house with the stove?"

"Sounds wonderful, why don't you see if Eric wants to join us." Elizabeth offered.

"I will, I'll see you at home." Kate said heading down main street. All the doors and windows were open hoping for some kind of breeze but there was very little passing through the town. No one was around, The general store had closed for the afternoon like the cafe. Rosemary sat in the doorway of the dress shop her fan in her hand trying to create her own breeze.

"Your not going to have any costumers today, it's to hot to be trying on layers of fabric." Kate teased her gently.

"Oh I know, but it's cooler here than in the house." Rosemary sighed. Aaron sat behind her playing with some wooden cars on the floor.

"Is Lee keeping the mill open?"

"He closed down the shop, told the men not to come back until it was cooler and rained. It was so hot in there it was getting unsafe. But the office has a fan so it's still open if you're looking for Eric."

"Thanks" Kate said as she started to make her way down the street. She only made it a few more feet when a tiny cry made her stop and look up. Faith stood on the porch of the infirmary rocking back and forth Charlie tugging on her leg.

"Faith! How are you." Kate asked making her way over.

"Hot, and so is this little one, but she also want's to be held so much neither of us get to cool down from the body heat, and crying just makes her hotter." Faith sighed as the baby fussed again. Kate glanced at the newest town addition, Tiny Sarah Shepherd in just a diaper sucked on her fist clearly unhappy but to little to do anything about it. Charlie tugged on Faith's skirts asking her for another glass of water. Faith looked disheveled her blond hair falling out from her bun, a far cry from how usually put together she looked, Kate could't say if it was the heat or the new baby.

"Can I help in any way?" Kate offered already pouring water into Charlie's tin cup from the sink right inside the door.

"Thank you but Carson should be finishing up soon. Mr Porter had a bit of heat stroke but it seems to be passing now. When he's done he's going to take Charlie to swim in the lake and I'm going to give this little one a lukewarm bath, I think that will help." Faith said as Kate bend handing Charlie his cup. Charlie gave her a little smile taking it in two hands.

"I'll see you later then, let us know if you need anything, the cafe is closed so Elizabeth or I are around for a while." Kate called waving as she made her way further down the road. She went into Lee's office which was surprisingly cooler than most buildings. The windows were shut tight with the shades just up high enough to provide enough light to work by. Two fans were blowing cool air around the room.

"Ahhh, you found our secret." Lee said giving Kate a smile as she sighed in the cool air.

"It's so nice in here." Kate sighed.

"I'm debating sleeping here tonight" Lee chuckled.

"Eric is in the storage room taking innovatory for me." Lee pointed his thumb to the back storage room.

"Thanks" Kate smiled slipping into the back, grateful that Lee didn't mind the interruption of his employee during work hours.

The storage room was dark and cool as Kate slipped down the stairs where Eric was counting boxes by lantern light. He looked up glancing at Kate going giving her a little smile but went back to counting as Kate settled on a stack of cut lumber watching him for a minute.

"Sorry, I did not want to start over from 85." Eric said jotting the number down on the paper in his hands. He tucked the pencil behind his ear and leaned over kissing at gently but quickly. Kate marveled over how quickly something like that had become a habit between them.

"Hi" He smiled.

"Hi, I think you managed to find the coolest spot in town." Kate said.

"It's a little damp but I can't complain. Lee said it's all down to a science, something about cross winds and window fans and low light." Eric smiled sitting down next too Kate.

"Elizabeth wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight."

"You didn't want to invite me to dinner?"

"Of course I did, but I thought you might like that my sister thought of it as soon as I offered to cook." Kate laughed at his teasing.

"What'cha cooking?"

"Steaks and vegetables over the open fire in the yard. I don't want to heat up the house by lighting the stove."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm actually not sure it will be good, the vegetables are not ready to be picked yet, but the garden is dying and I hate to see them go to waist. I'm hoping with enough salt and pepper you won't be able to tell they were picked weeks early." Kate sighed the image of Elizabeth's beloved vegetable garden browning by the day gave her a pit in her stomach.

"If you make it I am sure it will be wonderful, and I have a cake Abigail sent home with me yesterday still untouched, I can being that over too."

"How did you have a cake go untouched for a whole day?" Kate said teasingly.

"She sent me home with to many sweets, I made have ate my way through 6 cookies if you must know, leaving my stomach to upset to try a piece of the cake." Eric said as Kate laughed again.

"Do you think you could bring your bat and baseball over?"

"Sure, feeling like playing some ball suddenly?"

"Actually I was thinking we could play with the kids after dinner." Kate said biting her lip feeling nervous but not sure why.

"Jack and Elizabeth's kids?"

"Yeah, Abigail brought to my attention the other day that you don't really spend much time with them. They don't really know you. And it's really important to me that you all like each other, that you like them and they like you. Those kids are so important to me, I mean I help raise them like my own, especially Abby. I was only a little bit older then her when Jack and Elizabeth started courting but I was so involved with them, it was important to Elizabeth. Jack was like a big brother to me and even if her and Elizabeth were at odds I still felt like Jack was my brother. I really want that for the kids." Kate said feeling the need to explain herself quickly.

"Of course, I understand." Eric said gently as if trying to sooth her and slow down her speech.

"Good" Kate sighed.

"I will bring by my bat and ball and some cake, what else can I do to win them over?"

"Sweets and playing with them just about tops it." Kate smiled.

"Alright sounds good, what time is dinner?"

"How about 7, hopefully it will cool of a little by then."

"Sounds wonderful, see you at seven." Eric smiled picking up his paper again as Kate climbed back up the steps into Lee's office.

"Are you going to the town meeting tomorrow?" Kate asked Lee.

"I am, want to hear what we can do, I don't think we can make it rain but maybe we can find a way to get some more water around down even if we do have to dig for it." Lee nodded. Kate nodded her agreement.

"Your welcome to hang out here in the cool if you like."

"Thanks but I should get home and start dinner."

"Alright, see you later Kate." Lee waved as Kate headed out the door.


	18. Fire

Kate walked the long path home, usually it was an enjoyable walk but today it was hot and sticky, even in the shade of the wooded path there was no breeze of relief in the shade. Kate sighed when she came to the house and saw Elizabeth's browning garden. Those poor vegetables, Elizabeth put so much care into them every spring and it didn't look like any would last to produce anything. Jack's apple trees were drooping and leaves falling off, and even the little patch of oat they plant to feed the animals through the winter was looking dead.

"It will rain." Jack said as he came from the barn watching her.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just have faith I guess. Elizabeth said you're cooking outside?" Kate nodded.

"I put a bucket of sand out, keep it close everything is so dry one spark could cause a big problem. Let me know when you want to start and I'll light it for you."

"Thanks" Kate nodded as Jack went into the house. Willow lay by the barn door panting in the heat. Kate went over scratching her ears, she was wet, like Jack had poured cool water on her to cool her off. The barn was cooler that was a relief. The chickens were all hiding in the shade, it looked like they had been fed inside. Gerdy the old milk cow lazily swung her tail at flies. Kate knew their animals were the lucky ones, they didn't have to live off the land as much, Jack and Elizabeth could afford to feed them when the grass dried up because there were so few. Kate had heard the 20 cows at the dairy ranch outside of town had already stopped giving milk and were getting thin because the grass was all dying. Kate went around the corner peaking at Gracie happily munching her oats and spotted Abby sitting in the hay in her stall with a book.

"What are you hiding from miss?" Kate smiled letting herself in and plopping down next to Abby.

"The heat, it's a lot cooler in here."

"That it is." Kate agreed leaning back and closing her eyes for a minute.

"Are we in trouble?" Abby asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard Mr Bill talking to Cody. He said if it didn't rain soon we were going to have an awful winter because no one would have money to buy a single thing."

"Well Mr Bill is worried, but I think it will be alright. Your Pa seems to think the rain will come soon, and until then we just have to help each other out. Besides we don't farm for money like other families. Both your parents work outside the home to make money so it won't effect us as much." Kate said trying to sound sure of herself.

"It's scary when grownups are worried."

"I know, but there's no reason to be worried, I think Mr Bill is stressed, that's different than scared but it sometimes looks the same."

"Alright." Abby nodded looking down at her book.

"Hey so Eric is coming over for dinner tonight, what's something fun you want to do with him?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, something we can do with your brothers."

"Why?" Abby asked sounding confused.

"Well because I want you guys to get to know him and like him."

"Why?"

"Because Eric is important to me, and you're important to me, and I want all the people important to me to be important to each other." Kate stumbled through her explanation.

"Are you going to marry him?" Abby narrowed her eyes at Kate.

"What makes you say that?"

"Megan said if you kiss someone that means you're going to marry them, and I saw you guys kissing after church on Sunday."

"Well that's not always true. I don't know if I'm going to marry him yet."

"Well, will you tell me when you decide?"

"Yes, I promise I will." Kate said as Abby gave her a little smile. Kate put her arm around Abby holding her close for a second, she remembered having this exact same conversation with Elizabeth, it was hard being a kid sometimes and not having a say over big changes in your life.

"Want to help me make dinner?" Kate asked

"Sure" Abby smiled as they both stood up.

* * *

"Do you know any fun games?" Will asked as Kate herded the kids outside and they followed Eric out the back porch. Jack and Elizabeth had decided to take a walk now that the sun was down and it had finally cooled off a little.

"Have fun!" Elizabeth called as Jack put Lily in the pram and they started down the dirt path.

"Sure I know a lot of games."

"Like what?" Tommy challenged.

"Well when I was in school we used to play this game where one person is blind folded and he has to catch the others running all around him."

"That sounds fun!" Tommy cried as Will looked skeptical.

"Alright, you're it first." Abby said taking charge. Eric tied a handkerchief around his head covering his eyes so he couldn't see.

"Ready, set go!" He yelled and suddenly started reaching out blindly. Tommy jumped out of the way as Abby squealed. Before Kate knew it they were all giggling and running away as Eric playfully roared and chased them and Willow bounded around them barking. Kate was laughing so hard she could hardly catch her breath with Eric grabbed her holding her tightly.

"I got one!" He cried as the kids laughed and Kate struggled out of his arms.

"Auntie now you're it!" William cried.

"Ok time to play a different game!" Kate teased as all the kids protested and Abby practically held her down covering her eyes.

"Alright, here we go, you all better run!" Kate cried.

"That was the most fun I have had in a long time." Kate said as she and Eric sat on the front porch. The sun had long since gone down and they had played just about every game they could think of. Jack had even made it back for a game of baseball that got pretty competitive between him and Eric.

"That was a lot of fun, we have to do things like this more often." Eric nodded. Kate smiled thinking of how when Elizabeth had called the kids in for bed Will had jumped on Eric's back and Tommy had hung on his legs not wanting him to leave.

"The kids really like you."

"Well I like them too, they are great, a lot of fun. I say we make this a regular thing."

"Me too" Kate smiled leaning into his side as he bent kissing the top of her head gently.

"I should get home, are you going to the town meeting tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll see you there." Kate nodded. Eric kissed her lips gently before standing up and making his way down the dark path.

* * *

Kate sat up with a start a few hours later as someone was pounding on the door. She stood in the dark fumbling for her matches as she tried to light the lamp by her bed. Someone knocking on the door in the middle of the night was never a good sign. Kate lit the lamp wrapping her shawl around her as she hurried out of her bedroom into the kitchen. Jack was rushing down the stairs and they almost collided as he hurried down in the dark.

"Someone is at the door." Kate said.

"I know, stay back." Jack said softly. He glanced out the window before quickly opening the door.

"Jesse" Jack said as Kate saw Jesse with a lantern on the front porch.

"There's a fire at the Shepherd's it's bad." Jesse said out of breath.

"Is everyone out? Jack asked pulling on his boots.

"Yes, but it's spreading fast. The saloon is already smoking. I'm going to go get Lee and Bill."

"Yes go I'll take Sergeant and head into into town." Jack said.

"Jesse take Gracie, you'll get there faster than on foot. I'll saddle her up for you." Kate said. Jesse nodded and Kate quickly lead him to the barn. Jack went to the stairs where Elizabeth was standing at the top listening.

"Kate can stay with the children and I…" She started.

"No, you stay here." Jack said quickly.

"Jack, Faith needs help.."

"I'll make sure they are alright. You stay here, this could be very dangerous." Jack said putting on his hat and hurrying out as Kate came in.

"It smells like smoke even this far from town." Kate said as Elizabeth same down watching Jack from the window as he saddled up Sergeant.

"It's so dry out there, and the buildings in town are so close together…Elizabeth sighed.

"Poor Faith, Sarah isn't even two weeks old and Jesse made it sound like the house was gone."

"I'm going down there."

"Didn't Jack tell you it wasn't safe?"

"I need to help Faith, listen for the baby, have some water for when Jack gets back the smoke will irritate his throat." Elizabeth said putting a skirt on over her night gown.

"You shouldn't go down there!" Kate said following her as Elizabeth reached for the lantern.

"I'll borrow a wagon so I can bring Faith and the kids back here. Will you put Abby in your room and they can take her room, they will need a place away from town to sleep tonight?"

"Yeah" Kate nodded filling the milk jug with water and handing it to Elizabeth.

"Be careful" Kate called as Elizabeth hurried down the road.

Elizabeth hurried into town, even though it was the middle of the night, the town was wide awake. A fire roared through the infirmary and the house above it where Faith and Carson lived with their children. The flames were jumping and the saloon next door was also starting to burn. It seemed like every man from the valley was in town running back and forth with buckets. Bill was shouting orders to the group working on the infirmary. Jack, Jesse and Lee were upstairs on the saloon porch beating back the fire with wet blankets.

"Jack!" Elizabeth couldn't help but yell seeing Jack so close to the fire.

"Elizabeth! Get out of here!" Jack yelled looking down at her his face firm before turning back to fight the fire again. Elizabeth looked down finding a bucket and filled it with water, about to make her way up to the porch to help when an arm grabbed her wrist holding her back.

"I'll take that, you should stay back" Eric said gently pushing her away from the fire. His face was covered in ash and bright red but he was gone before Elizabeth could say anything to him. She was about to fill another bucket when another firmer hand stopped her.

"Don't you dare! We both know Jack will have your head if you go up there!" Abigail yelled over the roaring flames. There was a loud snap at the roof over the infirmary fell in and everyone jumped back as sparks flew.

"Elizabeth get out!" Jack yelled again looking down at her.

"Come on, come with me." Abigail said as Elizabeth put the bucket down and allowed Abigail to pull her across the street to the cafe. Inside the cafe Faith was sitting on the sofa holding both her children close.

"Oh Faith!" Elizabeth rushed to her side holding her as Faith cried softly.

"Everything is gone."

"I know it's awful" Elizabeth nodded softly taking the tiny baby into her arms as Charlie curled up in Faith's lap.

"All our clothes, the kids things, our photographs and books." Faith went on burying her face in Charlie's curls.

"Now you have the most important thing right here. You are all alive and well. You made it out and that's all that matters." Abigail told her softly. Elizabeth tried to ignore the yelling outside as she put a comforting arm around Faith. The fire was loud and they could hear glass shattering and boards falling outside.

"Why don't you come stay with us tonight, there's no reason for you to stay here." Elizabeth said softly.

"Oh we couldn't impose."

"No Elizabeth is right, all this smoke in the air isn't good for anyone let alone a tiny baby, I'll go borrow Bill's wagon and get you all there." Abigail said already heading out the door.

"Oh but do you really have the room?"

"Of course you can have the girls room, it will be a little tight but we will make it work." Elizabeth assured her.

"Thank you" Faith sighed as the telephone in Abigail's kitchen rang and Elizabeth hurried to answer it.

"Oh Elizabeth thank goodness your there! Jesse came to get Lee so quickly is everything alright?" Rosemary asked on the other end.

"Everyone is out safe and sound, and all the men are here to put it out." Elizabeth said glancing out the window.

"Is there enough water?"

"It looks like they are taking it from the lake." Elizabeth said knowing the water pump on the town street was probably dry.

"Well at least they have something even if they do drain the lake. How is Faith?"

"Alright, she and the kids are coming home with me to get out of the smoke."

"Well tell Carson to come here with Lee when the fire is out. He can have Aaron's room."

"I will, I'll see you tomorrow Rosemary." Elizabeth hung up as Abigail came back in.

"Rosemary says she has room for Carson to go get some rest when he can."

"I feel so awful leaving but I know there is nothing here for us anyway." Faith sighed. It was the middle of the night but Elizabeth knew how she felt, she couldn't imagine anyone getting anymore sleep before the sun came up.

"You will feel better in the morning, everything is better in the daylight." Abigail said gently taking Faith's elbow and leading her out to where the wagon was sitting behind the cafe off the main road. Elizabeth was relieved to hear the sounds of the town were a little quieter, hopefully that meant the fire was under control. Elizabeth passed Sarah up to Faith in the wagon and then climbed into the back seat taking little Charlie in her lap. The toddler was still really quiet, he curled up into Elizabeth's lap hiding his face in her neck as Abigail started the wagon driving it away from town. Elizabeth looked back to see the flames were dying down as men splashed water on what was left and were keeping the surrounding buildings wet to keep them from catching. She knew it would still be a while before it was safe for people to return home, and even then Jack and Lee and a few others would probably stay to help Carson save what he could from the house and infirmary.

"The fire looks almost out." Elizabeth said softly.

"Thank the Lord." Abigail whispered as they rolled out of town and the only sounds were the forest at night.

"I don't know what we're going to do. We have no place to live the infirmary is gone.." Faith's voice caught in her throat.

"Now there's no use worrying about that now. I promise you will be taken care of, we are all here to help and we will have the infirmary and your house fixed up in no time."

"You are welcomed to stay with us as long as you need. The house is set up for a baby and children. I'm off school so I can help and Tommy will be glad to have Charlie to play with. We have plenty of toys and food and beds to go around. And what luck that Charlie can wear Tommy and Will's old clothes and plenty of Lily's little dresses for Sarah. And you are of course welcome to any of Kate and my dresses." Elizabeth assured her.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would have done with you. We have nothing but the clothes on our back." Faith said turning back and giving Elizabeth a warm smile.

"Here we are." Abigail said softly pulling the wagon up to the front porch and hopping down. Elizabeth passed her Charlie before jumping down and Abigail reached up to help Faith with the baby as Kate softly opened the front door.

"Welcome, we are so glad you're here." Kate said softly wrapping Faith in a warm hug.

"Let's get you settled and see if you can get these two little ones back to sleep." Elizabeth said softly leading Faith and Charlie into the house.

"Was the fire bad?" Kate asked Abigail softly lingering outside.

"It was, everything was so dry I think the whole building went up in seconds. They are blessed they got themselves and the children out with no burns. There was great concern that it would cause the whole town to catch but luckily everyone came so quickly they saved it. The building is gone, it's probably a pile of rubble on the ground by now, but the fire was almost out when we left and no one was hurt. It could have been a lot worse." Abigail sighed.

"What are they going to do?"

"Well I suspect everyone who can will pitch in to help out. This town certainly can't make through without an infirmary and they need a home, but in the meantime everyone's willing to help. I'm glad you can take them, I would but the town is still so smokey and I don't have all the beds I used to."

"Well Abby and I can share a bed for as long as they need. And Will and Tommy can share so Charlie can take Tommy's little trundle bed in the boys room. And I moved the big crib into Jack and Elizabeth room, Lily is big enough to sleep there and Sarah can take the cradle in abby's room with the double bed for Faith and Carson. It will be tight but we can make it work just fine." Kate said glancing up at the soft light in the window of the girls room knowing Elizabeth was getting Faith and Sarah settled.

"Well I should go, I want to make something for all those firefighters to eat. The sun will be up soon and they need something to keep their strength up. Do you have enough food for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal and toast but we can make do." Kate nodded.

"Well you all come by for lunch, we will have plenty with the cafe closed and then we can go to the town meeting together."

"Ok, see you tomorrow Abigail."

"It is tomorrow sweet girl I'll see you in a few hours." Abigail smiled softly giving Kate a quick hug before jumping back up into the wagon. Kate went back inside as Elizabeth was coming down the stairs.

"Thank you for getting everyone settled, however did you move the big crib from Abby's room into mine?"

"Very quietly." Kate said softly closing her bedroom door so not to wake Abby up.

"I'm sorry you have to share."

"It's ok, plenty of room, you and I use to have to share that bed remember?"

"I do, in Abigail's row house, my that was so long ago." Elizabeth smiled softly at the memory.

"How is Faith?"

"She is feeding Sarah then will be down. Charlie was asleep as soon as I laid him down poor little boy."

"Abigail said the fire was almost out?"

"Yeah, I don't expect Jack until sunrise, but it seems like the worst of it was over."

"Did you see everyone down there.

"Yes everyone from town, Eric too. All the men were there trying to put it out." Elizabeth nodded as Faith came down the stairs quietly. Kate handed her a glass of cool water as they sat around the table.

"Faith that must have been so scary." Elizabeth sighed.

"We woke up to all this smoke. I think we instantly knew what was happening. We just jumped out of bed, I grabbed the baby and ran outside, Carson grabbed Charlie and came out and then it was to late to go back in for anything else. I don't even know how it started." Faith sighed

"In this dry heat it could be anything." Kate told her gently.

"I'm just grateful we found enough water to put the fire out. If something like this happens again, there won't be enough."

"Well we will all figure something out tomorrow at the town meeting. It will all be alright." Elizabeth said softly patting Faith's leg.

"You should try and get some sleep, you are still recovering and it's going to be a long few days." Kate said softly. Faith nodded.

"You can borrow a nightgown and we will get you settled." Elizabeth nodded as Faith followed her up the stairs. Kate went back into her room, she gently lay down on her bed trying not to move. It was so hot in her room even with the window wide open there was no breeze. Abby lay next to her shifting her foot so it touched Kate's leg and Kate instantly pulled away feeling way to hot to have someone so close. She sighed, it would not be easy, they would all have to give up their beds and space, but tonight laying in her own bed in her own house, Kate felt like she was one of the lucky ones.

* * *

"Alright I have more toast, who didn't get toast?" Kate called from the stove.

"I didn't!" Will yelled as Kate popped a piece of toast onto his plate. The house was loud and crowded as they tried to eat breakfast. Jack, Elizabeth, Faith, Carson, Charlie and Tommy sat in the dining room eating breakfast. Faith rocking Sarah in the cradle with her foot. Abby and William were eating in the kitchen because there were no more chairs. Lily sat in her highchair at the kitchen table pounding away with her spoon as Kate tried to tend to her and make breakfast and eat breakfast herself. Elizabeth shot her a sympathetic glance but Kate waved her off, the adults were trying to figure things out, Kate could care for the kids.

"I think the most important thing is ordering supplies to open the infirmary. That's first and foremost, I'll go to the mercantile after breakfast and do that." Carson said. He had slept at the Coulters, but he and Jack had gotten to bed just before sunrise. Jack had gotten up with the kids, and Carson didn't want to leave his family for long so he had come over before breakfast, They both had only a few hours of sleep.

"I'll go with you, I'll look over the town budget with Abigail and Bill, I bet we can find out a way to help, all this stuff should come out of pocket for you." Jack said as Carson nodded his thanks.

"And we need a place to stay, perhaps a room over the saloon." Faith said softly.

"Oh no, you can't have two babies over the saloon they will be up at all hours, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need." Elizabeth said quickly.

"Yes we insist, it might be a little tight but we can make it work just fine." Jack nodded.

"Thank you, we are of course willing to compensate you some how." Carson said.

"Well I'll take you up on some help with the barn chores but that's it." Jack said.

"Deal" Carson nodded.

"You two go and do that, I'm going to get some laundry done." Elizabeth nodded.

"I'll help you" Faith said quickly.

"You will do no such thing! Rosemary is coming over with her's to save water. You had a long night, why don't you and that tiny girl rest." Elizabeth said waving her off.

"Thank you all for this." Carson said gently.

* * *

"How are they?" Rosemary asked softly glancing toward the house as she scrubbed one of Aaron's shirts on the washboard.

"As good as can be expected"Elizabeth sighed tossing one of Lily's little dresses into the basket by her feet.

"It's such a stressful time for everyone already. I can't imagine losing everything on top of that." Rosemary sighed shaking her head tossing the shirt into the basket.

"These ready?" Kate asked coming by and picking up the basket as Elizabeth nodded. Kate brought it over to the close line were she and Abby were hanging the clothes to dry.

"Well at least we know the clothes will be dry soon."Rosemary sighed glancing up at the hot cloudless sky as Elizabeth wiped her brow from the heat and hard work.

"Even the boys play in the shade." She nodded over to where Will and Aaron were swinging from the big branches of the apple trees. Tommy and Charlie sat under them playing with rocks and sticks.

"It will rain." Elizabeth said glancing at her poor brown garden next to the house.

"What will come first, the rain, or our husbands buying us a washing machine?" Rosemary sighed scrubbing out a stain on Will's shirt.

"Believe me it's on my Christmas list." Elizabeth chuckled.

"Mine too" Rosemary laughed.

"Mama I'm so hot." Abby sighed coming over to them.

"I know, me too. Why don't you get out of the sun and get a cold glass of water we are almost done here." Elizabeth said kissing Abby's pink hot cheeks before she trudged back into the house.

"What happens when we run out of water?" Rosemary asked softly.

"We will make do, we always do." Elizabeth said softly.

"Elizabeth, Lily woke up" Faith called from the porch holding Lily in her arms.

"Go feed her. I'll help Rosemary finish up" Kate said walking over.

"Thanks, then both of you get out of this sun. I'll make some lemonade for lunch. Have the boys pour this water into the garden when you're done." Elizabeth said heading back to the house.

"She's worried." Kate sighed.

"We all are." Rosemary nodded.

* * *

After lunch their big group left the house, Kate found it almost comical as she was the last one out the door. Their house was big but it was certainly bursting at the seams with 5 adults and 6 children. Elizabeth had managed to snuggle both babies into Lily's pram as she pushed them keeping the sun off them with a parasol. Carson had Charlie on his shoulders. Jack was carrying Tommy on his back. Abby chattered to Faith holding her hand and William ran ahead with a stick as Willow bounded around him. They were certainly a comical group making their way into town. As they neared the building people came out to great them with food and clothing and toys. The babies ended up having to be carried to Elizabeth could fill the pram with pies and bread and fabric as everyone was trying to donate something to help them out. They were only broken up by Bill calling for everyone to come in from the steps of the church. The whole town filed in and it was standing room only as Kate bounced Lily on her hip.

"I am sure we all share the same fear of running out of water. We have no idea when it will rain again and we have got to start conserving, I thought if we were all on the same page we could discuss it together and maybe make things easier for our town." Bill said. He said up at Elizabeth's teacher's desk, Jack, Lee, Carson and many other men from town stood behind him.

"Well I don't care how the town conserves water, but I can't stop watering my crops." A man called from the back of the room. Kate recognized him as one of the farmers, but he wasn't in church often and didn't have children so she didn't know him well.

"I think everyone should have the same amount of water no matter where they live. We all need water to survive." Ned Yost said. Kate glanced over at Eric who was standing other the other side of the room. He gave her a little smile.

"Our living comes from the water, if we don't water our crops we won't have any, and there will be no food or money come winter." Ben Parker, another farmer said. Kate noticed many of the farming families were moving to stand together as many of the town families moved to the other side of the room. Both families talking softly to each other.

"But this situation is being dire, the wells are drying up. Think of how many people could drink that water. I bet you could save enough drinking water for everyone for a week with what you water the crops with in a day." Lee said trying to keep his voice calm. Kate could tell he was trying not to start an argument. She noticed Jack tense at the front of the room watching everyone.

"Don't care any about the town's folk bathing and drinking water! There's plenty of water in the lake. My family will starve to death if I don't get a good harvest." A man yelled loudly. Kate felt Abby move to hide behind her as Tommy clung to Elizabeth's skirts tightly watching with wide eyes.

"Perhaps the children should go outside, there is no cause to worry them." Abigail said gently.

"I want you to look into my sons eyes when you tell him it's alright for him to go hungry this winter because I can't get a good crop" A man cried pointing to his little boy who looked like he might cry, everyone started speaking at once.

"That's enough" Jack spoke loudly silencing the room.

"Come on, come with me" Abigail quietly scooped up Tommy and ushered many of the small children from the building.

"Go, it's fine, take Charlie and Aaron." Kate whispered waving Abby out as she took both little boy's hands following Abigail outside.

"There is no use in arguing, we are all in the same boat here. We need to find something that works. The pond and the stream to the west of town is the only water we have left and it has to last us." Bill said.

"That stream runs on Thornton's land." The angry farmer said as if blaming Jack.

"And anyone is welcome to it for drinking." Jack said quickly.

"Of course, it's low but we will share with who ever needs it." Elizabeth nodded.

"For anything, or is it just drinking water?" Bill asked.

"Well, I don't think we should put rules on it…" Jack started.

"Then the whole stream could be drained in just one day to water the farms." Lee pointed out, and Kate jumped at the yelling started again, clearly this was solving nothing.

"What if we allotted each family a certain amount of water? What they do with that water is up to them." Carson offered.

"Yes, and anyone with out a farm can bring their extra drinking water to the farm families nearby to water the plants." Lee nodded.

"Is that something we can all agree on? I know it's not perfect, but nothing will be." Bill said looking around the room.

"And it will rain again." Jack said

"God willing" Rosemary nodded.

"Well we can make do with that." Some of the farm families nodded and Kate was relieved that they had solved that problem.

"I'll go tell Abigail to bring the kids back in, it's to hot in the sun." Elizabeth whispered passing Lily to Kate as she made her way to the door. Bill started discussing a way to equally ration the water and Rosemary was talking about everyone in town doing their washing on the same day with the same water as Abigail and the kids shuffled back in. Tommy went to the front of the room crawling into Jack's lap still looking around the room warily.

"And while everyone is gathered I will have the floor over to Abigail" Bill said giving Abigail a nod rising from Elizabeth's desk and Abigail went to the front of the room.

"As you all know, the fire last night left the infirmary and the Shepard's family house in ruins. This town can't get by without an infirmary, Carson has already ordered all the supplies he would need to replace what he lost. It had to come out of the town dance budget. We will still have it, it will just be smaller this year. But most importantly we need an acting infirmary until the new one is built, does anyone have a suggestion?" Abigail asked.

"Well school doesn't start for two more weeks, you're welcome to the school house." Elizabeth said.

"And my storage room after that. It's not big, but you could fit a cot or two and the important things." Ned added.

"Thank you all. We will set up the infirmary here this afternoon. Now we need to talk about rebuilding. The infirmary can go where it was, and the Shepherds will need a new house. We will need many volunteers to help build both these buildings." Abigail said. Kate heard Faith gasp softly as every man's hand went up.

"Thank you all" Abigail beamed.

"I'll donate whatever lumber you need, just send me the plans." Lee said.

"I'll get started on curtains and blankets and everything like that." Rosemary smiled.

"We have my Ma's extra dining room table in the barn. It's nothing fancy but with a good tablecloth it looks good." Clara offered.

"If we all agree to work from noontime to dark for the next two weeks I bet we can get you moved in within the month." One of the farmers nodded.

"I'll supply a hot meal to anyone who is working through dinner." Kate offered loudly as Abigail gave her a little smile.

"Thank you, thank you all so much." Carson said putting his arm around Faith who was wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well you stitched up my cut when I didn't have any money to pay you."

"And you wouldn't take anything for splintering Aaron't ankle"

"And you delivered most every baby here." Clara smile.

"We all owe you both." Jack nodded giving his friend a smile.

"That's what we're here for." Abigail nodded.

"Alright, well we have the water situation handled, let's all pray it rains soon. In the meantime, any man willing to help can head over to the infirmary, we have to clear out the rubble to rebuild." Bill said. Everyone stood filing out of the church. Kate watched as every single men and boy made their way over to where the fire was burning last night. Lee was standing with Faith and Carson drawing up plans for their new house. Rosemary was ushering many of the women into the dress shop already talking about curtains and quilts and new clothes. Elizabeth and Clara were leading almost every child in town down to the pond to swim and cool off while their parents were helping and all the remaining women were following Abigail into the cafe.

"Kate, are you coming, we are going to have a lot of hungry mouths to feed" Abigail called. Kate smiled watching the town come together.

"Coming!" She called throwing her arm around Abby and following Abigail into the Cafe.


	19. Hopeful

"That was quite an amazing thing that happened this week." Eric said as he held tightly to Kate's hand walking through town after the sun had gone down.

"The new building is springing up so quickly, and the house too, they might be able to move into both in two weeks." Kate smiled as they stopped to glance at the half built building.

"Hard to believe the fire was only a week ago." Eric nodded giving her hand a squeeze as they kept walking through the quiet town.

"Thank Abigail for dinner again for me. I'm not sure I have ever had meatloaf quite so good." Eric said.

"I will, she was trying out a new mix of spices today, you were her ginny pig, I'll be sure to let her know we have a winner." Kate chuckled.

"Hey, you're getting some blisters." She said bringing Eric's hand up to the moon light to see it more.

"Oh, it's nothing. My hands aren't used to working as much as everyone else in town. I'm sure they will callus over soon." Eric waved her off shoving his hands in his pockets trying to hide them.

"Have I mentioned how great it is of you to help."

"Well I need to be able to do my part. I can't be a city boy around here." Eric smiled. Kate linked her arm through his grinning at him.

"Well I am really proud of you." She said. He smiled as her kissing her cheek gently.

"Oh I can't believe I forgot to tell you, I am renting one of the row houses. I got the papers today and I can move in. I figure I will wait until the infirmary is built, that seems to be taking up all my extra time. But come fall, we won't have to eat at the cafe all the time."

"Oh you did! That's so wonderful." Kate grinned.

"So once I get moved in, and buy a table, and stove, and ice box, and chairs. What do you say to a nice quiet dinner you and me in my new house." Eric asked.

"That depends what are you making?" Kate asked making him laugh.

"Well I was hoping you would do the cooking and I would watch how beautiful you are."

"Only if you do the dishes after."

"Deal" Eric laughed.

"It will actually be nice to get out of the house, it's so loud lately." Kate sighed.

"I can't imagine."

"I mean I love having them there, but with two babies there's always one crying for something, we don't all fit around the table, the boys are all over the house into everything and I love Abby but that girl kicks in her sleep and sharing my bed is getting old." Kate said making Eric laugh.

"Well soon enough they will be out."

"I know, then I will miss them. But it will be good to be back to normal. Fall coming, the kids back to school, Elizabeth back to work, rain God willing."

"So tell me about these row houses, running water, electricity?" Eric asked hopeful.

"Ha, not quiet, they are not very modern at all" Kate chuckled.

"Maybe Jack can help me instal some indoor pluming?"

"Maybe if you ask really nicely" Kate teased

"Come on let's get you home." Eric chuckled.

* * *

"Hey there you are, I was wondering when you were coming home." Elizabeth said as Kate entered the house softly.

"What are you still doing up?" Kate asked pulling off her shoes.

"Oh Sarah was crying and she woke up Lily, I came down her to feed her and she fell asleep, she was so cuddly I guess I was just enjoying the quiet." Elizabeth sighed sinking into the sofa a little more, Lily asleep on her shoulder as Kate sat down beside her.

"You were waiting up for me weren't you?" Kate asked giving her a look.

"Maybe a little, I can't sleep unless everyone is home."

"Sorry I'm so late, we lost track of time."

"Did you have a nice dinner."

"We did, we went for a walk around time after. It was so nice after it cooled off when the sun went down."

"Good. I'm glad you had a good night."

"Eric told me he is renting one of the row houses."

"He is? That's wonderful I guess he is really putting roots down."

"We will finally have a place to go to have a quiet dinner just the two of us. I mean we love eating with all you here, and Abigail sneaking around at the cafe is fine too. But it will be nice to really get some time and quiet."

"Well I am happy you are happy, and you will be alone with him in a house?"

"Elizabeth. I'm not a little girl. I can handle myself." Kate smirked at her sister.

"I know Katie. I'm just saying, your alone and it's easy to get carried away…"

"You and Jack had dinner alone."

"Jack and I were hardly every alone, if we weren't having dinner in the cafe we were at the house and you were there, even if you were upstairs supposed to be sleeping. It's just different when you don't have someone holding you accountable for your actions."

"Elizabeth, I promise I will be the perfect lady." Kate said firmly.

"I know, but it is my job to remind you." Elizabeth said. Kate nodded understanding and hoping she would change the subject.

"Do you think you will marry him?" Elizabeth asked after they were silent for a few minutes.

"I can see a future with him and that makes me so happy. But it also makes me feel unsure and nervous."

"Well it's totally normal to feel both those things."

"I guess I just thought I would know for sure when I met the person I would marry."

"Life isn't like the romance novels, despite how much Julie calms it is. It's hard and messy and not always a clear path. But you do what's right, you stay with good people, people who make you happy and a better person and it just kind of turns the light on and the path becomes clear. And sometimes you're on the wrong path and it's ok to turn around and go back to find another one. And sometimes you're on the right path and you keep moving forward."

"More and more I think that I am following the right path."

"Good" Elizabeth gave her a little smile rubbing lily's back as the baby moved in her sleep.

"What do you think?" Kate asked glancing up at her sister biting her lip.

"I think you are with a man who makes you happy, he puts you first. And more then that he is good, he goes to church every Sunday, he is helping to rebuild the town, he is kind and generous and has all the things that make a person a truly good person."

"So if we were to get married, you approve?" Kate asked.

"You're my baby sister, this small part of me will always think that no man on earth is good enough for you because everyone is human and makes mistakes and you deserve perfection. However, I think Eric is kind and hard working, and for that I think he will be a good man for you. But while we're on the subject the thought of you marrying is to much for my heart to bare." Elizabeth said giving Kate a soft smile as Kate returned it.

"Well if it makes you feel better I'm not ready to talk about that either." Kate said.

"Good" Elizabeth smiled

* * *

"Here's the water Mama" Abby said carrying a bucket up the back porch steps. William followed behind her with his own bucket splashing it all over his pant leg trying to carry it up from the stream.

"Thank you, how is the water level?" Elizabeth asked taking the bucket from Will and putting them both by the door.

"It's really low." Abby said softly. Elizabeth just nodded.

"Go in and have some breakfast." She sent both kids inside glancing out at her brown vegetable garden.

"Kids ready?" Jack asked walking in from the barn.

"Finishing breakfast. Faith is doing the dishes now and we can go" Elizabeth said.

"I didn't get any milk." Jack sighed tossing the empty bucket down on the porch frustrated.

"Well there's enough water."

"Enough for us, not enough for us to drink, and water the animals and the garden." Jack muttered.

"You were the one who always had hope" Elizabeth looked at him in surprise.

"It's hard to have hope when a man can't care for his family" Jack muttered.

"Jack, we will make do. We always do." Elizabeth said softly wrapping her arms around his waist and tucking herself into his chest. She felt him soften as his arms wrapped around her holding her close.

"We will be alright" Elizabeth said again.

* * *

Kate glanced up at the rolling clouds as they walked into church Sunday morning. Clouds used to get her hopes up, but lately they had brought nothing more than a few minutes worth of rain, not nearly enough to get what they needed. Jack and Carson has strung up a big tarp in hopes of catching any little raindrop that might fall, but Kate had little hope. Three weeks after the fire and Faith and Carson's house, along with the infirmary was almost done. And just in time for school to start on Monday. Everyone was gathering to work after church to finish off the infirmary so that everything could be moved into there and Elizabeth could get the school ready for class in the morning. With a little more work during the week Faith and Carson would be able to move into their new house next weekend.

"Auntie I'm thirsty." Tommy whispered tugging Kate's hand gently as they climbed the steps. Kate nodded, they were all thirsty lately. Even Gerdy their milk cow had stopped giving milk because she wasn't getting enough water. Kate had heard Jack whispering to Elizabeth the other night about putting the poor cow out of her misery. As grumpy as old Gerdy could be, Kate couldn't imagine their cow being on their dinner plates without wanting to cry. The well outside the school house was dry but Carson usually kept a pitcher of water for patients inside, Kate picked it up and found it empty.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"He's thirsty" Kate nodded to Tommy.

"Here, there's a pitcher of water in our icebox, go fill this we can all wet our throats." Abigail handed the empty pitcher to Cody as he nodded and hurried out as everyone took their seats. Eric slid in next to Kate as she settled Tommy on her lap.

"Smells like rain out there." Eric whispered.

"Don't get your hopes up." Kate muttered.

There was a lot of coughing and clearing throats as mass began in silence. The air was dry and dust from the dry dirt was everywhere. Kate felt she couldn't remember a time when her throat wasn't dry and scratchy. As the paster lead them all in a loud hymn Cody suddenly came bursting through the back door making everyone jump and turn and look.

"It's raining!" Cody cried loudly not caring that he was interrupting.

"Cody, what on earth is wrong with you?" Abigail hissed.

"No Ma it's raining, like really raining" Cody cried, that was when Kate noticed he was dripping wet on the floor. Jack, Cason and Lee were the first to hurry past him outside as everyone quickly followed.

"Well I'll be" Rosemary said looking up at the sky as they hurried out into the school yard. It was raining, it was raining hard. The dry dirt was already making their shoes muddy, the air smelled thick of rain and it fell fast and hard in thick drops.

"It's raining!" People cried and cheered grinning and laughing at each other. Darker clouds were rolling in slowly as the rain showed no sign of stopping. Jack laughed throwing Tommy over his head as people danced and sang. Kate held Abby's hands twirling in the mud licking off the rain as it dripped from her nose. Elizabeth, Faith and the other mothers with babies to little to be out stood in the doorway laughing at the sight of the whole town muddy and acting like little kids. Abigail passed around the water pitcher and everyone drank their fill for the first time in days. When they all settled down they gave a prayer of thanks outside in the pouring rain. Kate had never felt so thankful in her whole life.

* * *

"I can't believe it's still raining." Kate grinned as she and Abigail hurried around the kitchen making dinner.

"A good soaking is exactly what we need." Rosemary nodded from where she was making lemonade.

"At least they got everything moved into the infirmary, as soon as the men get back from changing into dry clothes we can eat."Abigail nodded.

"I'll run over to the school house and tell Elizabeth." Kate said pulling the potato's from the oven.

"Good idea, I'll have all the children start to wash up." Rosemary said going into the dining room where the kids were coloring. They had been allowed to play in the rain most of the morning but were then called in to dry off and change before they caught a cold. Though usually they hated being stuck inside on a rainy day Kate didn't think they minded much today.

"Here, take this, you already got that dress wet once today." Abigail handed Kate an umbrella as she hurried out the door. The rain had slowed down a little but the hem of Kate's dress was still wet and clinging to her legs by the time she made it to the school house. She took off her boots by the door knowing Elizabeth had scrubbed the floor and entered the school room. Something about the school room was always so calming to Kate, she had so many wonderful memories here with her friends and her sister, this place had been like a second home to her. She glanced around as Faith was washing the last desk, Sarah and Lily both asleep on a blanket in the middle of the room. Elizabeth sat at her own desk going through papers.

"It looks good in here teacher." Kate said softly so not to wake the babies as she made her way to the front of the room.

"It does doesn't it? It took some work but I think it's finally all ready." Elizabeth smiled.

"Are you ready?" Kate asked.

"I am, it's been a long time since I was in front of this school room for more than an hour helping out. I missed it dearly, I am ready to be back." Elizabeth sighed sitting back in her chair looking over the room. Kate went back to where she used to alway sit sliding into the desk. She looked around the room before closing her eyes. She remembered so many good times, listening to Elizabeth teach from the front of the room, Laughing with her friends, walking to the cafe after school with Cody where they all used to live.

"Time sure does fly doesn't it?" Elizabeth asked softly as if reading Kate's mind. Kate smiled giving her a little nod.

"Come on, let's go get some dinner." Elizabeth smiled.

They stayed later at Abigail then they usually did for Sunday night dinner, they all decided they had a lot to celebrate. The rain was what they were all most excited about. Kate had her fill of lemonade and then some as did everyone else. Cody was going back to school in the morning, Aaron and the Thornton children would be starting school, Faith and Carson's house was almost done, they all kept saying how much they had to be grateful for. When Jack had gone home before dinner to get dry clothes he had put the cover over their wagon and stopped it outside the cafe with a big troth of water for Sergeant and Gracie while they had dinner. It was dark and chilly by the time everyone was saying their goodbyes to Cody who wouldn't he home until Christmas.

"You take care of yourself now" Jack said shaking Cody's hand.

"Yes sir" Cody smiles.

"Study hard and write often." Elizabeth smiled giving him a hug.

"We will see you soon." Lee said as he and Rosemary said their goodbyes.

"I'll be by in the morning so you don't have to worry about a thing." Kate assured Abigail, though Cody insisted he was to old to have Abigail take him to the train station, Jack had pulled him aside and talked to him and Cody had agreed after that.

"Alright who's first?" Jack asked as Elizabeth and Rosemary fussed over the children putting their sweaters on for the first time since May.

"Stay dry out there." Kate said softly pulling Eric's collar up to protect his neck.

"You too. I'll see you for lunch tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow" Kat smiled as Eric called goodbye to everyone and a chorus s of goodbyes followed him out the door as he ran across the street. Kate grabbed little Charlie hurrying him out to the back of the wagon before climbing up herself under the dry tarp. She helped the kids up as Jack and Carson ran them from the cafe to the wagon. Abigail held the umbrella so the babies would stay dry. Jack and Carson sat in the front seat while Elizabeth and Faith sat on the bench behind holding the babies. Kate sat in the back on the floorboards with the rest of the kids with Charlie settled in her lap. She waved to Lee and Rosie as they tucked Aaron into Lee's car and started for home.

By the time the wagon pulled up to the front of the house most of the children were almost asleep. Only Abby sat up straight chatting with Kate, even Will was leaned back his eyes looking heavy.

"Straight to bed now, school in the morning." Elizabeth said softly as she and Faith ushered them all inside. Kate stood out on the front porch watching Jack and Carson put the horses in the barn, she enjoyed the smell of rain in the air as she took a deep breath.

"I told you it would rain." Jack said climbing the steps and standing next to her leaning against the railing.

"How did you know?" Kate asked.

"I just knew" Jack shrugged.

"The garden is already looking better." Kate noted the brown drooping garden was starting to perk up a little bit again.

"Yup, I think we might just be alright." Jack smiled gently.


	20. First Day of School

"Come on, we can't be late on our first day." Elizabeth said hurrying into town Monday morning. Lily sat contently in her arms looking over her shoulder as the three other children trailed behind.

"What's it matter your the teacher anyway." Will muttered but Elizabeth heard him as she turned giving him a stern look. Will has been protesting having to leave the house wearing shoes this morning. The kids had spent all summer with their feet free from shoes running around outside except for when they had to go to church. But today they had been forced to put on their boots. Children must always wear shoes to school, that was a house rule Elizabeth stuck to. Jack enforced it with her, though he said he never wore shoes to school until the first frost hit. Something about her upbringing just stuck with Elizabeth and shoes in the school house was one of them.

"Mama, why do Nurse Faith and Dr. Carson have to leave?" Abby asked catching up to Elizabeth bulling Tommy along beside her holding the little boy's hand.

"Because they will have their own house in a week."

"Well what's wrong with our house?" Abby frowned. Elizabeth chuckled a little.

"Abby sweetie they were never going to stay with us. They needed a home while their new one was being build. But our house is to small to hold so many people for a long time. Just visiters." Elizabeth said gently.

"Well i think they should stay."

"But won't you be glad to have your room back? Besides you can go visit their new house. I am sure Nurse Faith would love for you to go over and help take care of Charlie and Sarah while she sets up the house." Elizabeth said. Abby nodded as if this was a good compromise.

"Can i run ahead and see Auntie before school?" Abby asked.

"Alright, but as soon as i drop Lily off we have to go." Elizabeth said.

"Me too?" Will cried.

"Very well, stay together town will be busy this morning." Elizabeth nodded as Will and Abby took off down the dirt path their lunch pail swinging from Abby's hand. Tommy was left as he reached up slipping his hand into Elizabeth's. She juggled the baby over her shoulder so she could take his hand firmly. He had been quiet since he woke up this morning, more quiet then he usually was. Elizabeth sometimes worried that his older brother and sister tended to overshadow him.

"Are you nervouse about your first day of school?" Elizabeth asked softly. Tommy just nodded at his boots.

"Well don't be sweetie, it will be just like the lessons we did at home except now you will have your friends with you. You will enjoy school, you are a very smart boy and i will be there with you. Elizabeth said softly.

"But i would rather stay at the cafe with Auntie and Aunt Abigail" Tommy said softly. Elizabeth smiled to herself. This boy so did love his aunts.

"Well after the school day we can go and see them. We can have dinner with them both at thee cafe tonight. I think Aunt Abigail will need some cheering up after sending Cody off to school this morning." Elizabeth said. That seemed to perk Tommy up as his steps turned into skips beside her and town loomed ever closer ahead of them.

"Ma i'm never going to leave you and go to college." Tommy said. Elizabeth just smiled knowing that could change at some point, in a few years he might not be her sweet shy little boy anymore.

"There's Pa!" Tommy pointed s they made their way onto Main street and Jack was walking into the cafe with Abby and Will. Tommy ran ahead to catch up but Elizabeth felt her own steps slow as she hugged the baby to her even tighter.

"There you are, I found something you might have lost" Jack smiled greeting Elizabeth with a quick kiss as she climbed the steps to the cafe.

"They wanted to run ahead, i think they were hoping for a treat before school." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well they found it that's for sure." Jack nodded to the window where Clara was handing Tommy a gingerbread cookie that Abby and Will were already munching on.

"Hey, what's going on, you were excited for school when i left you at home an hour ago" Jack said rubbing Elizabeth back softly seeing something was bothering her.

"I'm just feeling a little uneasy about leaving her all day, i never left them when they were so young." Elizabeth sighed as Lily rubbed her eyes cuddling into Elizabeth's neck.

"I know, but she will be just fine. Kate and Abigail are the best people to leave her with. I am right across the street, and you broke up the lunch hour so you can come here and feed her in the morning and in the afternoon, you will see her every 2 hours." Jack said

"I know, but it doesn't make it easier."

"You know what will make it easier, just getting your day started. I have a feeling as soon as you are up in front of that classroom your day will go by so quickly." Jack said gently leading her into the cafe with a strong arm around her back.

"I'm sure your right, though i'm not sure i'm looking forward to getting our children to sit still after having suger for breakfast." Elizabeth muttered just loud enough for him to hear making Jack chuckle.

The cafe was in the middle of the morning breakfast, made even crazier by Abigail not being there to help. Kate had four different pans on the stove and something in the oven as she hurried around. Clara was helping her washing dishes in the kitchen and Emily and Laura were taking orders and running plates in and out of the dining room.

"My it's a busy morning in here." Jack noted helping himself to a cup of coffee. The Coulters are just finishing breakfast, Rosemary asked that Aaron walks to school with you because she has to open up the dress shop. If you ask me he doesn't look to happy to be starting school." Clara said.

"Oh he's in good company." Elizabeth sighed glancing at William so Clara would know what she was talking about.

"I need to go talk to Lee about lumber for the barn roof, i'll see if i can hurry Aaron along, i'll be right back to walk you all to school" Jack said kissing Elizabeth's cheek softly and hurrying into the dinning room.

"Do you have everything you need for the baby?" Elizabeth asked Kate going up to her. Kate had hardly enough time to glance up at her before looking back at the stove.

"Yes, there's the old cradle and blankets by the is taking her for now i'm almost done with breakfast then it will quiet down for a while." Kate nodded.

"Hello there little girl, we are going to have such a fun day." Clara cooed to Lily. Lily kicked her feet happily grinning at Clara.

"Aright, well she just ate, and she might be getting sleepy, she likes to be wrapped in a blanket but not to warm, and not to close to her face. And don't let her sleep near the window, it's chilly out and i don't want her to get a cold." Elizabeth said.

"We know." Kate nodded flipping a pancake.

"She gets cranky if she doesn't have someone holding her but sometimes if you give her her rattle she will play for a while on her own." Elizabeth went on ignoring Kate as Jack and Aaron came into the kitchen. Clara nodded pactiently.

"Already sweetheart?" Jack asked herding the kids out onto the porch. Elizabeth seemed to just hold Lily tighter to her.

"She likes to try and sit up but she can't do it on her own yet, you have to sit behind her and make her think she's sitting on her own but you can't leave her unattended." Elizabeth went on.

"We know." Kate said again sliding some eggs onto a plate and passing them to Laura to bring out.

"If she gets hungry she likes mashed apples or banana's but you have to make sure all the pieces are out and she doesn't like them cod, but not to hot, just room tempature and-" Elizabeth was suddenly cut off as Kate reached for the baby plucking her out of her arms and placing her in Clara's waiting ones quickly.

"Elizabeth, i have been taking care of this baby since the day she was born, i know how to do it, Clara knows how to do it, Abigail will be back before lunch to help out and you will see her before lunchtime. It will be fine." Kate assured her turning back to the stove as Clara seemed to bite back a smile.

"Come on darling Kate is right she will be just fine i'll come and check on her after i walk you to school." Jack said gently leading Elizabeth out the door.

"Now we got rid of Mama we can have some fun can't we" Kate smiled at Lily who grinned back at her chewing on her hand as Clara rocked her around the room.

* * *

"Alright teacher, your chalk boards are cleaned and you have clean water in the water pitcher." Jack said. Elizabeth glanced up from her desk where she was going over the lesson plan one more time. She wasn't sure why she was so nervouse, she had been a teacher for a long time, though she hadn't run a classroom all on her own since Abby was born.

"I suppose it is time to start our day then isn't it." Elizabeth smiled as Jack handed her her old cow bell.

"Have a wonderful first day back teacher." Jack smiled kissing her softly before sneaking out the back door. Elizabeth opened the front doors wide glancing around the school yard. Things were as they had always been since she first started teaching. The big boys were kicking around a soccer ball, the girls were watching them and chatting admiring one new school dresses. The little boys were playing marbles beside the stairs. Tommy was cheering on his brother as Will shot one into the circle. The little girls were playing jump rope on the side of the school. Elizabeth rang her bell and everyone jumped up gathering their school books and lunch pails. Elizabeth stood at the top of the stairs greeting each child by name with a smile before going to the front of the room and looking over her class. Everyone sat in their seats watching her ready for her to start the day. Yes, it was going to be a good year.

* * *

"Come on come on!" Tommy was pulling Abby down main street trying to hurry his sister along. William walked beside them dragging his feet not caring that his boots were getting muddy after all the rain yesterday. The dirt street still had puddles in it and the grass had still been so wet that when Aaron fell down playing tag at lunch he was wet enough for Mama to send him to Aunt Rosie to change his pants before coming back to school. The gown ups all seemed to like the rain though. Lately everyone had been snappy about how dry everything was, since it rained every grownup Will passed seemed to say how happy they were about it so that made him feel better.

"I can't believe we have homework on the first day of school." Will muttered.

"It's hardly homework, it's just writing your name in your books so they don't get mixed up and reading a few pages from your reader." Abby rolled her eyes. Will made a face at the back of her head. Abby acted like such a grown up sometimes but she wasn't even 2 whole years older then him and it made him crazy. Sometimes he just wanted to reach out and tug on the end of her braid and remind her she was only 9 years old but he knew his Pa wouldn't like that and it wasn't worth the trouble he would get into.

"A sign of things to come" Will said, he wasn't sure what it meant exactly but he had heard Aunt Abigail say it before and it always gave him chills.

"Come on!" Tommy yelled again trying to make them walk faster as they neared the cafe.

"Hey there you are, how was your first day of school?" Jack asked coming out of his office when the kids passed.

"It was great, i get to sit next to Hannah and we are doing a family tree project starting next week." Abby said excitedly.

"Oh that does sound like fun, what about you boys?"

"I sit next to Aaron." Will shrugged.

"Well that's something to be happy about, isn't Aaron your best friend?" Jack asked.

"Well yeah, but i like it better when we are fishing then sitting in school." Will shrugged. Jack chuckled ruffling the little boy's hair. William reminded him so much of himself when he was young.

"And you Tommy, did you have a good first day or school?"

"Yeah, it was fun i get to sit in the front row, can we go see Auntie now?" Tommy asked bouncing on his toes.

"Yes yes go on over, tell your Ma i will meet you there for dinner." Jack nodded swinging up onto Sergeant.

"Where are you going? Can i come?" Will asked.

"Not while I'm working pal, it's not safe, we can go for a ride tomorrow after school" Jack said.

"Come on! Tommy had grabbed Abby's hand and was pulling his sister across the street again as they all went into the cafe.

"Hello!" Kate greeted them with a smile.

"How was school?" Abigail asked. The kids gave her the same information they had given Jack when Elizabeth came hurrying in.

"Hi, hi how is she?" Elizabeth asked.

"Napping, she will be glad to see you when she wakes up." Abigail smiled over at the cradle in the corner.

"Mama Aaron is outside with Uncle Lee can we go play?" Will asked.

"Alright but be back for dinner" Elizabeth nodded. As Will and Abby ran out.

"I was going to go to the brook and pick some berries for a pie, want to come help" Abigail asked Tommy, he nodded happily accepting the basket she handed him and followed her out the back door. Elizabeth sank down at the table in the middle of the kitchen were Kate was snapping green beans.

"So how was YOUR first day back?" Kate asked her.

"It was actually wonderful. I loved being back in the classroom. I loved teaching and planing and having the children all day. We had so much fun i love them all so much. How did everything go here?"

"Lily was great, she slept and played. Rosemary came by for tea with Florance and Molly and insisted Lily join them so she sat with her Aunt Rosie for a while and got extra spoiled. She played with her toys on the rug and watched Abigail hang the laundry from her pram. It was great."

"Good, it was hard to leave her today but i am so thankful that she was here with you and Abigail."

"Well we loved having her" Kate smiled, as if on cue the baby started to cry. Elizabeth went over scooping her up and holding her close.

"How was Abigail after dropping Cody off at the train?"

"Oh you know Abigail, she puts on a brave face for it all but it does make her sad when he's away at school." Kate sighed.

"I know, Well now that she has Lily here during the day hopefully that helps, and Clara's baby will be due before you know it and that will make her happy too."

"She will never stop caring for people will she our Abigail, as soon as one gets old enough tot leave her nest she fills it with another." Kate said making Elizabeth laugh.

"Well let us be thankful for that." She chuckled.

* * *

Kate walked into the mercantile and spotted Eric in the back behind the shelf looking at something intently. She smiled to herself walking softly behind him.

"Fancy meeting you here" She said close to his ear. Eric jumped and turned around to face her as Kate giggled into her hand.

"You scared me!" Eric cried.

"I figured as much when you jumped out of your skin." Kate said picking up a can of beans off the shelf.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked taking her basket from her hands and holding it for her.

"I needed some bread crumbs for dinner tonight. Mr Yost usually gives me his stale bread for cheep so i get it here instead of letting our bread go old. What are you doing here?"

"Lee asked me to grab a few things for the office and i got a little side tacked looking at paint colors for the row house."

"When do you get the keys?"

"Saturday morning, The bank said that no one has lived in it for a few years. My guess is it will need a good clean before i move in. And probably an ice box and bed would be helpful. I'm hoping i can clean and order some things and be moved in within the next two weeks. I am ready to be out of that little room over the Saloon."

"Well I can help you Sunday after church. I love painting, Elizabeth let me paint my bedroom myself when we rented our row house."

"That sounds risky" Eric teased as Kate made a face at him.

"Alright, well then after church you and i can have a painting party." Eric smiled. Kate grinned as they paid for their things and left the store walking slowly down main street.

"Jack is pretty handy too, he did a lot of work in the house when we first rented, and he practicaly built the house we have now, you could always ask him for help with the bigger stuff." Kate offered. Eric fiddled with the paper bag in his hands.

"What?" Kate asked

"Well i kind of get the feeling Jack doesn't like me very much." Eric said.

"What ever would make you think that, Jack has always been nice to you."

"He's friendly, he asks me questions about work, but most of the time i get the feeling he's just checking up on me, making sure i am still making money and working hard. I wouldn't exactly call us friends." Eric offered. Kate thought back to all the many Sunday dinners Eric had attended. It was true Jack didn't sit and talk to Eric for long, there were usually so many people around. The Coulters, the Shephards, Abigail, Cody and all the kids. There wasn't time to sit and chat with one person since they were all usually seated around a big table together.

"Jack isn't like that, truly. He would want to help." Kate said.

"All the same i would rather ask Lee or Jesse, someone that's a little less intimidating." Eric said.

"Well it's your choice, but for what it is worth I would love to see you and Jack get to know each other a little better." Kate said said stopping in front of the cafe, she blinked her eyes wide at him in a face Abby did often when she was begging Jack for something, it usually worked.

"Alright, if it means that much to you i will talk to him after supper tonight, is everyone going to be there?"

"Not the Shephards, but the Coulters and Abigail will be there."

"Good, maybe Lee can protect me if i need it." Eric muttered making Kate laugh a little.

"See you in an hour for dinner." Eric smiled kissing Kate gently before heading back to Lee's office. Kate climbed the stairs going inside, Jack was in the kitchen about to take a bite of pie.

"Jack!" Kate cried. Jack stopped with the fork just outside his open mouth.

"Abigail said it was leftover and i could eat it." Jack frowned.

"I'm not talking about the pie, where is everyone else?" Kate asked.

"Rosie and Elizabeth are having tea with Faith, Abigail is hanging laundry and i was just about to go outside and play ball with the kids." Jack said.

"Eric says your not friendly with him." Kate said putting the basket down and her hands on her hips.

"That's crazy of course i am." Jack frowned.

"Not the way you are with Lee or Bill or Jesse."

"Well it's different" Jack shrugged eating his pie.

"Why? Eric thinks it's intimidating." Jack looked pleased at Kate said this.

"Oh he does?" Jack smiled. Kate reached out swatting his arm as Jack dodged it.

"Ow, what's such a problem with that, he's courting you, i want him to fear me a little bit, to know I'm in charge." Jack frowned.

"Well I don't want that. We were talking about fixing up the row house today and he was saying he would rather ask Lee for help then you." Kate said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, well I didn't mean.."

"Jack, you are important to me, but Eric is important to me too, and I would really like for you guys to be friends, instead of you trying to make him feel like your more powerful. When he needs help with something i want him to think of you, don't you want that?" Kate asked.

"Oh course I do." Jack nodded.

"Then can you maybe stop trying to be intimidating and be a little more... I don't know buddy?" Kate asked.

"I can try."

"I thought you trusted Eric?"

"I do, its just.. Bill and Lee aren't trying to court you." Jack said, Kate wrinkled her nose at the idea.

"See, that's how it makes me feel." Jack said catching the look on Kate's face.

"Alright, fair enough, but can you try?"

"I can try." Jack nodded.

"Thank you" Kate said as Elizabeth came into the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" Elizabeth asked glancing between them.

"Nothing." Kate said putting a pie in the oven.

"Kate was just reminding me of my place in the world, nothing out of the ordinary." Jack said making Elizabeth smile.

"Good you have to remind him sometimes" she smiled.

"Actually Kate was reminding me that i need to be a little more friendly to Eric. Seems i'm scaring him." Jack said looking almost proud again.

"You don't scare him, he just doesn't think of you as friendly" Kate said.

"Really Jack sometimes you are just to much."" Elizabeth shook her head at Jack firmly.

"Alright alright, i promise to be a bit more... Friendly." Jack sighed.

"Thank you." Kate sighed going into the dining room to start setting the table.

"He really means a lot to her Jack, and you mean a lot to her too. It's not unusual that she want's you two to be friends." Elizabeth told him softly.

"And it's not unusual that I feel differently.

"No, but if they are on the road i think they are, you not getting along with Eric will eventually force Kate to choose, and you don't want her to choose do you?"

"Are you implying that she won't choose me?" Jack asked suprised.

"The heart wants what the heart wants Jack." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows teasingly taking a stack of plates to go out and help Kate.

"But she would pick me right? Elizabeth? She would pick me!" Jack called following her out waiting for her answer.


	21. visiters

There's a chill in the air today isn't there?" Elizabeth said as she and Jack walked down main street Saturday morning. The first week of school had been so busy Elizabeth was going in on her day off to do some correcting and planning, and Jack was going to keep the kids busy in town for the morning.

"Fall is here, the apples will be soon, i am looking forward to some warm apple sauce, and apple pie."

"And pumpkin pie, i saw in Rosemary's garden the other day she still has a few good ones even after the drought this summer."

"Maybe we could trade her an apple pie for a pumpkin pie." Will cried.

"Well i bet she won't say no to that." Elizabeth chuckled. They were walking past Jack's office when Bill came hurrying out.

"Jack, i was just on my way to find you." Bill said an edge in his voice as he hurried down the steps.

"Is everything alright?" Jack asked passing Lily to Elizabeth already knowing it wasn't.

"I need your help with something pretty sensitive, can you get your wagon and meet me on the north road heading to the train track?" Bill asked.

"Of course" Jack nodded

"Is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked worried as the kids gathered around.

"Not sure yet, can you tell Carson to maybe prepare for a few injured children?" Bill asked already mounting his horse.

"Children?" Elizabeth asked surprised Bill was already riding down the road.

"I'm sorry" Jack said.

"No it's fine go, be safe!" Elizabeth called as Jack took off running back to the house.

"Mama where does Papa have to go?" Tommy asked.

"He has to go to work, someone needs his help" Elizabeth hold him gently.

"Someday I want to go to work with Pa" William said.

"Well today is not that day."

"Does Aunt Abigail know what happened?" Abby asked.

"She might, let's go see" Elizabeth lead the kids across the road into the cafe kitchen.

"Abby go and tell Doctor Shepherd what Mr Bill said and come back." Elizabeth said. Abby nodded hurrying down the porch steps next door.

"Did you hear what happened?" Abigail asked as soon as they walked in.

"No Bill just said he needed Jack" Elizabeth put the baby down on the ground.

"A train derailed on the tracks, Buxton is coming to help but we're the closest town. Bill just called a few minutes ago asking Lee to bring the car." Rosemary said coming into the kitchen.

"Oh how awful Elizabeth asked.

"A train? What does derailed mean?" Tommy asked.

"It just means the wheels came off the track. Since trains are so heavy they need help putting it back on." Elizabeth said gently not wanting to scare him.

"Then why do then need Dr Shepherd?" Will asked.

"Well just in case." Elizabeth said quickly.

"Come here boys i have some corn that needs shucking and it has your names on it." Abigail said ushering Aaron and the Thornton boys out to the back porch.

"I don't know anything else." Rosemary said.

"Well I am sure we will find out soon enough." Elizabeth sighed as Rosemary scooped Lily up holding her close.

"Didn't you say you needed to get some work done at the school house today?" Rosemary asked.

"It can wait, I'd rather not not leave them, and I'd like to wait for Jack." Elizabeth said glancing at the boys playing on the back porch throwing the green parts of corn husks at each other laughing.

"I know what you mean." Rosemary nodded rocking back and forth with Lily as Carson came into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We still aren't sure, all we know is what Bill said." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Alright, well I'll go get ready." Carson nodded taking a cup of coffee.

"I'll help you I'm sure Faith has her hands full trying to set up the new house with the babies underfoot." Rosemary said putting Lily back on the blanket to play following Carson out as Abigail came back inside.

"Where is Kate?" Elizabeth asked looking around the kitchen realizing that her sister wasn't there.

"Oh she went with Eric to drop off some paint cans and things he had gotten for his new row house. I expect her back soon." Abigail said turning her attention to the dough on the table while the boys yelling outside got louder as Abby went to join them.

"Oh, I see." Elizabeth said softly. Picking up some green beans and starting to snap the ends off.

"Do you?" Abigail asked giving her a look.

"Well I mean is it really responsible of her to leave the cafe for so long in the middle of the day?" Elizabeth asked the beans making a loud clang as she dropped them into the bowl with more force then was probably needed.

"Well seeing as there is on one here, it's between meals and I told her to go, yes it's responsible of her." Abigail said.

"I just... I'm getting used to the idea of her being in a house alone with a man." Elizabeth sighed.

"She is fine, you have to let her go at some point." Abigail chuckled.

"I thought Jack was being stubborn about this, turns out i might be too." Elizabeth muttered making Abigail laugh.

"She's your sister, and you two have been attached to each other since she was born. It's natural for you to feel a little uneasy about her taking this big step in her life without you by her side." Abigail said gently.

"Did I ever tell you it's unsettling that you know the inside of my brain better then I do sometimes?" Elizabeth asked making Abigail laugh.

"Look at this little lady you're going to be on the move soon aren't you." Abigail cooed to Lily who was watching them from her blanket trying to pull her knees up as it she was going to crawl.

"Ugh don't remind me." Elizabeth sighed.

"Children grow, it's good. Try and remember that." Abigail told her softly.

"I'll try." Elizabeth sighed scooping up the baby.

* * *

"What about this one?" Eric asked holding up the green paint.

"It might be kind of dark for downstairs. Once the sun goes down and your relying on the gas lamps its going to be pretty dark down here." Kate said.

"I forgot this place doesn't come with electric like the saloon. It seems like they haven't updated these houses in twenty years."

"Probably more then that. The mine built and owned them and the did the minimum of upkeep that they had to. Then when the mine broke apart they just became part of the town. Most people don't settle here for long. They are just a stopping point for people before they buy their own or move on. The town doesn't invest much into them." Kate shrugged.

"How about the yellow for down here?"

"Yellow is good." Kate smiled.

"So what else do I need to know about these row houses?" Eric asked.

"Humm, well the walls are thin, Rosemary used to listen to us all the time. And Mrs Flanagan is nice but she is a gossip like Rosie." Kate whispered pointing her thumb to the neighbor who lived next door.

"Oh I see, i suppose we should keep it down then." Eric said.

"We probably should." Kate agreed as Eric took a step towards her and she rested her back against the wall.

"Well I know something we like that's quiet." Eric smirked before covering Kate's mouth with his own. Kate grinned leaning back against the wall accepting his soft kisses.

* * *

There you are" Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Jack walk up unharmed sometime that afternoon.

"Hi" Jack said he pulled her into him holding her tight they way he did when he needed comfort from her. Elizabeth hugged him back tightly trying to give him that comfort.

"What happened?" She asked softly when Jack pulled away.

"A train derailed a quarter of a mile out of town. It was an orphan train." Jack said softly.

"A what?" Elizabeth asked surprised. She had heard of them but she had never seen one or thought that such things ran so close to their little valley, most things she had heard were not good stories.

"An Orphan train, it was full of children." Jack whispered.

"Are they... Are they ok?" Elizabeth asked almost afraid of the answer

"A few scratched and bumps, one little boy might have a broken arm but Carson is taking care of them.

What are they going to do with them?" Elizabeth asked.

"Bill is loading them into the wagon and taking them into town for at least the night, we can try and get the train moving tomorrow, but it's going to take a lot of work. I need to find a place for them to stay." Jack said.

"What about the school house?"

"It's a start but it will be tight.

"We can ask Kate about the cafe, she can put some up there I'm sure if we move some tables out of the way."

"Alright, I'm going to go see if i can round up some help to move furniture, you go talk to Kate and make sure we can use the cafe." Jack said. Elizabeth nodded turning away but Jack grabbed her arm making her turn back.

"Where are the kids?" Jack asked.

"Playing in the field, the baby is napping in the cafe." Elizabeth said. Jack nodded.

"I'll stop by and check on them."

"I'm sure they are fine."

"I know, i just need to see them for a minute." Jack said. Elizabeth softened and nodded kissing his cheek. The most important thing to Jack was their family, when things got hard he liked to be around them.

"Of course, I'll see you soon." Elizabeth nodded she watched Jack go into the field calling the children to him as they ran to greet him. Elizabeth went into the cafe where Kate and Abigail were washing dishes. Clara sat with them chatting as she bounced Lily on her knee.

"She just woke up." Clara greeted Elizabeth with a smile. They all stopped and turned when Elizabeth didn't answer brightly.

"What happened?" Kate asked as Abigail was wiping her hands on her apron.

"The accident outside of town this morning was a train off the tracks, an orphan train." Elizabeth said.

"Oh no, is everyone alright?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, the the kids are coming into town to stay until they get the train running again." Elizabeth said.

"I didn't even know orphan trains still ran." Clara sighed.

"Not often. But when the orphanages out east get full they will take them west and see if they get adopted on the way. They ones that don't get sent back or stay out here if there's room." Abigail said.

"It's awful!" Elizabeth said loudly as everyone turned to her slightly surprised by how upset she was.

"Kate can we put some up here maybe in the dining room of the cafe?"

"Of course, as long as Abigail doesn't mind."

"Of course not. I'll get started on some lunch for them." Abigail said.

"I'll go see about some cots and blankets, we can borrow them from the infirmary and mercantile." Kate said.

"We have extra blankets I'll go home and grab them." Clara said following Kate out as she handed Lily to Elizabeth. Elizabeth held her closely before sitting on the sofa starting to feed her.

"Are you alright?" Abigail asked.

"I'm fine why?" Elizabeth asked.

"You just seem not yourself."

"I'm fine, as soon as i finish feeding the baby I'll help Kate make the beds." Elizabeth said.

"Of course" Abigail nodded.

* * *

Elizabeth stood on the cafe porch as Bill pulled the wagon up. About 20 children were filled in the back with one women who looked like she was Kate's age. Lee pulled up behind them with Carson and a little boy with a hurt arm and another women who was much older.

"They don't have coats." Kate whispered. Elizabeth glanced at the children shivering in their threadbare clothing as Jack and Bill were helping them climb down from the wagon. Some stood alone and some stood clinging tightly to others who Elizabeth assumed were siblings. Her eye caught one girl clinging tightly to a toddler's hand.

"Come in, everyone inside we will get you all a hot meal and some coco." Abigail said starting to usher them into the cafe.

"Come on come get warm." Elizabeth and Rosemary started helping the smaller ones in. Elizabeth lost track of the sisters as she helped children inside. They sat close to the fire shivering and trying to warm themselves as Abigail gave them each a warm cup. "Here, here let's get you warm." Elizabeth said putting a blanket around some of the littlest ones. One little boy climbed into Rosemary's lap. Kate and Abigail hurried to hand out soup and bread.

"Oh you poor dears, how about some hot coco

And cookies, I can whip some up faster then you can yes please." Abigail said making them smile. Kate wondered out to the back porch where Jack was talking with Carson, Bill and the two women who had arrived with the children.

"We can put the boys in the school room and the girls here in the cafe. I'm afraid neither have indoor plumbing but we can make it work." Bill said.

"And the Cafe is willing to give you three square meals a day, probably more knowing our Abigail." Carson added.

"Oh we couldn't put you out like that." The older women shook her head. She reminded Kate of her own grandmother.

"It's not a problem at all, you have no where else to go we just want to make sure you have a warm place and food to eat until the train is running again. It's what we do here." Jack said firmly.

"What about the school house, where will your children go to school?" Asked the younger women,

"We can see about rolling away the cots and putting the desks back each morning, if it becomes to much we will hold school in the Saloon, it was done before and we can do it again." Jack said.

"Well our boys are strong and will be willing to help with any clean up you need." The older women nodded accepting Jack's answer.

"What can we do to repay your kindness?"

"No need, we are here to help, what kind of people would we be if we just left so many children out in the cold? Bill said.

"Well we thank you and we will repay you whatever way we can." The older women said with a curt nod and they both went to tend to the children inside.

"She's not exactly a warm women is she?" Jack asked watching them go into the cafe.

"But she gets the job done. The kids are cared for and with that many I can't believe there is much time to be warm." Bill said.

"Is there anything else we can do to help?" Carson asked.

"We could set up a collection for them. Old clothes and coats and shoes, the ones they have seem pretty worn." Kate offered.

"That's a good idea. I bet Rosemary can take charge of that." Lee nodded walking up to their little group with Jesse. They seemed to be attracting the attention of many who were coming by town to see what was going on.

"That would be great." Jack nodded.

"Clara sent over some blankets, where do these go?" Jesse asked.

"I'll take them. Let's start setting up the school house and cafe for them all to sleep, I'll be home after for dinner." Kate said taking the blankets under her arm as Jack nodded.

"I'll come help you." Jesse nodded as they started walking down the street with Carson.

"I'll go talk to Rosie about setting up the clothing collection." Lee headed inside as Elizabeth was coming out with Lily

"Hey, I was going to take the kids home for dinner and come back and help settle all the new children in tonight is that ok?" Elizabeth said softly.

"Of course. I'll handle bedtime with our crew." Jack nodded taking Lily and holding her and as they started walking down the street.

"Where did Kate get to?"

"She went to set up the beds, she will be home after." Jack said.

"I told Rosemary we would take Aaron home with us so she could start getting some things together."

"Of course." Jack nodded waving over the kids.

"Time for dinner!" He said as they dropped their baseball stuff running over.

"What's for dinner?" Will asked.

"Chicken and veggies, while it's cooking you can finish your game in the yard. Aaron you can come home for dinner with us." Elizabeth said.

"Last one home has to set the table!" Will cried as he took off running down the dirt path with Abby and Aaron at his heels. Tommy hung back picking up sticks and leaves to collect, unbothered by his siblings competitiveness.

"I'm sorry you didn't get done what you needed to today." Jack said softly.

"It's alright, it doesn't matter anyway, seeing those kids i would much rather be helping out there. Are you sure you don't mind me going back?"

"Of course not, are you sure you want to? You just seem tired today?"

"I'm sure. I want to help out." Elizabeth nodded. Jack glanced back at Tommy who was dragging a stick on the ground making a line not listening to them.

"I just think this might be affecting you more then others, it..." Jack started.

"It's fine really. I just want to get back." Elizabeth said.

"Alright" Jack nodded putting his arm around her as they kept walking.

* * *

Kate glanced up as there was a quick knock on the school house door and Eric slipped in.

"Hey, i heard what happened." Eric said making his way over to where Kate was tucking blankets into a cot.

"Hey, yeah it's been a little crazy this afternoon."

"I heard Rosemary was gathering clothes, I've got some shirts and coats. They might be a little big but at least they will be warm." Eric said.

"It's better then what they have now." Kate said tucking in the last edge and sitting down on the cot as Eric sat down next to her.

"Want to go get some dinner at the saloon tonight?" Eric asked.

"Thanks but i promised Elizabeth I would be home for dinner tonight then she wants to come back and help with the kids, I probably will too."

"Of course, is there anything else i can do?" Eric asked.

"No, this is all set, I'll set up the cafe after dinner." Kate sighed standing up.

"Hey, you ok? Eric asked taking her hand.

"Yeah, I just feel really humble. I mean i could easily be one of those kids." Kate shrugged. Eric nodded bring her hands to his lips and kissing it gently giving it a squeeze..

"At least you know, you know how blessed you are, and your giving back to help those who aren't."

"It doesn't feel like enough."

"Every little bit helps, if these kids leave here in a few days with winter coats and full bellies i think that will be a big help." Eric said. Kate just nodded.

"Hey, I'll come by the cafe tomorrow morning and help you get everyone breakfast alright?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Kate gave him a little smile.

* * *

"What are you doing Mama?" Abby asked coming upstairs and finding Elizabeth going through the trunks that were stored under Abby's bed in the girls room while dinner was in the oven.

"I am pulling out all your jackets and skirts that don't fit you anymore." Elizabeth said holding up a skirt and then folding it into her basket.

"I thought you said you wanted to save them for Lily when she got bigger?"

"I was going to do that, but all the children who came in on the train don't have any extra clothes, or even coats, and it's going to be getting cold soon. We can buy new things for Lily when she gets bigger, but these children need clothes now." Elizabeth said holding up a dress, it was a beautiful pink one that Rosemary had made Abby for her birthday when she turned three. Elizabeth smiled softly tucking it into the basket.

"Why don't those other kids have their mothers and and fathers with them?" Abby asked sitting down next to Elizabeth on her bed.

"They are alone, their mothers and fathers don't take care of them, they are on this trip looking for new mothers and fathers."

"But why?"

"Well maybe they have passed away, or couldn't take care of them."

"Is that why Aunt Rosie called them orphans?" Abby asked.

"Yes they don't have any other family." Elizabeth nodded softly.

"You and Auntie were orphans."

"We were, but we were very lucky that our grandmother was able to take us in and care for us."

"And then you moved here with Auntie and took care of her, and Aunt Abigail took care of you both." Abby smiled, it was her favorite bedtime story to hear.

"That's right, Auntie and i were very lucky to have people like Aunt Abigail. The children on the train don't have anyone, some of them are all alone, some of them just have a brother or sister."

"That's sad." Abby said softly.

"It is" Elizabeth nodded. "That's why when something like this happens we are reminded how lucky we are. We count our blessings and give where we can." Elizabeth said. Abby watched her fold a blanket before reaching behind her and grabbing a rag doll that rested on the shelf above her head.

"Can i give this to a little girl?" Abby asked. Elizabeth turned to her surprised.

"Your doll?"

"I already have one, i don't need two." Abby said looking at her favorite doll that sat on her pillow. Abigail had made it for her for her first birthday and it went everywhere with Abby until she was five, she still couldn't sleep without it and if she was ever spending the night away from home it always went with her. It was old and faded and Abigail had had to fix many rips and missing eyes. Jack had offered to get her a nice china doll from the store but Abby always turned him down. Abigail had made the newer doll a few years ago and though Abby loved it, it was never the same as her original one.

"Are you sure you can give it up?"

"Yeah, Pa says every little girl needs a doll." Abby nodded putting it into Elizabeth's basket with the other things.

"You have a big heart do you know that?" Elizabeth smiled pulling Abby into her side and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

"I found more blankets in the attic" Kate said as she and Elizabeth walked back into town by lantern light each with a large basket in their arms.

"Oh good, Bill and Jesse are helping out with the little boys at the school house, Lee is coming to pick up Aaron to bring him home but Rosemary said she would stay at the cafe for a while too." Elizabeth said.

"What are those women's names again?" Kate asked.

"The younger one is Grace, she will be with the boys, the older women Martha will be in the cafe with the girls tonight."

"Oh yes, Martha reminds me of Grandmother."

"Me too a bit." Elizabeth nodded holding the lantern a little higher as they entered the part of the path that was in the woods.

"Come on, let's walk faster the cafe will be warm." Elizabeth said as they quickened their steps.

The cafe, though warmer was busy. Rosemary was busy measuring the girls as she sat with a dozen baskets of donated dresses and coats at her feet. Thirteen girls crowed around waiting for their new outfits, those who had their dresses were twirling around for each other and chatting.

"Come now girls! If you have your clothing come wash and dress for bed." Martha said clapping her hands and talking loudly over the busy room.

"Come now darling let's get that hair brushed and ready for bed." Abigail said ushering a small girl into a chair.

"Does anyone need a nightgown?" Kate asked pulling some of Abby's old ones from the basket as Elizabeth put the other by Rosemary's feet. She had spotted the sisters the had seen earlier, a little girl of about ten who was brushing the curls on a little girl who looked to be about too.

"Come now Alice, your turn at the wash bin." Martha said. Alice, the girl Elizabeth was watching stood up taking her sister with her in her arms. It was a comical sight, she hardly looked old enough to hold her but somehow she did.

"Oh for goodness sake leave Charlotte here we don't have time for this everyone is waiting their turn." Martha sighed taking the toddler from her arms and putting her back on the cot and taking Alice's and and marching her off to the sink. Charlotte stuck out her lip and started to whimper. Elizabeth went to her picking her up without a second thought.

"Hello there, are you Charlotte? I have a very special something for you." Elizabeth whispered pulling out the doll Abby had put in the basket and giving in to Charlotte. The little girl grinned hugging it to her tightly.

"She's my sister!" A firm voice made Elizabeth turn. Alice was standing behind her her hands on her hips.

"She's my sister! Give her here!" Alice said loudly holding out her hands.

"Oh, of course i just wanted to comfort her while you were gone" Elizabeth said softly putting the little girl into her sister's arms.

"Well don't" Alice whispered giving Elizabeth a mean look and turning away going back to the two cots she had pushed together.

The rest of the night was a mad rush to get everyone into bed, someone needed to use the bathroom again, someone needed a drink of water Kate thought she would fall asleep on her feet by the time they were all settled in. She sat with one little girl in her lap as Elizabeth read them all a bedtime story and Rosemary made sure everyone had enough blankets before they turned off the lights for bed. Kate and Abigail hurried into the kitchen to prep as much breakfast as the could Elizabeth and Rosemary tucked each child in as Martha walked up and down the rows.

"Girls you need to be in your own beds, you don't fit like that one of you is bound to fall out." Martha said. Elizabeth glanced up to see her pulling Charlotte from Alice's bed and putting her in the one next to her.

"But she can't sleep without me!" Alice protested which was met with a firm look.

"Well she will have to learn won't she. Lay down and go to sleep now no more talking." Martha said continuing to check on each girl until she had seen to everyone.

"Abigail has a room set up for you upstairs, I can show you if you like." Rosemary whispered as they went back into the kitchen.

"I'm not sure if I should leave them alone all night." Martha sighed as Abigail put a cup of tea in front of her.

"Oh but you could so use the rest. Why don't you go get a few hours I can stay up with them." Elizabeth offered as everyone turned to her surprised.

"That's a kind offer but i can't ask that. You have your own family to get back to."

"I can really, i would like to help. My children are all fast asleep by now, I can stay a while longer. You had such a hard day." Elizabeth pressed.

"Well alright, i suppose i won't say no to a few hours." Martha said.

"I'll show you the room, and I'll make up the couch for you to sleep down here with Elizabeth leaves." Abigail said leading Martha up to Cody's room upstairs.

"Elizabeth are you sure you want to do this?" Rosemary asked.

"Of course, it's only a few hours. Lily sleeps practically though the night now i will be home before she needs to feed. Elizabeth nodded.

"Martha is right you have your own children to get up with in the morning."

"Its Sunday, Jack and Kate will both be home that's more help then most. I'll be fine." Elizabeth said again.

"Alright, well i will wait for you, you can't walk home in the dark alone." Rosemary said.

"Of course I can, go home to Lee, i am perfectly capable." Elizabeth gave her a frown before slipping back into the room where the children were sleeping.

"You go home, i'll wait for her. I want to finish this anyway." Kate sighed.

"Alright, I'll send Lee with the car to pick you up in a few hours." Rosemary said pulling on her coat.

"Thank you." Kate nodded.

"Kate, is Elizabeth alright?" Rosemary asked pausing before opening the door.

"I'm not sure." Kate sighed.

"See to it that she gets some sleep tonight."

"I will, good night." Kate nodded as Rosemary went out into the cold.

Elizabeth waited until her eyes adjusted to the dark room before making her way up and down the rows of beds. When she got to the end she saw Alice jump in the dark trying to cover something in her bed where she sat up

"It's alright, I won't tell" Elizabeth whispered kneeling beside her and pulling back the blanket to revile Charlotte tucked into Alice's side.

"Is this your sister? " Elizabeth asked softly nodding to Charlotte her head in Alice's lap. Alice nodded running her fingers through Charlotte's little curls.

"I'm so afraid we will be separated, She's little, people want little girls, people don't want older kids." Alice whispered.

"I know how you feel." Elizabeth said softly.

"How could you?" Alice asked a catch in her throat.

"Well, she's not so little anymore, but that's my little sister, and I raised her after both our parents died." Elizabeth said glancing over at Kate in the door way kneeing bread.

"She is?"

"Yeah, and we were the lucky ones, we were taken in by family, i never feared that she would be separated from me. But i raised her. I know how hard it is. You are very brave Alice." Elizabeth whispered. Alice ducked her head as a tear fell from her cheek landing on her dress. Elizabeth pulled off her sweater wrapping it around Alice patting the pillow of her cot.

"Lay down, i don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, i can't promise you that it will all be ok. But i know I'm here tonight and I'll watch over both of you, you sleep." Elizabeth said softly. Abby nodded laying down as Charlotte curled up next to her in her sleep. Abby put a protective arm over her sister holding her close. Elizabeth sat next to them until Abby was asleep and Kate made her way over

"You got her to lay down." Kate said surprised as Elizabeth softly stood up not wanting to wake them.

"Yeah, She's actually a really good kid." Elizabeth whispered as they went into the kitchen. Abigail poured them each a cup of coffee.

"She's tough." Abigail sighed looking back over the sleeping girls

"I can't say i blame her, she has everything to lose." Elizabeth sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"The only person she has in the world is her little sister, and she seems pretty sure she's going to lose her when Charlotte is adopted and Alice isn't." Elizabeth sighed running her fingers through her hair that was messed from a long day.

"They won't keep them together?" Kate asked surprised.

"An Orphan train is a last resort for most of these kids. They go to who ever will take them. Most of the families looking to adopt them are looking for more free help around the house or the farm then a child to love." Abigail said softly.

"That's awful." Kate shook her head.

"I can't imagine what they are going through." Abigail sighed.

"I can" Elizabeth whispered looking into the dining room.

"Is this hitting a little to close to home for you?" Abigail whispered as Kate pulled over a basket of coats Rosemary still hadn't gone through.

"Kate and i were very lucky, I always knew we could have ended up here, but just seeing it. We were so close to having this same fate." Elizabeth sighed.

"I know, part of me hopes that the train never gets fixed and they can all stay here, but that's not reality i am afraid." Abigail said. Elizabeth nodded softly, the town was doing all they could, but they couldn't take in thirty children.

"It does make me feel better that we helped in every way we could." Elizabeth sighed.

"Sometimes it still doesn't feel like enough though." Abigail nodded.

* * *

Rosemary slipped into her bed careful not to wake Lee but he woke up rolling over to face her anyway.

"Did you manage to get them all settled?" Lee asked softly.

"Not quite. Would you mind going to pick up Elizabeth and Kate at the cafe in a few hours? I told them you would, i just don't want them walking home alone and Jack is home with the little ones."

"Yeah I can do that." Lee nodded reaching over to set the clock so it would wake him up.

"I feel bad, Elizabeth is just so very, effected by it all."

"Well she is a teacher, she sees kids in need."

"I think it's more that she sees herself in those children, no one else in the world."

"That's probably it too." Lee nodded.

"Lee, maybe we should adopt a child." Rosemary said. Lee coughed in surprise gasping as he took a drink of water.

"Well it's not such a terrible idea!" Rosemary cried sounding offended.

"No, no it's not it's just you kind of sprang it on me sweetheart." Lee said sitting up as they both rested against the headboard.

"Well I just think Aaron should have a sibling, and we have the room and the money, we could take in a child who has nothing." Rosemary said.

"Yes of course we could, is that want you want to do?" Lee asked.

"Well I don't think we should rush into it, but maybe if we start looking around." Rosemary shrugged.

"Yea, yes i think that's a wonderful idea." Lee smiled pulling Rosemary into his side.

* * *

Kate felt like her feet were the only thing awake as she followed Elizabeth into the house silently.

"What time do you have to get up tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked as Kate pulled off her boots.

"I told Abigail I would help her with breakfast."

"Well you best get to bed quickly then, I'll come and help as soon as we are all ready for church." Elizabeth said. Kate nodded heading into her room, she pushed open the door surprised to see Abby sleeping in her bed.

"Do you want me to move her?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, it's alright." Kate said said softly. Elizabeth nodded heading up stairs a Kate put on her nightgown and crawled into her bed, it had never felt so comfortable, and she had never felt so tired. Abby stirred rolling over to face her.

"Hi, this was a surprise." Kate whispered giving her a smile.

"Tommy was crying because he missed Mama, Papa was reading to him but I couldn't sleep with all his hollering." Abby whispered as Kate chuckled.

"Well you are welcome anytime." Kate smile.

"Did Mama come home with you?"

"Yes, but she is really tired, she went right up to bed."

"Will those kids be gone tomorrow?"

"I don't think so, maybe by Monday."

"Why do they bother Mama so much?"

"Well, Mama and I lost our parents too, she knows what it's like and how hard it is. I think she feels sorry for them." Kate sighed.

"Will we take in all those kids? Abby asked after they were silent for a few minutes.

"I think if your parents could, they would. But there's not enough room here. It's not like when we took in the Shephards for a few weeks. There's just not enough room, or money to feed that many mouths."

"Is it a sin that I'm glad about that? I don't want to share my Mama and Papa with so many other kids."

"No it's understandable." Kate said softly.

"Would we ever have to take that train if something happened to Mama and Papa?"

"Nothing is going to happen to them. And no, you never would, i would raise you, i would never let anything happen to the lot of you, even if you do keep me up all night with your chatter." Kate said making Abby smile in the moon light.

"Auntie tell me a story?"

"I'm so tired my brain is mush, you tell me a story." Kate sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you the one Mama always tells me, about the time she and Papa went on a fishing trip when they were courting and you and Cody were spying on them and you fell into the river." Abby giggled as Kate rolled her eyes.

"Your mother and her stories." Kate sighed rolling to her side as Abby started the story and Kate was asleep before she got past 'once upon a time'.

* * *

"I'm late, I over slept" Kate yelled grabbing for a roll with one hand while pulling on her boot with the other.

"Well it's no wonder, you girls got back in the middle of the night and now you expect to be out before the sun is up." Jack said steadying her as Kate almost fell over trying to balance on one foot.

"I have 30 children and 5 adults to feed before church." Kate said pulling on her other boot and grabbing for another roll.

"As soon as i have the boys dressed I will come help you, Cat said we could have church outside since the school house will be full to the brim so bring your shawl." Elizabeth said tying the end of Abby's long braid with her pink ribbon to match her Sunday dress.

"Got it." Kate nodded grabbing it from the hook.

"And slow down!" Jack called after her as Kate hurried out the door almost plowing into Eric.

"Oh hi!" Kate smiled but didn't stop walking.

"Hi, I thought we could have breakfast together before church."

"I have to go cook for all the kids in the cafe and I am already running really behind."

"Well can I help?" Eric asked jogging to keep up with her as Kate hurried down the path to town.

"Can you scramble an egg?"

"Well I can't say I'm all that good with the stove, but I have washed many a dish in my day."

"Then we will take you." Kate said.

"What's this i hear about church being outside?"

"Not everyone will fit in the school house with all the kid from the train. We are having services by the grove today. It's a little chilly but it will do. I heard Rosemary and Faith went over early to clean it up, we haven't have services there in a long time." Kate wrapped her shawl around her tightly in the cold morning air.

"You used to?"

"Yeah, long time ago when the mine owned everything. There was no church it used to be in the saloon. Lots of families didn't think that was right so they made their own church. Until Jack built the school house and the mine was gone."

"Jack really does have a some roots in this town doesn't he."

"Yeah, it was quite a relief, we were not sure if he was going to stay or not. Being a Mountie he could be called away with a days notice, and his mother is pretty nomadic too."

"The old Mrs Thornton?"

"Oh don't ever let you hear her calling you old. She will challeng you to a foot race, and probably win." Kate said making Eric chuckle.

"Where does she live?"

"Here and there, she hasn't really put down roots. Jack is here and his brother is near Hamilton so she goes back and forth and everywhere really. She pops in here every few months, she was last here right before Lily was born. We got a letter from Tom last week that she had just left him so I expect she's making her way down slowly. We will probably see her in a few weeks." Kate said with a little shrug.

"What a life."

"Rumor is she lived with a native american tribe for a while and thats how she became such a good horse women."

"I would say that's where you get it from if you were related."

"Jack swears we are sometimes. He says i remind her a lot of him. Same wild spirit. Her and i have always been really close too." Kate said as they got to the cafe and Eric opened the door holding it open for her. The cafe was busy with girls brushing their hair and teeth. Rosemary went from one to the other helping with braids and Faith was sitting with some of the little ones looking over scrapes and cleaning cuts.

"Morning" Kate smile at Abigail who was seated on the sofa with a basket of red yarn at her feet.

"Good morning sweetie, there's bread for toast in the oven and i was just about to get started on the eggs." Abigail said putting her knitting down. Kate noticed she had a rather large pile of red mittens.

"Oh Eric good Carson and Bill are setting the tables back up, can you go help so we can get everyone fed and out the door?

Of course." Eric nodded heading into the dining area.

"My my my i wish i had a man who woke up early on a Sunday to help me make breakfast." Rosemary said softly coming to stand by Kate as she started cracking eggs into a bowl.

"Don't we all." Faith grinned as Kate felt her cheeks turning pink and she turned back to the stove smiling to herself.

* * *

The morning rushed by, Elizabeth showed up just in time to help everyone put on coats and walk to church. The grove was crowded but it kept them warm and Jack had lit a warm fire. Many of the men had to stand in the back so all the women and children could have a seat. Kate sat squished between Elizabeth and Abby while Jack stood on the end of their row holding Tommy. Eric had given up his seat behind them for Rosemary and Aaron and now he stood by Jack. The service was quick because of the cold, and the many children who couldn't sit still. Afterwards Bill and Lee helped them organize a baseball game in the field while Kate and Abigail started lunch. Elizabeth noticed that Eric had followed Kate into the cafe and was perched on the counter chatting with her as she was cooking.

"I noticed he came early to help her with breakfast too." Rosemary caught Elizabeth watching them a they walked home.

"I thought I heard his voice out on the porch this morning." Elizabeth nodded wrapping the blanket tighter around Lily to keep the chill out.

"Oh you know young love, you would give up just about anything to spend some time with the person." Rosemary chuckled. Elizabeth just nodded her gaze falling to the children playing baseball. She felt better now that they all had warm coats and better clothes but it still wasn't enough. Her eye caught Alice and Charlotte who were sitting off to the side cheering them on.

"Elizabeth" Rosemary called and Elzabeth turned to her.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was asking if you were going to go home and get some rest, you must have hardly slept last night."

"Oh I'm fine, I wanted to make something to bring to dinner tonight in the cafe, while Lily naps, then go back and help out.

"Are you going to spend the night again?"

"I might, why?"

"I just worry you are wearing yourself to thin." Rosemary said gently.

"Of course not, I'm just trying to help."

"Elizabeth i understand that you might feel a kinship to those kids and no one blames you for wanting to do your part but..

"Rosemary I'm fine, i have plenty of energy."

"I just know you have a full house at home and school starts again tomorrow and you have been on your feet all weekend and you have your own family..."

"Are you saying I'm neglecting my family?" Elizabeth asked quickly. Rosemary looked up at her surprised, it was unlike even tempered and patient Elizabeth to snap.

"Of course not." Rosemary said gently.

"I'm fine, we're all fine."

"Of course, I didn't mean to imply that you weren't. I'm sorry if it came across that way. I'm just a concerned friend." Rosemary said softly.

"Thank you but there is nothing to worry about." Elizabeth said her own voice softening.

"Can i help you in any way? Why don't I take this little lady so you can cook and i'll bring her by the cafe in a few hours?" Rosemary asked

"Thank you, that would be helpful" Elizabeth nodded handing her over. Lily gave Rosemary a grin before cuddling up against her. Rosemary held her tightly smiling.

"Oh i do miss a baby, Aaron doesn't let me hold him anymore unless he's sick. Rosemary sighed resting her head on top of Lily's.

"They are special, just bring her by the house if she gets fussy."

"I will, see you soon." Rosemary waved heading into her own house.

* * *

"Ooh yummy turnovers!" Will said hurrying into the kitchen as Elizabeth gave him a smile taking them from the stove.

"Can i have one now?" Will asked standing on his toes to look them over.

"You may have one after dinner." Elizabeth said fanning them with the dish towel to cool them off.

"Why did you make so many Mama?"

"I want to being some to the children staying in town." Elizabeth said said pulling out another tray.

"The orphans?" William asked

"Don't call them that." Jack said from where he was sitting at the table going over paperwork."

"Well they are, oh these are cherry! I wanted apple." Will frowned poking one and watching the red juice flow out.

"You should be lucky your getting one at all. That was very ungrateful William." Elizabeth said turning to him frowning.

"Yes ma'am" Will muttered looking down at his toes and hurrying back outside. Jack looked up as Elizabeth sighed leaning back against the counter rubbing her temples with her thumbs. Jack stood softly and went to her wrapping his arms around her.

"You need more sleep love." Jack said softly.

"There is to much to do." Elizabeth sighed.

"Rosie has the baby, why don't you take a break and go lay down."

"I can't, i have to bring these to the cafe and i told Abigail i would help her with dinner and i never did plan my lessons for school tomorrow. And now i have to go say sorry to Willie for being so short with him." Elizabeth sighed putting the rag down.

"Sweetheart you are wearing yourself to thin. I know the children from the train are bothering you but we can only do so much..." Jack said gently.

"Rosemary said that exact same thing. Why does no one around here trust i know my own limits." Elizabeth said firmly sliding out of Jack's reach and heading for the door.

"Elizabeth." Jack called after her.

"It's fine Jack, i have to go find Will." Elizabeth said going out the back porch and closing the door firmly behind her. Jack sighed watching her from the window.


	22. Leaving

Monday morning came way to early for Kate. Sunday night had been spent the same as the night before, helping settle the kids in and stay until long after they were asleep. Elizabeth had to feel the same but she didn't show it. She already had breakfast made as Kate left her room going into the kitchen.

"There's pancakes for breakfast." Elizabeth said from where she was standing by the table braiding Abby's hair.

"Are you teaching school today?" Kate asked sliding into the seat next to Abby softly kissing the top of Will's head.

"Of course i am." Elizabeth said tying off the braid with a pink bow to match Abby's dress.

"You have been getting less sleep then me." Kate said softly though they kids weren't paying attention anyway. Will had swiped the last strawberry off his sister's plate and Abby was trying to fling her butter at him with her spoon.

"I'm used to it, i can manage just fine. Besides all those children need someplace to go today." Elizabeth waved her off.

"Are you taking all the children from the train too?"

"Yes, I'm sure many of them have not been to a real school in a long time if ever. It will be fun." Elizabeth shrugged taking the spoon away from Abby and putting more strawberries on her plate.

"Alright, well let me know if you need anything?" Kate asked.

"I will." Elizabeth nodded.

"I'll see you in town then" Kate said quickly depositing her plate into the dirty washbin and wrapping her shawl around her. She left the house stepping onto the cool porch where Eric was sitting on the steps waiting for her.

"Morning" He grinned jumping up and giving Kate a smile.

"Morning, i didn't expect you so early I thought Lee gave you the day off until the trains were running again." Kate smiled as Eric took her hand. His big hands were warm and kept Kate's hand from getting cold as the tucked the other into the pocket of her dress.

"He did, but i feel like I have not seen much of you all weekend so I wanted to walk you to work. Are you free for dinner tonight?" Eric asked.

"I don't think so. If Elizabeth is helping out with the kids from the train I will probably be there, or helping Jack out at home with their little kids." Kate shrugged.

"You have spending a lot of time with those kids." Eric said.

"I have" Kate nodded, they were both silent for a few steps.

"I'm not going to say sorry for giving them my time." Kate said softly.

"I wasn't expecting that." Eric said.

"Jack always says those who are blessed should give back where they can."

"I agree."

"I am very blessed and I feel like i should give back." Kate said firmly.

"Kate I'm not saying your wrong. I agree that we should be doing all we can to make their stay here the best it can be." Eric said.

"Well your hesitating" Kate muttered under her breath.

"I'm just thinking about something i heard yesterday."

"What did you hear?"

"Rosemary was talking to Lee, she said that she was worried about Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth is fine."

"She said something about you both spending so much time there, that you were wearing yourselves thin and..."

"We're both fine." Kate said loudly cutting him off. They walked a few more steps in silence.

"Look Kate, I want to help, i want to do everything that I can. But I'm still learning here. All these people have known you practically your whole life. And i want to know you as well as they do, but I'm trying not to overs step while i do it." Eric said softly Kate stopped walking and looked at him.

"Look, it's not easy seeing those kids. I was a baby when my parents died but i had the easy road. Elizabeth did all the hard work and the worrying. She is having a hard time with this, she sees herself in a lot of those kids, and i think now having kids of her own it might be even worse picturing them in that same place. She is in over her head. Shes tired and emotional and not thinking straight. But she's my sister and even if she is in two deep I'm always going to go in after her. Even if it means staying at Abigail's all night and getting up again in the morning to keep going. No one is telling you you have to do the same." Kate said firmly. With that she turned from Eric and kept walking towards town.

"Kate, wait." Eric jogged to catch up, falling back into step with her.

"Look I get it. And I know I don't have to be here. I'm here because i miss you and i wanted to see you and spend time with you even if it is just the ten minute walk into town. But I love you and I am allowed to care about you, whether you like it or not." Eric said just as firmly as Kate had slipping his hand into her's again. Kate turned to him surprised his meaningful answer.

"I have to be there for my sister."

"I understand that. I care about her too, I want to help both of you." Eric just nodded. They walked a few more steps in silence.

"Thank you" Kate whispered standing on her toes to kiss is cheek.

"I just want you to know I'm always going to be here for you." Eric said.

"I know that, but if you want to know something about me I would feel a lot better about it if you would just come talk to me." Kate said.

"Your right, i should have done that to start. I'm sorry." Eric said as they walked up the steps to the cafe.

"And I'm sorry i snapped at you, I probably am running myself a little to thin." Kate sighed. Eric gave her a little smile wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Just promise me when this is over you take a break?" Eric whispered.

"Promise." Kate nodded as Eric bent to kiss her softly.

* * *

"Where's Papa?" Tommy asked following Elizabeth down the path swinging the lunch pail.

"He went to work early today." Elizabeth said switching the baby to her other arm. Lily was getting older and heavier and all the extra added layers of the late fall were not helping.

"Why are we going so early?" Abby asked trailing behind her carrying their books and holding Tommy's hand.

"Because we need to pick up all the kids in the cafe and make sure that Uncle Lee and Mr Bill put the cots away and fixed the desks before i ring the bell." Elizabeth said tilting her head away from the baby who was trying to pull on her earrings.

"I think it would be fun to sleep in school. They i wouldn't even have to wake up until you rang the bell!" Will said. Elizabeth felt to urge to tell him how unfortunate the children sleeping in the school house actually were but she choose not to. She felt like she had been losing her patients with her own children a lot lately. The cafe came into view as they three older children took off running hoping to snag a bite of breakfast treat before they were ushered off to school. Elizabeth too quickened her steps as Abigail came out onto the porch waving to her.

"There you are good morning little one." Abigail cooed to the baby as Elizabeth passed her over.

"How was the night?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uneventful, That little girl Charlotte you gave Abby's doll to really seems to love it. We can't get her to put it down even for a second. They are just finishing breakfast now." Abigail said waving Elizabeth in. Will, Abby and Tommy stood around Kate where she was mixing what looked like apple sauce. They took turns taking an apple slice and dipping it into the brown sugar when they thought Kate wasn't looking but Elizabeth caught her sister smirking and knew the kids were not as sly as they thought. Elizabeth went into the dining room where Clara was starting to clear plates. She spotted Alice and Charlotte sitting alone by the window. Charlotte was indeed clinging to her doll as Clara smiled taking their empty plates.

"Good morning girls, are you excited to come to school today Alice?" Elizabeth asked greeting them.

"I'm not going." Abby said whipping jam off the corner of Charlotte's mouth.

"Why not? We will have a lot of fun. I have a great lesson planed on pumpkins today."

"I can't go to school, I can't leave Charlotte and she's to little to go to school." Alice shrugged.

"Well I'm sure she can stay with Maria..." Elizabeth started glancing over at the older women who was overseeing the other children washing up.

"No, she's my sister. Besides if i leave her she will just cry and then Miss Martha gets mad." Alice said firmly. Elizabeth nodded glancing around.

"Well I'll tell you what, Charlotte can stay here with my sister and Mrs Stanford in the kitchen." Elizabeth said softly. Alice glanced over Elizabeth's shoulder watching the kids playing with Kate in the kitchen.

"And when we stop for mid morning break and lunch you are welcome to come back and check on her." Elizabeth added trying to sell the idea.

"I don't know." Alice said glancing down at her sister now walking her doll across the table and pretending to feed her crumbs leftover.

"I know how you feel. But I leave my own kids here everyday. There is no one in the world I trust more then Kate and Abigail." Elizabeth pushed a little more.

"I'll go for the morning, but if she is getting to upset I will stay here after the break." Alice said.

"Deal" Elizabeth smiled.

"Come on let's go bring her back and get her settled before school." Elizabeth said leading the younger girl back into the kitchen.

* * *

When Elizabeth rang her bell for morning break she was surprised by how well her morning had gone considering her class had nearly doubled in size. They had passed the morning carving pumpkins and talking about what the had found inside and now Elizabeth had a basket full of pumpkin seeds for Abigail to roast for a special treat for the class later.

"Stay in the school yard everyone and get Mrs Coulter if you need anything." Elizabeth called waving to Rosie as she stood on the porch of the dress shop to watch the children so Elizabeth could go feed Lily on her short break.

"Are you glad you came to school today?" Elizabeth asked Alice as they walked together down the street.

"I never knew there we so many seeds inside a pumpkin." Alice nodded.

"Did you ever bake a pumpkin pie before?"

"No, my mama used to hate people in the kitchen with her. She used to say she had enough work without having to clean up after all the kids trying to help her." Alice said a smile coming to her face as Elizabeth chuckled softly.

"Is it just you and Charlotte then?"

"No, There were two brothers between us, Luke and Billy, They got adopted by a farmer at the first train stop. He was looking for two boys to help him."

"You must miss them a lot."

"I do, but their new Ma seemed pretty nice, she wrote down their address for me so i can write to them. And they are together, that's the most important thing."

"Well maybe you and your sister will end up together." Elizabeth said trying to sound positive.

"I don't think so. Mrs Maria said if i had any chance of getting adopted it would be by a Mama who had to many kids and needed help taking care of them, I don't think a Mama with to many kids already is going to want another baby like Charlotte is."

"I'm sure that must be so hard having your family torn apart." Elizabeth said softly.

"It's alright, I will be 18 soon. When that happens I'm going to go get my brothers back. I just worry about Charlotte, she is so small i worry she might forget about our family and what if i can't find her again." Alice said softly.

"She won't forget you, Children might forget names but they never forget feelings, and i know you make your sister feel so loved, she won't ever forget that." Elizabeth said reassuring her. The walked up the steps and peeked into the window. Abigail was playing with Lily and a rattle. Charlotte was sitting in a high chair at the table laughing as Kate and Clara were talking to her and playing with her and slipping her little pieces of what they were baking. Elizabeth glanced at Alice who was watching her sister smiling.

"Seems to me she is having a pretty fun morning." Elizabeth said softly.

"She really is, it's so wonderful." Alice smiled.

"Why don't you head back to school and have some fun with the other children, we can check on her again in the afternoon." Elizabeth offered. Alice looked torn for a minute then she nodded.

"I suppose that would be alright."

"Opal is about your age and she is so kind, she and the other big girls like to watch the boys playing baseball or marbles in the morning, you go join them and have some fun. I remember what it was like having to take care of my sister. Sometimes i forgot i was a kid myself. But you still are and you still deserve some fun." Elizabeth said softly.

"Thank you" Alice looked up at her giving her a smile before turning and hurrying back to the school house. Elizabeth watched her softly smiling to herself before going inside.

* * *

"Hey did you hear the news? " Lee asked walking into Jack's office just after lunch.

"No, what happened?" Jack asked putting down his paperwork and looking up at Lee.

"Train is back on the rail, they should be heading out by this evening." Lee leaned against the door his arms folded waiting to see how Jack would take the news. Jack leaned back in his chair silently rubbing his chin.

"I thought you would have some mixed feelings." Lee nodded watching Jack.

"I'm sad to see them go, but i would be lying if i didn't say i was a little relieved." Jack sighed. Lee nodded going to sit on the edge of Jack's desk facing him.

"I think it's no secret Elizabeth seems to be struggling with having them all here."

"She just feels so bad, she wants to be helpful but at the end of the day, like it or not, those kids are getting back on the train and hopefully going to find families and there is nothing we can do about it, but pray they find loving families and the ones who are siblings get to stay together." Jack sighed.

"Well i will surly be doing that. I think it has effected us all. Made us all a little more humble and feeling like we need to count our blessings, but Elizabeth especially seems like she is having a hard time letting go." Lee sighed as Jack nodded.

"I just can't imagine Aaron ever having to go through something like that. You still up for taking my boy if something ever happen to Rosie and me?" Lee asked.

"Of course, he's one of our clan already. You still up for helping Kate out even though we got 4 now?" Jack asked.

"Of course, should something ever happen to you or Elizabeth we will be there every night helping Kate out with whatever she needed." Lee said. Jack nodded silently, he and Lee didn't often have serious talks, they would pal around and make jokes and chat and work. Lee was one of Jack's best friend that was for sure, but they didn't often have talks so serious like this. It was good to do sometimes Jack figures, to check in with each other sometimes.

"Can you keep a secret? Even from Elizabeth?" Lee asked.

"Ehh I can try" Jack smirked teasing him.

"Rosie and i were thinking about adopting a kid." Lee said. Jack grinned slapping him on the back.

"Hey Lee that's great!" Jack smiled.

"Thanks, i think we both have our hearts set on a little girl." Lee smiled.

"Girls are great, Boys are great, having both are the best. There's just something about having a little girl and always being the best man in her life. It means a lot." Jack smiled.

"Well you should know you're raising three. Did it feel different being a parent figure in Kate's life and having your own little girl?" Lee asked

"Nope, Kate has always been my girl, always will be my girl. It's a little harder in the beginning. I mean when they hand you a new baby that is yours you love that baby and they love you, you already have the connection and bond. With Kate i had to create that bond. I had to talk to her and figure out what she likes and didn't like and create ways for us to bond and grow together. But once we did it was amazing and i think putting in the time like that made us closer in the end." Jack smiled as if remembering those early days when Kate was young.

"Thanks Jack, that makes me feel better." Lee smiled softly.

"We are always here for anything you and Rosie need." Jack nodded.

"Thanks friend, Alright i should be getting back to work now that the trains will be moving again, Let us know if we can help in anyway."

"I will." Jack nodded waving to Lee as his friend left, Jack glanced at the time knowing school would be out soon. He left a note for Bill that they would be helping load the train again tonight and made his way to the school house slowly almost dreading what he had to tell his wife.

* * *

"But it's to soon." Elizabeth said firmly practically stomping her foot as Jack gave her the news after she had dismissed her class.

"Sweetheart they have to move on and find families." Jack said softly.

"I know that, but i wish they had more time to settle in." Elizabeth sighed softly.

"I know, but this is what is best, keep the train moving and the hope of them being adopted." Jack told her gently.

"Does everybody know?"

"I suspect word has gotten arounnd town by now." Jack nodded.

"I suppose i should go help them pack up then."

"Bill and I will be loading them into the wagon to take them over to the train in an hour." Jack said softly. Elizabeth just nodded that she has heard him and headed towards the cafe. Alice was waiting for her on the front porch.

"We're going now. Alice said softly.

"I know, come here, come with me." Elizabeth gently took her hand leading her through the busy cafe and upstairs the the bedroom she used to share with her sister that was now Cody's room when he was home from school.

"Here, i want you to keep this with you, and pin this onto the inside of Charlotte's dress." Elizabeth wrote her address on two pieces of paper and handed them both to Alice.

"Write to me when you find a home and maybe with a little luck, Charlotte's new family will write too." Elizabeth said softly.

"I can really write you?" Alice asked.

"Of course! I wish there was so much more we could do, but if you ever need anything pleas let us know, I will always be here for you and your sister." Elizabeth said softly. Alice threw her arms around Elizabeth and she hugged the young girl tightly to her feeling Alice melt in her arms.

"Your going to be alright." Elizabeth whispered softly trying to believe it herself.

* * *

Elizabeth and Kate stood on the porch of the cafe watching Jack and Bill help the children into the back of the wagon.

"That's the last" Jack said climbing the steps.

"I could go with you and help." Elizabeth offered.

"Its getting cold sweetheart, you haven't slept in days, you need a rest." Jack said softly

"I'm fine."

"Please stay here." Jack said kissing her softly. He squeezed Kate's hand and then jumped into the wagon next to Bill as he started to drive away. Alice turned back waving to them and Charlotte sat in her lap clutching her doll in her arms. Elizabeth raised her hand waving to the kids as they left before reaching down and grabbing Kate's hand.

"I'm still here, it's still you and me." Kate said softly.

"Forever" Elizabeth nodded pulling her sister to her, even when they had had nothing they had always had each other, Elizabeth couldn't imagine taking on this life without her sister and she had come close to being one of the kids in the back of that wagon.


	23. Visiter

"Hi Mr Bill" a small voice called. Bill turned to see William Thornton running up main street to him the morning after the train with the kids had left. Bill would be lying to himself if he said it didn't hurt him a little bit to see so many kids with out families to care for them, it was still weighing on his shoulders, seeing the town children playing outside after school had made him feel better.

"Hey there, are you alone?" Bill asked craning his neck around the corner, looking for an adult to follow him.

"Mama is cleaning up the school, I'm supposed to stay with Auntie but she said i could come and play in the field." Will said.

"I see, well isn't the field all the way over there?" Bill asked glancing towards the field behind the cafe.

"Well, she didn't say what field." Will shrugged toeing at the dirt.

"I see." Bill said swinging his saddle onto his horse.

"Are you going for a ride?"

"Yes, going to go check on the Peterson farm while they are away this month, just make sure everything is running smoothly." Bill said tightening the strap on his horse.

"Can I go with you?" Will asked. Bill eyed him for a minute.

"Well alright, but go make sure your Aunt knows where your going, go on go tell her." Bill nodded toward the cafe.

"Alright!" Will cried racing across the street into the cafe.

"I saw that Bill" Rosemary said smiling walking up behind him on main street.

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked.

"You always have a soft spot for children, especially that little boy." Rosemary said giving him a grin.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Bill shook his head as William can running back from the cafe.

"Auntie said I could go but i couldn't be a bother." Will said

"Well that sounds good to me." Bill said mounting his horse and reaching up to swing Will up behind him.

"You two have fun now!" Rosemary waved to them. Bill rolled his eyes but Will waved back to her happily as Rosemary chuckled to herself.

"How is Elizabeth?" Faith asked sitting on the sofa having tea with Abigail and Clara as Kate was peeling potatoes.

"She misses the children, but she is happy to have her school house back. She is in there scrubbing the floors now." Kate said. Putting a potato into the pot and reaching for another. Abby sat in the dinning area doing homework with her friend and Tommy was sitting at Abigail's feet playing with his wooden train.

"Well it was a hard time, I'm sure it will weight heavy on her heart for a few days to come." Abigail said gently rocking baby Sarah in the rocking chair.

"That Elizabeth, her heart is just to big for her own good." Clara said teasingly shaking a rattle for Lily who sat in her lap playing.

"How are you feeling Clara?" Faith asked. Clara's belly was just starting to show through her dress now and Kate knew Abigail could not wait to have a new baby to dote on all day long.

"I feel great now, I'm not tired anymore and I feel like i can eat everything in site." Clara said.

"Good, that's what we like to hear." Faith smiled. Kate sighed happily, there was a lot going on at home, she knew Elizabeth was still feeling down about the orphan train leaving, Kate herself was still bothered by the thought that they could have done more though short of adopting thirty children she wasn't sure what else they could have done. Knowing that Elizabeth wasn't herself bothered, Kate as well. But she loved afternoons like this, chatting with dear friends and spending time together.

"Auntie, can we have more cookie?" Abby asked walking in with an empty plate.

"You will spoil your dinner if i give you more."

"But we're hungry!" Abby sighed.

"Oh they are growing girls let them eat." Abigail said putting a few more treats on a plate and handing it to her. Abby happily skipped back into the dining room with her friends as Rosemary let herself into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, my it's nice and toasty in here." Rosemary said rubbing her hands together over the stove.

"There's hot tea and cookies to warm you up too." Abigail said.

"Wonderful! Oh darling Eric was looking for you he said something about meeting him in the grove." Rosemary said with a little wink to Kate.

"Do you mind if I run out?" Kate asked glancing at Abigail.

"Of course go go you practically finished dinner already I'll plate it." Abigail said.

"I'll help" Rosemary nodded as Kate grabbed her shawl from the peg on the wall.

"See you later." Kate grinned kissing Tommy on the top of his head before heading out the door. She tugged her shawl around her heading down main street and turning off the dirt path. All the leaves were off the trees and gathered on the ground making a satisfying crunch as Kate walked through the woods coming to the little grove at the top of the hill. She was surprised to find a little fire burning by a blanket on the ground.

"Hello" Kate called softly.

"Hi, sorry I had to step out to get more firewood, everything around here is still pretty dry." Eric said coming into the grove from behind the trees.

"This looks cozy." Kate smiled as Eric dropped the wood by the fire.

"I know you have been so busy lately, and things have been hard for you so I thought maybe we could have some time together, a nice dinner just us?" Eric asked.

"I would love that, but i should probably clear it with Abigail..."

"Oh don't worry, Rosemary said she would help her with dinner, and she helped me make something for us too." Eric smiled pulling out a basket full of food.

"You got Rosie to help." Kate smiled knowing how much Rosemary must have loved this."

"I did, come sit get warm" Eric said, Kate sank down on the blanket next to him and he wrapped his arm around her warming her up.

"I thought about having dinner at my house, but i figured our days of having a picnic were numbered until spring time, and i figured we would be warm enough with a fire."

"No i love it, it was a great idea."

"I brought marshmallows to toast."

"Wonderful, how is your house coming, I'm sorry i wasn't around to help you move in this weekend."

"It's alright, I realized how very little i have, a small bed, a table and two chairs and that's about it to speak of." Eric said making Kate laugh.

"Another reason I was a little embarrassed to have you over today, it's a poor state of a house i am afraid."

"Oh I am sure it's lovely and you will fill it with things in no time." Kate smiled.

"I can't complain about having so little things for myself, it's much easier to clean the house when i can just sweep an empty floor and call it a day. However hosting guests is when i start to wish i had more then just one easy chair." Eric shrugged making Kate laugh.

"How are things at home, how is Elizabeth doing since all the children left yesterday?"

"There is still some looming.. Guilt maybe, or uneasiness, Last night she was so tired though she just fell right to sleep as soon as the kids did, we both were it was a long weekend."

"Well hopefully with time you can start to feel better soon. Let me know if I can do anything to help."

"Thank you, i was thinking about keeping the kids on Saturday so she and Jack can spend some time together, that always makes her feel better."

"Done, I have Saturday off, how about lunch at Abigail's and then we can go for a wagon ride around the valley and finish it off with dinner, and games at my house, maybe we can even have a fire and roast marshmallows?"

"I think that sounds wonderful." Kate smiled leaning into him a little more.

"Good, and maybe we can bring them back for bedtime and we can have a quiet little after dinner dessert?"

"I think i would love that even more" Kate said softly tilting her head toward him. Eric grinned bending to kiss her softly.

* * *

Kate woke up in the middle of the night to noises in the kitchen. She rolled over trying to go back to seep figuring it was just Jack up for a midnight snack, but the noise continued far longer then it took Jack to make a sandwich. Kate got out of bed wrapping her robe around her and pulling her door open softly. By the oil lamp light in the kitchen Kate saw Elizabeth up in the sitting room cleaning up some books and then silently sitting at the piano running her fingers over the white keys not daring to play anything and wake up all the little people sleeping upstairs. Kate leaned against the doorway watching her silently. She watched as a tear trailed down her sister's cheek and Elizabeth wiped it away with her lace sleeve. Kate was surprised, it was unlike Elizabeth to be so visibly emotional. Kate went to her quickly, the floor under her bare feet creaking making Elizabeth jump.

"What are you doing awake?" Elizabeth asked trying to wipe another tear so Kate wouldn't know she had been crying. Kate sat down on the piano bench beside her sister.

"I know your so upset about not being able to help those kids." Kate said quietly.

"I just can't get them out of my head, My head knows that we couldn't have taken in 30 children to care for. But my brain can't seem to get my heart to understand. I just feel like I ach for them, like i could have done more." Elizabeth sighed.

"You did all you could, we sent them off with warm clothes, new toys and belly's full of good food." Kate said.

"I know, and i will pray for them each night that they find a safe and loving home." Elizabeth nodded. Kate nodded and they were quiet for a moment, Kate knew her sister was still bothered by the thought.

"I feel like I failed them." Elizabeth whispered sounding more vulnerable then Kate had heard her in a long time.

"You didn't fail." Kate said softly. Elizabeth glanced over at her.

"You certainly didn't fail me. I'm still here, you made all the difference to me." Kate whispered. Elizabeth smiled softly putting her arm around her sister pulling her close. Kate put her head on Elizabeth's shoulder relaxing into her.

"You can't save all the kids Elizabeth, but you saved this kid, I wouldn't be who I am with out you. You spent your whole life teaching and so many children from this valley went on to college or the mounties or opened their own businesses. You mean so much to all of them both inside and outside the classroom, how many times has one of your students knocked on our door needing help with something that had nothing to do with school work? Like when Luke was supposed to watch his sister and he lost her? And when Hanna's mom was sick, they all came looking for you for wisdom and comfort, and you gave it to them no matter what time of day or how many of your own babies you had at home who needed you. But selfishly I like to think that i am the most thankful for you. We may have had a roof over our heads growing up, but you were my one true home." Kate said softly. Elizabeth sighed hugging her close.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Elizabeth whispered softly giving Kate a smile.

"Just like you make everyone else feel better, I know you are hurting for those kids, but you did everything you could and when you hear from Alice and Charlotte, you will do more. But until them i think you should just remember all the good that you do."

"Thank you, your right I will. I supposed i have been allowing myself to sit in my sadness, I'm going to think of some other ways i can share my blessings, that always makes me feel better."

"But first maybe some sleep?" Kate asked as Elizabeth covered a yawn.

"Your right, sleep first" Elizabeth laughed softly.

"Sleep first, then change the world." Kate smiled making Elizabeth laugh.

"I love you" Elizabeth sighed.

"I love you too."

* * *

"I can see my breath outside this morning." Abby said as she came through the back door lugging the milk bucked by her side and putting it on top of the table where Elizabeth was finishing breakfast a week after the orphan train had left.

"We had a frost last night, I'm going to have to wrap up the apple trees today after I finish helping Lee fix the roof." Jack nodded following her inside and taking off his boots.

"Cover them with what?" Tommy asked.

"Your Ma's best quilts of course! Got to keep them nice and toasty all winter" Jack teased making Tommy laugh as he ticked him lightly.

"Why are you fixing Uncle Lee's roof on Saturday?" Will asked.

"Because it gets to dark now to finish it after work like we could in the summer." Jack told him as he starting to set the table.

"Well there is warm oatmeal so come warm up before you go back out." Elizabeth said. Kate came downstairs carrying Lily wrapped in a warm blanket.

"It's chilly we should pull out the long underwear today." Kate said as Jack took the baby onto his lap.

"Oh no not those itchy things." Will sighed as Elizabeth gave him a little smile.

"When i was a boy we used to have to wear our long underwear when school started." Jack said as they all sat down to warm breakfast bowls.

"But it's still hot in September" Abby said.

"Yes but we lived further north and out on the open flat prairie. A blizzard could spring up at any minute, even in the fall." Jack said.

"Will we get a blizzard this year?" Tommy asked.

"I think it's safe to say we will get a good amount of snow after the dry summer we had we could use it for the plants in the spring."

"Can we go sledding and skating on the pond?" Abby asked.

"You bet" Jack smiled

"Just as long as we are all home safe and sound when the storm comes." Elizabeth added as Kate nodded her agreement. They all turned when they heard a knock on the door.

"It must be Aaron, Aunt Rosie probably sent him over to play to keep him out of the way of the work today. Will you go let him in William?" Elizabeth asked as Will jumped up hurrying to the door and pulling it open.

"Grandma!" Will cried making them all turn back to the doorway again.

"Hey there's my boy!" Charlotte Thornton said as Will jumped into her arms and she caught him strongly as if she was much younger then Kate knew her to be.

"Ma! What are you doing here?" Jack was the next to get up greeting his mother with a warm hug.

"Well seems to me I haven't dropped in on you lot in a while and I thought i should make sure everyone was still getting on without me." Charlotte smiled as everyone else hurried to greet her.

"And this must be little Lillian." Charlotte smiled taking the baby in her arms after she had hugged everyone.

"Oh Lizzy she looks just like you." Charlotte cooed to the infant as Lily gave her a gummy smile.

"Did you bring us something?" Will asked.

"William that's not polite." Elizabeth said quickly but Charlotte just laughed.

"Of course i did my boy." She handed Lily to Kate digging into her shoulder bag where she kept everything she owned.

"I found these over in Indian territory, prettiest things i ever did see." Charlotte said pulling out something in her fist. The kids held their hands out and Charlotte dropped three beautiful blue beads in each waiting hand. They were bluer then the sky and so shiny, they really did take Kate's breath away looking at them.

"Wow! I want to make a necklace!" Abby cried.

"These are better then Sammy's marbles for sure, can i bring them to school?" The kids all started talking at once as Elizabeth laughed.

"Alright everyone let your grandmother come in" Elizabeth ushered the kids away from the door so Charlotte could come in and put her stuff down.

"I'll go put your horse in the barn then I have to get over to the Coulter's, why don't you come by later they would love to see you" Jack said.

"I will be sure to do that." Charlotte nodded as Jack kissed her cheek.

"Be safe." Elizabeth said softly as Jack kissed her

"I will, I'll be home soon, you all be be good for you Ma." Jack said as the kids nodded as their front door opened again and Aaron let himself into their house as if he lived there.

"Hi Aunt Charlotte!" Aaron cried greeting her happily as Charlotte game him a warm hug.

"Aaron look what Grandma brought us!" Will said showing Aaron the blue beads.

"Wow!" Aaron cried.

"Don't think I forgot you young man." Charlotte handed Aaron some beads of his own.

"Mama can we go upstairs and play, And can i get some thread to make a necklace?" Abby asked.

"Yes go on up" Elizabeth laughed as all the kids thundered up the steps.

"My they get more full of energy each visit." Charlotte chuckled.

"I am having trouble keeping up with them some days myself." Elizabeth smiled putting a bowl of oatmeal in front of Charlotte as she sat at the table.

"Let me see this girl again, oh goodness look at you with the little pink dress." Charlotte said as Kate handed her the baby again. Charlotte had a tough outside but Kate knew there was nothing she loved more then snuggling her grandchildren.

"Sit girls sit, tell me what's been new around here." Charlotte said as Kate and Elizabeth sat by her at the table.

"Oh you know us, new baby, school year started, trying to keep the house running." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well I am here to help! You keep the school running, you keep that cafe running and I will run the house, give you a break Lizzy."

"Thank you, but we want you to relax while you are here too." Charlotte waved Elizabeth off as she always did.

"So Katie girl, tell me what is new with you?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh just the usual, the cafe is good, with the holidays coming we are getting more busy, Abigail is helping me plan the Christmas dinner already, it's still a month away but the more prep we can do the better..." Kate started.

"Oh Katie tell her about Eric." Elizabeth said pouring a cup of tea. Kate froze for a second flashing her sister a look.

"Eric?" Charlotte asked sitting up straighter.

"Umm yeah, there is a new man in town, his name is Eric." Kate said.

"And you like this man?" Charlotte pushed.

"I do, I think I love him actually." Kate said feeling the color rise to her cheeks. Charlotte nodded.

"Is he kind?"

"Yes?"

"Hard working?"

"Very"

"Good, well then i would like to meet him, why don't you go invite him to dinner tonight." Charlotte said.

"Well sure.. I can ask but... You know He might be..." Kate stumbled and Elizabeth flashed her a look that said she was sorry for having even brought it up.

"Should i not meet him? Is he not a suitable man?" Charlotte asked.

"No he's very kind."

"Well then why don't you run along and invite him to dinner." Charlotte sat back crossing her arms that told Kate the conversation was finished.

"Yes, yes of course." Kate stood putting on her boots.

"Now Elizabeth, i am here to work so what needs to be done? I can start with these windows for one thing, they need a good washing, and then maybe we can bake up a batch of cookies to bring to the Coulter's. I do want to see dear Rosie and I can't go empty handed..." Charlotte was saying as Kate grabbed her coat and pulled the big door closed behind her.

* * *

It was a short walk to the row houses but Kate saddled up Gracie anyway taking out her horse was a rare treat and Kate needed something to help clear her mind. She trotted to the field up hill and stopped, overlooking their little Valley before heading back down and riding to the row houses. She stopped first at the fifth house in the row, Gracie came to a slow stop as if she knew what Kate needed. Kate slipped off her not bothering to tie the horse up knowing she would stay close as she climbed the stairs. The empty house should be locked but Kate had found a way to jimmy it open and slipped through the door. The room was dusty but she fall sunlight shown in makeing it bright as Kate ran her fingers over the cast iron stove that at in the corner of the little kitchen. She knew she shouldn't be in their old row house. But something about it brought her so much calm. This place was her home, it had been her first home when they first came to Hope Valley and Abigail took them in. It was her home again when Elizabeth had saved up enough money to rent it again just the two of them. It was where they had lived when Jack had first joined them and they were a small family of three. Part of Kate missed those days, though she was so happy where she was now. Kate took a deep breath taking in the familiar sent of the wood burning stove before leaving again making sure to close the lock behind her.

"Stay there Gracie." Kate. She horse hardly looked up from where she was grazing in the grass across from the houses. Kate walked down the row passing the Coulter's old house and where Cat Montgomery used to leave before getting to the house Eric now rented, one of the few still being lived in. Kate knocked on the door slowly.

"Coming" She heard Eric call and the door opened.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you yet, i thought we were going to grab dinner later today." Eric said looking at her confused. Kate stood for a minute not sure what to say. Eric had on his pants and just undershirt with his suspenders hanging down at his waste. She had never seen him in this state before. She had never gone to visit his room when he was living above the saloon. She had only ever seen him when he was fully dressed and they had meet in town, or when he had picked her up at her house for a date. For some reason seeing him like this took her breath away.

"Kate, is everything ok? What's wrong?" Eric asked giving her a funny look as Kate hesitated.

"I... Sorry I just.."

"Come in, what's wrong?" Eric asked ushering her in from the cold and closing the door behind her.

"Charlotte came into town this morning." Kate said.

"Jack's mom?" Eric asked, Kate nodded.

"That's great, I can't wait to meet her, you speak so highly of her." Eric said putting away a mug he had washed earlier.

"Yeah" Kate nodded softly.

"What? Do you not want me to meet her?" Eric asked.

"No, no i do..."

"You are acting awfully strange today." Eric said.

"I'm sorry, I just... I love Charlotte but she can be kind of judge, and says what she thinks. I knew she was coming and I do want you to meet her, I just wish i had a little more warning."

"You need to mentally prepare? Do you think she won't like me?"

"No, no i think she will love you, she's just protective. She didn't like Elizabeth much when she first met her. Charlotte is set in her ways, but i think she will like you. I am ready, really, i want you to meet her, she sent me here to ask you to join us for dinner." Kate said.

"Are you sure your ready? I don't want to force you into anything, i can pick up an extra shift at work tonight and use that as an excuse." Eric said.

"No, i do, i want you to come, besides if i say your busy knowing Charlotte she will just show up at your work to meet you anyway." Kate muttered making Eric chuckle.

"Alright, well then I'll come to dinner, hey, your so nervous." Eric said rubbing Kate's arms as she bite her lip.

"I'm ok, i want you to meet her. You mean so much to me and this is a big deal, Charlotte is like my grandmother. Actually she is a lot like me, Jack always say i remind him of her."

"Well them I'm sure we were get along great." Eric said as Kate offered him a little smile.

"Me too" she grinned.

"What are you doing here i gave you the day off." Abigail said as Kate walked into the cafe kitchen were Abigail was cutting up carrots.

"I just wanted to come check on you" Kate shrugged.

"You just couldn't say away can you." Clara teased her coming in with a tray full of empty dishes.

"I was by the row houses and wanted to take the long way home" Kate shrugged.

"You live in the opposite direction." Abigail narrowed her eyes at her as Kate ignored her.

"Oh Kate darling i thought i heard you, how is Aaron doing, he's not driving Elizabeth crazy is he? I told him he had to be on his best behavior or he would have to come sit in the shop with me all day." Rosemary said walking into the kitchen.

"I haven't been home since this morning but I'm sure he is fine, the kids were all playing upstairs when i left, besides Charlotte is there she will keep them all in line."

"Charlotte Thornton came into town! When?" Rosemary asked excitedly.

"She came in this morning, she was planing on coming by your house to visit with you today."

"Oh well i was planing on staying home and giving the house a good cleaning before winter, but Lee sent me away. Something about me hovering around them when he and Jack were trying to work. Is it my fault they make me nervous on that ladder?" Rosemary waved it away rolling her eyes.

"I'll send her to visit you in the shop then if i see her." Kate said.

"Thank you, perhaps I can talk her into a more fashionable outfit while she is there." Rosemary said.

"I wouldn't hold your breath if I were you." Abigail said just loud enough for them to hear as the four women giggled together.

"She wants to meet Eric at dinner tonight." Kate said softly as the room went quiet.

"Are you ready for that?" Clara asked.

"I think so, Eric seems ready." Kate shrugged.

"That's a big step, you have never introduced her to a man before." Abigail raised her eyebrows.

"You make if sound like I have had a long list of suiters." Kate felt the color rising to her cheeks.

"Oh I don't mean that, i just mean this is a big step. Charlotte can be a harsh judge." Abigail said softly.

"I know, but Eric is important to me, and it's best to get these things out of the way." Kate nodded firmly.

"I agree, besides Eric is a fine man and Charlotte is fair, you have nothing to worry about." Clara told her.

"That's right." Rosemary nodded.

"Thanks for calming my nerves." Kate smiled softly.

"Don't be nervous darling the lord will work everything out." Abigail said pressing a basket of fresh rolls into Kate's hands to take home.

"Thank you, see you all later." Kate smiled.

"Now you be sure and tell us how it all goes." Rosemary called after her.

"I will." Kate promised swinging onto Gracie and riding back home.

* * *

Dinner was busy, everyone was trying to catch up, thee kids wanted to hear all about Charlotte's travels and kept talking at the same time wanting to tell her everything new with school and their friends. Charlotte asked Eric a few questions in between and Kate squeezed his hand gently under the table. It ended in a fury of apple pie ending up in William's hair and Elizabeth having to hurry him into a bath before bedtime as Kate stepped out onto the porch with Eric as he pulled on his coat.

"That went well" Kate sighed.

"Really? Because besides answering a few questions about work and where I am from I i didn't really get a word in." Eric asked.

"I know, I should have warned you the kids are always really excited to see her and have so many questions. But she's Charlotte Thornton, if she didn't like you she would have run you out of the house, she doesn't tend to break bread with people she doesn't like."

"Well, i guess I'll be thankful i got to finish my meal then." Eric chuckled.

"You were right, I know what Jack means when he said you two are a lot alike."

"Careful what you say." Kate teased putting her finger close to his nose and raising her eyebrows jokingly.

"No i just mean you are strong independent women. The way she walk talking about raising Jack and his brother all alone while their father was away so often, and she was teaching school, it must have been a really hard life, and then to lose her husband, I can't imagine being able to go on with life." Eric said softly, Kate nodded gently.

"That's why Jack left the Mounties after Abby was born, he was gone for the whole winter and some of the spring the year before. It was really hard on everyone, he hated being away and we hated having him gone. And it was a lot for Elizabeth to work and run the house and miss him so much."

"Abigail to the rescue I suspect"

"Everyone really, Abigail, Rosemary, Clara, Lee Faith, Bill, sometimes I don't know what we would have made it through that long winter without them all to make us laugh through the worry, it was probably one of the worst times i can remember. Not knowing if he would come home safe.

"Your surrounded by a lot of strong women, your sister included, I have no doubt you are just as strong as the people you idolize." Eric said softly squeezing Kate's hand.

"Your nice." Kate smiled.

"Well I'm still on my best behavior in case someone is peeking though the window." Eric smiled as Kate laughed.

"Good night, I'll see you at church tomorrow." Eric smiled leaning in to kiss her softly.

"I have the afternoon off, how about we have a nice quiet lunch before Sunday dinner with everyone? I am sure with Charlotte here the Coulter's and Clara and Jessie will be joining us at the cafe, then you really wont get a word in."

"Only if I can cook for you without you leaning over my shoulder." Eric said.

"I'll try my best." Kate said as Eric laughed kissing her gently again gathering her up in a warm hug.

"See you tomorrow." He whispered picking up his lantern.

"Get home safe." Kate called with a wave before going inside. Jack was reading a book with Abby while Elizabeth was feeding Lily, Kate was surprised to see Charlotte was no where to be seen.

"She's putting the boys to bed." Elizabeth said reading Kate's mind.

"Did she say anything?" Kate asked.

"About what?" Jack asked looking up but Elizabeth shook her head.

"Well, how and I supposed to know?" Kate asked again glancing up the stairs still surprised that Charlotte had not been waiting to give her opinion to Eric as soon as he left.

"I think it's a sign it all went well." Elizabeth shrugged.

"What are we talking about?" Jack asked glancing between the sisters

"So it's fine?" Kate asked.

"I would say it went as best as you can hope for." Elizabeth nodded both girls still ignoring Jack as he watched them.

"What are they talking about?" Jack asked looking down at Abby.

"Sometimes I think only they know." Abby shrugged at him.


	24. The Looming Threat

Kate carried Lily out of church behind Jack as the bell rang overhead. She wrapped the blanket tight around the baby as the late fall wind blew and everyone was gathering outside to chat after the service.

"Charlotte it is so lovely to see you!" Abigail said giving her a warm hug. Everyone was excited to greet Charlotte as most of the crowed gathered around her everyone wanting to great her.

"Looks like she is kind of a celebrity around here." Eric said poping up being Kate making her jump.

"She kind of is, she can even upstage Rosemary without making her mad." Kate smiled. As Eric kissed her cheek.

"Still on for lunch today?"

"Of course, I hope you plan on making something good, I had to skip breakfast." Kate teased.

"I do, and I even have something to keep you busy while i am cooking." Eric laughed.

"Let me hand the baby over." Kate said. Elizabeth was standing with Abigail, Charlotte and Rosemary sounding like they were planing a big menu for tonights dinner.

"I'm going to go have lunch with Eric." Kate said as Elizabeth took the baby from her.

"Of course, have fun." Elizabeth nodded.

"Eric will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" Abigail asked.

"Well I would love to if you have the room."

"Oh we will make room!" Rosemary waved him off.

"Have a nice afternoon." Abigail smiled. Kate waved to Jack who was walking over, Jack waved back as the two started hand in hand to the lane where the row houses sat. Charlotte pulled Jack aside away from the crowed.

"What's that about?" Charlotte asked watching the two shadows fade away in the cloudy winter afternoon.

"I think Eric is making her lunch. I warned him against it, I mean he's a man, cooking for a women who has been studying under Abigail since she was old enough to see over the table but you know what they say, a body's got to learn from their own mistake..."

"Not that! Where are they going alone?" Charlotte asked.

"To Eric's house."

"He has a house?"

"Well he rents one of the row houses for now, just moved in a week or two ago." Jack nodded.

"And you are letting them be alone unsupervised in a house?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh Ma, Kate is a good girl, and I know Eric i trust him he's a good guy. They are just spending some time alone as they should be at this stage in their relationship." Jack said raising an eyebrow at his mother.

"Well I don't know how i feel about this."

"Ma, Elizabeth and i used to have dinner alone in her row house all the time, well we were alone after Kate went to bed."'

"Yes but you two got married."

"I think Kate and Eric are going to get married some day soon." Jack said softly.

"Really?" Charlotte asked suprised turning to him.

"Well, I mean he hasen't asked for her hand or anything, but I have seen the way they are, he's really good to her Ma, and she cares for him a lot." Jack said.

"Well, i suppose I didn't give him must attention at that dinner at your houses last night, maybe i should have a talk with him." Charlotte said.

"Well if it makes you feel better I have and he seems like a good man, but I think it would mean a lot to Kate if you would have a chat with him too, it's important to her what you think." Jack nodded.

"Well, I think i will do that." Charlotte nodded.

* * *

"So, it's still not done, as you saw yesterday, but i have a table and two chairs, and a little sofa, and there is coal in the stove to keep it warm." Eric said opening the door for Kate as she looked around.

"I love this, I can tell you worked really hard on it." Kate smiled.

"Thanks, there is ice in the ice box too." Eric said making Kate laugh.

"Here i can take your shawl and hat." Eric took them from her putting them on the hook by the door next to his stuff. Kate glanced around a little nervous about how hospitable Eric was being, usually they meet on common ground like the cafe or somewhere in town. Even when he came to dinner at her house there were usually so many people wanting his attention that they never sat in such silence with only each other for very long.

"So I thought of something fun we could do, but I will need your help." Eric said leading her into the kitchen.

"Oh is this my busy work to keep me from leaning over your shoulder when your cooking?" Kate laughed.

"Yes, and honestly it just sound fun." Eric smiled pulling the table cloth over a stack of things on the table.

"Gingerbread?" Kate asked.

"I love that you can tell that just by looking at the flour and spices here." Eric laughed.

"Cookies?" Kate asked.

"Gingerbread men, we can make the cookies now and I have a lot of candy, I thought maybe we could decorate them with all the kids as a special treat for after dinner." Eric said.

"That sounds perfect." Kate smiled.

* * *

"Watch this!" Aaron called tossing a piece of popcorn into the air and catching it in his mouth.

"Oh goodness" Rosemary shook her head at Jack and Lee chuckled.

"I want to try!" William cried reaching for his own handful.

"Bill put down the book he had been reading to the kids by the fire to watch the boys.

"Now the trick is to get it straight up and nice and high." Bill coached as Will tried again.

"Just don't choke on anything." Abigail said watching them as her knitting needles flashed. She paused for a second to measure the knit bonnet against Lily's head before starting again.

"It's so beautiful" Kate smiled watching her from where she was playing cards with Eric, Charlotte and Lee at the table.

"She is such a darling girl, those blue eyes, just like your Mama" Rosemary cooed to Lily who was sitting in her lap playing with her necklace. Kate smiled, she loved their winter nights after Sunday dinner everyone gathered in Abigail's warm kitchen.

"Mr Bill I want to hear what happens to the bear." Tommy said patting the book on Bill's lap.

"Well don't you know? we must have read this book fifty times this week." Bill faked his annoyance.

"Please, just one more time." Tommy begged.

"Alright alright let's see now where were we?" Bill asked opening the book as the kids settled around him again.

"Your quiet today." Elizabeth said softly leaning into Jack on the sofa.

"Oh, just a lot on my mind." Jack shrugged.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Nahh, just thinking about what to get the kids for Christmas." Jack shook his head.

"Out" Charlotte threw down her last card making the table of other players sigh in disappointment.

"I'm pretty sure your mother is getting money out of these games." Elizabeth muttered.

"No, she wouldn't bet money on a Sunday, plus she knows how much you hate betting games." Jack shook his head.

"Eric, what do you say you and I go out and have a chat on the porch?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, sure." Eric nodded glancing at Kate then at Jack, Jack game him a reassuring nod as Eric followed Charlotte out into the cold night. Kate went to the window to watch but Elizabeth called her away.

"Charlotte wants to talk to him man to man, let her have this time, you know it's important." Elizabeth told her gently.

"Can you go out there?" Kate asked Jack.

"No I can't, Eric can handle himself, this is all about becoming a man in this family, he has to pass her test, and he can do it on his own." Jack told her.

"That's right, just sit down and have some more tea and wait for them to come back." Elizabeth nodded getting up and pouring Kate a cup.

"Actually, while we have everyone gathered her we have a little something to share." Rosemary said as everyone turned to her.

"Lee and I applied to an adoption agency after the train came through. We got a letter back yesterday and we were approved." Rosemary said.

"Oh Rosemary that is wonderful!" Elizabeth cried as she and Abigail hugged her warmly.

"Good for you, you won't regret it." Jack gave Lee a smile shaking his hand.

"Hey there, your going to be a big brother" Bill slapped Aaron on the back.

"Do you know anything else?" Abigail asked.

"Not yet, the orphanage in Hamilton is going to be in contact soon, we can go there for a visit and see the children, though i think it will be terribly hard to leave with just one." Rosemary sighed.

"Any help you can do is a big help, all children need a home, one is better then none." Elizabeth said giving her a warm smile.

"That is right, I am so happy for you both." Abigail grinned.

"We will help out anyway we can." Jack nodded.

"Thank you all." Lee smiled.

"And Elizabeth, we want to assure you that if we find siblings we will adopt both of them, there will be no families broken up in our home." Rosemary said.

"Thank you, that means so much." Elizabeth said putting her arm around Kate.

Outside Charlotte leaned against the porch railing watching Eric who was shifting from one foot to the other nervously.

"When Kate invited you to dinner the other night, i assumed you two were just courting, but when I spoke to my son he seemed to think it was more serious, is that true?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes ma'am I like to think it is." Eric nodded.

"Your serious about Kate, You might marry her?"

"I would like to very much." Eric nodded.

"You got a house?"

"I am renting a row house right now, When i save enough money I would like to build a place of my own with some land."

"A job?"

"I work for Mr Coulter, in his office."

"Good pay?"

"I make enough to have what i need and save some away every week. Mr Coulter is a fair boss and he said i could earn a raise soon."

"What about your family?"

"Well I grew up near Hamilton with my parents and sisters, we were not so well off when I was young but my Pa does better now."

"Schooling?" Charlotte asked crossing her arms

"I finished grammar school in the city."

"What do you think about the family? Elizabeth, Jack, the kids?"

"The kids are great, we have a lot of fun. Elizabeth and Jack as so kind. I have a lot of respect for how they raise their children, and both of them working, Elizabeth is a wonderful teacher."

"You know Jack took in Kate and raised her as his own."

"I do know that, I think he is wonderful for doing that."

"He takes good care of both those girls, and should any harm every come to Kate, I know for a fact you would be run out of town."

"I would never..." Eric started but Charlotte cut him off.

"Kate is a strong women running this cafe and she doesn't need a man. If she so much as gave you the time of day I would consider yourself very lucky."

"Mrs Thornton, may I speak now?" Eric asked. Charlotte looked surprised but she nodded to him leaning back against the porch rail ready to listen.

"I know how special Kate is, and I know how many people around here love her. So I need you to know that I have no intention of hurting her, ever. I want to marry her and be a part of her life. Kate makes me very happy and I know that I make her happy too. So you can threaten me and ask me anything you want. But I love Kate, and I am not going anywhere, that's a promise." Eric said firmly. Charlotte looked surprised as she took in Eric standing before her.

"Well alright then." She nodded sizing him up again before turning and going back inside. Eric watched her as the door closed behind her.

"Alright then." Eric smiled softly to himself before heading back into the cafe behind her.

* * *

"Jack?" Elizabeth whispered into the dark room. She had awoken in the middle of the night and was surprised that Jack was not in bed beside her.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called again softly getting out of bed and creeping across the floor. Lily stirred in her cradle but stayed asleep as Elizabeth checked on her. She looked for Jack in the boys room but he wasn't there. William looked like he was about to fall out of bed so she tucked him back in tightly. Charlotte was sleeping in the girls room so Elizabeth knew Jack wouldn't be in there. She crept down the stairs seeing the lamp lit in the kitchen. Jack was sitting at the table a notebook open in front of him. Elizabeth peeked into Kate room, her sister and Abby both asleep as she shut the door tightly.

"What are you doing up?" Elizabeth asked softly running her fingers through the back of Jack's hair before putting a pot of water on the stove and lighting it.

"Just going over the books." Jack said softly. Elizabeth studied his worried face before sitting down in the chair beside him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Just trying to figure out these numbers, We have less then I thought." Jack sighed. Elizabeth turned the book to face her looking over all their fiances.

"Well we knew this year would be tight..." She started.

"It was tight before the drought, we didn't get anything from the field or the garden so we don't have any storage." Jack sighed.

"So no canned foods for us and no food for the animals."

"Right, We didn't account for having to buy those things, usually we are fine with what we have. But this year we will have to buy all our canned foods and all grain and hay to feed the animals " Jack said softly tapping his pencil.

"Well how bad is it? Worst case, what happens?" Elizabeth asked. The look Jack gave her told her he had thought about this answer already and she wasn't going to like it.

"What Jack?"

"The Mounties are looking for people to join up. There is unrest at the border and they want people there. "

"Jack!"

"Now I know it's not perfect. But they don't expect fighting. They just want to show we are prepared and won't be taken advantage of." Jack told her quickly.

"What about our jobs?" Elizabeth asked looking back at the books .

"Well you teaching again does help, we had the doctor debt to pay off. Carson said there was no rush but..."

"Everyone is going to be in the same boat, we have to pay off our dept. " Elizabeth said and Jack nodded.

"And my work only pays so much. Sheriff in a tiny town like this I spend more time chasing down lost cattle then I do men. We were getting by because we didn't have many other bills. But the price of coal is high because the mines shut down this summer. Along with everything else. It seems the drought took more then just the crops." Jack said. Elizabeth nodded, they had known Jack was taking a big pay cut when he left the Mounties to become the town sheriff but it had been the right choice for their family.

"Well let's just say you leaving us isn't an option either. What else can we do? We can cut down on coal, we can camp out in the living room when it's really cold and not have to heat the house as long as there is wood in the fire place." Elizabeth said They both jumped and turned as the door to Kate's room opened.

"I can help, we can get by with my pay." Kate said joining them at the table.

"No Kate I'm not taking your pay," Jack shook his head.

"Why not! I am an adult in this house and you never let me pay my share." Kate frowned

" I told you to put your checks into the bank. "

"I did. And now we need them."

"Kate this family is not your responsibility. "

"But I can help!" Kate said. Elizabeth sat back watching Jack argue with her, knowing Jack was going to stand firm on his position.

"Kate, that money is yours, you work for it and I want you to save it up. I want you to be able to be as independent and strong as your sister was. I don't want you to ever have to rely on anyone. I took you on as my own child when Elizabeth and I got married. I would never take money from my children to pay our bills and I won't from you that is final. " Jack said firmly. Elizabeth knew Kate was stubborn and this probably made her angry but this was one of the reasons she had first fallen in love with Jack. He had taken on Kate as a little girl and loved her as his own, that hadn't changed even as Kate grew up.

"We will get by. If we need to, I will go to the border for a while." Jack said his voice softening.

"If you go, we're going with you." Elizabeth said strongly. Jack turned to her surprised but Elizabeth went on before he could argue.

"I won't sit home waiting and wondering about you Jack. I won't live through that again. If your going we are all going, as a family."

" Leave Hope Valley? " Kate asked as Jack seemed to surprised to speak.

"Not forever, we will come back when money is good again. But you promise me now Jack Thornton, you don't leave me behind again." Elizabeth said strongly.

"I promise." Jack nodded taking her hands firmly in his.

" Kate you don't have to come, you can probably stay with Abigail she would love to have you. " Elizabeth turned to her sister. Kate just shook her head.

"We're a family, if your going I'm going to. We will all go. And we will come back when we can." Kate nodded looking around their big house. Jack smiled softly as Elizabeth gave Kate's hand a squeeze.

" We don't have to decide right now. We have some time. Some money set aside to buy the kids Christmas presents. But after that, if we don't strike some luck, we will be out of money by the end of January. " Jack said. Kate nodded

"No matter what we are a family and we stick together." Elizabeth said as the three of them nodded.

" let's not tell my ma or the kids yet, not until we know we have to leave, " Jack said.

"Alright" Both girls nodded.

"We won't be the only families struggling, let's remember that, other families will be stuggling too, let's remember to be extra kind." Elizabeth added as Kate nodded.

"Alright, back to bed, morning will come sooner then we all hope i think." Jack said closing the book and putting it back on the shelf as if that would help them all forget their worries. But it didn't as Kate went back into her room crawling into bed next to Abby who was snoring softly. Kate watched her for a minute wishing she was young enough to sleep so soundly without any worries.

* * *

"Morning" Eric smiled coming into the cafe kitchen as Kate was making breakfast.

"Morning" She gave him a little smile before turning back to the stove. Eric glanced at Abigail who was playing with Lily on the sofa. Abigail just gave him a little shrug turning back to the baby.

"How was your night?" He asked her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"It was fine how was yours?" Kate asked.

"Quiet, I'm still getting used to quiet nights, who know that would make it harder to sleep then the noise of the Saloon." Eric chuckled trying to get a laugh out of Kate. She managed another little half smile he could tell was only to please him.

"Everything ok? You don't seem yourself today?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine, I just didn't get much sleep last night, Even when your used to the quiet it can keep you up sometimes." Kate shrugged.

"Are you sure that's it?" Eric asked gently turning her head to face him so she would look him in the eye.

"Yea, I was just up a lot last night." Kate nodded.

"Alright, well take it easy today ok, I don't want you to make yourself sick?"

"I will" Kate nodded.

"Ok, I have to get to work but I'll come by after the lunch rush and we can eat together ok?"

"Sounds good." Kate offered him another weak smile.

"Alright, have a good morning I'll see you in a little bit." Eric said softly kissing her cheek before heading back out the door.

"He's right you're not yourself today." A

bigail said lifting the baby to her shoulder and crossing the room over to Kate.

"It's fine, it was just a long night." Kate said shaking her head. She wanted to badly to tell Abigail of her worries, she had always gone to Abigail for everything and she was always such a source of comfort to her, but she felt that it wasn't her place to talk about this without Jack or Elizabeth knowing. Abigail gave her a look like she didn't believe what Kate was telling her but she wasn't going to force her to talk. That somehow made Kate feel even more guilty.

"I won't force you to talk about it, but if something is bothering you, you should find someone to talk to, it will make you feel better." Abigail said softly. Kate nodded gently as Abigail tucked some stray hair back into her bun.

"Eric is a good man, he knows it's more then your letting on, you should talk to him, if you want a future with someone, you need to be able to talk to them about things." Abigail went on.

"I will when the time is right." Kate nodded.

"Good, here, holding babies helps too and I need to bring in my laundry." Abigail said handing Lily to Kate. Kate took the baby holding her close as Abigail went out the back door.

"It's alright little one, we will figure it out." Kate whispered softly rocking the baby.

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly for Kate, she felt like she was walking around with cement blocks on her feet. She managed a quiet lunch with Eric but he did most of the talking while she nodded along. Abigail sent her home early saying Clara would help her serve dinner but Kate found she didn't want to go there either. She sat on a bench by the stagecoach stop watching people leaving work and going home. Many gave her a quick smile or wave before heading home to get out of the evening fall chill that was in the air. Kate would wave back but she wasn't in a rush. Something about the cold on her face actually felt good and woke her up a little bit getting rid of the pit she had in her stomach all day.

"You don't have to come Kate." Jack said softly. Kate looked up at him surprised to see him there, she had not heard him even walk up.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked. Jack slipped onto the bench beside her.

"I know your struggling with it, and I want to tell you again, you don't have to come. I can send you money back, the house will still be here, I don't want you to have to give up everything because I have to go." Jack said softly.

"It's hard to think about leaving, but it's impossible to think about staying when my family is gone." Kate said softly.

"I know, I just want to remind you that the choice is yours to make, I know you have never been apart for your sister, and it breaks my heart to think that you might have to live so far apart for any length of time when it's not what either of you want. But I will take care of her, I promise, and we will come back to you as soon as we can." Jack said softly. Kate nodded listening.

"I haven't decided yet, I will let you know when I do." She said. Jack nodded.

"I understand, let me know if you need any help, I would love to have you along Kate you know what, we will all miss you so much, but we understand if you have to stay here." Jack said. Kate just nodded giving him a little smile. Jack patted her knee softly.

"Do you have to get back to work?"

"No, I'm done for the day." Kate shook her head.

"Me too, let's go home little shadow." Jack said, they both stood up and quietly walked home together.


	25. Secrets

"Hoo hoo" Charlotte said softly pulling her horse to a stop. Kate slowed down stopping along side her. It had been three days since Jack brought up the idea of them leaving. Kate still hadn't told anyone and she still wasn't sure what she was going to do. She knew it was effecting everyone around her. She had burnt a loaf of bread yesterday and Abigail had told her not to come to work today, she told Kate she could run the cafe while Kate took a day to sort herself out, whatever that meant. Even Eric had been distant because Kate was so distant with him. She hated how that made her feel even more but she couldn't say she blamed him.

"I can never get enough of this view." Charlotte sighed. Kate nodded, they sat on the hill over looking the little valley. A few people the size of ants were walking around slowly, the sun was setting behind the church and the pond was reflecting the light. It truly was a beautiful site.

"Your moving on soon aren't you?" Kate asked softly.

"What makes you say that?"

"You always come up here before you leave, it's like how you say goodbye to the town." Kate said. Charlotte chuckled softly,

"I suppose I am nothing if not a creature of habit, I thought I would say my goodbyes tonight and head out at dawn tomorrow."

"We're going to miss you around here."

"You know me, I'll be back. I'll roll in with a late winter storm. I want to spend Christmas with Tom and them stop by the cattle run up north that's camping for the winter. Then I will be back." Charlotte waved her off. Kate smiled softly, that was Charlotte, she came with no warning and left with no warning. Jack always said she hated to be tied down but Kate always thought it was a little more about her hating goodbyes. She would often leave early in the morning before the sun was up before the rest of the house woke up.

"Listen, I want you to know, i really like Eric, he's a good man, hard working, kind. I can see he means a lot to you."

"He does" Kate's smiled softly.

"Are you thinking you will marry him?"

"I think I will, someday, I do love him, it's just scary to move forward sometines. I'm not always sure what the right answer is."

"Well life keeps moving forward, if you stand still it will pass you right by and next thing you know your dead in your grave and never moved an inch. If you have faith things are good, they will be good, and i have faith for you." Charlotte winked at Kate making her smile.

"I have something for you." Charlotte dig into her saddle bag pulling out a little cloth pouch and handing it to Kate. Kate took it opening it gently and pulled out a silver necklace with a little blue stone in the middle. Kate gasped surprised, Charlotte didn't have many things, and even more Kate had never seen her with anything so nice, Charlotte usually liked to keep her things simple and only had what she needed.

"It's beautiful." Kate whispered.

"My mother gave it to me when I was your age, when I was courting Jack's father. She said she knew I had found the right man so it was time to pass it on so I would have it for my wedding. I never got to pass it on to Lizzy her and Jack got married on such a whim when he got home, but it feels right to pass it on to you. This has been in our family since my Great Grandfather gave it to my Great Grandmother for a wedding present. Bought it with every cent he had to his name. I think it's time to pass it on to you now, you can wear it to your wedding." Charlotte said.

"Thank you so much" Kate breathed softly. She knew Charlotte always thought of Kate as her family but something as meaningful as this truly made Kate remember how wonderful this women was.

"You can hold on to it, and someday you can give it to Abby or Baby Lily when you think they have found their right man. Let them know how important it is to our family." Charlotte said adjusting her hat and clearing her throat.

"I promise I will, this means so much to me." Kate said holding the necklace close to her heart.

"Well let's get on then, not much time before the sunset and I want to stop by town and pick up some smoked jerky for the road. Don't you tell anyone I'm leaving now, i don't want no fuss in the morning." Charlotte said.

"I won't." Kate said giving her a little smile.

"Come on then, we can stop by that cafe of yours and get some coffee too." Charlotte said leading her horse down the side of the hill. Kate smiled after her with a sigh.

"Thank you Charlotte" She whispered smiling to herself before following her down.

* * *

Kate got up the next morning to a quiet house as Elizabeth was making breakfast.

"Charlotte left early this morning."

I know, she road up to the hill last night." Kate nodded as Abby came out of Kate's room and started setting the table.

"Well now you girls both have your own rooms back." Elizabeth nodded starting to cut some cornbread.

"Oh I don't mind sharing in the cold, she keeps me warm." Kate teased tugging on Abby's braid making her smile.

"I should go, I want to get to work early since Abigail took over yesterday." Kate said slipping on her boots.

"No breakfast?"

"I'll get something there, I'll see you when you drop the baby of." Kate pulled on her coat and headed out the door. She went over to the barn checking on Gracie giving her a handful of oats before heading back outside, surprised to see Eric heading down the dirt path toward her.

"Good morning." She greeted him with a smile.

"Is it?" Eric asked. Kate stopped, a little taken aback by his harsher then normal tone.

"Well, the sun is shining, and you are here, that always makes my mornings good." Kate said gently trying to soften him up.

"I wanted to talk to you, before our days got busy, can I walk you to work?"

"Of course" Kate nodded falling into step beside him as they headed into town, it had been a long time since they had walked beside each other without holding hands. Kate found she didn't know what to do with her hands.

"I want to make it clear, because I know we never really said it out loud even though I think, or I thought we both assumed it. I want to make it clear that I love you Kate, and I do intend on spending the rest of my life with you." Eric said firmly. Kate felt butterflies in her stomach, but she nodded. His tone was still firm even though he was saying such sweet and meaningful things.

"I agree with that." Kate nodded softly.

"Well, your actions don't show it."

"I don't understand." Kate frowned a little.

"I know something has been bothering you Kate, and you have not been sharing it with me. Which leads me to believe it is about us. If you don't tell me things and don't share things how do you expect that makes me feel?" Eric asked.

"I should think it makes you feel awful." Kate whispered.

"It does, I want to be there to support and help you Kate, but in order for me to do that you have to let me in." Eric said softly.

"I know." Kate nodded.

Eric stopped walking and turned to face Kate.

"Do you love me?" Eric asked. Kate looked up from where she was digging the dirt path with the toe of her boot.

"With all me heart." She whispered.

"Then please let me in." Eric said softly.

"I...I just can't..."

"I know you grew up just having Elizabeth, I know that Kate and I know that it's hard to break that habit. But if you want to move forward with me you have to let me into your life too. You can't keep me on the outside." Eric sounded like he was getting mad now.

"I know, I know that, but things are happening and..."

"And your going to tell the whole town right? Everyone but me is going to know. Abigail, the Coulters, I don't want to play games like that Kate."

"It's not games, and they don't know either."

"That's no my point, my point is that I should know."

"It's not mine to tell." Kate said, she was being so stubborn, she knew she was, but she couldn't stop it.

"Sometimes I think you feel like you have to carry the weight of everything on your shoulders Kate. I'm standing here trying to help you, but you won't let me." Eric said. Kate looked down at her boot again not sure what to say. Eric just shook his head and turned back to town and kept walking, he didn't stop when Kate didn't walk beside him anymore.

* * *

"There you are, Elizabeth just dropped off the baby, she thought you were here already she said you left long before she did." Abigail said as Kate slipped though the door into the kitchen.

"Sorry I left you alone for breakfast." Kate said hanging up her shawl.

"It's alright, the Coulter's need more coffee, you go fill those." Abigail said turning back to the stove. Kate grabbed the coffee pot, luckily Lee and Rosemary were the only ones left in the dining room. They always tended to linger longer after Aaron walked to school with Elizabeth.

"Morning." Kate gave them a smile.

"Oh good morning darling, listen Lee and I were hoping to go to the orphanage in Buxton for a weekend, do you think you could watch Aaron for us?" Rosemary asked.

"Sure" Kate nodded.

"Thank you, we will let you know the weekend when we buy the train ticket." Lee said. Kate nodded.

"Oh Kate, Kate, watch the cup." Rosemary said as the coffee Kate was pouring overflowed from her cup and onto the saucer under it.

"Oh, Oh i'm sorry let me get you a new one." Kate said quickly grabbing the dishes.

"It's alright it's alright." Lee said gently putting a hand on Kate's arm.

"Here, sit, you look like you need a break." Lee got up picking up the dishes and ushering Kate into the chair he had just been sitting in.

"I'm going to do some dishes and head off to work, have a good day." Lee said kissing Rosemary's forehead softly.

"Thank you." Kate nodded as Lee headed back into the kitchen.

"Darling you have been not yourself for a few days now, what is going on?" Rosemary asked.

"I really can't talk about it." Kate shook her head.

"Well, does Elizabeth know?"

"Yes she does."

"Then I won't pry." Rosemary said. Kate cracked a smile at her making Rosemary laugh.

"Well is there anything you can talk about?" Rosemary asked.

"Eric and I got into a fight this morning."

"Oh yes." Rosemary nodded.

"It was a big one, sometimes I feel like we take three steps forward and one step back." Kate sighed.

"I know that feeling, you know I remember your sister talking about the same thing happening with Jack long before they were married, come to think of it I sometimes felt that way with Lee as well."

"So it's normal?" Kate asked.

"Well I will tell you what I know. Life is hard, and if your going to commit to sharing your life with someone you have to know how to get through the hard things with them. If courting was all sunshine and happy, it wouldn't prepare you for a life together, it would only prepare you for the happy times, but life is not all happy times, and you need to be able to lean on each other." Rosemary said. Kate nodded listening to her.

"That makes a lot of sense."

"You have to go through the hard things, to get to the good things sometimes. And it helps if you let others help you." Rosemary said reaching across the table and giving Kate's hand a squeeze. Kate gave her a smile and nodded, understand her.

"Good, now I heard Charlotte left this morning?"

"Yes" Kate nodded as Rosemary stood putting on her coat.

"One of these days I intend to get a proper goodbye from that women.

"Don't count on it." Kate chuckled. Rosemary smiled tucking a curl behind Kate's ear.

"You are just like her you know, that brave smile. Don't let the world crush your spirit Kate, your to pretty for that." Rosemary winked at Kate.

"Thanks Rosie" Kate smiled as Rosemary gave her a wave and headed out onto Main Street.

* * *

Kate made up for missing breakfast by doing all the work for lunch and dinner. Abigail liked to help but she had retired and passed her cafe on to Kate. Kate only wanted her to work if she wanted to, not because she had to. Kate had hoped to catch Eric at work but by the time everything was done the day was gone.

"Well you had a full day." Abigail said coming downstairs in her nightgown to stroke the fire as Kate was putting her coat on.

"Yes, I will be in for breakfast tomorrow I promise, Clara said she would help serve. Though I want to look into getting more help, her baby will be due in the spring and she should be off her feet long before then." Kate said.

"I agree, perhaps you and I can write up an ad to put in the paper tomorrow." Abigail nodded.

"Yeah, I think I heard Florence talking about wanting a job in the mornings, maybe she would take it."

"Let's see what she says tomorrow, in the mean time you should go home and get to bed, the morning will come early enough." Abigail nodded as Kate put her shawl on.

"See you tomorrow." Kate nodded.

"Hey sweetie is everything alright?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, i mean, it will be." Kate nodded.

"You know I'm always here if you need me."

"I know, I always knew I had a lot of people there for me, but they are all showing up today, and it's helping." Kate nodded giving her a little smile. Abigail nodded wrapping her arms around Kate pulling her in for a hug. Kate sighed into her comfort. Abigail was always her safe place, she was the closest thing to a mother Kate could ever remember having and Kate always felt like a little kid again when Abigail hugged her tight.

"See you tomorrow Abigail" Kate said slipping out the back door. The night was cold and Kate shivered in the dark as she started home. She almost jumped out of her skin when she head footsteps behind her. She turned expecting to see Eric but she found Bill instead, he held up the lantern he carried covering her in the soft light.

"Little late to be walking home." Bill said gruffly.

"I had a lot of work to do today."

"Well can't have young ladies walking home alone after dark."

"Thank you for walking me home." Kate gave him a smile.

"Your welcome." Bill said his soft side coming out as he took off his scarf wrapping it around her. They walked in a comfortable silence back home but Kate was glad for the company.

The house was dark as Kate slipped through the door. She hung up her shawl and quietly pulled off her boot before slipping into her room. She was surprised to see Abby asleep in here bed.

"Hey, push over your taking up the whole bed." Kate whispered Abby sighed waking up and wiggling closer to the wall.

"Where were you?" Abby asked as Kate slid in next to her.

"I had to work late, why are you in my bed? Grandma left I thought you would be happy to have your own room back." Kate asked.

"I wanted to know when you came home. Mama and Papa were talking about something in their room and I couldn't sleep."

"Did you hear them?" Kate asked.

"No, I could just hear them whispering, but they were both really quiet at dinner. Tommy spilled his milk and Papa was upset, he only does that when he is mad about something else." Abby whispered.

"There is a lot going on." Kate agreed.

"So you do know what's wrong, Willy said you wouldn't know but I told him you did."

"I do know, and I also know that the adults in this house have it handled so it's nothing for children to worry about." Kate told her.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, you have three adults in this house who will never let you go without food in your bellies or a roof over your heads." Kate told her. Abby nodded and Kate could see the relief on her face as she curled up beside Kate and went back to sleep.

* * *

Kate got up before the sun, got dressed in the dark and slipped out the door. Sleep was still a heavy weight in her as she pulled her coat tight around her. Heading to the barn. She climbed onto Gracie without her saddle and rode her out into the dark. Even the horse was moving slow as Kate tried to hurry her through the night down the path to the row houses. She slid off of her outside of Eric's grateful to see the lamp still on in the window, she hadn't missed him yet. Kate stroked Gracie's mane as the horse stomped her feet clearly wondering what they were doing here before the sun was even up. Kate waited, because Eric always waited outside her door, she shivered in the cold, it helped with the guilt she had been feeling for a whole day. She didn't think about what she wanted to tell him, she wanted it to come from her heart not her brain. Eric came out after a few minutes he closed his door and turned, Kate saw the surprise on his face to see her there.

"Hi" She said softly. Eric walked down the steps shoving his hands in his coat pocket.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Oh, that's a little insulting." Kate said softly trying to lighten the mood.

"I didn't mean it to be."

"I wanted to come and talk to you."

"I said everything I had to say yesterday Kate." Eric said as he turned toward town. Kate grabbed Gracie's reigns and followed him pulling the horse behind her.

"I know, and you were right." Kate said, this made Eric slow his steps a little bit.

"Something happened at home, and Jack didn't want anyone else to know yet. I felt that i had to keep the secret for him. But your not just anybody to me, you mean so much to me and I want you to know." Kate said.

"Is everything alright?" Eric asked.

"It was the drought this summer we lost most of the garden and the crops, we don't have the food and animal feed we rely on to get through the winter. The priced at the mercantile are high, and we are already low on money." Kate said softly.

"I imagine almost everyone is in the same boat" Eric nodded, Kate saw his face soften.

"The farming families are yes, we never planned on farming really, but the vegetable garden always gave us plenty of canned foods to get us though the winter and there was feed for the animals. We saved by not having to buy these things. That allowed Elizabeth to take years off of teaching when the babies were little, and for Jack to be sheriff and not a Mountie. But we don't have that anymore. I offered my paycheck but Jack won't take it, I tried, and honestly I don't think it will help enough." Kate sighed.

"Well there must be something?" Eric asked.

"Jack is taking a job with the Mounties again, but it means he has to leave, go back east, it's a sacrifice but it will bring up enough money to get through the winter and spring until we can harvest again."

"Well I am willing to help however I can. I know Jack being gone will be hard on you all I can help do whatever you all need." Eric said quickly

"Well that's just it, Elizabeth cant bare the thought of Jack being gone so long. It happened once, before they were married. He was gone off to a war in the up north, it was really bad. I felt like we were holding our breath for months, it was really hard. He had to go away again when Abby was just a baby. It pained him so much to leave her, and it was so hard on Elizabeth running the house and teaching and caring for the baby, sometimes I think that summer nearly killed her."

"So what are you saying?"

"Jack has to go, and Elizabeth and the kids are going with him. I think I am as well. It's the only thing we can do, we won't make it through the winter without Jack taking this job." Kate said softly.

"Your going?" Eric asked his face looking shocked as he turned to Kate.

"I feel that I have to. I am so torn I truly wish we didn't have to. But we do, at least until the summer comes. It will only be a few months really."

"What about your cafe?"

"Abigail can take it back for a time, I'm going to look into getting her some help Clara has a few more months until the baby comes, maybe Florence or Molly can help. Rosemary is always willing too..." Kate rattled off.

"What about me?" Eric asked as he stopped walking and turned to Kate.

"I don't want to leave you, it breaks my heart to think about going so long without seeing you, but we can write everyday. I have been struggling with this so much. My heart wants to be in two places and I can't be. It hurts me so much to leave you, truly I want you to know that." Kate said softly.

"Then why go?"

"Because my family is struggling, Jack will be away working so much with the mounties, money will still be tight, if I go Elizabeth can get a teaching job for the school session there while I stay with the children. There will be no Abigail to watch them just me. If I don't go she can't teach and they won't make the money we need as quickly. They tell me I have a choice, I know that I do. But Elizabeth gave up her whole life to raise me. I should be able to give up just a few months of mine to help her care for her children." Kate said softly. Eric nodded, he reached for Kate's hand and held it softly as they started walking again.

"Well I think it's brave what you are doing for you family. I know how much everyone here means to you and how much you will miss them."

"You mean the most to me, I don't want this to stop our relationship."

"Neither do I, I still want to have a life with you Kate. I understand you wanting to help your family and I won't stop you. We can write, I can come out and visit, we can make it work for a short time." Eric nodded.

"Thank you." Kate sighed with relief.

"Just don't go falling in love with any other man Kathrynn Thatcher." Eric said giving her a little smile.

"I won't, I promise." Kate smiled as Eric leaned over kissing her cheek.

* * *

"What kind of cookies are we making then?" Abigail asked putting the bag of flour on the table.

"Chocolate chip." Abby said.

"No I want gingerbread." Will frowned.

"Tommy do you have an opinion?" Abigail asked the little boy.

"Well I like both." Tommy shrugged. Abigail gave him a smile running her fingers through his blond hair.

"How about chocolate chip today and gingerbread next week. Pretty soon we will be building a big gingerbread house for Christmas and you will be sick of gingerbread before you know it."

"Alright." Will nodded.

"Where are Mama and Papa anyway?" Abby asked

"They are having an adult dinner with your auntie." Abigail said as she started putting everything they would need on the table.

"That sounds boring." Will wrinkled his nose.

"I agree" Abigail laughed.

"Aunt Abigail how come you never got married?" Will asked.

"Will I was married once, a long long time ago."

"When I was a baby?" Abby asked.

"No, long before you, when Auntie Kate was a baby."

"Aunt Kate was never a baby!" Tommy laughed at the idea glancing at Lily who sat on her blanket watching them chewing on her bonnet.

"Everyone was a baby, everything in the world starts out life as a baby." Abigail told him.

"Yeah, don't you remember, Mama always says that Aunt Abigail was there when we were all born." Abby nodded.

"Aaron says your the baby bringer. He says when a family wants a baby, they call you over and you have a special meeting with the mama and when you leave there's a baby. He says you bring them in your bag." Will said. Abigail chuckled.

"Something like that." She smiled.

"That's not true." Abby said but Abigail just gave her a wink.

"Were you married when Mama and Auntie Katie moved here?" Abby asked going back to their first topic.

"No, My husband had just died a few weeks before they came." Abigail said sadly.

"You must have been real sad." Will said softly.

"I was, I lost my husband and my little boy."

"Cody?" Tommy asked.

"No, I had a little boy before Cody."

"Mama said she was so sad once when she was little she couldn't even get out of bed."

"I did feel like that, but then I found my will and I got out of bed and I became happy again, do you know why?"

"Why?" All the kids asked.

"Because this young pretty school teacher and the little darling girl came to live with me, and they made me happy again." Abigail said making the kids smile.

"That's Mama and Auntie." Tommy said as if they didn't know.

"That is your Mama and Your Auntie, and then your Pa, and then each one of you." Abigail kissed each of their noses making them laugh.

"Oh Aunt Abigail, I don't think you should have anymore meetings with our Mama, we have one smelly baby, we don't need anymore." Will said blocking his nose as he walked by Lily.

"Oh you, come on stinky girl let's go change you, no one touch the oven until I come back." Abigail called going up the steps laughing.

Down the dirt path Kate was sitting around the table with Jack and Elizabeth.

"Well this is a nice quiet Saturday for us, I'm surprised your spending your evening with us and not Eric tonight." Jack said as Elizabeth put dinner on the table and Jack started filling the girls plates before his own.

"He had to go to North Fairmount for Lee tonight, something about a emergency lumbar delivery. He was going to stay there and leave early tomorrow morning so he is back in time for church. I didn't know you two had a date night planned or I would have stayed at the cafe."

"Nonsense, it's been a long time since we had dinner just the three of us, it's just like old times." Jack smiled winking at Elizabeth.

"Well I do have something to tell you, I told Eric about the move. I know you asked us not to but I had to give him an explanation." Kate said glancing at Jack.

"It's alright, you did the right thing." Jack nodded giving Kate a little smile.

"Well, I need to tell Abigail, if anyone else finds out before she does, if she doesn't hear it straight from me... I can't let that happen." Elizabeth said softly.

"We can tell her together." Jack offered putting an arm around Elizabeth and pulling her to him.

"No, no it needs to be me, just me. She is my best friend, she took us in when we had nothing. I need to be the one to tell her we have to go." Elizabeth sighed. Jack nodded kissing the top of her head.

"Of course." He agreed.

"Well then let's talk about something more cheery shall we, While we are away I think we should see about arranging a visit to Hamilton." Elizabeth said.

"Oh yes! We haven't seen Julie in a year now! And Viola's children must be getting so big!"

"And Tom is back in Hamilton it's he?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"That's what Mother said." Jack nodded.

"Perhaps we can host a dinner with everyone together. It would be so lovely to see everyone." Elizabeth said as Kate nodded.

"Well I say we do this more often, Adult dinners once a month. Let's face it the children have more fun with Abigail anyway." Jack smiled leaning back in his chair.

"That is very true" Elizabeth laughed.

* * *

"Good morning" Elizabeth said slipping into the cafe kitchen Sunday morning.

"Good morning! Your on your own today, what a treat." Abigail gave Elizabeth a smile. Kate looked up from where she was cutting bread for toast giving Elizabeth a supportive smile.

"Yes it is. Abigail, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something, alone." Elizabeth said softly as Clara came in with an arm full of dishes.

"Is everything alright?" Abigail asked immediately concerned.

"It will be yes, can we talk upstairs?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course." Abigail nodded giving Kate a little look as she ushered Elizabeth up the steps. They settled into the two sitting chairs in Cody's room that served as an extra sitting room when he was away at school. His bed and clothes stood tucked away in a corner. The toy and baseballs and bats that used to litter the room were replaced with books and a neat desk. Elizabeth sat down taking a deep breath looking around her. Before this room had been Cody's it was her's and Kate's. When her sister was small and they had shared that bed. This had been their first true feeling of home in this room, they had spent nights giggling, plenty of hours whispering about Jack, Elizabeth had fallen in love while living in this room, she had learned to be independent living in this room, they had become a family and a part of their beloved town in this room. Elizabeth was regretting bring Abigail up here, it was going to make this conversation a lot harder.

"Well then, would this have anything to do with why Kate has been out of sorts?" Abigail asked settling down across from her. Elizabeth noticed her age, as she lowered herself slightly slower then before. Her face had wrinkles where she was always smiling, The lines around her eyes were years of sorrow and worry she still carried with her deep in her heart. Her hair was pulled back the same as always with streaks of grey making it look lighter then it used to. Elizabeth was not the only one who had aged in this house.

"Yes it does, it has us all out of sorts if I'm being honest."

"Abby mentioned something the other day about Jack being a little short." Abigail nodded knowingly. Elizabeth dabbed at her eyes with her lace.

"Alright now you really have me worried, whats going on?" Abigail asked taking Elizabeth's hand softly.

"Oh Abigail, you have no idea how much it hurts me to say this."

"Whatever it is, I'm here for you." Abigail assured her.

"That's just it, for the first time in a very very long time, I think you can't be here for us." Elizabeth said softly.

"Well I can say that is just not true, whats wrong Elizabeth?" Abigail asked again gently.

"Money is tight for us, with the drought. We couldn't afford to stay here for the winter. It would eat into our savings, we have doctors bills and I haven't been back to work long enough and Jack isn't making as much since he left the Mounties. Our only option is for him to join back up for a little while. They are asking for men on the border, he is going and I feel that i need to go with him. I can't bare to have him gone again and I think he would hate it being away from the children for that long even if he is trying to be brave about it." Elizabeth said quickly. She tried to get it all out in one breath, something about telling Abigail made it feel even more real then it had before. Abigail looked taken aback but she squeezed Elizabeth's hand gently before letting it go and leaning back.

"Have you wrote to your family in Hamilton?"

"Jack doesn't want to ask them for money and neither do I. Perhaps, years ago if we has stayed in better contact. But I don't feel I can ask for money now without it coming off the wrong way."

"I have savings, I could help you..."

"No, no I won't allow that either, you need that for you, and for Cody's schooling." Elizabeth shook her head firmly.

"There is no other option?"

"We could sell our house and land, but to buy and build again... It wouldn't save us much, and moving into a row house with our family so large is out of the question. Believe me Abigail we ran through everything we could think of. Going away will being us money to live on, and we will get to keep our house and land. It would be giving up a few months of our lives but nothing else in the long run."

"I understand, I just hate to see you go." Abigail sighed.

"We hate to leave as well believe me." Elizabeth nodded. Abigail had been big a part of their everyday life for a very long time now, Elizabeth wasn't sure what her day would be like without her best friend near.

"When do you leave?"

"After Christmas, we didn't want to take the children away from everyone they love before the holidays. And we will be back in late spring to replant and I'll teach the summer semester of school same as always."

"You must feel awful leaving your sister behind."

"Kate has the option of coming with us, I know she was going back and forth, she spoke to Eric about it. I still don't know that she has an answer and I will leave her to tell you her choose as I know that is something you will both have to figure out together. I can't even bare the idea of leaving her yet, I don't know what I will do if she chooses to stay, but I respect her choice. She's an adult and she has things to tie her to this town."

"Well, then that is that I suppose, well I just don't know what I am going to do around here without my girls." Abigail said softly as she folded her hands in her lap.

"Abigail, you mean everything to us, we wouldn't have lasted in this town if we didn't have you. You are the best friend I ever had, and you basically raised Kate with me. You care for my children as if they were your own grandchildren. We can never repay you for the kindness you show us everyday." Elizabeth said gently.

"Oh you do, you girls were my family when I was all alone." Abigail nodded. Elizabeth stood up hugging her best friend tightly.

"I knew this would be hard, but I'm still not sure how I'm going to leave you Abigail" Elizabeth whispered. Abigail just hugged her tighter.


	26. Moving Forward

"Jack!" Kate smiled seeing Jack standing outside the window of the mercantile. Jack didn't seem to hear her as Kate got closer she called to him again.

"Jack, hello" Kate tapped his shoulder as Jack jumped noticing her.

"Oh hey" Jack said. Kate turned to the window where he was looking into the store.

"What's that?" Kate asked seeing a machine sitting on the windowsill.

"It's a washing machine."

"Oh yeah i read about those, it's supposed to be laundry so much faster, everyone in Hamilton has them." Kate nodded.

"Elizabeth has to have one for Christmas." Jack said firmly.

"Umm, is that in the budget right now?"Kate asked.

"No, but I'll make it in the budget." Jack said sounding determined.

"Well Elizabeth sent me to tell you she is at the cafe with the kids ready for dinner they are just waiting for you." Kate said. Jack nodded as they both turned back down the street.

"Will you be joining us?"

"I can sit for a little but, dinner isn't to busy yet but I might have to get up and work if it starts to get busy." Kate said.

"Well here's to hoping you get a few bites of your own dinner in first." Jack smiled.

"I sure hope so." Kate chuckled.

* * *

"I know it sounds childish but I am actually looking forward to winter this year." Eric said holding Kate's hand tightly as he walked her home after work.

"Why is that?" Kate asked shivering and pulling her coat around her tighter.

"Well I happen to like winter, ice skating, sledding, going on sleigh rides."

"Taking walked through the woods after a snow storm when everything is silent and white and beautiful." Kate added.

"That too." Eric smiled.

"I jut hope we are here long enough to enjoy those things, I hope we get at least one good storm before Christmas while we are still here. The kids love sledding the big hill behind the bank, they talk about it all summer." Kate sighed.

"I hope that too." Eric whispered softly wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close as they walked a few more steps in silence through the dark woods, the lantern Eric carried being the only thing lighting the way. Kate felt like they could be swallowed up by darkness but it was somehow comforting.

"I have a question for you." Eric asked.

"What's that?"

"Has Jack ever thought about selling a portion of his land? I mean everything to the west of the pond is just pasture for the animals, if he sold that portion of his land I bet he would have enough to get by." Eric said as the woods opened up and they followed the wagon tracks, the warm glow of the house in the distance.

"I don't know that he ever considered it. This land means everything to Jack. He saved up everything he had to buy it and build the house before he and Elizabeth were married."

"Well, if you said something do you think he would consider it?" Eric asked.

"I don't know, he might. I but I don't think anyone in town is looking to buy land right now with money so tight for everyone. And if I'm being honest I think it would break his heart to sell to a stranger. He worked so hard for this land and it means so much to him." Kate said softly.

"Your right, forget I asked, I know that would be a sacrifice." Eric said softly as they reached the front porch.

"I wish we could think of a way to stay too. Keep thinking it's not to late yet." Kate gave him a little smile.

"I will" Eric nodded.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I have something to do on my lunch break so I won't be in for lunch, but what if we have dinner at my place after? I'll make you some chili?"

"Sounds good" Kate smiled she stood on her toes kissing Eric goodnight before going into the house. Elizabeth was sitting at the table going over school work and Jack sat on the sofa rocking Lily.

"How was work?" Elizabeth asked as Kate took off her coat and boots.

"Long, tiring, we are starting the search for more help soon. I think we are going to put an add in next Sundays paper." Kate said.

"Well I'm sure there will be no shortage of people looking for a job." Jack said as Kate nodded.

"Did Eric walk you home today?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I'm going to have dinner with him after work tomorrow so I will be home late." Kate nodded sliding into a seat at the table next to her sister and glancing at the math papers she was grading.

"That sounds nice." Elizabeth smiled as Jack slowly stood up.

"She's out, I'm going to go put this girl to bed and check on the kids." Jack whispered.

"I'll be up in a few minutes." Elizabeth nodded.

"Good night" Kate whispered as Jack crept up the steps slowly not to jostle the baby.

"Is Eric still taking the idea of you leaving well?" Elizabeth asked as Kate reached for her teacup drinking some of her sister's tea.

"He is, he seems to be thinking of every way he can for us to say, but he is not bitter about it or anything." Kate nodded.

"Well we are all thinking, there just doesn't seem to be a way." Elizabeth sighed.

"I feel sorry for Abigail, she seems like the idea of it makes her so sad. When I brought up putting out the ad so someone could help her when I was gone I thought she was going to cry." Kate said softly.

"I know, I feel sorry for Rosie and Lee and Clara and Bill, all our friends that don't know yet. It will be awful telling them, not as awful as Abigail but still pretty awful." Elizabeth agreed.

"We should wait to tell them."

"I know, but I want to do it before all the holiday things start, I don't want it to put to much of a damper on the holidays, if they have time to come to terms with it before it won't ruin our Christmas."

"Just not yet, I can't bare to have everyone upset yet." Kate said quietly.

"Neither can I." Elizabeth sighed squeezing her hand.

* * *

"Morning" Bill gave Jack a nod as he walked into his office the next day.

"Morning Bill, what brings you here?" Jack asked looking up from his typewriter.

"I'm helping Paterson put a new roof on his barn today, it reminded me that you wanted to put on your roof too. Did you want to get that done before we get any snow?" Bill asked.

"Umm I'm afraid I'm going to have to put it off a few months." Jack sighed.

"Times are tough and shingles are expensive." Bill nodded not needing Jack to explain anymore.

"Hey Bill" Jack called him as Bill turned to leave, Jack ushered for Bill to close the door. Jack stood up coming around to stand in front of his desk.

"I have a big favor to ask you." Jack said.

"Anything" Bill nodded.

"I have to join back up in January, we don't have the money we need to get through the winter. I already know I'm going to be sent to the border. Elizabeth and the children are coming, Kate as well. I hope to be back here by middle of spring. While we are gone can you keep our animals, and things running here, I know it's a lot to ask..." Bill waved his hand cutting Jack off.

"It's nothing to ask, I will do that for you." Bill nodded.

"Thank you, we're taking the horses and Willow so it would just be the cow and chickens, I'm sure the barn cat will live just fine off all the mice she will catch in an empty barn." Jack sighed glancing over at Willow who lay by the stove wagging her tail.

"Is this your only choice?" Bill asked.

"It is if we want to keep the house." Jack nodded.

"I'm very sorry to see you go." Bill sighed.

"We're going to miss you, especially Will he had grown very fond of you." Jack said, Bill chuckled softly.

"He's a good kid." He laughed.

"You know how much you mean to my family, we are going to miss you Bill."

"Well I will take care of everything while your gone, and I will be right here waiting for you when you get back." Bill said patting Jack's arm before surprising them both and pulling him in for a hug. Jack sighed as Bill let him go again, patting his back and heading out. Bill was the closest thing Jack had to a father. Abigail had taken Elizabeth and Kate under her wing all those years ago, and Bill had done the same to Jack. He had a tough outer shell but he was sweet and kind. When Jack had to go away when Abby was a baby Bill had taken care of the girls and the farm for Jack, he walked Kate home at night when it was dark, he doted on their children in his own loving way.

"Thank you" Jack gave him a smile.

"Be safe out there." Bill nodded before turning to leave again.

* * *

"How does this sound?" Kate asked pulling a paper from Abigail's typewriter and holding it out. Elizabeth took it scanning it quickly looking up from where she was sitting at the kitchen table.

"You spelled gourmet wrong" Elizabeth said.

"No! Blasted thing, now I have to start over." Kate sighed taking the paper back and using it to copy as she started typing again and Elizabeth pointed out her mistake.

"Why on earth are you looking for a gourmet chief?" Abigail asked taking the ad to look at for herself.

"Because I don't want you to be pulling all the weight for yourself. It isn't fair for me to leave you to do all the work again." Kate sighed typing rhythmically as Elizabeth stirred honey into her tea.

"You act like I am so old lady who can't run my own cafe, did you forget I opened this place single handed and I think it ran pretty smoothly if I do say so myself." Abigail said. Elizabeth nodded along listening distractedly.

"Of course it did, I have no doubt that you could run it just fine. But we talked about hiring more help anyway, I figured I would just ask for something a little more then a few extra pair of hands. Someone who know what they were doing in the kitchen not just serving plates." Kate said.

"You leave the kitchen to me just find someone to run food out to tables." Abigail said firmly. Kate sighed not wanting to argue with her anymore.

"Well then I guess this paper is no good either." Kate sighed pulling the sheet from the roll tht was half typed.

"Oh may I have it, I want my 10th years to correct the grammar." Elizabeth said taking both ads as Kate shot her a dirty look.

"I don't like writing on type writers, I always hit the wrong letter and have to start over, what is wrong with plain old pen and paper anyway." Kate muttered slumping into a stool by the table and grabbing a cookie.

"My you sound like Jack." Abigail smirked.

"Even Jack is better then that, she sounds like Bill." Elizabeth teased as Kate elbowed her and Abigail laughed. They giggled together before Abigail turned away from them and Kate caught her dabbing the corner of her eyes with the hem of her sleeve.

"Abigail, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked noticing too.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how I miss those afternoons we would spend sitting in this kitchen, you girls doing homework while I was making dinner. Then it made me realize how much I am truly going to miss you both when you are gone." Abigail sighed forcing a little smile. Kate and Elizabeth both stood up going around the table to hug Abigail together between them.

"We're going to miss you so much to Abigail" Kate sighed softly.

"Remind me again why we have all the Thornton children?" Lee muttered as he drove his car down main street. Tommy sat upfront between him and Rosemary who was holding Lily in her lap. In the back seat Aaron, William and Abby were arguing and Lee had just caught a second elbow to the back of the head.

"Oh Lee, don't you remember we talked about Aaron practicing have a sibling?" Rosemary whispered.

"Well sweetheart, mission accomplished they are certainly fighting like siblings." Lee sighed as Rosemary looked back to break up the fighting.

"Alright, why don't you all go play baseball, I'll let your Ma know your in the field." Lee said parking the car. The three older kids scrambled out of the back running to play.

"See, already made up and playing again." Rosemary said.

"Of course they are, they play together everyday, I don't see why you think having a picnic would change that." Lee said getting out of the car and reaching back to pull Tommy out lifting him into his arms.

"Your right, I suppose I thought it would be a little test for us to, I wanted to be sure we could handle more then one child." Rosemary agreed as Lee helped her out of the car and she cuddled a sleeping Lily in her arms.

"Well, as long as they are as cute as this I think we will have it handled." Lee smiled pinching Tommy's cheek making him laugh and squirm.

"Alright you get in there let your Ma know we have delivered you safely." Lee laughed putting Tommy down and he ran inside.

"I'm sorry the afternoon was not as enjoyable as I thought it would be." Rosemary sighed as they watched the kids playing.

"Are you kidding? I had a great afternoon with my son and my godchildren and my beautiful wife, what's not to love. And your right, it was good for us." Lee smiled putting his arm around Rosemary as they walked up the stairs to the cafe.

"We're back" Rosemary sang sweeping into the cafe.

"Oh Abigail, is everything alright?" Lee asked seeing her eyes red.

"Oh yes, yes, nothing a little cuddle from my girl won't fix." Abigail nodded quickly taking the baby into her arms.

"Well how was your day, did you survive with all the children?" Elizabeth asked pulling off Tommy's coat and wrapping him into a hug.

"Oh yes yes of course, it was good for everyone." Rosemary nodded.

"Though we might need a bigger car." Lee smirked.

"Jack says the number of children is the thing keeping us from getting a car. The wagon fits everyone easily." Kate nodded.

"Well if you ask me my feet and a horse do just fine." Abigail said firmly. Kate smiled softly at her.

"That reminds me! Elizabeth are you and Jack alright taking Aaron next weekend so Lee and I can go into the city?" Rosemary asked.

"Of course, he is always welcome."

"Thank you! We owe you and Jack a weekend away, you two should take a trip this winter and leave the kids with us for a weekend." Lee said. Elizabeth and Kate shared a look between them.

"We are always happy to have Aaron, he fits in so well, and he keeps the kids busy." Elizabeth gave her a little smile.

"Are you going to bring home a baby?" Kate asked excitedly.

"Not this weekend, they just want to have a meeting with us." Lee shook his head.

"Yes, Aaron is not ready, we will have to prepare him a little more." Rosemary nodded.

"Well you are welcome to borrow our kids anytime." Elizabeth laughed.

* * *

Jack looked up from his desk as there was a knock on his office door. He saw Eric looking through the window giving him a little wave. Jack waved him in putting away some papers on his desk.

"Hi Jack, is this a good time?" Eric asked slipping inside and closing the door behind him.

"Sure, is this personal or work related?" Jack asked leaning back in his chair.

"Personal, if that is alright." Jack nodded gesturing to the seat on the other side of his desk. Eric sat down pulling off his scarf.

"I know you didn't really want Kate saying anything but she told me about you all having to leave for a while." Eric said. Jack nodded.

"Word is going to get around soon I think, so far you and Abigail are the only people to know." Eric nodded nervously, Jack felt himself getting nervous. Surely Eric wasn't here to ask to marry Kate, Jack wasn't even sure he had that authority. That must be Elizabeth's choice, surly not his, if it was his choice he didn't even know what he was going to say, sure Eric was great, the best, Jack couldn't ask for more. But he was great as a man who treated Kate, well, who came to their family dinner on Sundays, who took Kate out to eat and cooked her dinner. But as a man to marry his first little girl? No, Jack couldn't even wrap his brain around that.

"I was going to ask you if you ever thought about selling the east side of you land? There's a decent amount there that you don't use except for pasture for the animals. You don't use it for farming or for building." Eric said. Jack breathed a sigh of relief, so he wasn't looking to marry Kate, at least not this time.

"I thought about it, but that land has a lot of meaning to me. It's the first big thing I bought for me family. You see when Kate and Elizabeth came here, they came from a lot, they had everything they could dream of. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to give them enough, that they would never be truly happy with what I had to offer. By buying that land, if felt like my first real ability to give them something, like I wasn't just a country boy without two pennies to rub together chasing after two city girls. I now know that was not the case and that I didn't have to prove myself to Elizabeth, but the land still feels so important to me." Jack shrugged.

"I understand that, you would do anything to make Elizabeth happy." Eric nodded.

"I just don't think I could part with it. I mean someone from town who I know maybe, Bill or Lee, I would even build Abigail a house out there with my own two hands, Lord knows that women does enough for us I would just give her a house and land. Problem is no one in town is looking to buy, no one has the money to buy and I can't stand the idea of losing my land to strangers." Jack sighed.

"What if I was looking to buy some land?" Eric asked trying to keep his voice brave. Jack looked up at him surprised.

"I know you know I intend on marrying Kate, I'm not here today to ask you for her hand or anything, I plan to have a lot more to my name when I approach you for that. But that is my intention. You said you couldn't give the land to anyone outside your family..."

"I can't ask you to pay..." Jack started but Eric interrupted him.

"I want to have something for Kate, just as you had something to give Elizabeth. I have savings, I can pay you for most of the land now, and pay off the rest by the end of the year. But what I can pay you now should get you through the winter so you can all stay in Hope Valley. Come springtime I'll start building a house there. You said you can't sell the land to a stranger Jack and I understand that. But if it were Kate and I, could you?" Eric asked. Jack sat back rocking in his chair looking Eric up and down.

"Well, I have to say I never thought about that as an option." Jack said

"I just, I buy the land, you guys stay and when Kate and I do get married she is still close by." Eric added, Jack's eyebrows raised at that thought.

"And suppose you and Kate don't get married?" Jack asked.

"We will." Eric said firmly.

"Humor me." Jack shrugged.

"If I don't marry Kate I will give you the land back and not expect any money back." Eric said.

"Wow, so you are that sure of marrying Kate then?"

"She makes me happy, I can't imagine my world without her. I would do anything to make her happy to spend the rest of her life with me." Eric nodded.

"Alright, I have to talk to Elizabeth about it first of course, but as long as she agrees you have a deal." Jack said. Eric smiled holding out his hand and Jack shook it firmly.

"We can draw up the lines and paperwork one day when you come out to the property." Jack said.

"Anything you want is fine with me! Just don't tell Kate yet, I would like to tell her myself." Eric said.

"Alright that's a promise." Jack nodded.

"Thanks Jack." Eric smiled rushing out the door. Jack shook his head sinking back into his seat.

"Well Willow what do you think of that?" Jack asked scratching the dogs ears.

* * *

Jack came home from work riding Sergeant down the dirt path whistling to himself. Abby was carrying the milk bucket in from the barn and William was scattering the chicken feed in the coop. They both looked up and saw him abandoning their chores and running to great him.

"Hi you two how was your day?" Jack smiled hopping off Sergeant to greet them. Willow ran barking happy circles around them.

"It was great! We went to Auntie's cafe after school and made a gingerbread cookies with Aunt Abigail." Will smile as Jack tossed him up into Sergeant's saddle and then put Abby up behind him.

"Well I hope you saved some for me." Jack smiled slowly leading Sergeant down the path. Elizabeth came out to great them on the porch.

"I see you had a good day." She smiled as Tommy slipped past her into the yard. Jack caught him up tossing him over his head making the boy laugh.

"One of the best, you lot run along and finish your chores, I have to talk to your mother and then we can go to the cafe for dinner." Jack said.

"Yayy!" Abby and the boys headed back to the barn as Jack jumped the steps to the porch gathering Elizabeth in his arms and kissing her firmly even dipping her back a little.

"Jack, what on earth has gotten into you?" Elizabeth laughed as Jack set her back on her feet.

"Come on, I have to tell you quick because it's a secret." Jack pulled her inside. The house smelled of fresh bread and Lily lay in the cradle napping by the low fire.

"What if I told you I had a way for us to stay in Hope Valley through the winter, and have enough money to not go hungry."

"So you wouldn't have to take the Mountie job?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's right." Jack nodded toeing off his boots and putting his hat on the hook.

"I say that's an answer to all out prayers, but how on earth did you come up with it?" Elizabeth asked starting to put away her schoolwork on the table.

"Well I didn't, Eric came up to me, he asked me about buying a piece of the land."

"This land?" Elizabeth asked surprised. Jack nodded.

"To built a house?"

"Yes, you know I was always resistant to selling the land, but he made a good point. He would pay a fair price and we wouldn't have to leave. The land would stay in the family and when he and Kate got married, she would still be right there." Jack said pointing out the window where the land on the other side of the house stood empty except for Gracie grazing in the fall grass.

"He is that confident about marrying Kate?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, he didn't ask for her hand, but he did certainly imply he has every intention of living in the house with her." Jack nodded as Elizabeth stacked up her books putting them in her school bag.

"Well what did you tell him?"

"I told him I had to talk to you about it of course, but I think I would like to." Jack said taking her bag from her and draping it over the chair.

"It would be nice to not have to leave, I could teach next term, the children wouldn't have to leave, you wouldn't have to join back up." Elizabeth nodded.

"The selling point for me what that even when Kate gets married, she will still be close. Eric isn't going to take her away to Lord knows where." Jack said making Elizabeth smirk and shake her head at him.

"So, what do you think?" Jack asked.

"I think I like the thought of anything that keeps us here, but this land means so much to you, whatever you decide I will be happy with." Elizabeth nodded.

"I bought this land with everything I had, I bought it for you, and Kate and our children. It feels only fitting that Kate live on a piece of it, especially if it means we don't have to uproot our children from their lives here." Jack said. Elizabeth nodded.

"I agree"

"Alright! So I will draw up the paperwork with Eric! Unpack your bags Baby, we are staying right here." Jack grinned lifting Elizabeth off her feet and swinging her around. Elizabeth laughed, happy to see Jack so free of the stress he had been under for so long.

"Now don't tell Kate, I promised I would let Eric surprise her." Jack said setting Elizabeth on her feet.

"Ugh I can't tell my sister?!" Elizabeth cried.

"No, but you can tell Abigail tonight when we go for dinner." Jack smiled.

"I suppose that will do." Elizabeth laughed


	27. The Loss of a Loved One

"So, plans changed again?" Bill asked as he and Jack walked down main street.

"They did, for the better thankfully." Jack nodded.

"Sounds like you have a lot in life falling into place, getting to keep your home, Kate getting married..."

"Well not yet, let's not rush that bit." Jack said quickly.

"Of course not, but still."

"Thanks for always being so willing to jump in and help out Bill."

"Well that's what I am here for. I'm glad your hanging around too."

"Hey why don't you stop by for dinner tonight, Kate is making a roast and she always makes way to much."

"I won't turn down a hot meal." Bill smiled.

"Great, come on by after work, and bring your guitar we will have a little sing a long after dinner, Elizabeth can play a piano."

"Sounds good see you tonight." Bill grinned.

* * *

"It's the strangest thing, Elizabeth was packing a few crates of clothes to leave for the winter, I went up to the attic today and they were unpacked." Kate said rolling the dough out on the table.

"Oh, well maybe she needed them." Abigail said not looking up from her book

"Maybe, they have stopped talking about leaving, and they seem so much more at peace." Kate frowned a little.

"They probably decided to just leave it in God's hands, if there is nothing they can do about it, it's not worth dwelling on."

"I suppose so, I just don't see how they can come to terms with it so easily."

"What do you have planned for this weekend?" Abigail asked hoping to change the subject

"Well Eric want's to take me on a picnic tomorrow."

"In November!?" Abigail cried.

"He wants to." Kate said with a little shrug and a chuckle.

"Is he making lunch?"

"Yes, lunch and bring hot chocolate."

"Well it has been a mild fall so far, winter will be among us soon enough, you mine as well enjoy the weather before we are trapped inside all winter."

"Are you sure your all set after lunch today?" Kate asked.

"Of course, of course, Rosemary is coming to help with lunch and Clara and Jesse are coming over for a nice quiet dinner just the three of us."

"I bet you can't wait for that baby to come." Kate smiled.

"You have no idea, I already have so many blankets made and little sweaters." Abigail smiled.

"Elizabeth brought over a basket of newborn clothes Lily wore, It's hard to remember when she was so little she is so big now."

"They grown fast." Abigail smiled.

"Alright, the pie is in the oven, do you mind if I take off? I promised Abby I would spend the afternoon with her."

"Of course, go go enjoy your day off."

"Thanks, have a good dinner with Clara and Jesse." Kate waved putting on her shawl and heading out the door. She stopped outside Jack's office knocking on the door. Bill answered, the only one working on a Saturday.

"Hi, just brought you by some leftover from yesterday to have for lunch." Kate smiled handing him a paper bag.

"Thank you." Bill smiled.

"Have a good day." Kate grinned

* * *

"Alright, you were right, November is to cold for a picnic." Eric said making Kate laugh as they walked hand in hand back into town from the valley behind the school house.

"I loved it anyway." Kate smiled.

"And you are cold to the bone, We'll have to stop by Abigail's and get some hot tea." Eric said swinging their picnic basket in his free hand.

"Well I won't say no to that. But I did love that fried chicken you made."

"Well i will be sure to pass that on to Rosemary, she gave me the instructions...and hovered over my shoulder while i was making them." Eric said making Kate laugh again. They looked up as a crowed had gathered outside Jack's office.

"I wonder what's going on there?" Kate asked.

"Probably a new wanted poster up."

"That does seem to attract quite the crowed." Kate agreed

"We must find some other form of entertainment around here." Eric muttered as they joined the group and Kate covered a chuckle.

"What's going on?" Kate asked sliding into place next to Elizabeth.

"Oh Katie, something awful happened." Elizabeth said covering her mouth with her lace glove. Kate glanced around the people gathered. Clara was softly crying into Jesse's neck, Rosemary was holding back tears, Abigail was holding Lily close looking upset. Everyone gathered looked very upset.

"What happened?" Eric asked squeezing Kate's hand.

"Something happened to Bill, Jack came by to invite him to Sunday dinner..." Elizabeth let out a soft sob covering her mouth again. Kate felt her breath leave her as her stomach felt like it fell into her boots.

"He's gone?" Kate whispered the words Elizabeth couldn't seem to say.

"We think he might be." Rosemary nodded.

Kate looked around at all the people gathered trying to find her breath as Eric pulled her into him holding her tight. Carson came out a few minutes later followed closely by Jack who slipped by him and went to Elizabeth gathering her up and holding her tight. Kate could tell just from watching Jack what Carson was going to say before he said it.

"I think it was his heart, he is gone." Carson said just loud enough for the gathered crowed to hear. Kate felt like her own heart had stopped as a collective gasp was heard from the people gathered around outside. Kate felt Eric put his arm around her and she buried her head in his neck.

"I can't believe it." Rosemary whispered as Lee rubbed her back gently. Jack pulled Abigail into a warm hug without letting go of Elizabeth. Kate reached out squeezing her sister's hand trying to breath.

* * *

"I know this must be really hard for you." Eric said softly holding Kate's hand tightly as they walked home. No one had seemed to know what to do after getting the news, the town had basically closed down and everyone had gone home to be with their families.

"Bill was like a grandfather to me, and a father to Jack, He's William's godfather. He has always been such a big part of our lives here, I can't believe he is actually gone." Kate said softly.

"I know, I'm sorry, he seemed like a really good guy."

"One of a kind that is for sure, he was so stuck in the times. He hated anything the moved us forward, you should have seen how much of a fight he put up when Jack put the telephone in the office, he refused to use it to this day." Kate smiled softly.

"Stubborn, sounds about right." Eric chuckled.

"The thing was, he was usually right. Once they had a message to pass on to Lee's office, Jack was just going to call and Bill insisted on walking over would be faster. Jack wanted to prove him wrong so the minute Bill left Jack went to call. Rosemary was running the switch board that day. Bill had gone, passed on the message and come back to the office before Rosemary has put Jack through to Lee." Kate laughed. She stopped suddenly, laughing felt so wrong right now. The house loomed in front of them reminding Kate that then day was about to get even worse.

"Want me to stay?" Eric asked softly.

"Yes, but we have to tell the kids and Abigail is coming over as soon as she sent the telegram to Cody. I want to be able to be there for everyone. Maybe you could come over after dinner and we could go for a walk?"

"Of course, I will see you soon, i love you." Eric said softly giving Kate a gentle kiss goodbye.

"I'll be in town if you need me." Eric said softly leaving Kate on the porch and walking back. Kate slowly opened the door, the house felt buried in gloom as Elizabeth turned from where she was sitting at the piano bench softly playing a low sad song.

"Do the kids know?" Kate asked softly.

"No, I was waiting for you and Jack." Elizabeth sighed. Kate sank down on the bench next to her as Elizabeth put her arm around her.

"How are you?" Kate asked softly.

"A little numb, still in shock I think. How are you?"

"The same, it doesn't feel real." Kate said softly.

"I know, it's normal, it will take a few days to set in." Elizabeth sighed. They both turned as hoof beats sounded outside the house.

"Jack is home, will you go call the kids in?" Elizabeth asked. Kate nodded going to the back door as Elizabeth went to the front to greet Jack.

"Hey can you all come here for a minute." Kate called. The kids jumped from the trees they were playing in and ran to the back porch.

"Do we have to come in?" Will asked.

"Mama and Papa have to talk to you about something, and I think Aunt Abigail is coming over." Kate said.

"Yayy" Abby smiled as they went inside. Kate helped them take off their shoes and coats as Jack came in.

"Hi Papa!" Tommy smiled running to great him. Jack swung him up but instead of tossing him in the air like he usually did he just held Tommy tight hugging him to him. Tommy being the soft soul that he was patted his father's back holding him tightly too.

"Why don't you all have a seat on the sofa, we have something to tell you." Elizabeth said softly. Kate and the kids gathered on the sofa, Elizabeth sat in the easy chair and Jack pulled up the piano bench. Lily crawled over pulling on his pant leg and he lifted her into his arms settling her on his knee.

"Something sad happened today we need to tell you all about." Jack said softly. Kate felt Abby tense next to her and she wrapped her arm around her. Jack opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out, as if he didn't know how to tell them. Elizabeth reached out squeezing his hand.

"Mr Bill's heart was sick, he was ill very suddenly and he passed away, he went home to heaven today." Elizabeth said softly. Kate squeezed Abby close to her as she felt her shaking.

"Well can't Dr Shepherd fix him?" Tommy asked.

"No sweetheart I am afraid he was to sick" Jack said softly.

"He died?" William asked softly.

"Yes sweet boy he did." Elizabeth nodded. William got up climbing into Elizabeth's lap as she buried her nose in his hair.

"That's sad isn't it Papa?" Tommy asked not fully upstanding.

"Well, we are sad that he is no longer with us and that we can't talk to him or see him anymore. But we are happy that he is not in any pain and that he is in a better place now." Jack told him gently.

"If we pray really hard will God send him back?" Will asked softly.

"No, no that is his forever home now." Elizabeth whispered. Abby lay her head on Kate's shoulder and Kate held her tightly every breath felt like work. Kate didn't understand how the world could still be turning with out Bill Avery on it.

"What's going to happen now?" Abby asked softly.

"We are not really sure. Things will be closed for a while, probably no school for a few days. There will be a funeral for Mr Bill in a day or two. A lot of times when something sad like this happens people find comfort in being together, but sometimes they like to be alone too." Elizabeth said softy.

"It can be hard the first few days when we lose someone, people around you might feel sad for a little while. It might bring a big smile to someones face if you can give them a hug or even just a smile." Jack said softly.

"I can do that." Will said bravely.

"I don't want to be around anyone else." Abby said softly.

"That's ok too." Elizabeth gave her a little smile. They turned as there was a knock and Abigail let herself in. Will jumped up and ran over to her with Tommy at his heels. Abigail knelt down gathering both boys into her arms and holding them tightly. Abby pulled her knees up to her chest resting her chin on them watching them. Kate reached out brushing stray hairs back into Abby's braid, she could tell that people being upset was making Abby uncomfortable.

"Hey, let's go for a ride, is that alright? We'll be back before dinner?" Kate asked turning to Elizabeth who nodded. Kate took Abby's hand and they slipped out the back door putting their shoes on on the back porch.

"Where are we going?" Abby asked as Kate whistled for Gracie who came trotting over.

"We can just got for a ride, get some air." Kate said softly. She jumped onto Gracie's back and pulled Abby up behind her.

"Can we go to the grove?" Abby asked.

"You bet" Kate nodded gently nudging the horse south. They rode in silence, and Kate found herself feeling like she could breath again as she relaxed into the horse letting Gracie lead the way. At the grove she stopped, slipping off the horse and helping Abby down. Kate watched as Abby went to the hill looking down at their little valley below.

"It's so quiet." Abby said softly. Kate nodded, on Sunday afternoons the town was usually busy with people visiting and spending time together. It did look a bit like a ghost town today as nothing seemed to move.

"What's a funeral like?" Abby asked.

"It's sad, but it's a chance to say goodbye. Abigail said before the funerals are for the living. There will be a church service, and he will be buried and then there is usually a lunch or gathering after."

"Mama said there won't be any school for a few days?"

"Usually people take time to grieve and have a pause in their life. A death of someone you care about can be hard the first few days, it helps to have some time of quiet." Kate nodded.

"Did anyone you ever care about die?"

"Well you know my Mother and Father did, but I was so young, I don't remember that. My grandmother died right before you were born, but I wasn't exactly close to her. I don't have much experience with it. But your Mama has a lot of experience with feeling like this. She remembers when our parents died and it was really hard for her."

"I don't like talking about things that make grownups sad." Abby muttered shaking her head.

"I know, I don't like to see people I love sad either. But I think you will be surprised by how much it makes everyone feel better when they can talk about how they feel." Kate offered softly. Abby just shook her head not saying anything.

"Alright, you don't have to" Kate sighed wrapping her arm around her.

* * *

"Now since Bill didn't have any blood family there is no one we need to notify, and no family." Rosemary said.

"He had family, we were his family." Jack said firmly.

"Of course, I just meant, no one to please, we can do his funeral up Hope Valley style, in our own way." Rosemary said softly. Jack, Elizabeth, Kate and Abigail sat with Rosemary and Lee in the empty cafe the next morning. Clara and Jesse had taken the boys fishing, Abby had refused to go and sat in the kitchen reading her book and watching over Lily as she napped.

"Well Kate and I will handle the food, we can all come here after and have finger sandwiches and tea and coffee." Abigail said, Kate nodded in agreement.

"Well that's settled, we still need the funeral and the gravestone.

"I'll take care of that, I'll make sure he gets a Mountie funeral. Jack said firmly.

"I was hoping you would handle speaking at the service, I mean you were the closest to him." Rosemary said.

"I can do that too." Jack nodded.

"Can you handle both?" Lee asked.

"I'll help" Elizabeth said taking Jack's hand in her's and giving it a squeeze.

"Well that's that then, I'll spread the word that the service will be on Wednesday." Rosemary nodded closing her notebook.

"Are you two still going to visit the orphanage next weekend?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, maybe the weekend after, we don't want to leave Aaron so soon after all this." Rosemary said softly. Jack got up going to the window looking out.

"I understand, William has been having a hard time too, and Abby, all of us really." Elizabeth sighed. Abby came from the doorway of the kitchen holding Lily as she fussed.

"Mama she's awake." Abby said.

"Coming." Elizabeth sighed glancing back at Jack before going to feed the baby.

* * *

"Oh Jack, do you know where the boys have gone off to?" Rosemary asked finding Jack on the cafe porch a little while later as she held Lily

"Jesse is going to bring them by the house later, why don't you and Lee come for dinner? I'm sure Elizabeth and Kate would love the company, they were cooking up a storm yesterday." Jack said.

"Yes, I was to, nervous energy. I have a way to many trays of brownies, I'll bring some over for after dinner." Rosemary said. Jack nodded.

"Elizabeth said to tell you shes going to stay with Kate to help cook for Wednesday, Abby is staying with her."

"Sure, this little girl and I can go home and take a nap." Jack smiled taking Lily and waving to Elizabeth through the window.

"Lee went to get some papers from the mill and deliver the paychecks." Rosemary said as they both stepped onto main street walking the gravel road.

"How are you doing Jack?" Rosemary asked.

"Well I'm alright, just feeling a little run down." Jack sighed tucking Lily's blanket around her and switching her in his arms. She patted his cheek with her little mitten as if comforting him.

"Are you sure? Jack we both know Bill had been in your life a long time. I mean he had history with you father, that must be hard." Rosemary said softly. While she had a big heart, it was unlike Rosemary to be so soft spoken.

"I suppose it has reopened a few old wounds." Jack sighed clearing his throat.

"Have you told Charlotte?"

"She's up north, I sent a letter but I don't know when she will get it, certainly not in time to attend." Jack shrugged slightly.

"I'm sorry Jack, I know how hard it was for you to lose your father, to have to go through it again..."

"It's fine Rosie really, I have to go make a call into Mountie Headquarters in Hamilton, can you take her actually?" Jack asked.

"Of course" Rosemary nodded taking Lily in her arms.

"Thanks, I'll come get her when I'm done here." Jack nodded climbing the steps to the mercantile to make his call.

* * *

The next morning the town was quiet. School and businesses were closed still. Jack was home from work, The sky was threatening snow as Kate sat on the couch with Abby listening to her read out loud from her book. Elizabeth was planning her lessons in the kitchen as Jack sat by her reading the paper. The boys played quietly with the train set on the rug and Lily napped in her cradle at Elizabeth's feet. It seemed that everyone felt like that had a weight on their chest. Kate wasn't sure how their world as still turning without Bill still in it. But somehow they had all woken up that morning just as they had the morning before. It was almost easier having children in the house Kate figured, Abby was not quiet herself but the boys didn't really understand and Lily was still all smiles. When the church bells tolled noontime Kate stood up from the couch feeling stiff from sitting around all morning.

"Are you going to the cafe?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I want to have plenty of time to prep for tomorrow. We have a lot of people to cook for. And knowing Abigail she will want to host people after the wake tonight."

"Will you come back here and change or should I bring you dress?" Elizabeth asked

"I'll come back and change."

"I'll make sure to iron your black dress."

"Thank you." Kate muttered, their conversations all morning were so serious and to the point, like no one had the energy to say anything extra.

"Are we going tonight" Abby asked watching the adults as she leaned over the back of the couch.

"Not tonight darling Nurse Faith is watching all the children in the school house." Elizabeth told her gently.

"But I want to go with you" Abby said her eyes turning red like she might cry. Abby had been attached to an adult's side since yesterday, she had crawled into bed with Kate last night, as if she was afraid more people she loved would disappear too.

"I know, but it's just to much for a young girl. But all your friends will be there, and after you can come with us for a late night treat at Aunt Abigail's." Jack told her gently.

"Yes sir." Abby sighed turning back around, Elizabeth got up and went to sit by her as Kate slipped out the door buttoning her coat. Eric was walking up the path as Kate pulled on her mittons.

"Hi" She greeted him.

"Hi, i figured you would be on your way to the cafe I thought I would come walk you." Eric said softly kissing her cheek before taking her hand.

"Thank you, I wasn't looking forward to the long walk on my own to be honest. My thoughts are not my friend right now." Kate sighed.

"I know, these next few days are going to be hard. But I'm here for you, whatever you need."

"I'm not sure what I need yet, but you just being by my side is helpful enough." Kate said softly looking up at Eric. He gave her a little wink before kissing her again softly.

"Anything to make you feel better." He whispered brushing a curl from her forehead.

"I don't enjoy feelings, They are hard, and lately everyone seems to be feeling big emotions. Abby is like that to, she want's to hide from them, yet doesn't want to be alone." Kate sighed as they started walking again.

"It's hard for everyone, your family for sure I expect. I know he was family to you all."

"Especially Jack. But we will get through it, we always do." Kate forced a little smile onto her face for a second.

"It's going to be alright." Eric said softly pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

* * *

"Are you sure you can manage?" Elizabeth asked as she hung the kids coats on the hook in the school house."

"I'm sure, Florance and Molly are going to come help, Clara offered as well. I will have more hands." Faith nodded.

"We can come get them if you need us." Elizabeth said.

"No, you guys stay, you were the closest thing to family to Bill, people are going to want to pay their respects to you." Faith said.

"Thank you, but please, if she gets fussy send word." Elizabeth said glancing at Jack who was tying to talk Tommy into letting go of his leg.

"I will, but take you time, I will have plenty of help" Faith said softly. Elizabeth turned to Abby who was standing right behind her watching Will and Aaron drawing on the chalk board.

"Help Nurse Faith please, and take care of your sister." Elizabeth said softly handing Lily to Abby gently.

"I want to go with you." Abby said softly.

"We won't be long, we will come get you all in an hour or so and you can come to Aunt Abigail's with us." Elizabeth said gently rubbing her cheek. Abby just nodded and took her baby sister to join her small group of friends sitting in a circle.

"You ready?" Elizabeth asked Jack softly buttoning her coat up as Faith scooped Tommy away from Jack. Jack nodded offering Elizabeth his arm. They went back into the cold walking towards town. Elizabeth could feel Jack getting more tense with each step, by the time they were standing outside the saloon he was breathing rapidly and his jaw was set tight.

"We can wait." Elizabeth whispered as Jack looked out the window at all the somber people gathered inside talking and comforting each other.

"I don't know if I will ever be ready." Jack said softly.

"I know." Elizabeth nodded wrapping her arms around her. Jack held her close burying his nose in her hair and taking a deep breath.

"Alright, let's do this." Jack said softly.

"I'm here for you." Elizabeth nodded squeezing his hand tight before they walked inside together.

* * *

"Well, we got through tonight." Abigail said softly as she sat back in her chair. Kate nodded. They sat around the table with Eric, Jack, Elizabeth, Rosemary and Lee. Tommy was asleep in Elizabeth's lap, William and Aaron were almost asleep in their father's laps.

"I think it was a lovely wake, Bill would have been happy." Elizabeth said softly.

"We should get home, the funeral is early tomorrow and it's going to be another long day." Rosemary said softly. Lee nodded.

"We should get this gang home too." Jack nodded.

"Will you be alright tonight?" Kate asked Abigail.

"Of course, go home with your family I'll clean these dishes and head to bed myself." Abigail nodded hugging them all tightly.

"Eric why don't you hope in with us we can give you a ride home." Lee said lifting Aaron into the car as Rosemary put her arm around him holding him up in his sleep.

"Oh I..." Eric started glancing at Kate.

"It's ok, take the ride home I'll walk home with Jack and Elizabeth." Kate said softly.

"I'll come get you in the morning." Eric whispered folding Kate into his arms and holding her tightly. Kate nodded and he kissed her quickly before climbing into the car.

"Come on all." Jack said softly passing Tommy off to Kate and picking Will up, the little boy almost instantly asleep on his shoulder. He took Abby's hand in his strong one walking ahead. Kate shifted Tommy onto her shoulder holding her sleeping nephew close as Elizabeth walked beside her carrying the baby.

"How are you?" Elizabeth asked softly as they walked in the dark. Kate gave a little shrug.

"How is Jack?" Kate asked.

"Struggling, it was a hard day." Elizabeth sighed. Kate nodded as they walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Did Eric say anything?" Elizabeth asked. It had been two weeks since Eric had bought the land from Jack and Kate still didn't know. Though Elizabeth supposed it wasn't a great time to being something like that up now.

"Just that he was here if we needed anything."

"He is a good man." Elizabeth smiled softly.

"He is" Kate was smiling softly to her self.

"What's with that grin?" Elizabeth asked teasing her.

"I just... I understand a big part of love now I think. I knew I loved him before, but now I feel so sure of it."

"Oh yeah? What's making you so sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"That as awful as this all is, he make me feel better. Being with Eric makes me feel like it's all going to be alright." Kate said softly.

"That my dear is exactly what love is." Elizabeth smiled softly.


	28. A New Home

"Your mother and father should be in any time." Elizabeth said as she put a plate of eggs in front of Aaron at the table. It had been two weeks since Bill had died and life was slowly returning to normal. Everyone was back at school and work, Kate felt like she could breath a little easier each day, even though they all still had waves of grief at times.

"Are they bringing back my brother today?" Aaron asked taking a bite of his breakfast.

"If it's a brother or sister I don't know, but they probably won't be bringing them back with them today." Elizabeth said wiping Tommy's chin with her napkin "

"Where's Auntie?" Abby asked buttering her toast.

"She is at the cafe but she should be done by lunchtime."

"That reminds me I wanted to go into town and pick up our train tickets." Jack said softly as Elizabeth nodded.

"What tickets?" Will asked his mouth full of food. He got a stern look from Elizabeth before he sheepishly swallowed his food.

"Well it's a... Surprise trip." Jack said glancing at Elizabeth.

"A surprise trip where?" Abby asked.

"Well, alright but you can't tell Auntie." Jack sighed.

"Why?" William asked.

"Because, because it's a surprise." Elizabeth said.

"Well alright, are we all going on this trip?" Abby asked.

"We are, we are going to visit your mother's cousins in the city." Jack said.

"Yay!" Abby and Will cried, Tommy joined in though he wasn't totally sure what was going on.

"Are we taking the train?" Tommy asked.

"We are taking the train to Hamilton and staying in the big house, do you remember it?" Elizabeth asked Abby.

"I think so, with the big garden?" Abby frowned trying to remember.

"That's right" Elizabeth smiled, they had not been back to visit Hamilton since Will was a baby.

"How long are we staying?" Will asked.

"Just a few days, we can visit cousin Julie and Viola and Uncle Tom. Maybe go to some museums, have a fancy dinner at the hotel."

"And taking the train." Tommy added.

"And taking the train." Elizabeth nodded with a laugh.

"Alright, I'm going into town to see about some tickets and talk to a man with a secret." Jack whispered kissing Elizabeth's cheek.

"Be good boys, I'll be back in an hour and we can see about playing some baseball." Jack winked at the boys.

"Bring your boots it looks like snow." Elizabeth called, Jack nodded pulling on his boots and heading towards town.

* * *

Jack left the mercantile with the book of tickets in his hand as he went down the stairs. It did certainly look like they would be getting some snow as he pulled his coat tight, he spotted Eric heading towards the cafe.

"Ahh Eric" Jack called waving him down.

"Good morning Jack." Eric said as Jack fell into step beside him.

"Morning, listen I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright"

"Elizabeth and I are planing to take Kate and the kids on a trip to Hamilton to visit family, thing us, Kate still thinks we're leaving town for a while in a month or two. I don't want to spoil your surprise but it won't make much sense when she hears we're taking a trip. Also there are now four chatty little ones in the house who know about the Hamilton trip so I don't know how long we will be able to keep it a secret." Jack said.

"Oh yes, sorry."

"No need to be sorry, just wondering what the plan is." Jack teased.

"I want to tell her, there has just been a lot going on and I didn't want her to feel like I was overshadowing anything." Eric said glancing towards the office Jack used to share with Bill.

"I know, that's smart. But she is ready, we're all ready for life to move on." Jack sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell her then, can I come to dinner tonight?" Eric asked.

"You bet, see you tonight." Jack smiled patting his arm.

* * *

"How was it?" Elizabeth asked as Jack walked the path back home as she greeted him on the front porch.

"Great, I got our tickets and Eric is coming for dinner tonight to share a bit of news." Jack smiled.

"Thank goodness I'm not sure I could keep that secret another day." Elizabeth grinned.

"Well only a few more hours." Jack smiled kissing her as they lingered out on the porch. They both turned as they heard a car driving up the path.

"Hello there!" Lee called stopping the car.

"Well there's our travelers." Elizabeth smiled as Jack opened the door helping Rosemary out.

"We found a straggler on our way in." Lee said as Kate jumped out of the back seat.

"How are you, how was the trip?" Elizabeth asked giving her a hug as Jack shook Lee's hand warmly.

"Oh wonderful." Rosemary smiled.

"Come in come in let's get you some lunch." Elizabeth ushered them inside.

"Don't we have a son somewhere around here?" Lee asked.

"Clearly he didn't miss us very much." Rosemary chuckled.

"The kids are playing in the barn. I'll go get them." Jack chuckled.

"I'll join you." Lee nodded as they headed toward the barn.

"Sit down I'll get you some tea." Elizabeth said as Kate and Rosemary sat on the sofa.

"So did you find a baby?" Kate asked.

"Oh no! Wait for me to get there!" Elizabeth cried quickly filling two tea cups. Lily crawled over to Rosemary lifting her arms to be held. Rosemary scooped her up cuddling the baby in her lap as Elizabeth brought over the tea tray.

"As a matter of fact we did." Rosemary beamed.

"Oh how wonderful!" Kate cried.

"It was so perfect, we saw her and we were drawn to her right away, then we heard her name and it was just meant to be."

"What's her name?" Kate asked.

"Mary Elizabeth." Rosemary cried.

"Oh that is meant to be!" Elizabeth gasped

"She's almost one, just a little older then this little lady." Rosemary smiled tapping Lily on the nose.

"They can grow up to be best friends." Kate smiled.

"And of course she will love her Auntie Elizabeth." Elizabeth said making them laugh.

"What does she look like?" Kate asked.

"She has big brown eyes, and these little curls that are almost orange, and she is just starting to try and walk." Rosemary beamed.

"Oh look at you already gushing over your baby." Elizabeth smiled.

"I am. I can't wait to bring her home." Rosemary sighed as Lee and Jack came in with the kids.

"Can you stay for lunch?" Elizabeth asked.

"Thank you but we should get home. We need to talk to Aaron and maybe do some shopping." Rosemary said.

"Or course, we will see you in Church tomorrow." Elizabeth nodded.

"Thank you for keeping him for us." Lee said.

"Oh anytime, you are welcome anytime Aaron, you keep Will and Abby out of trouble." Elizabeth said giving the little boy a hug.

"Have a good day." Jack said, they waved as the car left.

"Is Aaron getting a new baby?" Abby asked.

"He is, he is getting a new baby sister."

"Why doesn't Aunt Rosie just have a baby the regular way?" William asked.

"Well because there are a lot of children without mothers and fathers who need a home. Aunt Rosie and Uncle Lee wanted to give one of those kids a home." Jack said.

"Yeah, orphans like Mama and Auntie were." Abby added.

"Well yes, they are children in need of a home." Elizabeth nodded.

"That's right, and she won't be a very little baby, she will be a bit older then Lilly, so you guys will get to play with her even sooner." Jack said.

"What's her name?" Tommy asked.

"Mary Elizabeth." Kate smiled at her sister.

"Did they name the baby after you Mama?" Will asked.

"Well she's a gift from God, for your Aunt and Uncle, and that's her middle name so they would know that even though she wasn't born into their family, she was made just for them." Jack said as Elizabeth smiled softly.

"She's perfect." Abby smiled.

* * *

"Hello" Eric called opening the front door.

"Hi Eric!" Will cried from where he and Tommy were playing. Kate was sitting at the piano bench with Abby and she looked up surprised.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked going to greet him with a warm hug.

"Jack invited me to dinner." Eric said as Jack nodded.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Elizabeth said checking the roast in the oven.

"It just started snowing, do you want to take a little walk before we eat?" Eric asked.

"Sure." Kate smiled as Eric helped her into her coat.

"Can I come?" Abby asked.

"No, you stay here and help me set the table." Jack said quickly. Abby frowned as Kate closed the door following Eric out. Snow was falling softly already dusting the ground. Willow jumped up as Eric scratched her ears following them as they started walking down to the pond.

"This is a beautiful spot." Eric said looking out over the water to the grass and woods beyond it.

"'It really is." Kate nodded.

"I have something to tell you." Eric said, he brushed snow off the log by the pond taking off his scarf for Kate to sit on before sitting down beside her.

"Is everything ok?" Kate asked.

"Yes, actually better then ok. You see three weeks ago I went to Jack seeing if there was anything I could do to help you all stay. Something so he wouldn't have to take the Mountie job." Eric said.

"But there wasn't was there?" Kate asked.

"Actually there was, we came to an agreement. He sold me this part of his land." Eric said.

"Jack would never sell his land, he said it was family land " Kate frowned.

"I know, I explained to him I intend to build a house on it, a house for me and you to live in." Eric said. Kate felt her mouth fall open as she looked at him trying to see how serious he was.

"I'm not asking you to marry me right now, I want to make that so much bigger and more special. But I don't think it's a secret I intend to spend the rest of my life with you. Jack and Elizabeth have known for a while and they were keeping it a secret. I was going to tell you sooner but then we lost Bill and I didn't want you to feel like I was overshadowing your grief." Eric stood up looking out over the land.

"You want to build us a house here? She asked starting to walk around the pond to the empty land on the other side. Eric jogged to catch up.

"Yeah, is that ok?" Eric asked.

"Yes, yes I love that idea." Kate grinned throwing herself into Eric's arms. He beamed picking her up and twirling her around in the snow kissing her.

"I have so ideas, I'm going to bring them to Lee on Monday." Eric said setting her down.

"What ideas?" Kate asked.

"Well, I thought we could put a front porch right here to watch the sunrise." Eric said starting to map out the house with his feet.

Across the pond Elizabeth looked out the window.

"Looks like he told her." Elizabeth smiled.

"And looks like she likes the idea." Jack laughed.

"You know I love the idea of her getting older, but I always dreaded the idea that she would one day grow up and move out. I was always a little afraid that she would move far away. It is a weight off my shoulders that she will be close by." Elizabeth sighed.

"Oh I never doubted that Kate would go far. Come on now she hasn't been far from your side for as long as I have known you."

"I know, but you never know! She looks so happy." Elizabeth sighed turning back to the stove.

"What's Auntie doing?" Will asked glancing out the window.

"I don't know but I'm sure she will tell little children when its appropriated for them to know." Jack said shooing him away from the window.

"There's a lot of adult stuff around here today." Will muttered to Abby as he started helping her set the table. Elizabeth smirked putting the roast on the table.

"Time to eat?" Tommy asked running over.

"Not yet, we're waiting for Auntie and Eric to come back in, go wash up you three." Elizabeth said as Jack ushered the kids into the kitchen wash bin.

"Alright little lady I have a some special mashed peas just for you today." Elizabeth hummed putting Lily in her high chair as Eric and Kate came through the door in a rush of giggles and snow flakes.

"Ahh just in time." Elizabeth smiled.

"You kept a secret from me!" Kate cried pretending to be mad at her sister.

"I had to! But I'm so happy for you both." Elizabeth smiled hugging Kate tightly.

"Can we eat now?" Tommy asked.

"Yes of course please sit down. Who would like to say Grace?" Elizabeth said as they sat down. Kate smiled bowing her head as Jack gave thanks for their meal.

* * *

"So the kids took that well." Eric said as Kate stood out on the porch with him.

"Well they don't know that I will eventually live there too, but they seemed to like the idea of you living so close." Kate smiled.

"One step at a time." Eric smiled.

"I do love the idea." Kate whispered looking out over the land, the map Eric had made in the snow was covered with fresh snow but Kate felt the image still in her mind.

"Of us living together?"

"Yeah." Kate felt herself blush a little.

"Me too, I like it even more now that it means you won't have to leave me."

"I like that too." Kate whispered. Eric smiled kissing her firmly. Kate allowed him to and he took her breath away. She felt Eric gently push her against the side of the house where they couldn't be seen if someone was looking out the windows. He continued to kiss her soundly and when he pulled away Kate heard herself breathing as she opened her eyes slowly.

"This will be a good thing to do when we have a house." Eric whispered make Kate laugh a little.

"I should head home before the snow gets deeper."

"Good luck." Kate smiled handing him the burning lantern.

"See you in church tomorrow." Eric whispered kissing her one last time before heading down the road. Kate smiled to herself going back inside and taking off her boots as Elizabeth came downstairs and Jack was clearing the table.

"I am still mad you kept that secret." Kate smiled at them.

"Like we really had a choice. Are you happy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, very happy." Kate smiled glancing at Jack.

"Come on you, time for bed, let's let the ladies of the house talk." Jack smiled scooping up Lily.

"Well, let's hear it." Elizabeth said making Kate smile as she sank into the sofa and her sister sat down beside her. The warm fire was crackling casting shadows on the wall as the rest of the house was quiet.

"What do you want to hear?" Kate asked pulling up her feet and tucking them under her.

"Everything, the house, how he told you, how you feel!"

"Well I was surprised, but glad, so glad. Especially now what we don't have to leave in the spring, we can stay here and have everything we need."

"It did seem to work out perfectly, and, did he say anything else?" Elizabeth pressed.

"Well, he did say that this wasn't a marriage request, that he wanted to wait and do that right, but I kind of feel like it was. I mean it was a big part of our future." Kate said.

"That you agreed to!" Elizabeth beamed.

"Yeah I did."

"Are you happy?"

"I am, I think I'm still in a state of shock, but I am really happy." Kate smiled.

"I'm so happy for you then." Elizabeth pulled her sister in for a warm hug holding her close.

* * *

"You are acting like you have a secret today." Rosemary said as she and Elizabeth walked home after church the next morning. Lee and Jack ran ahead with the kids as Rosemary, Elizabeth and Abigail walked along behind.

"What ever makes you say that?" Elizabeth asked switching Lily to her other hand as the baby grabbed for her earrings.

"You chew on your bottom lip when your not telling us something." Rosemary raised her eyebrows as Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

"Is that true?" Elizabeth cried turning to Abigail.

"It is. Abigail chuckled as Elizabeth reached up touching her slightly chapped lip, maybe she had been chewing on it.

"So, what is it?" Rosemary asked.

"Oh, well I can't talk about it yet."

"Why ever not!" Rosemary frowned.

"Because it's not my secret to tell." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Humm, not yours to tell, but you know it, that means it must be Kate's!"

"It is, and that is all your getting out of me Rosemary! You will have to wait for Kate to tell you."

"Well when on earth is that going to be?"

"At supper tonight that's why she wanted to have you all over to our house." Elizabeth said as the big house came into view. Jack was pushing Abby on the swing chatting with Lee as the three boys ran around playing with Willow.

"Well very well, I never did get something out of either of you when you were covering for the other." Rosemary shrugged giving up and deciding to wait as Elizabeth smirked.

"Somethings can't be penetrated, those two and there secrets between each other is one for sure." Abigail agreed.

"What about you Rosemary, any word from the orphanage?" Elizabeth asked.

"Actually yes, we are going to pick up Mary in five days. Can you keep Aaron for us again?"

"Of course! Oh Rosemary that's amazing!" Elizabeth cried.

"I'm excited, and nervous, Lee pulled out Aaron's old crib, and i made some nice yellow curtains for her room, and plenty of dresses." Rosemary smiled.

"I would offer you some of Lilly's things but with Mary being older it's a little backwards isn't it." Elizabeth said as they laughed.

"It is, we won't be needing the little cradle that's for sure."

"Oh us as well, I think we are going to put the cradle away soon and move this little girl into a crib, she's almost outgrown it." Elizabeth nodded poking Lily's nose making the baby smile.

"Not leaving it up for the next one?" Abigail teased.

"Not right this second. I don't know, Jack has brought it up but I'm enjoying being back at school for now. Four is a lot for me right now, besides it's a little strange, Kate is older, she might be married and having a baby of her own with in a year."

"Oh don't say that she is still a little girl, a little girl who used to fall asleep on my sofa while you were up late grading papers because she refused to go to bed without you." Abigail cried.

"I know, well I don't know. Nothing is for certain, who knows. But for now, baby things are going into storage." Elizabeth smiled.

"At least your girls will be so close in age, who knows maybe one day they will be as good of friends as you too are." Abigail smiled as Rosemary and Elizabeth grinned at each other.

"Oh there's Kate!" Rosemary pointed to where Kate and Eric were standing on their new land laughing together as they looked over a piece of paper.

"So this will be the dining room, and the living room, and we can put the stairs here."

"Stairs?"

"Yeah, one set going up and one set going down." Eric grinned.

"Down!?"

"Yup, i have seen them in new houses, its a root cellar, and storage and whatever else we want. It required a lot of digging, but it's like a foundation." Eric nodded.

"As long as we have indoor pluming and a nice feather bed I'm happy."

"And here I was thinking I would be marrying a Hamilton princess." Eric teased as Kate wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Nope, just a Hope Valley country girl." Kate grinned as Eric bent kissing her gently.

"Hello there!" Rosemary called, they both turned to see the women coming down the path.

"Hi Rosie" Kate called waving back.

"Should we tell them now?" Eric asked.

"I thought we wanted to tell them over dinner?"

"Well we are all right here." Eric shrugged smiling. Kate grinned at him feeling both nervous and so excited. Eric waved them over. Jack and Lee came as the kids played and Kate looked at all the people in front of her, every single one of them meant so much.

"We have some news to share." Eric said.

"Oh my goodness!" Rosemary cried capping her hand over her mouth. Lee put an arm around her to still her.

"Not yet." Kate told her making Abigail laugh.

"Well, Jack sold me this land, I own this half and I'm going to build a home here, for Kate and I." Eric said.

"Oh my goodness isn't this just perfect!" Rosemary cried as Abigail smiled tear coming to her eyes as she hugged Kate tightly.

"You know." Kate said glancing at her sister who hid a guilty look.

"I did know, but it's still so special hearing it from you." Abigail smiled.

"Congratulations, let me know what I can do to help." Lee smiled shaking.

"I'll take all the help I can get."

"Tomorrow morning we'll draw up some plans." Lee grinned.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Rosemary smiled hugging Kate tightly.

* * *

"Your quiet tonight" Jack said as he poured feed into the grumpy cow's stall for the night. Kate reached out petting Gracie's nose after giving her some hay.

Really?" Kate asked

"Yes, I thought you would be over the moon about sharing your news." Jack frowned leaning on the shovel looking at Kate in the dark lantern light.

"I am, I just.. It makes me miss Bill, he should be here for things like this. Rosemary and Lee adopting a baby, Eric and I talking about building a house. I missed him tonight." Kate whispered.

"I know." Jack nodded sitting down on a hay bale as Kate sat beside him.

"That's the thing about grief, it's like waves. Sure there's the first big storm when it happens, then slowly, the water starts to go back out to see, then just when you think it's gone, another wave can come and hit you. It tends to happen during the best moments in life, because that person should be there beside you... and they aren't." Jack said softly.

"It's like this forever?" Kate asked.

"There's always a piece of your heart missing, after a while it won't hurt so bad, but you always hold space for them. I felt it today too. Bill would have been around that table, probably with little Tommy on his knee, laughing and talking with the rest of us." Jack nodded.

"He would have."

"But, we hold a place for him in our hearts, and we keep him alive through stories and memories, and someday it won't hurt as much as it does now."

"Part of me wants to hurry to that day and stop the pain, another part of me doesn't because I'm afraid to know a life without him in it." Kate sighed.

"I know, that's grief." Jack nodded. They sat in silence for a minute before Kate stood up dusting off her dress as Jack reached for the lantern. Kate made sure the stalls were locked up tight.

"You know Kate, I know it's not the same as him being here, but Bill did know Eric was buying the land to build a house to live in with you. He approved, he was happy for you, he would have been celebrating today." Jack said.

"Really?" Kate asked with a little smile spreading on her lips.

"Yeah, he was glad. " Jack smiled.

"Thank you, that's good to know." Kate grinned as Jack pulled her into his side for a hug.

"He was so proud of you Kate."

"He was proud of you too Jack." Kate whispered.

"Go in it's getting cold, warm up by the fire Elizabeth probably made some us some tea, I'll finish up" Jack said. Kate nodded heading towards the house. Jack closed the barn doors behind him locking them up tight and glancing up at the clear winter sky full of stars.

"Good night Bill" Jack whispered.


End file.
